The One
by Bandbabe
Summary: After years apart Fiona and Adam meet again. When old feelings resurface Fiona takes a leap of faith, despite the misgivings of everyone she knows. – Set many years after "Bury The Castle"; Fiona/Adam pairing! Dark fic!
1. Chance Meeting

"The One"

Summary: After years apart Fiona and Adam meet again. When old feelings resurface Fiona takes a leap of faith, despite the misgivings of everyone she knows. – Set many years after "Bury The Castle"; Fiona/Adam pairing! Dark fic!

Author's Note: This is an alternate future fic! (There's no relation to the fic "Coda").

This story is set nearly ten years after "Bury The Castle" and "Lion's Den". Adam is 25 and Fiona is 27. There's plenty of fluff, but this fic has got a **dark** tone to it. Some messed up stuff happens. You'll see! By the way, this fic is rather Fiona centric. Usually my fics are focused more on Adam's POV of events. I'm happy I'm at a point where I can really get into her head :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!) FYI, there's a _really_ long note at the end of this chapter!

Categories: Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst.

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When she saw him her heart stopped. She could hardly breathe as the air rushed out of her lungs. Time seemed to slow down as he turned his head in her direction. When their eyes met she blinked. She could recognize those blue eyes anywhere. The man with the dark closely cropped hair, strong jaw, and light stubble was Adam Torres. Her high school boyfriend.

"Fiona?" he said. His voice was much deeper then she remembered it.

She nodded and time resumed its usual pace. Adam came towards her and pulled her into a hug.

The train rushed into the station and other straphangers moved towards the edge of the platform. Adam and Fiona darted their eyes towards the 6 train before looking at each other again.

"I'm running late…" he said apologetically.

"Right," she responded understandingly. It was 9:00AM and they both needed to get to work. She was at her stop but apparently he was heading further downtown.

"Let's grab coffee sometime and catch up! Tell me your number and I'll remember it," he suggested.

Fiona smiled. He was always great at memorizing numbers. "Six four six. Eight seven two. Nine four one three."

He glanced up at the ceiling. "Eighty-seven two. Ninety-four thirteen. Got it!" he smiled victoriously.

She softly laughed as he ran towards the train.

"I'll call you!" he said before jumping on. He just made it before the doors closed.

Fiona stood on the platform and waved goodbye. Moments later it headed down the tunnel.

-oOo-

"Who's that?" Beth said as she stood over Fiona's shoulder. She tucked a few strands of her honey blonde hair behind her ears.

"That's Adam Torres. He's the guy I told you about. We randomly ran into each other this morning," Fiona told her. She was on the computer and had found Adam's FaceRange profile.

Beth rubbed her shoulders and Fiona turned to look at her. "He's a handsome guy," Beth commented.

Fiona shrugged. "His transition went well. He looks completely different than he did when we dated."

"I bet!" Beth laughed. "It's been seven years."

Fiona nodded. "I can't believe it's been so long."

Beth playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't start bemoaning how old you feel!" she teased. "I'm 33. Does that make me elderly?"

Fiona snorted. "Six years older is nothing. Besides I'm not into the geriatric set!" She pulled Beth into a kiss. "I'm assuming that clears things up?" she joked.

Beth grinned at her girlfriend. "I guess for now." She leaned in and they shared another, more passionate kiss.

"So, are you coming tomorrow?" Fiona asked after Beth moved away.

Beth sighed. "I don't think so. I've got that art thing downtown."

"Oh, right," Fiona nodded.

"Thanks for including me even though I don't drink coffee!" Beth laughed. She caressed Fiona's cheek. "I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on anyway. I'll go next time."

"Alright," Fiona responded and turned back towards the computer. Adam had called her in the later in the day and they made plans to meet up for coffee tomorrow afternoon. It was a Saturday so they both had free time.

Beth picked up her glass of apple juice from the counter. "I still can't believe you're friendly with your exes," she remarked. "I mean, you either dumped or got dumped for a reason."

Fiona smiled as she shook her head. "Sometimes people are really great but you just don't work out romantically."

Beth shrugged unconvinced. "I have tons of friends. I don't date someone to add to the collection," she quipped.

"Wow, you're so cynical," Fiona said in jest.

Beth smirked at her. "You love it."

"Nope. But I love you," she retorted.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh snap! Fiona's dating someone? Don't worry, I'm **not** a Degrassi show writer so let's see how this turns out! ;-)

Despite the length of chapter 1, this is going to be another LONG fic. Some chapters will be shorter than others, but the majority are 1,000+ words.

**Reviews = Awesome! :D**

* * *

><p><span>More Notes<span>:

Now that you've read all that, I figure here's a good point to expand on how different this story is from the timeline series.

"Lion's Den", "Bury The Castle", and "The One" comprise a **trilogy** of stories that follow the events on Degrassi up until the episode "The Way We Get By" (1035/1036). Fiona's drinking problem, rehab, etc. all happened.

The **timeline series** I've written include the fan fics "How To Save A Life", "Radiate", "You Don't Want Me", "Morning After", "The Wedding", and "Long Weekend". I can go on, but the full listing is in my Author's profile. These stories follow the show up until the Boiling Point finale, "All Falls Down". From Spring semester of Adam's Sophomore year onward, everything is AU (alternate universe). Adam and Fiona start off as friends before becoming a couple. They deal with a multitude of issues such as bullying, initial family disapproval, growing pains, maintaining a long distance relationship, figuring out their future, etc.

There are _major differences_ between the two series. For example, in "Bury The Castle" Owen is a happy drunk who genuinely wishes Adam 'happy birthday' whereas in the timeline series he's a bully who commits a horrific crime against him. Another example is, in the timeline series Fiona is straight and never relapsed with drinking after getting help in the episode "Purple Pills". Whereas, in the trilogy she's pansexual and went to rehab for her escalating problem with alcohol. Perhaps the most obvious difference is that Fadam has been broken up for seven years in this story, but in the timeline series they're married at this age (as established in the epilogue of "How To Save A Life")!

I know this is a super long note, but I just wanted to clarify some points before moving forward! As I stated in "Lion's Den" and "Bury The Castle", this is a **dark fic** so the characters are quite different than they are in my other stories. I hope this clears up any confusion!

**_Now, I'm gonna post chapter 2…_**


	2. Catching Up

"The One" – Part 2

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Awesome! You're reading part 2. Glad that I didn't scare you away :D

This story is an alternate future fic! It takes place nearly ten years after "Bury The Castle" and "Lion's Den".

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona was nearly half done with her latte. Adam was late. In the past twenty minutes she found her mind wandering back to when she had last seen him. It was seven years ago at his alma mater, Syracuse University. He had been a freshman at the time. As she recalled they had a number of fights about his choice of school. She wanted him to attend a university closer to New York City. The last two years had been long distance and it took a heavy toll on their relationship. Syracuse had the programs he wanted and though it was in the States, it wasn't that far from Toronto.

By the end of his first semester they decided to end things. They still loved each other but they weren't growing together. At that point in their lives, they were being pulled towards different directions. It had been a long time coming, but the break up had been incredibly painful for both parties. It had taken a long time for her to get over him. She had some casual relationships but it was a couple of years before she seriously dated anyone else.

Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a message from Adam.

_** Almost there! Sorry – Adam T. **_

Fiona smiled. She could almost picture the words in his voice. However, when she did she was thinking of how he used to sound. When they broke up Adam had been taking testosterone for around six months. His voice had started to deepen, but for the majority of their relationship his body was completely female. It was weird seeing him the other day looking so grown up.

She agreed with Beth. He was very handsome. He was tall and seemed fit. His eyes were the same but the rest of him had changed remarkably. He was much more masculine looking.

"Fiona?" a deep voice called.

She looked up and spotted him standing in front of her table. He had a lopsided grin, and seemed slightly out of breath.

"Adam?" she said as she stood up.

He chuckled and came around to kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you," he said as he pulled away. When he met her eyes and she was filled with a feeling that she couldn't quite explain. After a moment she broke contact.

"Sit," she chuckled. He nodded and followed suit.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost and ended up at the wrong stop," he apologized.

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Did you order already?" he asked as he placed his coat on the back of the chair.

"Yeah. A waitress will come by in a bit," she told him.

"Ah," he responded and threw his messenger bag on the floor, next to his feet. "So, Fiona Coyne! I definitely didn't think I'd run into you."

She smiled broadly. "Same here. You're the last person I expected to see!"

"Well, I didn't think you rode the subway. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you saw fit to grace us mere mortals with your presence!"

He was teasing her. He visited New York many times when they dated and she made her dislike of the subway plain.

"Well, I've _matured_. Seven years is a long time," she responded.

They laughed.

"It's nearly a decade," he noted and raised his eyebrows. "Does it make you feel old?"

She snorted. "Ugh! You and Beth, I swear that joke isn't that original!"

Adam's smile tightened a little, but she didn't notice. "Speaking of Beth, where is she?" he asked in a casual tone.

Fiona smiled. When they spoke on the phone yesterday she had told him about her life. After graduating from FIT with a fashion degree, she hit the ground running! She had her own boutique in the Upper East Side, which she co-owned with a friend. They created and sold their own designs. Currently she was living in Inwood with her girlfriend, Beth, and two roommates.

"She's not coming. Her friend owns a gallery in Chelsea and Beth's helping him set up for a new show," Fiona told him.

"Ah, that sounds interesting," Adam commented.

"Beth's a visual artist but she also moonlights as an art curator," Fiona explained.

"Wow, sounds like you two are an artistic power couple. Your apartment must look interesting," he complimented.

Fiona softly laughed. "The only home decorating style the four of us could agree on was a modern-minimalist look. It's limiting because I kind of wish there was more color in our living space."

"Uh… You lost me on modern," Adam admitted.

They laughed.

"All you need to know is minimalist sucks," she quipped. She looked into his eyes for a long moment. They hadn't seen each other in years yet talking with him was so easy.

"Duly noted," he said softly.

"So, how are you liking New York City so far?" Fiona asked, switching the topic.

He grinned. "I love it!" He had recently moved from Boston three weeks ago. He transferred from the office there, where he worked in Tech Support for a large pharmaceutical company. He found a short term lease, rooming with an old friend from college. They shared a two bedroom apartment in the Upper West Side.

She smiled. "Not nostalgic for Boston yet?" she teased.

"Nope! Three years was enough," he quipped. After college he moved back to Toronto for less than a year before landing his job in Boston and obtaining a visa to work in the United States. The New York office had better options for advancement, so he had been angling to switch for awhile.

"No girls you left behind?" she inquired.

"None I'd stay for," he grinned. She gave him a look.

She had heard through the grapevine – well, mainly Holly J – that Adam had become quite the ladies' man after their split. She knew for a fact that he hooked up with a few of their old classmates during his summer breaks in Toronto.

"There was a girl, but we broke up months ago," he admitted. He and Emily had dated for five months. Their break up was messy and he was glad it was over between them. He had been with other girls since then, but they were nothing serious.

Fiona's smile faltered a little. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. She didn't know why but upon hearing his words she felt… jealous? She knew it wasn't right because she had a girlfriend. A long-term girlfriend! She shouldn't care who Adam dated or had dated, but part of her did.

"I'm happy to be single. I've only been here for a few weeks and I can attest that the girls here are incredibly beautiful," he chuckled.

Just then the waitress stopped by. Fiona was grateful for the interruption. She took another sip of her latte as she watched Adam order.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, we learned quite a bit over coffee! Fadam broke up in college :( Fiona owns her own boutique! And Adam is a ladies' man?

**Reviews are like a tip jar for writers :D**


	3. Lost In You

"The One" – Part 3

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Short chapter, but hey the muse led me to cut it here!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

This was bad. Yesterday he ran into his Ex and they made plans to meet up for coffee. His pansexual Ex who was happily with her girlfriend of two years. Fiona had shown him pictures. Beth was tall, slender, and blonde. While she was nowhere as beautiful as Fiona in his opinion, who after all these years he still found stunningly gorgeous, Beth had an interesting look and was clearly attractive.

Last night he had talked himself out of getting any ideas. Fiona was with someone else. They were just meeting up as friends. Yet he couldn't help feel a pull towards her. Something about the way she looked into his eyes drew him in and he felt like the young boy who longed to be with his princess.

"Thanks," Fiona said with a smile as Adam picked up the check.

He smiled and put his debit card away. "It's no problem. I'm honored to treat you. Besides, I'm not a broke teenager anymore," he smirked. He found that the best part of being an adult was having his own money. That and being able to take girls home without worrying about be caught by his parents!

They laughed.

"This has been fun, Adam," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "We have to do this again."

His stomach was doing flips but he managed to nod normally. "Yes. Definitely. And next time bring Beth," he added. He inwardly cringed. They had been talking for six hours and she only mentioned her girlfriend at the start of the conversation, so why did he feel the need to put his foot in his mouth now?

She briefly paused and then smiled. "Yeah, of course," she said in an upbeat tone. She stood up and Adam quickly moved to pull out her chair. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Anytime princess."

She softly laughed. "We're back to that?" she teased.

He laughed. "I think so. After all, you talked my ear off all evening," he quipped.

She playfully hit his arm. "Oh, you were hanging onto my every word."

Adam momentarily froze. He felt a strange energy between them, but quickly pushed it aside. "You wish," he fired back with a grin.

He held the door open as they walked out into the street.

"Which way are you headed?" she asked him.

He looked around. "I'm meeting some friends for beers around Mulberry. You?"

"Heading home," she told him.

'_Right. To her girlfriend_,' he ruefully thought. "Do you want me to walk you to the train?" he offered.

She shook her head. "I'm going to take a cab."

"That's the Fiona Coyne I know!" he grinned broadly.

"Old habits die hard," she said, looking into his eyes. Adam found it hard to look away, but after a long moment he did just that. She raised her hand and a cab quickly stopped. "Well, see you around?"

He nodded. "Of course Miss Coyne!" He pulled her in for a hug. "Get home safe, alright?"

She stepped into the cab. "Will do!"

He let go of the door and she pulled it shut. He stood rooted to the spot as her cab drove down the street and faded from view.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Interesting... This was more from Adam's POV. Looks like he's falling again... The next chapter is a game changer. We'll see Beth again :-x

**Reviews rock! :D **(Especially since the traffic counter is down _again_...)**  
><strong>


	4. What Will Be

"The One" – Part 4

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona felt awful. Her head was swimming and she didn't know what to do! She and Adam were supposed to grab coffee and catch up for an hour or two. Instead they ordered scones, then sandwiches, and finally desserts as they kept on talking. Until he mentioned her name at the end, she had forgotten about Beth! What kind of person forgets their live-in lover? Worse, what kind of person has coffee with an Ex and doesn't want to leave?

She sighed and looked out the window. This was bad. _Really_ bad. She had met Beth four years ago through mutual friends. They clicked but at the time she was dating another girl. When that relationship ended, she and Beth remained friends for almost a year before she fell for her. It turned out Beth had been into her the whole time!

Beth was an amazing person. She was kind and loving. A great friend. She had a number of varied interests and causes she dedicated her time to. They had their ups and downs, but their relationship was a happy one. She felt terrible for losing sight of that.

When Fiona reached her apartment her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do.

"There you are!" Gretchen smiled at her. She was one of their roommates. "Beth was expecting you back awhile ago."

"Here I am," Fiona smiled nervously. "Where is Beth?"

"Where else? She's in the Den!" Gretchen laughed. "And I'm heading out. Tami isn't here so you two can whoop it up if you want!"

"Right," Fiona responded.

"See you later!" Gretchen said as she left.

Fiona closed the front door and proceeded towards the Den. Every step felt heavier than the last, but there was no avoiding this. When she reached the doorway, she spotted Beth inside working on a clay model. Her girlfriend looked up and smiled.

"Wow, I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something," Beth teased. She walked over to Fiona and gave her a quick kiss. She studied her for a moment, sensing something was off. "Is something wrong?"

Fiona looked down at her feet.

"Babe?"

Fiona took a deep breath. "I think we should break up," she said in a shaky voice.

Beth looked at her stunned. "What?"

Fiona met her eyes. They looked at each other for a long while.

"Why?" Beth felt like she got the air knocked out of her.

"I… I don't want to be with you anymore," Fiona told her bluntly. She winced at her choice of words. She was usually articulate but that skill was lost to her at the moment.

Beth closed her eyes for a long moment. "Why are you saying this? What changed from this morning to now?"

Fiona swallowed. She felt completely shitty but she thought the alternative was worst. Why stay with someone once you realized they weren't the right person for you? She didn't want to string Beth along. And she wasn't going to cheat. This was a screwed up situation, but she felt honesty was the right way to go about it.

"I have feelings for someone else," she slowly admitted.

Beth blinked back tears. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter," Fiona responded.

"Like hell it doesn't! If it wasn't for this girl you wouldn't be breaking up with me, would you?" Beth pushed back.

"It doesn't involve a girl," Fiona informed her.

Beth blinked. "You're leaving me for a guy?" Sure she claimed to be 'pansexual' but her last three relationships had been with women. Beth was genuinely surprised.

"No," Fiona said quickly. "It doesn't have anything to do with him… Not really. I just don't think we have a future–"

"How do you date someone for two years, live with them, and then have the gall to say you don't see a future?" Beth exploded at her.

Fiona looked away. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not! If you were then you wouldn't do this!" Beth cried. Her heart was breaking.

"I am! I never meant to hurt you," Fiona said honestly. "All of this has blindsided me too… After so many years, I thought what Adam and I had was over and done with. I didn't realize it, but I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as well.

"You can't just walk in and say it's over! We could try counseling. You don't just give up," Beth reasoned.

"I know how I feel about him. I can't explain it, but it would just be going through the motions," Fiona said delicately.

"So that's it?" Beth said bitterly. "Two years and you're just going to throw it away? For some guy?"

Fiona sighed. He wasn't just some guy. She couldn't put it into the words but she knew Adam was the one for her. She felt it through and through. She hated this moment, seeing the hurt in Beth's eyes and knowing that she was the cause of so much pain, but she still believed it was kinder to end things now than to draw it out.

"I'm sorry," Fiona said quietly and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"To my parents'. I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow," she stated.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Whoa. That was sudden. Did anyone see that coming? I guess it's a good thing that Fiona's in tune with her feelings, but it seems like she might be putting the cart before the horse...

In the next chapter we'll see Mama Coyne… Btw, I'm doubling posting later tonight :D

**Review! You know you want to!  
><strong>


	5. A Perfect Mess

"The One" – Part 5

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! As promised, here's the second update of the night! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona sat at the kitchen counter. In her hands was a cup of green tea. Sitting next to her was her mother who hadn't let up on the questions since she walked through the door.

"Are you sure it's really over?" Mrs. Coyne asked concerned.

Fiona nodded. "We're done."

Mrs. Coyne sighed. "What happened? I know you two had your ups and downs, but last month you looked happy."

Fiona had a wry smile. Once a month they all had dinner as a family. Declan would bring his wife and son. Fiona would bring her partner. She and Beth went through a rough patch a few months back, but things were looking up when they last attended dinner.

"I love her, I do. But I have deeper feelings for someone else," Fiona told her.

Mrs. Coyne frowned. So Fiona had ended the relationship? "Honey, I'm sure whoever it is seems exciting, but you have to think long and hard before you end a long term relationship. The grass always looks greener on the other side. It's not too late to fix things with Beth."

Fiona sighed. "I know it seems sudden, but this is the right thing for everyone," she insisted.

Mrs. Coyne studied her daughter. After a long moment she asked, "Do I know who it is?"

Fiona turned to her with a small smile. "Actually you do."

"Well, who is it? You've introduced me to so many of your friends I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pick her out of a line up," Mrs. Coyne quipped.

"It's a guy," Fiona told her.

"Oh," Mrs. Coyne said surprised. She had just assumed.

Fiona paused. "Yesterday I ran into Adam on the train. We met up for coffee today and there's something there."

Mrs. Coyne blinked. "Adam Torres? As in your high school boyfriend?" she questioned taken aback.

Fiona nodded. "Yes. He recently moved to New York a few weeks ago." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face whenever she thought about him.

Mrs. Coyne scoffed. "Let me get this straight… You're leaving your live-in partner of two years to get back together with your Ex who you haven't seen in _years_, and who just moved to the city?"

Fiona bit her lip. When put it that way, it sounded pretty bad. "I know it's impulsive–"

"Um, I think it's a little more than that!" her mother interjected.

"I know how I feel. I never really stopped loving him," Fiona tried to explain.

"Fiona, I think you're setting yourself up for a fall. I'm sure you guys had great 'coffee' but is that enough to make such a drastic change?" Mrs. Coyne asked her.

Fiona rolled her eyes at air quotes her mother made when she said 'coffee'.

"We just had coffee, mom! I didn't cheat on Beth. Adam and I didn't even discuss being together. I didn't feel right it bringing up because of Beth!"

"Wait… So you two aren't even together?" Mrs. Coyne asked, thoroughly confused.

Fiona shook her head. "No. We left on friendly terms. Since tomorrow's Sunday, I want to call him and see if he can meet up for brunch."

"This is ludicrous!" her mother declared. "You broke up with Beth and you don't even know if Adam wants to pursue a relationship with you!"

"Either he does or he doesn't. That's beyond my control. Either way, staying with Beth when I'm in love with someone else is wrong," Fiona told her. "Just so you know, I think he will. We have a connection. I felt it. He's the one I'm supposed to be with," she added calmly.

Mrs. Coyne sighed. Her daughter sure knew how to make a mess of things.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Somehow I don't think Mrs. Coyne will be the only questioning Fiona's sanity :-p

Adam makes an appearance in the next chapter...

**Reviews are cool to the school! :D**


	6. Don't Stop Believin'

"The One" – Part 6

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews guys! Here's a lengthier chapter! And Adam is in it :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona sighed heavily as she walked towards the apartment. She considered asking her assistant to come with her, but ultimately decided it was best to face the music alone. She could only imagine what Beth told the other housemates. They probably all hated her and she couldn't blame them. She understood that Beth was the wronged party in all of this. Ending things so abruptly came off as cruel, but Fiona wasn't sure what she could have done differently. The problem was her feelings had changed. From that point on it was a no-win situation.

Fiona gave the front door a few hard knocks before using her key to enter. She took a deep breath as she came in and closed the door behind her. The foyer was empty, but she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called out. The voices paused. Seconds later she heard footsteps heading her way.

Tami and Gretchen came out into the hallway with their arms folded. They both looked very mad.

"Tell me you've come to apologize," Tami demanded in a no nonsense tone. Her brown eyes held anger behind them as she stared Fiona down.

Fiona looked away.

"Fiona…" Gretchen trailed off disappointed. "What the heck is going on?" She ran a hand through her wavy black hair.

"Um… I've come for my things," she said quietly.

"So it's true? You're leaving Beth for some guy?" Tami questioned pointedly. Fiona hesitated. "How long has this been going on?"

Fiona snapped her eyes to Tami's. "Nothing's been going on! I can't believe you think that!" she said annoyed.

"What am I supposed to think? One minute you're with Beth, the next you're leaving her cold!" Tami yelled.

"I didn't cheat on her!" Fiona refuted. "I just… things have changed. I never wanted to hurt her."

"You just can't make up your mind?" Tami derided her.

Fiona looked at her darkly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright, this isn't constructive!" Gretchen intervened. "Tami, I want to speak to Fiona alone." Tami opened her mouth to protest. "_Alone_," she repeated.

"Fine," Tami huffed. She threw Fiona one last dirty look before walking off.

Gretchen and Fiona waited as the click of her heels against the hardwood floor sounded further and further away.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Gretchen suggested. Fiona nodded and followed her there. "Do you want any coffee?"

Fiona shook her head. "My mind is frazzled as it is," she remarked.

Gretchen smirked. "I bet."

Fiona watched as Gretchen made herself a cup of joe. She was relieved to be here with just her. Gretchen and Fiona had been friends for many years, long before either had met Beth. If there was anyone who could be the least bit neutral, it was her.

"So... Tell me what's going on," Gretchen demanded in a casual tone as she sat down. "Suddenly breaking up and moving out sounds major, Fi."

Fiona sighed. "I know. I feel terrible."

"But not terrible enough to make things right," Gretchen noted with a wry smile.

Fiona shook her head. "It's not like that. I wish things were different. I never wanted to hurt Beth, _really_. But you know me. I don't put on airs. I don't think it's fair to anyone to just go through the motions. The truth is, I know she's not the one for me. I know that sounds awful, but I can't pretend otherwise."

Gretchen took a long sip of her coffee. "You're right. It does sound awful," she deadpanned.

Fiona winced. "I know. I'm a horrible person."

Gretchen shrugged. "Maybe you're a little too honest for your own good?" she suggested. "The time tested 'It's not you, it's me' rolls off the tongue easier that 'you're not the one' or 'we don't have a future.'"

Fiona lowered her head.

"That girl has been crying all night. I want to know why," Gretchen pressed.

Fiona took another deep breath. "I ran into an Ex of mine. Adam and I dated in high school and during my first two years of college. I hadn't seen him in over seven years. He's so different. We're so different… but there's something there. I don't know how to explain it, but I _know_. I love him. I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"Holy shit, Fi!" Gretchen stared at her wide-eyed. "That's… Well, that's _something_."

Fiona looked away with a small grin. She knew she sounded crazy to others. The depth of her feelings for Adam even shocked her. It was so sudden, yet had been under the surface all along. Now that she acknowledged it, she couldn't stop acknowledging it. She had never felt for anyone else the way she did about him.

-oOo-

Adam yawned as he looked bleary-eyed into the mirror. His reflection showed that he had been out all night drinking. His eyes were tired and his hair flew every which direction. He turned on the faucet and splashed water over his face. When he looked up again, he felt a little bit better.

He quickly brushed his teeth and hopped into the shower. He didn't have any plans for today, except to go to the gym. He was looking forward to the physical activity. Perhaps it would help him get his mind right.

Last night he couldn't stop thinking about Fiona. He buried his sorrows in beers and after awhile managed to have fun. He joined in with his buddies on their favorite game – chatting up girls. He flirted with a hot waitress and she seemed into him, but he just wasn't into it. He went home alone at 3am. He was the quintessential drunk guy in a cab.

Adam sighed as he soaped up his chest. Yesterday he had spent six hours with Fiona. He enjoyed every second of being around her, but looking back he could only feel sadness. She was with someone else. He didn't even know when he would see her again.

Out of eight million people in New York City, he had run into her Friday morning. It had to mean something. It couldn't be a random coincidence. He lowered his head and watched the soap suds run down his abs. '_How did I get here?_' he thought bitterly. He hadn't seen her in years yet he felt as hung up on her as he did when he was in his teens!

He had dated plenty of girls in the years following their split. But he could count the number of serious relationships he had on one hand. And when he was honest, he could admit that he compared every single one of them to Fiona. It wasn't right, but it was the truth.

Adam moved his face directly under the spray of the shower, embracing the feel of the water hitting his skin. It was a welcome distraction from futile thoughts. Minutes later he stepped out of the shower and toweled off.

When he returned to his room Adam noticed a beeping noise coming from his window. He walked over the ledge and saw his phone charging. He noticed he had a new text message. He quickly opened it and what he read made him smile.

_** Hey. Any chance you'd like to do brunch 2day? – Fiona C. **_

"Yes!" he exclaimed to no one in particular as he pumped his fist in the air. He couldn't believe she contacted him! His wide grin turned into a frown when he took note of the timestamp.

"Shit!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Anyone else surprised Fiona didn't show up with back up? She took her lumps, which is admirable! And wow, it does look like Adam is hoping for something more. But will this be too much for him?

**Reviews rock! :D** (especially since the traffic counter is _still_ down!)


	7. Leap Of Faith

"The One" – Part 7

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Wow, the feedback I'm getting for this story has been great! Here is another lengthy chapter! As the title implies, the leap could go good or bad...

Colleen - I can't PM you, so I'll respond here. Thanks for the reviews to this story and to "Bury The Castle"! I'm always thinking of different plots for Fadam and ways they could work out, so that's how the idea came about for BTC. Anyway, we will find out the fate of other Degrassi characters in this story as it progresses. I will say that Holly J will definitely offer her opinion on what's going on whether she says it in person or over the phone!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona had been relieved when the movers finally arrived. While she waited, she had gathered clothes from her closet and set other items aside. She had more things in Beth's room – it was where she had spent most nights – but she was inclined to let her keep them. It was cowardly, but she didn't want to run into her. She was grateful they had separate rooms because it made it easier to get the bulk of her stuff.

"Miss Coyne, we're moving the last of the boxes," one of the workers told her.

"Thanks," she responded. She was happy the hard part was nearly over. This morning had been tough. She continually walked on eggshells, hoping to avoid coming face to face with Beth. Tami was furious with her. Gretchen was upset too, but had remained civil.

Fiona looked at her phone again and frowned. With so much going on, she felt a bit silly texting Adam. Her mother warned her to tread carefully with him, but she ignored the advice and messaged him before leaving the Penthouse. That was hours ago and she still hadn't heard from him.

She ran a hand through her hair. Maybe her mom was right. Just because she was certain of how she felt about him, it didn't mean he would reciprocate. Part of her thought, perhaps it was just as well. It was penance for the way she handled this break up. But the larger part of her was hoping for a miracle.

Suddenly she heard her phone vibrate.

_** Just saw ur txt. When and where? :D – Adam T. **_

His smilie face made her laugh. She looked up and saw Tami glare at her as she walked by.

_** Let's grab crepes. Lugilio's. 72nd and Columbus. 2PM – Fiona C. **_

She grinned. She had an hour and half. It was enough time to wrap up things here and accompany the movers to the storage facility.

Gretchen walked up to her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask."

Fiona switched to a neutral expression. "Sorry."

Gretchen shrugged. "It's not me you need to apologize to."

"I guess I deserve that…" she conceded.

"I'm not lecturing you," Gretchen assured her. "You know me, I'm rather blunt as well. And I still can't believe you're moving out. Who's going to help me pick out outfits for dates?"

Fiona smiled at her. "I'm only a phone call away."

Gretchen nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing," she said grimly.

"I don't," Fiona admitted as she shook her head. "I don't any clue what I'm doing."

-oOo-

Adam wrung his hands nervously as he waited by the door of the restaurant. He was a little bit early and figured she would arrive any minute. He still couldn't believe Fiona asked him to brunch. Yesterday had been incredible, but they left things open ended. He thought it was a good sign that she wanted to see him again so soon. But then again, maybe since they had gotten along so well she was eager to introduce him to Beth.

He sighed. He was the one who suggested that she bring her girlfriend next time. It was just as well. Beth wasn't going anywhere. If he was to be Fiona's friend he would have to meet her sometime. He had to accept reality. His jealously had no legitimate basis. He and Fiona dated nearly a decade ago! They had both moved on a long time ago. The nostalgia he was feeling, was just that. Perhaps since he was in a new city with few familiar faces he was just latching onto her. As he met more people he was certain he'd feel like himself again.

"Fiona," he called out. He had spotted her walking down the street. She was wearing a pink sundress with a denim jacket and brown boots. He thought she looked beautiful.

She smiled when she heard his voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she told him as they shared a small hug.

He smirked at her. "Fiona Coyne is always fashionably late," he teased. "But this time, I was early."

She softly laughed.

"So, where's Beth?" he asked casually. He did his best to keep his face neutral.

Fiona paused. If he was asking about Beth then he thought she had asked him here as friends. That would make sense but neither of them had hinted otherwise yesterday. She internally debated what to say. She took a deep breath and decided to go on instinct.

Fiona looked into his eyes. "I'm not with Beth anymore."

Adam blinked. He was stunned. "What?" He croaked out. He found himself thoroughly confused by her admission.

She ignored her nervousness and held contact with his eyes. With every passing second, the meaning behind her words became clearer.

"You mean… You're not… Um," he stumbled over his words. "But I thought…"

His reaction made her smile, and gave her hope.

"I want to be with you," Fiona affirmed decisively.

Adam was floored. Nothing in his life ever worked out this perfectly! He wondered if he was still dreaming or if this was some kind of practical joke! He searched her eyes and the emotions he found there moved him. He realized she was serious and he slowly let down his guard.

Adam stared back at her with open affection. He was delighted when she broke out into a huge smile and he quickly took her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. His head was spinning and he felt like he was in some kind of crazy romance novel. Stuff like this didn't happen to regular people!

She nodded. "Pretty sure."

He let out a breath. He found her eyes again and stared at her in wonder. "I can't believe this is real! I couldn't stop thinking about you all night!"

Fiona let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Me too! I ended things with Beth. I just knew…"

Adam slightly frowned. Their happiness came at a price. "You're not together anymore?" he reiterated, finally putting together his earlier incoherent thought. He needed to hear her answer before he could fully give into this moment.

She shook her head. "I care about her deeply, but it's different with you… It wouldn't be fair to any of us. How could I stay with her when I love _you_?"

Adam felt like he was about to fall out. "What?" Did he hear her right?

Fiona briefly paused, wondering if she had said too much. She didn't want to scare him away, but she knew how she felt. She didn't want to hold it in anymore.

"I'm in love with you," she said decisively.

Adam took a step back. "Fiona…" he started hesitantly. "We _just_ ran into each other."

She looked at him, full of conviction. "I know."

"We haven't seen each other in seven years!" he reminded her, troubled by her calm demeanor.

She nodded. "I know," she repeated.

"This is crazy!" he said frustrated. He wasn't sure how to feel. People didn't meet up after years apart and suddenly declare their love for one another! It didn't make sense. It wasn't rational. There were so many ways this could go wrong.

"I know," she stated firmly. They looked at each other again. "But I also know, without any doubts, that you're the one for me."

He looked down at his shoes.

"Tell me you don't feel the same?" she challenged him.

Fiona swallowed the lump in her throat. Somehow she managed to get that all out without her voice breaking. She put everything on the line and all she could do now was wait.

Adam felt lightheaded. Everything was moving so fast. In less than twenty four hours his whole world had been turned upside down! He cared deeply for Fiona, but this seemed like too much, way too soon.

He looked up again, and blue-gray eyes met his clear blue ones. It was then that he knew. He let out a breath.

"I do," he admitted in a soft tone that came out barely above a whisper.

Her whole demeanor visibly brightened. Fiona rushed towards Adam and threw her arms around him. He immediately hugged back, delighted to have her in his arms again after all these years. They stood there for a long time, simply holding each other. Adam kissed the side of her head before finally pulling away.

He then rested his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Fiona. I always have," he professed. The moment felt surreal but it wasn't a dream. It was really happening! He was freaking out a bit inside, but he also felt happier than words could describe.

Fiona grinned broadly. She knew it might seem crazy to anyone else, but they were crazy in love.

The two of them moved forward and shared an emotional kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww. The End.

Totally kidding! Trust me, this fic is far from over! Reality's right around the corner, but there is a chapter of fluff coming up first. Hmm, it's rather early so still deciding whether to post it today or tomorrow...

**Review! You know you want to! :D**


	8. Love Rules

"The One" – Part 8

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Wow, I just noticed Adam and Fi have been apart for 7 years and they got back together in 7 chapters! Interesting coincidence :D

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here is the second update today! This chapter is bursting with Fadam happiness. Enjoy!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"One more!" Fiona laughed as she tugged on his arm.

Adam grinned and pulled her towards him. They leaned in at the same time and shared a passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air a couple of minutes later, they were breathless.

Adam let out a short laugh as he stared at her lovingly. "Are we ever going to make it inside?"

Brunch was phenomenal. They had spent a long time talking about their lives, filling in the events of the past seven years. Milestones, life experiences, family drama, relationships, etc. They discussed happy subjects as well as more difficult ones. Fiona told him in detail about her messy break up with Beth. He assured her that she had handled it the best she could and that he knew from experience there was no easy way to break things off.

They went for a long walk afterward and tackled the subject of their renewed relationship. It was sudden, but they were on the same page about it. They both wanted to be together, and they both loved each other. This time around they were adults and there were no more outside obstacles standing in the way. From here on out, whether they sank or swam was entirely up to them.

"I don't see anything wrong with taking our time!" Fiona softly laughed. She followed Adam down the hall.

"Well, many hours later, we've finally reached our destination," he grinned. He fished out his key to open the door. Fiona hugged his back. "Hmm, I'm starting to think I'm your human pillow," he teased.

"You have a problem with that?" she giggled.

He laughed as he opened the door. "Welcome to _casa_ Adam and Gregory!" he announced as he led her inside.

Fiona glanced around Adam's apartment. He lived on the third floor of a walk up building in the Upper West Side. The living room was quite spacious, due in part to the open dining area. There was a large flat screen TV, a leather couch, a black bean bag chair, a coffee table, bookcases loaded with DVDs, and various gaming consoles. The walls were adorned with vintage B-movie posters. It was definitely a bachelor pad. The overall feel reminded her of a college guy's dorm room.

"What do you think?" he asked her with a lopsided grin.

She smiled at him. "Which room is yours?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The one on the right."

Fiona grabbed his hand and led them towards his room. Once inside she wasted no time attacking Adam's mouth with her own. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her hips flush against to his. She made a small sound of approval before deepening their kiss. She ran her hands through his hair as they continued to make out against the closed door.

Several minutes later she pulled away from him. He threw her a questioning look, but she merely smiled as she backed up towards his bed. She sat down and beckoned him to follow. Adam eagerly walked over to her and crashed his mouth onto hers. They shared deep, lingering kisses as Fiona leaned back onto the bed. He moved with her, covering her body with his. The passion between them exploded as hands urgently wandered and caressed.

When he felt Fiona reach for his belt Adam abruptly sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathing heavy.

Adam let out a deep breath. "I don't think we should do this."

"Why not?" she asked confused.

He looked at her. "Things between us are moving too fast. We should wait."

Fiona sighed. She didn't understand his sudden change of heart. "You love me, right?"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Of course I do! That's why we should wait," he told her. "We need to get reacquainted with each other. Who we are today, not who we were back in high school. Having sex too soon would get in the way of that."

She slightly frowned. "I don't see why. We love one another."

"I know, but we need to establish a solid foundation before taking that step. Every relationship I've had where sex happened right away crashed and burned. I don't want that to happen to us," he reasoned.

Fiona considered his words. She had to admit he had a point. "How long do you want to wait?" she asked.

He thought about it. "I think a month is good."

She scrunched up her face. "A month?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "It's only four weeks, princess! We have a lifetime of lovemaking to look forward to. But for now it's important for us to keep our clothes on," he insisted. "I want to really get to know you, and I want you to know me. A lot has changed in seven years and I want to know everything."

She smiled at him, overjoyed he was alluding to their future. Although, part of her still wanted to rip his clothes off. "A lot _has_ changed," she agreed. "I can feel when you're hard now." She winked at him.

Adam flashed her a wicked grin. It took all his self-restraint to resist inviting her to cop another feel. "You're something else, you know that?" he remarked in wonder.

She laughed and moved closer to him. "I'm one of a kind!" she said in jest.

He brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

-oOo-

Fiona grinned as she watched Adam in the mirror. They were standing in his bathroom and he was at the sink with his razor. He had a few days stubble and decided to get rid of it so that their make out sessions could be more pleasant. She hadn't complained but he knew with the short stubble it could feel like sandpaper when he snuggled his cheek against hers.

She asked him if she could watch since she never saw him shave before. He began to grow facial hair a few years after he started taking testosterone. She was surprised to see that he had light brown beard growth, even though the hair on his head was medium brown.

"Almost done," Adam told her. He had a bit more shaving cream on the right side of his face.

"You don't have to rush for me," she teased.

He chuckled as he finished up. He splashed water on his face a few times before reaching for a towel. "Done!"

She laughed at his triumphant expression. He pointed towards his cheek.

"Now I'm baby soft," he boasted.

"Um, that doesn't sound sexy!" she deadpanned.

They laughed. Fiona came near and lightly traced his jaw.

"I like it," she commented.

He quickly closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. "I love you," he said while looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she responded. She felt happier than she could remember being in a long time.

Suddenly they heard the front slam door close.

Adam sighed. "It's my roommate. Come." He grabbed her hand and led them out the room.

Gregory Symon placed his jacket on the coat rack. He was about average height, though slightly chubby and had short curly raven colored hair.

"Hey man," Adam called to him.

Gregory turned around to see his roommate standing next to one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. She was tall and slender, with long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were an interesting mix of blue and gray, and she wore a pink sundress with heels to perfection. When he looked down he noticed they were holding hands.

"Gregory, this is Fiona," Adam introduced them.

She extended her hand. "I'm Adam's girlfriend," she told him as they shook hands.

Gregory darted his eyes to Adam's for confirmation. His roommate nodded. "Dude, you been here for a like a few weeks!"

Adam and Fiona laughed.

"What can I say? She's the one." He kept his eyes on Fiona, who smiled broadly at him.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: So Adam and Fiona are waiting. I think it's admirable! Though, whether they can hold back for a whole month remains to be seen! Btw, what do you guys think of Adam's digs in the city?

**Reviews are like tip jars for writers! :D**

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Mama Coyne makes an appearance! And we'll actually see where the heck Fiona works!  
>(Fun fact – It'll be Monday in chapter 9, which will be posted tomorrow – also a Monday!)<p> 


	9. Peanut Gallery

"The One" – Part 9

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad this story is being so well received! There's some awkward funny ahead, at the end of this chapter! (isn't that the best kind?)

To the folks I can't directly PM:

Wolf101 - Thanks for reviewing this story and "Coda". I appreciate the kind words. In regards to "Coda", I have more future fics in my other Fadam series. I will post them in due course. It won't be the last we'll see of Rory!

Colleen - That's awesome to hear! I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I definitely agree with your sentiments about Fadam! :D

Anonymous - Hehe. True! We'll see more of her humor throughout the story. Thanks for the review!

Raidon - Thanks for reviewing all the chapters! Each one was lovely to read! I agree with you. Adam's a good guy but I think people are mostly reacting to the suddenness of it. Or do they have other reservations? I guess we'll see ;-)

Author's Note #2: ** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona was glowing as she walked off the elevator into the foyer. It was 9:00PM and she had just gotten home. Between moving in the morning and spending time with Adam, she had been out the whole day. When she passed by the kitchen she spotted her mom.

"I wasn't sure if I had missed you or not," her mother said. She got home an hour ago and hadn't been sure if Fiona was already in her suite.

"Just got in," Fiona confirmed.

"Ah," Mrs. Coyne nodded. "So, how did it go with moving?"

Fiona took a deep breath. It had been the furthest thing from her mind. "I got most of my stuff."

Mrs. Coyne gave her a look. "How was it seeing your roommates and Beth?"

Fiona shrugged. "As awkward and soul-sucking as one might imagine," she quipped.

Mrs. Coyne sighed. "You're making jokes?"

"Of course not. It was hard. Really, hard. I'm just glad it's over and done with," Fiona insisted.

"Did you talk to Beth?" her mother pressed. She wanted to know if there was any hope of salvaging things between them.

"Not directly. Before I left I gave back my keys and I gave them a check to cover the next five months. That's when the lease is up," Fiona informed her. "Beth was there along with Tami and Gretchen."

"And?" Mrs. Coyne asked.

Fiona gave her an exasperated look. "We didn't get back together. We're done, mom," she reminded her. "Besides, I'm seeing Adam now."

"What?" Mrs. Coyne screeched surprised. After what Fiona told her yesterday, she thought it was highly likely that her declarations of 'love' and being 'the one' would scare him off. "Did you tell him everything?"

Fiona nodded. "I did. I didn't want to minimize my feelings or hide what happened with Beth."

"So you guys are together now?" Mrs. Coyne asked, still stunned.

"We are. I love him and he loves me," Fiona affirmed.

Her mother scoffed. "You _just _spent time together yesterday! This is moving awfully fast, Fiona."

"I know. Adam knows that too. He's the one who insisted we slow down to 'build a proper foundation'," she revealed.

Mrs. Coyne raised an eyebrow. "That's rather insightful."

Fiona smirked. "Well, he's a smart guy. He _was_ the valedictorian of his class." Clare was upset that he had beaten her for the honor by one percentage point.

-oOo-

When she entered the store, Fiona took off her sunglasses. She had a bright smile and a great feeling about today. It was Monday, the start of a new week. She was eager to get back to work. _Coyne Roberts_ was an upscale boutique that she co-owned with her business partner, Hanna Roberts-Sailing. The two had met as students while studying at FIT and collaborated on fashion designs every since. Their personalities were very different, but they balanced each other out.

Fiona was the idea person. She dreamed big and came up with most of their collection themes. Hanna was far more detailed orientated. She focused on implementation and meeting deadlines. She made sure their ideas became a finished product. She also procured funding for their venture, as she was a natural when it came to smoozing. Fiona provided the initial investments, due to her family wealth, but she loathed social events. She was still quite shy when it came to making small talk, and sometimes had a glass of wine to make it through.

Fiona sighed happily as she walked into the upstairs office. Their company leased two floors in the building. The ground floor was their boutique. On the second level, they had a small operations team. The store brought in a lot of money, but they made many times more selling their clothing online. Their crew was about ten people, which included assistants, salespersons, designers, and a couple of IT guys.

"Morning Fiona!" Kai greeted her as he walked to the copier. With his bright green streaked, flat ironed dark hair it was obvious he was a designer.

"Morning!" she responded brightly.

Her assistant, Jessica, came up to her. "Good morning! There's coffee on your desk and Laura has been looking for you."

Fiona furrowed her brows, wondering what the saleswoman could want. Before she could ask, Laura shrieked when she saw her.

"Fiona! What happened?" she said alarmed. "Your relationship status is missing on FaceRange!"

Fiona bit her lip. She and Hanna were rather open with their employees. They were a close-knit group, in some ways like a second family.

Several people looked up, awaiting her answer.

"Right… I ended things with Beth," she announced.

"Whoa! When did this happen?" Jessica asked concerned.

"Saturday," she admitted.

Kai sent her a sympathetic look. "How are you holding up?"

Fiona sent him a small smile. "I'm fine. It was for the best."

"Any chance you guys will work this out?" Lynn asked. She worked under Laura in sales.

Fiona shook her head. "We're done… Actually I'm seeing someone else," she confessed.

Laura looked at her surprised. "Wow, that was quick!"

Fiona shrugged. What could she say? She was right.

George grinned at her. He worked in technical support. "So, who's your new lesbian lover?" he asked with interest. He thought Beth was hot, and knowing Fiona, the new chick was likely as hot or even hotter.

Fiona snorted. The whole office was chiming in on this conversation. Any pretense at continuing to work had been dropped.

"I don't have one," she said amused.

He threw her a questioning look.

"I'm dating a guy," Fiona revealed.

There was a brief pause.

"Seriously?" Hanna questioned, joining the fray.

George shared a look with Tom, the other IT guy. Both struggled to hide their disappointment. Sure she was their boss, but if they knew had a shot they would have went for it!

Fiona chuckled. Why did everyone seem so surprised to hear that? "I'm pansexual," she reminded her friend.

Hanna nodded. "Yeah, but you haven't dated any guys since college," she noted.

"Well, Adam set the bar high," Fiona joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Is he on FaceRange?" Laura asked curiously. She was already at the computer, on Fiona's profile. "Adam Torres," she read aloud. "Is that him?"

They all turned to Fiona. She nodded. Laura clicked the link and a crowd formed around her desk.

"Hello!" Kai said impressed. Adam was tall drink of water.

"That explains it!" Jessica joked. He was a handsome guy. She had a huge grin as Laura clicked on a photo taken on the beach. Adam had a football in his hands and he was shirtless. His abs were incredible.

Lynn sighed. She liked Fiona and Beth as a couple and was disappointed. She and her partner had gone on double dates with them many times.

"We get it now," Laura lightly teased. It would take some getting used to, but they were all in agreement that Fiona's new guy was gorgeous.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I'm not with him because of how he looks," she insisted. She wasn't that shallow.

Kai snorted. "If you say so…" he said in a sing-song voice.

"It's who he is inside that I'm drawn to," Fiona explained. "We dated back in high school and he definitely didn't look like that! He was more androgynous looking because he's transgendered."

Everyone looked up at her, and then looked back at Laura's computer screen. That tidbit of information was unexpected.

George firmly shook his head. "I'm not buying it. There's no way that dude was born a girl!" he stated. Tom and a few others nodded in agreement.

Fiona smiled wickedly. "I can attest that he most certainly was."

George scrunched up his face as he slowly came around to what she was implying. "TMI!" he called out.

They all laughed his expression.

Lynn smiled at her. "Alright, you can have your queer card back," she teased.

"Who I date doesn't change how I identify," Fiona coolly stated.

Seeing that she had unwittingly struck a nerve, Lynn raised her hands in defeat. "Duly noted!" she chuckled.

Suddenly Laura called to Fiona. "He posted a music video dedicated to you!" she informed her.

"We've got to press play!" Kai said excitedly.

"Okay, no!" Fiona wasn't sure what he posted and all the fan fare was a little embarrassing.

Hanna gave her a small smile. "Yeah guys. Let's head back to work," she backed her up. Fiona sent her a grateful smile.

Laura pouted. "Alright. We're discussing this further at lunch though!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow, a lot happened in this chapter! So, Mrs. Coyne is still highly skeptical of Fadam – no surprise there, right? Fiona's an entrepreneur with a successful business! You go girl! And apparently she shares a lot with her employees, lol.

In the next chapter, we'll find out what song Adam posted. We'll also find out some very _interesting_ details about Adam's past...

**Reviews rock! :D**


	10. Points Of View

"The One" – Part 10

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter takes some rather surprising turns... Remember, dark fic!

nsdisafb – I can't sent a PM so I'll respond here :-) Thanks for the review. In this story, Adam has been open about his status to everyone in his life since his Degrassi days. Fi didn't think about it, but she knows him well enough to know he wouldn't be upset.

AAe - Lol! Thanks for the kind words!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Music Credit: I think Gregg Alexander is a musical genius! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When things died down and she got her morning emails and calls out of the way, Fiona logged on to FaceRange. She immediately navigated to Adam's profile. She wanted to see what song he posted. When his page loaded, she instantly smiled. His profile picture was a close up of him holding his bass guitar.

She scanned his page and spotted a YouTube video. The post said, "_This one goes out to the one I love._" Fiona grinned happily. She still couldn't believe they were back together and in love! This all happened so fast. Yesterday she hadn't been sure if how he would react. Part of her had been worried she said too much and would scare him away. Thankfully, her instincts had been right. He felt the same way she did. The connection between them was still there and burned brighter than ever.

Underneath his post, she could see his roommate, Gregory, commented. "_Still annoyed that this dude already has a girlfriend! And she's seriously hot_" he ribbed his friend.

Fiona laughed.

There was another response. She recognized it was from his brother, Drew Torres. "_WHAT? When did this happen? I'm calling you RIGHT NOW, bro!_"

Fiona laughed louder. Hanna looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Fiona shrugged and turned back towards the screen. She decided to type a response, but first she wanted to see the video. She put on her headphones and clicked play.

The song was "Gotta Stay High" by the New Radicals.

_I saw your eyes  
>I had to run away<br>I fell too deep in love  
>There were no words to say<br>I just had to get high_

_One look inside  
>And I knew right away<br>I felt too much  
>I did not have the strength<br>I just ran to get high_

She smirked at the lyrics. The words were sweet but she wondered what did he mean by 'high'?

_But lover there's something about your pushing me  
>Pulling me<br>That's saying don't go away_

Fiona smiled broadly as she got it. He was explaining how he felt when she told him that she wanted to be with him.

_Good God I think I'm fallin'  
>Too weak to stand<br>Too scared to love again  
>The damn has broke<br>My soul is spilling all over your hands  
>Take a look in my eyes<em>

She listened to the full song a few times before responding. It was lovely.

"_Beautiful song, my love_," she wrote on his wall.

-oOo-

When Fiona put on her jacket, Laura protested.

"Oh no! Where do you think you're going?" she said disappointed.

Fiona laughed. "I got roped into lunch with my sister-in-law. Can't refuse!" she said as she walked towards the door.

"There'll be time to grill her for more info later," Hanna deadpanned.

Fiona eagerly slipped out the door. When she stepped outside she hailed a cab and travelled to midtown. Declan's wife worked at 57th street and fifth avenue. Fiona was happy that it was also on the East side. They were meeting at an Italian restaurant that they loved.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived and walked inside. She smiled when she spotted the familiar redhead sitting at a table by the window.

"Fiona!" Holly J smiled. She stood up and gave her sister-in-law and best friend a hug.

"Hello Holly J!" Fiona said as she pulled away. Her brother Declan and Holly J had been married for five years. They had young son named Finlay James Coyne. "I'm starving. Did you order an appetizer yet?"

Holly J nodded. "The usual."

"Great!" Fiona exclaimed. She took a sip of water.

Holly J studied her. "Fiona, what the heck is going on?" she asked bluntly.

Fiona sighed. One downside of having her best friend married to her brother was that information passed quickly between family members. She hadn't talked to Holly J or Declan all weekend, but she _knew_ her mom had told Declan about the break up with Beth, who in turn told Holly J.

"I'm with Adam and we're happy," Fiona responded in an even tone.

"Just like that?" Holly J questioned skeptically.

Fiona shrugged. "This is what will be."

Holly J struggled not to roll her eyes. She loved Fiona like a sister, and they were closer than she was to her own blood sister, but the girl could be too impulsive for her own good! She had been with Beth for two years. They lived together! Now suddenly Fiona breaks it off and moves on to a new relationship the next day! It sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

"So, you're completely done with Beth?"

Fiona grit her teeth. "Yes, it's over." That question was getting old. She wouldn't date someone else unless she was sure of it!

Holly J was quiet for a moment. "Finlay will be disappointed." The three year old had a soft spot for Beth.

Fiona smiled broadly at the mention of her nephew. "Well, once he gets to know Adam he'll love him."

Holly J frowned at her. "You're sounding awfully flippant about this," she lectured her.

Fiona sighed again. "What do you want me to say? I know how I feel about him but you're treating me like a child who has colored outside the lines."

Holly J snorted. "It's hard for me to take you seriously when Friday night you're in Beth's bed and on Saturday you're in Adam's!"

Fiona flinched. "We haven't slept together," she refuted. "Yet," she added.

Holly J looked at her for a moment, and then they both began laughing.

"I love how you added in 'yet'!" Holly J teased her.

"Well, it's going to be awhile," Fiona told her. "Adam wants to take it slow."

"Really?" Holly J said surprised. "That's a first for him," she quipped.

Fiona gave her a look.

"I'm just saying… After the break up you weren't in Toronto during the summers," Holly J said delicately.

She had visited during summer breaks from Yale. She had learned through the grapevine that Adam had hooked up with more than a few former Degrassi classmates and partied hard with his older brother, Drew. In her view, he had changed so much from the sweet, innocent boy who was head over heels for her friend.

"He was kind of a manwhore," she concluded. He reminded Holly J of nerdy guys who overdid it once they grew into their looks and realized women would actually give them the time of day.

Fiona scoffed. "Judge much? Everyone goes through a phase in college."

Holly J shook her head. "Fiona, he's not the same guy you remember. He had a threesome with Dave Turner's ex-girlfriend!"

Fiona took a long sip of water. "Well… We had broken up long before that."

Holly J snorted in response. "I ran into him a couple of years after you broke up, remember?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, and you neglected to tell me until years later!" she frowned at her.

"Right," Holly J said. At the time Fiona had just gotten into her first serious relationship after Adam. She didn't want to tell her that he asked about her. "He had already transitioned at that point and we ran into each other outside a bar. He was a little drunk, but it struck me how much he was like Drew. We made some awkward small talk and then some random chick came up to him, asking him when he was coming back inside. He was so different from the guy you dated back in high school, Fi. And not in a good way."

Fiona was silent for a long moment. "I know who he is. The person inside."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. If he's hooking up with girls left and right, how do you know that he can rein it in and be faithful?" Holly J questioned.

"_Really?_" Fiona said annoyed. "You're reaching there! I'm not going to judge him on his relationship history. I wouldn't want to be judged on mine."

"The past is prologue," Holly J quipped.

"And in the past he loved me," Fiona retorted.

"And a few years ago he tried to get with Anya," Holly J fired back.

Fiona sighed. "You told me about that. They didn't hook up."

"Not for lack of trying on his part!" Holly J pointed out. She felt a little bad because she still hadn't told Fiona the whole story.

Anya and Adam were both single at the time and there was an attraction. However, Anya, being a psychology major, ended up analyzing him like she inadvertently did with most guys. It killed the flirty vibe. They ended on the night as friends and she got him to admit he was avoiding serious relationships because he hadn't gotten over the pain of losing Fiona. He had loved her with his whole heart and he wasn't sure if he could love anyone else like that. Holly J had been on the fence for awhile, but ultimately she decided it was information Fiona didn't need to know.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Fiona asked in a clipped tone.

"I don't hate him! It's just… You put yourself out there. There is no middle ground. You're either all in or not at all. It's an admirable quality, but the danger is you move forward without a safety net. There is no plan B or plan C, so plan A just has to work out. But life doesn't always go that way," Holly J explained. "I don't think Adam's a bad guy or anything, but he_ is_ a guy. You haven't dated any guys in a long time, so I just want you to be careful."

Fiona considered her words. "For the record, dating women isn't a walk in the park either. Women also cheat and lie. With any relationship there's a risk of getting your heart broken. That said, I see your point."

"Thank you," Holly J smiled, relieved to be understood.

"However, I know what Adam and I have is real. There are no games. We're connected," Fiona stated. "I trust my instincts on this one. If I feel anything troublesome, I'm not going to ignore it."

"Fair enough," Holly J conceded as the waiter came to take their orders.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow, a lot went down in this chapter! First off, FaceRange is a such a small world! News travels quickly – though it's funny to see that people are logged on when they _should_ be working… tsk, tsk ;-)

On to Holly J… Hmm, seems like she's been running a bit of interference over the years! However her critique of Fiona does seem spot on… Did anyone call Dolly J happening? Their son, Finlay, will make an appearance in this story!

And finally, oh Adam! Apparently he became Drew's twin during his college days? Well,_ if_ Holly J's version of events are to be believed (though it sounds pretty damning)... I guess we'll see how these revelations affect Fadam in the next chapter! No doubt, they're going to have a rather epic talk...

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**


	11. Gossip

"The One" – Part 11

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Am following the muse here and there's some awkward-funny ahead!

By the way, Finlay is pronounced "FIN lee". It's of Irish/Gaelic origin, as are the names "Declan" and "Fiona" ;-)

To the folks I can't PM:  
>Anonymous – I know there wasn't much description there, but in my head Dave's ex is an OC (original character).<p>

2nd Anonymous – You'll just have to read this chapter and find out ;-)

Author's Note #2: **This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When she got back to the office, Fiona answered a few emails but her mind was settled on Adam. Holly J's words had made her a bit defensive. Sure she knew her sister-in-law meant well and was only voicing her concerns, but her biting remarks about Adam annoyed her. Holly J didn't know him like she did.

After ten minutes Fiona figured she held out long enough. She opened her web browser and logged back in to FaceRange. She immediately clicked on Adam's profile. What she saw made her smile.

Before she left, she had posted, "_Beautiful song, my love_"

She saw that Adam had responded. "_Not as beautiful as you ;-)_"

Fiona allowed herself a moment of pure happiness upon reading his words. It didn't matter what other people thought. What she had with Adam was real.

She continued reading and saw that underneath a girl with short blonde hair commented. "_Who's that girl you're flirting with? :-p_"

Fiona frowned a little. It was obvious that the comment had been made in jest, but she didn't know who the girl was.

His roommate Gregory wrote back, "_Note to self: Next time remember to self-edit before posting… Naomi, I'll give you one guess!_"

Drew also made a second comment. "_Oh snap! Well, walls are public, lol… Hi Fiona!_"

Fiona had a wry smile. By the time her relationship with Adam ended, she and Drew had reached an understanding but she still didn't particularly like the guy. She did appreciate that he gave her a shout out. She supposed it was an olive branch.

-oOo-

Adam snorted. "It wasn't a threesome!" he disputed.

He and Fiona were sitting on his couch, in his apartment. They had both gotten off of work recently. Instead of going home, Fiona took a cab across town.

"I can't believe people are still talking about that! Really, it was ages ago," he continued. He was pissed at Holly J. Why was she bringing up random things from the past?

Fiona looked at him closely. "Uh huh," she said with a teasing grin. "You seem awfully impassioned with denying it."

"And now you're making fun of me," he deadpanned.

"Yup!" she laughed.

He chuckled and softly caressed her cheek. "I can't win, can I?" he grinned at her.

"Oh come on! It's a juicy story. I'm all ears," she giggled.

He studied her for a moment. "Fine."

She clapped her hands together. "Details, please?" She was curious if Holly J's version of events gleaned from gossip was true to what really happened. Often stories like this took on a life of their own. Either way, she didn't particularly care. She was having a ball teasing him about it, but she strongly felt what he did when he was single was his business.

"Alright. This happened years ago, when I was still in college. It was the summer between my junior and senior year. There was a girl I spending time with–"

"Fucking," she said knowingly.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Hanging out with," he continued, ignoring her colorful interruption. "I originally met her a couple of summers ago through Dave Turner. Anyway, this particular day a bunch of us were hanging out as a group at a one of their friends' house. We had drinks and chilled. Eventually Dave and the others left. The girl was crashing there so we went upstairs and started kissing."

Fiona made a face.

He gave her a look of mock annoyance. "Do you want me to continue?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I'm just wondering how this story becomes a non-threesome," she teased.

Adam shook his head. "Anyway, so we were in the room and suddenly her friend comes in."

Fiona faked a cough. "Sounds like a threesome!"

Despite himself, Adam chuckled. "So the girl tells me that her friend was curious about me. I had no idea that she had any connection to Dave, or that they had just broken up. The next thing I know she's sucking me off."

Fiona stopped him. "Wait a minute! How do you get from the friend walking in to 'suddenly' going down on you? You definitely jumped ahead there!" she pointed out, amused at his attempt to skip ahead using passive terminology.

He shrugged. "I don't know. They definitely talked about it beforehand. Anyway, a few minutes later the door pops open and Dave is standing there with some friends. He completely freaks out, saying that I was taking advantage of his 'girlfriend' because she had been drinking earlier – even though we all had around the same amount and were barely tipsy by then! All I know is I'm glad I made it out of there in one piece!"

As luck would have it, he saw the guy almost every time he visited Toronto because Dave went on to marry one of his best friends! While the two got along now, Dave held onto a grudge for a long time. In the months leading up to the wedding Clare badgered Dave and Adam to bury the hatchet. What aggravated matters between them was that this story just wouldn't die!

Fiona couldn't stop giggling. "I get why he was upset, but clearly she made her own decision in this. I think anyone would agree that giving a blowjob is a conscious action."

Adam nodded. "Right! Unless you have weapon or something you can't force someone to do that."

"You do know that this whole conversation is absurd, right?" she casually noted. He nodded again. "I mean, why exactly are you telling your girlfriend of two days about this?"

He looked at her incredulously. "You wanted to know the real story!"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "And the verdict is… that was definitely a threesome!" She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. His confused and slightly worried expression had been too funny for words.

"Wow, I guess I set myself up for that one," he conceded. "I disagree because the other girl didn't do anything. She was there, but just watching." He didn't like the label because in his view it made it sound more salacious and nefarious than it was. It had been a spur of the moment thing that went on a few minutes.

Fiona shook her head. "Yeah, but what would have happened if Dave _hadn't_ walk in?"

Adam thought about it.

"Threesome!" she teased him again.

Gregory's ears perked up as he walked through the front door. "Three-what?" he grinned broadly.

Adam looked at Fiona. He kind of wished he had his own place. "Har har," he responded. "Fiona, are you ready to head out for dinner?"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow, I guess Holly J _was_ right about that one! It's good that they can joke about it, though it seems like the joke's on Adam more than anything! (While he's still a little sensitive about it, she's not flipping out over something that happened when he was 20)

Not to sound like a broken record here, but I think this is another chapter that underscores just how different this story is from my other fics!

FYI, the next chapter is bursting at the seams with Fadam sweetness and fluff! To quote Christina Aguilera they're "holding hands and making plans", lol.

**Reviews are cool to the school :D**

So, I'm posting this chapter early because I won't be back online until later tonight. However, I'm thinking maybe of double posting when I do. Eh, we'll see… ;-)**  
><strong>


	12. Love Expanded

"The One" – Part 12

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the second update. I'll unabashedly say this chapter is cute! Definitely have been looking forward to sharing it for awhile. Enjoy!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"They all think you're hot," Fiona concluded. She and Adam were halfway through their meal at an Afghani restaurant. She had just told him about her co-workers reaction to news that they were dating.

"Good to know," Adam smirked. "The general consensus has been that same amongst anyone I've shown a picture of you."

She giggled. "We sound kind of shallow right now."

Adam leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Nah, we're exchanging compliments. For the record, I agree. I love looking at you and could stare at you all day."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound creepy at all!" she deadpanned.

Adam gave her a look and she laughed.

"So, what was your brother's reaction?" she asked before taking a bite of her lamb.

Adam grinned. "He was extremely confused, but excited," he revealed. When he announced he was moving to New York, Drew had teased him about looking up Fiona. At the time Adam scoffed and told him that it was a ridiculous notion, but in the back of his mind he thought about it. He ultimately decided to let the past remain in the past, but it seemed fate had other ideas.

"He couldn't believe the random way we ran into each other. He was also surprised at how quickly we got back together," Adam continued.

Fiona nodded. Everyone she knew was also surprised by that. The only person who hadn't commented on it was her dad, who long ago decided to stay out his daughter's personal life.

"How is Drew these days?" she asked curiously. Adam had told her a bit about him yesterday. She knew he was married and had a daughter but not much beyond that.

Adam took a sip of water. "He's good. Not sure if I mentioned this, but he works as a trainer at a Sports Club in Toronto."

"That's pretty cool," Fiona commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, he loves it. He's makes a decent living from it. He and Abby just paid off their house last fall. It's bigger than their last place. Haylie has her own room and there's another one for baby number two – whenever they get around to it."

Fiona smiled. "That's wonderful."

Adam grinned. "They're not too far from my mom and dad. They help a lot with Haylie and I'm happy to babysit whenever I can. My niece is the cutest thing ever! Even though I'm in the States now, I fly back quite often. We get together for family dinners pretty regularly."

She loved hearing him talk about his family. His voice held so much warmth and affection. The place they had in his heart was apparent. "That's awesome. Tell me more about your niece."

His face lit up and she grinned. She felt the same way about her nephew.

"She's two years old and is incredibly smart. I think she gets that from her mother," he joked. Fiona laughed. "She has dark brown hair and eyes. She loves pink and making me and Drew join her for tea parties along with her favorite teddy bears."

"Aww!" Fiona cooed. She sounded adorable!

Adam laughed. "Tell me about Finlay," he said, interested in hearing her talk about her family.

Fiona instantly smiled. "He's three years old and is the most inquisitive kid I've ever seen. I mean that in a good way! He loves figuring things out and he's obsessed with airplanes. This Spring I took him to an air show and he was transfixed!"

Adam chuckled.

"I always get him little toy ones. He's already reading, so I get him books and we read them together. We also have family dinners, once a month, but I visit Declan's a lot," she continued.

"That's great, Fi," he told her. He couldn't lose the smile on his face if he tried.

"Actually, we're having one this weekend," she informed him. "I know it's sudden, but I'd love it if you could come."

Adam blinked. "Of course I'll come!" he told her. Fiona grinned broadly. "I wouldn't miss it for anything," he assured her. Sure it was going to be weird seeing Declan, Holly J, and her parents again after so many years, but he and Fiona were together now. From here on out they were a part of each other's lives. A big part.

"Good! Because I really want you there," she added relieved and elated. She knew it might be awkward at first, but he was the love of her life. Everyone else would have to adjust.

-oOo-

They held hands as they left the restaurant.

"Where to?" Adam inquired. He had a lopsided grin.

She looked into his eyes. "Want some ice cream?"

"Hmm, I didn't know you had room for dessert," he teased. He knew what dessert he'd like to have but it was off the menu, for now…

"Hey! I can throw down when I want to," she said in jest. She was not one of those girls who only ordered a salad on dates.

Adam wrapped his arms around her. "One of the many things I love about you," he laughed. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Fiona eagerly responded and rested her hand on his cheek. They continued to kiss for a long moment before pulling away.

"Wow," he said, giving voice to how amazed he was by that kiss. He didn't realize how much he had missed kissing Fiona until she came back into his life. Looking back, he could see he was only half alive. She colored his world in ways words fail to describe.

She rested her forehead against his. "Let's go home."

He blinked as he deciphered her meaning. That sounded just about right. "I think we need a cab about now," he chuckled.

She placed a quick kiss on his nose before moving away. "I concur!"

Fifteen minutes later they were back at his apartment. When they walked in the lights were off.

"Where's Gregory?" Fiona asked curiously.

Adam shrugged. "He still might be at the pub with friends."

"On a Monday?" she questioned.

"Happy hour is five nights a week," Adam quipped. Truth was, if he wasn't back with Fiona he'd probably be out there with him. For a single guy, the quest to hook up was a never-ending one.

Fiona hung her on jacket on the coat rack. "Well, it's nice to be here alone."

He readily nodded and followed her back to his room. They weren't going to hook up. They had four more weeks to get through, but making out wasn't off limits.

It wasn't long before they were hot and heavy on his bed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: End scene :D There are no lemons in the next chapter (they're waiting, remember?)

Adam and Fiona talking about babies… Adorable! I'm a proud Aunt so I know the feeling, lol. Both of them are close to their families, which is awesome and I guess that means we'll be seeing them soon!

**Reviews rock! :D**


	13. In Morning Light

"The One" – Part 13

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the talk of family :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam stirred as he felt the sunlight on his face, peaking through from the space between the window blinds. He rubbed his eyes and reluctantly opened them. It was Tuesday morning and he had a full day of work ahead. He smiled when his eyes fell on the sleeping form next to him. Fiona Coyne was lying in his bed. Memories of last night rushed back and he smirked. They didn't sleep together, but it was nice seeing her naked breasts again after seven years. _Very_ nice.

He slowly sat up. He was deliriously happy that they were back together! However, it had been two days and holding off from sex was already turning into torture. Make out sessions with Fiona tested his resolve, but kissing her felt so damn good he knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. They reached a point where they knew they had to cool off, and while it was hard – literally – they did. He was proud of them and it gave him hope they could continue to do so moving forward.

Adam headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He then shaved and brushed his teeth. He felt much better and ready for the day ahead. He walked back to the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He also was carrying a spare towel and washcloth in his hand.

Fiona was already up and was absorbed in her smart phone, checking emails for work. She was wearing a thin t-shirt and pair of his boxers.

"Morning, princess!" Adam said softly.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Adam." Her eyes lingered as they swept across his bare torso. Pictures didn't do him justice. He had a lean, muscular build and what looked like six pack abs. A moderate dusting of light brown body hair was most prominent in the center of his chest and the treasure trail of hair that travelled south.

He smirked upon the realization she was checking him out. He had no problems with it. "I got you an extra towel and washcloth."

"Thanks," she said appreciatively. She stood up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Adam would have loved to deepen it, but he knew she had to get ready. "Hey, do you have a shirt I can wear?"

Adam snorted. "Uh, none in your size!" he quipped. He wasn't Beth.

She gave him a look. "I'm not doing the walk of shame!" she insisted. Adam openly laughed. "I just need a button down shirt I can work my magic on and accessorize."

Adam thought about it. If anyone could find a way to make an outfit work, it was her. "Okay, let me check my closet."

-oOo-

Gregory looked from Adam to Fiona as he ate his bowl of cereal. He smirked, recognizing she was wearing one of Adam's shirts. Yep, this definitely was a relationship that went from zero to sixty in record time.

"Here you go, princess," Adam said as he handed her a freshly made coffee. Fiona pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm, smells heavenly," she responded.

"Glad to hear it," he laughed. "I wish we had more time. I'd whip up some eggs."

"You're so domestic," Gregory quipped.

Adam gave him a look.

"Well, if we had to rely on my cooking we'd starve," Fiona joked.

"She's not kidding!" Adam affirmed as he laughed.

Gregory chuckled. "Touché."

-oOo-

Adam and Fiona popped into a small French bistro to pick up scones for breakfast. It was a short wait so they were in and out in no time.

"And now we have breakfast!" Adam stated in a jovial tone.

She smiled at him. "I wish we could eat it together." They were parting ways. He needed to hop on the train and head to his office downtown. She needed a cab to take her across town to her job in the Upper East Side.

Adam caressed her cheek. "All in good time," he assured her. He leaned in and gently kissed her. When he pulled away she held his gaze. "I love doing that," he told her.

She grinned. "I love when you do that, too."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "What? That?" he teased.

She pulled him in for one last, longer kiss. After a long moment they reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's get you in a cab," he told her and led her to the corner. He raised his hand and a cab promptly stopped. "Have a good day. I love you."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: More Fadam fluff! Could there ever be too much?

Hmm, the sexual tension seems to be rising but they've got it under control… for now! In the next chapter, we'll get a description on that shirt ;-)

**Reviews are lovely :D**


	14. The Obvious

"The One" – Part 14

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Her mind wouldn't budge from Adam the whole cab ride. He was in one word… perfect! She was so deep in love with him that it scared her sometimes. She still wasn't sure how one day she could be happy with Beth and the next her old life looked so empty in comparison. She felt guilty because she knew Beth was still hurting, but she couldn't regret being with Adam. He was everything to her. She couldn't explain it but she knew they were meant to be together.

Fiona sighed happily as she walked into the office. She had been checking emails every since she woke up so she knew they had a busy day ahead of them, but she was looking forward to digging into it and making it happen!

"Morning Fiona!" Kai told her. He sat near the door so he almost always spotted her first.

"Good Morning!" she responded in a chipper tone.

Kai smirked once he got a good look at her shirt. She was wearing a blue plaid button down with a thin navy belt around the middle. Paired with a light jacket and her dark skinny jeans, she pulled it off well.

"Nice accessories," he said, giving her a knowing look.

She sent him a warning one in response. "Thanks."

The day moved quickly and before she knew it, it was almost time for lunch.

"Where are we ordering from?" Laura asked, taking the temperature of the room.

"Anything other than Chinese food!" George called out.

"Why would that be?" Jessica questioned annoyed. She had been looking forward to ordering takeout from the new place a few blocks down.

He shrugged. "I had it last night. Went on a date with this smoking hot chick," he grinned. Jessica frowned at him, finding his explanation obnoxious. He looked over at Fiona and smirked. "Speaking of dates, how's it going with that guy?" he asked her.

Fiona turned to him. It never ceased to amaze her how much straight guys loved gossip! Despite their claims otherwise, Drew and Eli had been prime examples of this 'phenomenon'.

"It's going well," she answered diplomatically.

Laura's ears perked up. "Just well?"

Fiona sighed. "It's going fantastic," she amended.

"Nice shirt," Hanna teased her, jumping into the conversation.

She rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"Hey, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to avoid the walk of shame," Kai grinned. He had been holding that one in all morning!

"You all suck," Fiona grumbled in jest.

They laughed again.

"They're all too chicken shit to ask, so I'm going for the million dollar question. How does current Adam stack up to pre-transition Adam?" Hanna asked curiously. When they dated his body was completely female but from what Hanna gathered that was no longer the case.

Fiona shrugged. "I wouldn't know." Hanna threw her a questioning look. "We haven't been together yet. We're taking things slow."

Hanna let out a short laugh. "Oh, you're serious?" she added quickly when she noticed the expression on Fiona's face. Her friend and business partner nodded.

"From the declarations of love on FaceRange it's hard to tell," Laura bluntly stated.

Fiona sighed. They were starting to sound like her mother and Holly J. She understood their concern but it was annoying. She wasn't stupid! If she didn't know she could trust Adam they wouldn't have gotten together so quickly.

"Well, we do love each other. But we're also getting reacquainted after many years apart. It's complicated, but we're navigating that path the best we can," Fiona asserted.

They all nodded.

"Very complicated," Lynn agreed.

Fiona smiled at her. "Indeed, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"So… How slow are you taking things?" Laura grinned mischievously.

Fiona sent her a knowing look. "That depends on what you're asking. He's coming to family dinner this weekend, so yes, that's a step forward," she admitted. "As for the other thing, we agreed to wait a month."

"Wow, a month! How will you ever survive?" Hanna deadpanned.

"Hey, a month is a _long_ time!" Kai defended her. The other guys in the office nodded in agreement, as did Laura.

Fiona waved them off. "I've been through longer dry patches in past relationships."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't be a thinly veiled reference to Beth, would it?" she questioned astutely.

Fiona paused. Actually it was. Before the break up, she and Beth hadn't had sex in over two months. They had been working through issues.

"Very funny. I'm just saying, I can handle a month. I won't spontaneously combust or anything. Besides, we need to approach this time together with a clear head anyway," Fiona insisted.

"Good answer," Laura complimented her.

-oOo-

"Fiona. It's nice to see you again," her mother greeted her with a knowing look as she entered the kitchen.

Fiona sighed. All the sarcastic remarks were trying her patience. "It's good to see you too, mother," she said dryly as she walked over to the fridge.

"I'm assuming you already had dinner? It's almost ten," Mrs. Coyne inquired.

Fiona nodded as she looked through the fridge. "I had dinner at Adam's. I'm just thirsty." She found some lemonade and decided to pour herself a cup.

"You guys have been spending quite a lot of time together," Mrs. Coyne said delicately.

"We have. It's what couples do," she stated as she reached for a glass.

Her mother sighed. "I don't like to get involved, you know that sweetie. But, I have some concerns."

Fiona shook her head. "Then don't get involved." She poured the juice into her cup and then closed the container. She moved back to the refrigerator and put it away. When she turned around she was hoping her mom had retired for the night, but she was still there at the table. She held in a sigh and decided to take a seat.

"What are your concerns?" Fiona asked quietly. She didn't want another lecture, but she didn't want to fight about this with her mom. Maybe if she let her say her piece, she would let it go.

"Honey, I know you think you know what you want. But from an objective point of view this is moving really fast. It's Tuesday. Friday you were still with Beth and living together. Now you moved home, although I don't see you for long stretches of time. I'm just afraid after the 'newness' wears off you may have regrets that you left a solid situation for something much more unstable," her mother confessed.

Fiona took in her words. "I hear you. I really do… I can't explain it but I know he's the one for me. We're in love. We're spending the rest of our lives together. I know it sounds crazy to say this with so much certainty in such a short time, but we're on the same page about this."

Mrs. Coyne frowned. "Fiona, you sound like a love-sick teenager, not an adult. You need to approach this with more maturity," she bluntly told her.

Fiona looked away. "Tell me how you really feel," she said sarcastically.

"Fiona–"

"No. I _am_ an adult. I'm 27 years old, mom. I know who I am and where I'm going in life. I'm not confused or conflicted. I know who I love and who I don't. I don't need your approval or anyone else's to make decisions about my life," Fiona asserted.

The two of them looked at each other for a long moment.

"I have work in the morning, so I'm heading to bed," Fiona declared. She stood up. "By the way, Adam is coming with me to family dinner this weekend."

Her mother sighed. "I think it's too soon."

Fiona shrugged. "You're entitled to your opinion," she said coolly. She then walked over to the dishwasher and placed her empty glass inside.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well now, Fiona is being put through the wringer! But despite being fourteen chapters in, Fadam's relationship _is_ still very sudden. Mama Coyne has a point, but so does Fiona. It's _her_ life after all…

**Reviews = Awesome! :D  
><strong>


	15. The Payback

"The One" – Part 15

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! There's a bit of drama in this chapter…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

The following day, she had been at work for a few hours when she got a text message on her cell from her friend and former roommate Gretchen.

_** You might want to do some damage control on FR – Gretchen Y. **_

Fiona frowned. The usual abbreviation for 'FR' in that context was for FaceRange. She had more than a hunch what this could be about. She quickly logged on to the site. She scanned her profile and it seemed normal. She went to Adam's and upon seeing his picture she instantly smiled. She always did. She then scanned his wall and nothing jumped out at her. She paused. There was one more profile to check.

She navigated to Beth's page. She had defriended her ex-lover on the site around the same time she 'canceled' the relationship and made her current relationship status invisible. However, she could still view most of Beth's profile. She and Beth shared a bunch of friends in common which gave them a secondary connection on the social network as friends-of-friends. When the page loaded Fiona instantly frowned.

Before the break up, Beth's main profile picture had been one taken of her and Fiona. The picture had been changed to a solo one of Beth that was rather artsy. That was to be expected, after all Fiona had removed most photos of Beth from her profile. What aggravated Fiona was that Beth finally got around to changing her relationship status to single but she left it public.

By hiding her relationship status from view, the update 'Fiona Coyne is single' did not display publicly on Fiona's profile. Nor did 'Fiona Coyne is in a relationship' when she updated it again Sunday night – after she returned home from her long day with Adam. However, on Beth's profile the break up announcement was displayed for all to see and people were commenting on it.

"_Oh no! What happened?_" Ricky C., a friend of Beth's from college asked on her wall.

Fiona frowned when she saw that Beth actually responded. "_It's over. Apparently 'I think we should break up' and 'I don't see a future' is code word for 'I'm fucking a guy'._"

Fiona flinched when she read that. The venom behind the words made them hard to read. And, it was factually incorrect. She and Adam hadn't slept together… yet.

Another response followed. "_Whoa, that's messed up…_" Josie F. commented. She was a friend of theirs that they had met while on a white river rafting trip last year.

"_Crap! She didn't actually say that, right?_" Heather K., one of Beth's closest friends posted.

Again, Beth posted a response. "_SHE DID. Not the last one, but the first two._"

"_What a bitch! You're better off without her!_" Tami L., Fiona's former roommate posted.

Fiona clinched her jaw. "Nice," she muttered under her breath.

"Is everything alright? You look a little sad," George asked her.

Fiona quickly nodded. "I'm fine. What's up?"

He looked at her unconvinced, but decided to drop it. "I have the server reports for this quarter. I already gave a copy to Sales, but I need your signature for the official sign off."

Fiona nodded, "Okay." He handed her the papers. She picked up a pen and began signing her name.

"Whoa, are you scoping out your Ex's page?" George smirked. "I hope you're not having buyer's remorse," he joked.

Fiona glared at him. "My personal life is personal," she said in an icy tone. "But if you must know, that's definitely not what this is. My Ex is ranting and spreading lies about me on FaceRange."

George grimaced. He wished he had kept his mouth shut. Clearly he had stepped in the minefield. "Uh, that sucks."

Fiona snorted. "Yeah, it really does."

"So… What are you going to do?" he asked awkwardly. Navigating dilemmas on social networks was not one of his strong suits. He resisted the urge to run his hand through his light brown hair because he used product to slick it back today.

"I don't know what I can do. She's hurt and venting. If I engage her, it might make things worse, you know?" she reasoned.

George nodded. "That's very true."

"But if I ignore her, people will think her version of events is what really happened! These days silence means what you've been accused of is true. I didn't cheat on her," Fiona stated.

He paused. "I think maybe it's best to stay above the fray. People are going to believe what that will. Unless she's accusing you of murdering puppies, I think most people will see this for what it is. The ravings of someone who is hurt and bitter. Your true friends are going to stand by you," George offered.

Fiona let out a breath. "I think you're right."

He smiled broadly. "Apparently I can fix anything computer related," he joked.

She laughed and finished up the last signature. "Here you go. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Ouch. For anyone who's broken up in the Facebook era, it sucks! It seriously does. And sharing friends makes things more complicated, but you inevitably do!

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

Alright, I might double post later night. The next chapter is cute and there's Fadam in it!

And, it'll be awhile before I share it, but I started writing a new timeline fic! It's a far future fic - their daughter Rory is in it ;-) So, yay, more timeline fics will indeed be coming!


	16. The New Guy

"The One" – Part 16

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Warning. This chapter might make you say, "Aww!" :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam smiled as he walked into the shop. This was the first time he had ever been inside _Coyne Roberts_. It was a high end boutique that sold women's fashions. He was incredibly proud of Fiona as he looked around. This was her dream. She had put in her blood, sweat, and tears to make it a reality. He was in awe. The clothes looked amazing! It was couture stuff he would expect to see on runways in Paris or Milan. He could definitely see her in every piece.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a sales associate asked him. She was a young woman in her twenties and was dressed in a fashionable suit.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for someone," he told her. He checked his watch. It was 6:00PM. Thursday nights she always went to happy hour with her employees. She wanted him to join them this time, so here he was.

"Who are you waiting for?" the saleswomen pressed.

He smiled. "I'm here to meet Fiona Coyne," he told her. He watched as confusion, then recognition flickered across her face.

"Sir, Miss Coyne is finished with her meetings for the day. If you'd like to schedule an appointment please contact her office in the morning," the woman told him.

Adam laughed. "No, I'm not here for a business meeting. I know her. We're meeting for drinks."

The woman paused. "Sir, we're about to close for the day, so if you would please try to contact her tomorrow by phone."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Adam?" a familiar voice called to him.

He turned around and saw Fiona standing there with a huge smile. He quickly broke out into one of his own. They walked towards each other and hugged. When they pulled away Fiona leaned in, capturing his lips in a short, yet passionate kiss.

"Good afternoon," he stated with a grin. His hands were still placed around her waist.

She laughed. "Technically it's the evening."

"My apologies Miss Coyne," they heard. They turned to see the sales associate standing there nervously. Adam and Fiona shared a look. They had both forgotten she was there.

"Don't worry about it, Luisa," Fiona assured her. "This is Adam, my new boyfriend."

Adam raised a teasing eyebrow at her before turning back to the woman. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.

Luisa nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Adam shook his head. "It's fine. For all you knew I was some random dude or something," he pointed out. He was happy he got her to smile.

Kai cleared his throat. "Are we all ready to go?" He was standing off to the side with everyone from the upstairs office.

Fiona nodded. "I think so." She could tell none of them was looking at her. All eyes were on Adam. She turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Everyone, this is Adam."

Laura and Jessica shared a look. He was one of those people who looked great in photos, but miraculously looked even better in person. He had short, straight medium brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and had a defined jaw with slight stubble. He was dressed business casual in jeans, a button down shirt, and a brown jacket. Standing next to Fiona, the two of them made a striking couple.

"Hello everyone," he greeted them with a hint of amusement. Perhaps individual introductions would be made later.

George and Tom looked at each other. Her boyfriend had a rather deep voice. It was hard for them to imagine him ever being a girl.

Fiona softly laughed before continuing. "Adam, this is Hanna, Kai, Laura, Lynn, Jessica, George, Tom…"

-oOo-

"So you're Adam?" Hanna said with a smirk. They had all walked to a nearby bar and were settled in. She was thrilled that she had the chance to pull him aside. She had some burning questions.

He nodded. "I am. You're Hanna Roberts-Sailing, co-owner and Fiona's friend from college," he responded.

She looked at him impressed. "You really did your homework!" she grinned.

He laughed. "I just have a pretty good memory. Fiona has talked about you."

"Really?" Hanna said surprised. She figured Fiona and Adam spent most of their time together making out since they were in their new relationship phase. She had been genuinely surprised when Fiona said they were holding off on sex. She just assumed making such an impulsive jump from one relationship to another was fueled by the physical.

"Of course. The business is a big part of her life," Adam noted. "I'm really proud of her and am in awe of what you guys do."

Hanna smiled warmly. "Thanks." She felt a little bad for rushing to judgment about them. "So, Fiona says you work in IT. What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a Systems Database Coordinator." He resisted the urge to laugh when he saw her eyes glaze over.

"And what is that in laymen's terms?" she questioned.

They both laughed.

"I work for a pharmaceutical company and we have various public and internal web portals. I make sure that the databases for every site are online and functioning at peak efficiency. If there's a problem, I troubleshoot and coordinate with relevant departments to get it fixed. A large amount of data is added to our databases each day, so there's a lot of maintenance work," he explained.

Hanna nodded. She still didn't quite understand. She was a creative person, although she also had a flair for business and was skilled at organization. However, when it came to computers anything beyond email and writing programs hit the limits of her understanding.

"Usually I just say that I work with computers," Adam joked.

Hanna laughed. "I think that explains it better!"

They clinked glasses.

"We got our drinks. I guess we should go back to the group," Hanna commented.

Adam nodded. It had been quite the wait at the bar, but they finally got what they wanted. He was carrying a drink in each hand, one for him and one for Fiona.

"But first… Don't take this the wrong way, but you guys have been together for five days. How do you really know you're in love?" she asked.

Adam raised an eyebrow. That was a rather heavy question. He recognized that she was looking out for Fiona, so he wasn't offended or anything. "Because I _know_. I feel it through and through. I can't really put it into words, but I feel like my adult life can divided up into two parts. My life without Fiona, and my life after she came back into it. I love her with my whole heart and yes, it's very sudden but it feels right on every level."

The conviction in his voice blew Hanna away. It struck her that he sounded just like Fiona did when talking about their relationship. Hanna was worried that her friend was falling too deeply and might be in for a rude awakening if she was more invested than he was. However, it was clear that Adam was a man who could not be moved. He was just as in love with Fiona as she was with him.

"She's the one," Adam concluded.

Hanna smiled brightly. "She says that about you, too."

Adam's eyes lit up. "She does?"

Hanna laughed and shook her head. He was adorable. "Come on, Romeo. Let's get back to the party." He grinned and followed her.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow, 16 chapters in and we finally learn more about what Adam does for a living, lol! Did any of you guys follow that? (yeah, I dialed up the techie speak!) We'll be meeting some of his friends later on in the story (and they'll get multi-chapter treatment too!)

Anyway, doesn't her office seem like the type to have regular happy hour? Lol! They're a funny bunch, and small offices are kind of awesome. In mine we're definitely not as familiar with one another (no way!) but we do have beer Fridays from time to time, which is cool.

**Reviews rock! :D**


	17. Bar Banter

"The One" – Part 17

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: More fun times at the bar! References to "Bury The Castle" made within.

Thanks so much for the reviews! Woo hoo, reached a cool 100! Very awesome, indeed! :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"So, you two dated as teenagers, right?" Kai asked. Fiona had told him a lot of their back story, but he wanted to hear it directly from them.

Fiona and Adam nodded. "We did," she confirmed.

"And a decade later here you are," Laura quipped. Fiona slightly narrowed her eyes, because she knew Laura had done the math.

Adam looked at Fiona and chuckled. "I guess that true. Exactly ten years ago we started going out." He was 15 and she was 17.

"How did you get together?" Jessica asked intrigued.

The couple shared a look. "It's a long, complicated story," Fiona said.

Adam grinned at her. "Yeah. Very complicated," he affirmed. "But I can give you the abridged version."

"Go for it," Fiona said as she reached for her drink.

"It all started with a food drive. My brother and I were forced to coordinate one for our school. We were in the gym setting up when suddenly the doors opened. In the entrance stood this incredibly beautiful girl, who was looking for a teacher. I had no idea so I was ready to get back to work, but my brother could hardly pick his jaw up from the ground. He's quicker on his feet than I was, so he managed to talk her into volunteering. And that's how I first met the lovely, Miss Fiona Coyne," Adam finished.

Fiona blushed a little. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Laura smirked. "So, how exactly did you guys end up dating?"

Adam and Fiona shared a look. She decided to tackle that one.

"Even in high school the path of true love never runs smooth. There were missed parties, a drinking problem, rehab, getting back together and then breaking up again, being friends, trying to figure out my sexuality, then getting back together again and having our parents trying to break us up. It was rather complicated."

"Whoa. I think I got whiplash from that summary of events," Laura responded. And she thought they story of how they got back together now was complicated!

"Why did your parents try to break you up?" George asked. She had said a lot, but that had particularly peaked his interest.

Adam and Fiona shared another look.

"They both had their objections and thought we weren't right for each other," Fiona answered.

Adam nodded. "After they calmed down, they were cool about it."

"Calmed down about what?" Kai asked curiously.

Adam raised an eyebrow at Fiona.

-oOo-

As the night wore on, conversation broke down into groups. Laura, Kai, Lynn, George, and Adam were discussing recent events in Washington, when Laura decided to ask him a question.

"I don't mean to offend, but you don't look transgendered," she told him. "Are you really?"

Adam raised his eyebrows. It was an odd question, but one he had actually been asked before. He didn't see how anyone could think he was would lie about his status, but she seemed a little drunk.

"Yes. I doubt it's something most guys would lie about," he quipped. "But I think you meant to say I don't look androgynous because there really is no transgender look. A trans person could present across the spectrum as their birth gender, actual gender, or anywhere in between."

Kai smiled. It was official. He thought Adam was an awesome guy. He was smart, handsome, and clearly loved Fiona to pieces. Kai thought it was really great that he was so open about who he was.

Lynn had to admit he was winning her over. When she first heard about the break up, she felt really bad for Beth. She and her partner, Staci, had double dated with Fiona and Beth in the past. It surprised her to see Fiona move on so fast. She had been very skeptical of her relationship with Adam.

Seeing them together, it made a lot more sense to her. Lynn was an excellent reader of people and energy. Upon inspection, Fiona and Adam seemed like a good match. She picked up on how in tune they were with one another and all the nonverbal ways they continually communicated throughout the night. They were an interesting pair to watch.

Nearby Fiona was locked in conversation with Tom, Jessica, and Hannah.

"How are you adjusting to living back at the Coyne Penthouse?" Hannah asked her. After years living away from home Fiona was under her parent's roof again. She had been to the Penthouse plenty of times before and she knew it was quite spacious. Fiona's suite was the size of many Manhattan apartments! Still, she could imagine there had to be some friction.

Fiona thought about it as she took a long sip of her rum and coke. "Not so bad. My dad is super busy so I don't see him all that much. When I do, he's thrilled that I'm there. My mom is another story."

"You don't get along?" Tom asked curiously. He wasn't familiar with what her relationship was like with her parents.

"We do… usually. She's just been very difficult lately. She thinks I'm being impulsive with Adam and that it's a mistake," Fiona explained. "No matter how I try to explain it, she won't listen. It's frustrating."

"It sounds that way," Jessica sympathized. She agreed it was sudden, but it was clear that they had major chemistry and not just the physical kind.

"Are you going to move out?" Tom asked.

Fiona grinned. "I practically have! I'm at Adam's so often, I'm sure his roommate is getting annoyed," she laughed. "It's another point of contention for my mom, though."

"Why don't you guys move in together?" Tom suggested. He knew she had the money to afford it and seemed like it would solve their problems.

Hanna looked at him aghast. He seemed to be having a blond moment. That was the last thing Fiona needed to consider! "Very funny, Tom!" she said sarcastically. "I think you should consider getting your _own_ place."

Fiona laughed. The subtly of their exchange was fairly lacking.

Adam came up to her and outstretched his hand. "Princess, may I have this dance?"

Hanna raised an eyebrow at the nickname. It was said with affection, not sarcasm.

Fiona grinned as she recognized the song that was playing. "Wow, I haven't heard this in _years_!"

He nodded. "I know, that's why we have to dance to it!" he insisted.

Fiona took his hand. She glanced back at the group, "Excuse me."

Hanna and Jessica laughed. "You're excused!" Jessica teased. Hanna smirked.

Adam led his girlfriend to a good spot on the dance floor. There wasn't all that much space allotted but it was nice. There were other couples also slow dancing to the music. He brought his hands to her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is like old times," he grinned at her.

She softly laughed. "Indeed."

They stared into each other's eyes as they swayed to the music.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, in effort to avoid making this a song fic, I'll leave it to you to imagine what song was playing! (It's kind of funny, because since this is a future fic, any song you imagine is at least 10 years old!)

**Reviews rock! :D**

Btw, Happy Easter everyone!**  
><strong>


	18. Night and Day

"The One" – Part 18

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews!

So funny that many of you envisioned the Tarzan song from the end of "Bury The Castle". I think it's an excellent choice! In my head, I was torn between that one and "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, lol. Both songs really fit Fadam's journey as teens!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam pulled Fiona in for another passionate kiss. She eagerly returned it, as she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her body. When they pulled apart several long moments later, they were both breathless.

"Stay the night," Adam whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. He didn't want her to go.

Fiona made a small sound. She'd rather stay here as well, but she had things to do tomorrow. It was best for her to go home and grab a change of clothes. She had stayed over again last night, so after they left the bar she returned with Adam to his apartment to retrieve what she left behind.

"I will tomorrow," she said softly. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Adam smiled. Tomorrow night they were going out with some of his friends from college. He was looking forward to introducing her to them. Still, he was reluctant to see her go tonight. Having Fiona in his bed was a luxury he couldn't get enough of. There were no words to describe how it felt waking up next to her in the morning. It filled his heart with so much happiness to see her and know this wasn't a dream. They were really back together!

"Okay, I'll walk you downstairs," he told her.

In the cab ride home, she thought about the day ahead. She was working a half day. She always did on Fridays. She was going to her brother's for lunch. She was looking forward to spending quality time with him and Finlay. She usually spent more time with them and Holly J, but this week had been busier than usual. They had in-laws in town and she had a new relationship.

She instantly smiled when she thought of Adam. Declan was definitely going to grill her about him, but it was unavoidable. At least it was better to get it out of the way before family dinner on Saturday.

The cab slowed to a stop as it reached her building. She looked at the screen and noted the price. She took out her debit card and selected to add a 20% tip. The cabbie had a huge smile as she left the car. So did Fiona. She was truly happy and nothing could bring her down.

When she got upstairs she was thankful not to see her mom. She felt bad, but lately they were always butting heads. She briskly walked to her suite and breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. She dropped her bags on a nearby ottoman and kicked off her shoes. It was nice to be home.

She glanced around her room. On top of the dressers and on the walls there were pictures of her and her loved ones taken during various points in her life. She had tons of photos of her and Holly J over the years, as well as pictures Declan and Holly J at their wedding. She had designed the bridesmaids dresses! There were numerous pictures of Finlay spanning from when he was a newborn to now, assorted pictures from trips taken, and photos with her friends from college onward. Up until recently she also had pictures of her and Beth.

Her eyes fell upon a dresser in the far corner. She smiled upon realizing what it might contain. She quickly walked over to it and opened the top drawer. She frowned disappointed and went on to the next one. When she reached the third draw she grinned. It contained items from her condo in Toronto. Her parents had sold it years ago and the contents had been scattered to the four winds, but she remembered setting aside keepsakes.

She spent the next twenty minutes looking through old pictures and notes. One photo in particular made her smile. It was taken at Adam's 16th birthday party. She was amazed at how young they both looked. It was a candid shot taken before the cake incident, because Adam was still in his tan suit. It was a close up but she could tell they were slow dancing. They held each other close and were staring into each other's eyes. It struck her how much affection and passion was conveyed in their gaze. It was simply amazing that ten years later they had found each other again.

Fiona separated the photo from the pack. She didn't have a frame for it but that could be easily rectified. She smiled to herself, happy that she found something she didn't even realize she was looking for.

-oOo-

"I stand corrected."

Fiona looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. She threw her business partner a quizzical look.

"A month _is_ a long time," Hanna grinned. Now that they had met Adam more than a few people expressed their doubts that the couple would last a month without giving into temptation. They had even started taking bets.

Fiona laughed. "Yes and it's been torture! But, we have one week down. Three more to go."

"Somehow I think you'll be crossing off the days on your calendar," Hanna smirked.

"Ya think?" Fiona quipped. "So, how is it looking with the Gravelson account?" she inquired, changing the subject.

Hanna grumbled. The food service company had commission them to redesign their uniforms. It wasn't their usual thing, but the project yielded them a ton of money. Apparently the CEO's daughter was a huge fan of their couture dresses.

"We should have a contract signed on Monday," she told her.

Fiona smiled. "That's great! We're finally near the finish line," she grinned.

Hanna shrugged. "Then the real work begins," she deadpanned. They already had an approved design. Getting it to production and seeing it through the finish line would be a quite an ordeal because of the sheer numbers needed.

"Right… Well, TGIF!" Fiona added to lighten the mood. It worked, as Hanna laughed.

"Yes, you have no idea how happy I am that it's Friday!" Hanna agreed. "Though, I'm sure you've got me beat since you're heading out of here soon."

Fiona glanced at the clock. She was leaving in fifteen minutes. "Yep. I'm excited!"

"I'm jealous. Your nephew is adorable!" Hanna smiled.

Fiona's eyes fell upon the picture of Finlay on her desk. "I'll have to agree with you there!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Guess what? Finlay makes an appearance in the next chapter! And so does his dad, Declan! He and Fiona have a _long_ talk.

**Reviews are very awesome! :D**


	19. Coyne Questioning

"The One" – Part 19

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Didn't mean to hype this chapter, but babies are cute and Coyne Twin interaction is awesome! (We don't get enough of it on the show anymore..)

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"One more time!"

Finlay laughed as his aunt raised him in the air and spun him around. He loved being held and looking around as all his surroundings blurred together.

Fiona caught her breath as she put her nephew down on the grass. Like him, she was now a bit dizzy. Declan looked on, thoroughly amused.

"Keep this up and he may nap all the way through lunch," he smirked. It would allow him and Fiona to enjoy their meal uninterrupted.

Fiona looked down at the strawberry blond haired toddler. He was still giggling as he looked up at her. She shook her head. "I don't like the sound of that! Who needs naps anyway?" she said in a teasing manner.

Finlay mirrored her movement. "No nappy!" he declared. He and Fiona smiled at each other.

Declan laughed. "You guys make quite the pair," he noted.

Twenty minutes later he returned from tucking Finlay into bed. The tyke had worn himself out.

Declan sighed as he joined his sister at the patio table. "Trust me, this is a good thing. He's like the energizer bunny these days. Peace and quiet is few and far between!"

Fiona grinned. "You look exhausted."

He shrugged. "It's been a busy week. Heather's in town with her husband and kids. They're out sightseeing right now, but Holly J and I have been hosts at Hotel Coyne." His sister-in-law and her family came down from Toronto on Tuesday night.

Fiona laughed. "I can see how that would be tiring. With their kids, you guys have four kids under ten under one roof!" It sounded hectic but she thought it was great that Finlay could play with his cousins.

Declan nodded. "I'm looking forward to family dinner at the Penthouse tomorrow. Holly J and I will get a break because Heather and Will are going to watch Finlay."

"He's not coming?" Fiona asked disappointed.

Her brother shook his head. "Not this time. When babysitting is offered, we take it!"

The twins laughed.

"Right, it's a limited commodity," she quipped.

"Well, his favorite Aunt used to come around more but she's been rather busy as of late," he teased.

Fiona playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever do you mean?" she questioned innocently.

Declan smirked. "Oh I don't know, maybe I'm referring to everybody's favorite trans man," he quipped. "Especially back in Toronto," he added.

Fiona gave him a look. "Very funny," she deadpanned.

Declan laughed. "Oh come on, that's just one joke!"

"Fine," she dismissed it. "Anyway, it _has_ been an eventful week."

"You could say that again," he agreed. "How are things going with you guys?"

Fiona visibly brightened. "Amazing! Really, this week has been perfect."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "So I hear."

"I'm sure Holly J and mom gave you the rundown," she acknowledged. She found it somewhat annoying, but it was what it was.

Declan nodded. "Any regrets?" he questioned. She seemed pretty happy being with Adam, but he wondered if she had any second thoughts about ending her relationship with Beth.

Fiona let out a breath. Whenever she thought about the break up, there was one thing above all else that she wished she had done differently.

"When we were breaking up, I really wish I would have said 'it's not you, it's me' or something that was more vague. I was a little _too_ honest and told her some things I wish I hadn't," she answered. She winced as she recalled Beth's reactions to her words. She thought Gretchen was right that she had been too forthright about why she wanted to end things.

"Wow, that's you're only regret?" Declan chided her. "I guess you really are over Beth…"

Fiona narrowed her eyes at his judgmental tone. "It's not like that," she protested. "It was a really hard conversation. One of the most difficult ones I've ever had."

Declan shrugged. "Not to be a stickler, but your words and actions don't match up. You seem kind of cold-hearted about this."

Fiona looked at him hurt. "How can you say that?" His words truly stung.

Declan sighed. "I'm just saying, you guys went out for two years and have been broken up for less than a week, yet you've already moved on," he argued.

Fiona frowned. It bothered her that her twin brother couldn't see where she was coming from. "I know it was sudden but I handled it the best that I could, Declan. Put yourself in my shoes. What if you were with a great person who had done nothing wrong, but Holly J came back into your life? What would you do?"

Declan was quiet as he considered her words.

"Would you stay because it was the 'right' thing to do and you didn't want to hurt them? Would you ignore what your heart was telling you and let the person you were meant to be walk out of your life again?" she continued. "And how would it feel knowing whatever decision you made, someone was going to get their heart broken? It's only a matter of one heart or two?"

Declan had a wry smile. He and his wife had been adamant all week that no good could come from Fiona's hasty decision to end things with Beth. However, he had to admit she had a point. If it was him, he would move heaven and earth to find his way back to Holly J. Hell, it was hard enough convincing her to give him another chance when they were at Yale. They didn't officially get back together until the very end of sophomore year.

"Alright… It's a shitty situation," he acknowledged.

Fiona looked at him with a small smile. "It definitely was. I didn't sit back and let it fester. I didn't lie or cheat. Once I recognized how I felt, I dealt with it head on. I was honest with Beth _and_ Adam. Probably _too_ honest, but I was direct about where I stood," she asserted.

Declan nodded. "Yes, you were and that's commendable," he agreed. "What I don't understand is… Why did you move so fast with Adam? I mean, couldn't you guys have waited a bit? From what I hear you're practically living together!"

Fiona softly laughed. "Things are moving fast, but we're not living together! I just visit… a lot."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "Right… Adult sleepovers. Gotcha…"

She gave him a warning look. "Not those kind of sleepovers," she clarified.

Declan looked back at her unconvinced. "I find that hard to believe…"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, believe whatever you want. I'm just happy to have him back in my life." She sighed happily.

Her brother laughed. "I can see that!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww! Sibling bonding! Declan took her to task, but they came to an understanding. Maybe he and others will finally stop bringing up Beth every few minutes. Lol! And, aww, Fiona and Finlay were cute!

FYI, Heather is Heather Sinclair, Holly J's older sister – who miraculously has never been seen on the show! Lol!

In the next chapter, we'll meet some of Adam's friends! Booyah!

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**


	20. Old Friends

"The One" – Part 20

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! We're up to Chapter 20! Awesome! Enjoy guys :D

Anonymous - That's pretty cool. I had no idea. I don't really watch the minis. My fave mini is the one with Liberty and JT after his death *tear* Thanks for the review!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam had a lopsided grin as he sat down on the bean bag chair. It was the early evening and he and Gregory were entertaining at their apartment. Some friends from college were visiting the city. Fellow Computer Science majors Allen, Meg, and Isaac had drove in from Albany and Philadelphia respectively. They were going out to dinner and later joining more friends at a bar. Adam was elated that they were here and he was looking forward to introducing them to Fiona.

Allen was a tall guy with mousy brown hair and wireframe glasses. He was somewhat stocky and was often thought to play football, which was hilarious because he was notoriously uncoordinated! As such, his clumsiness had made him the butt of many jokes over the years. Meg and Isaac were newly engaged. They had been dating since their Junior year at Syracuse University. Meg was a petite woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was a talented programmer. She and Adam had been TAs for many upper level courses together. She was also a foodie so the two had bonded over that. Her fiancé Isaac was also a computer whiz, though he excelled at computer theory. He recently completed his Masters degree and already had a teaching position lined up at a great university. Despite his obvious intelligence, frat boy humor always had him laughing in stitches.

"My goodness, I can tell Gregory decorated!" Meg teased.

"What?" Gregory shrugged. "That's the best part of having your own apartment. You can do whatever you want! I found myself in my own place, laid off from work and badly needing a roommate. Looking for vintage movie posters were the only thing that made my situation suck less," he explained.

Gregory had been working at the tech start-up for two years when it went under due the economy. He was shell-shocked because his last roommate had just moved out a month earlier. He was scrambling to make the rent. Living in the Upper West Side was not cheap.

"Thank goodness Adam can along," Allen chuckled.

Adam and Gregory smiled at each other.

"I was definitely in need of a place to live!" Adam told him.

They all laughed.

"So you've been here for almost a month, right? How do you like it?" Meg asked him.

Adam smiled broadly. "It's absolutely wonderful! I wish I had moved here sooner."

Gregory snorted. "Yeah, I'm not the one who put that smile on his face!" he teased him.

Meg clapped her hands together. "Right! You have a new girl?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, her name is Fiona. We actually dated in our teens."

"That's right!" Meg grinned. He had mentioned her during their university days. "What's she like?"

"I can answer that since she's here almost every day!" Gregory joked.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Sour grapes?" he ribbed his friend.

They all laughed again.

"Hell yeah. She's gorgeous!" Gregory retorted. "But no, I'm really happy for Adam. She's a sweetheart and they're really good together. The googly eyes thing is annoying, but it's to be expected in the honeymoon phase."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Gregory!" Meg commented. He had a rather sarcastic sense of humor so his words were unexpected.

He shrugged a little embarrassed. "Well, Adam's my bro."

Adam grinned. He leaned over and the two bumped fists. "Thanks, man!"

"So, how exactly did you guys get together?" Isaac asked curiously. In his last two years of college, Adam burned through girls pretty quickly. He wasn't looking for a relationship and certainly let every girl he was involved with know.

"Yeah, one minute on FaceRange you're like, 'I'm moving to New York!' and the next you're dedicating love songs!" Allen laughed.

Adam smiled. "It _was_ pretty sudden. Like I said, we dated when we were teens. She was actually my first girlfriend. We were very much in love, but it just wasn't our time," he told them. "Anyway, last Friday–"

"Exactly _one_ week ago!" Gregory pointed out.

Adam gave him a look. "Yes, one week ago I was heading to work and happened to be on the East Side. We spotted each other on the train platform and decided to meet up for coffee the next day. We did and we talked for hours. It was amazing!"

Meg smiled at him. Her friend was glowing with love as he talked about it. "Just coffee?" she teased.

"Just coffee," Adam affirmed. "We just… reconnected."

"And you guys decided to get back together right then?" Isaac questioned.

"Um… Not exactly," Adam responded.

"He stole her from her girlfriend!" Gregory informed them.

Meg, Isaac, and Allen raised their eyebrows all at once. It was comical but Adam was not amused.

"I didn't _steal _her," he refuted annoyed. "You can't steal a person! We just realized how we felt about each other and decided to go with it."

"She's bi?" Meg questioned. Isaac and Allen looked at him expectantly.

"No. She's pansexual," Adam told them.

"What does that mean?" Allen asked confused.

Adam sighed. He wanted to kick Gregory for derailing the conversation. He didn't want to get all up into Fiona's personal history, but she was open about her sexuality. "It means she's into people for who they are inside, regardless of gender," he answered.

They all stared back at him confused.

"How is that different from being bisexual?" Meg asked.

"It's more about being in love with a person. It's inclusive of female, male, and transgender. Of course they're attracted to person they're with, but they aren't limited by gender identity," Adam explained.

"That's right up your alley," Isaac noted.

Adam chuckled as he nodded. "When I was younger I looked very different. If she was with me because of my looks we wouldn't be together!" he joked. "But, really… It's great knowing she loves me because of who I truly am and the connection we share. I can't put into words how that feels." He had a silly grin on his face. Her acceptance of who he was meant the world to him, and he fully accepted her as she was.

"Uh oh… I know that look. Will there be wedding bells soon?" Allen teased. He had seen Meg and Isaac's relationship unfold from the very beginning.

They all laughed.

"No! That would be moving too fast!" Adam asserted. Gregory threw him a look. "But… someday."

"Aww!" Meg cooed. Isaac, Allen, and Gregory chuckled amused.

"Well, for what it's worth I like Fiona way more than bar girl. She was hot too, but you guys are invested in more than just the physical," Gregory commented.

"Who's bar girl?" Allen asked curiously.

Adam looked at Gregory annoyed. Meg raised an eyebrow.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Even more OCs! Lol. So Adam has "nerdy" friends? Interesting. Nice to see they're all happy for him and Fiona – who is in the next chapter, btw!

**Review! You know you wanna :D**


	21. The New Girl

"The One" – Part 21

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! We'll definitely learn more about bar girl all in good time... Here's fluffy chapter with Fadam and friends :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona heard voices from the other side of the door. She took a deep breath as she readied herself to meet Adam's friends. She was always shy when meeting new people but she tried her best to shake off nerves. He hadn't hesitated to join her at happy hour yesterday, where he hung out with her co-workers. It was only fair that she was willing to do the same. Besides these were Adam's friends, so she reminded herself they had to be nice. She didn't know any of his friends from college, aside from his current roommate, Gregory. She had only visited him at school a handful of times before they broke up midway through his Freshman year.

She knocked on the door.

Inside they all paused. Meg grinned at Adam excitedly. He shook his head and moved towards the door. He quickly unlocked and opened it. Standing on the other side was the woman who had been in his thoughts all day.

"Fiona," he smiled broadly. He pulled her into a hug. She quickly hugged back. He whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

Fiona smiled. "I missed you, too."

When they pulled away they shared a quick kiss.

"I have some people I want you to meet," he grinned.

Adam led her further inside. She spotted Gregory and waved. Next to him stood three people. A tall guy with brown hair and glasses, a much shorter woman with chestnut hair, and a blond guy who was holding the woman's hand.

"Fiona, this is Allen, Meg, and Isaac," he introduced them. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Fiona."

"Hi Fiona!" they all said at once. They then shook hands.

"Now that everyone is here, can we eat?" Meg questioned. She was starving!

Adam chuckled. "Of course. Since I'm new here and Gregory still thinks Domino's rates as fine cuisine, I'm going to defer to Fiona's vast New York City dining knowledge."

Fiona smiled at him. "Why thank you for this prestigious honor!"

They laughed.

"You're in luck. I know just the place," she told them.

-oOo-

Tapas were perfect for groups. They were a series of Spanish appetizers that the whole table shared instead of individual dishes. It facilitated social interaction, which was great when eating with people you just met.

"Wow, my mouth is watering just reading the menu!" Meg quipped. "Excellent choice, Fiona!" she complimented her. Isaac, who had his arm around his fiancé, smiled in agreement.

Fiona grinned. "Thank you."

Adam sent her a loving look. He was sitting next to her and squeezed her hand. "Do you have any recommendations?" he asked her.

She nodded and pointed out 5 dishes she really liked.

"I trust your judgment," Allen laughed. He wasn't a picky eater by any stretch of the imagination.

Gregory shrugged. He would have preferred takeout, but he figured this place wasn't so bad.

Ten minutes later the servers brought out their first dish, _Chopitos_. They all dug in.

"What are these?" Gregory asked curiously as he dipped one into the sauce provided.

Fiona looked at Adam. She was certain he knew as well.

"They're fried squid," he informed his friend.

Gregory made a face. "Squid?" he questioned alarmed.

The rest of them chuckled amused.

"Don't be such a big baby! Try it," Meg insisted.

Adam shrugged. "He's just hesitant because it's not part of his major four food groups."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "This I want to hear!"

Adam grinned. "You know, pizza, Chinese, burgers, and fries," he teased.

Allen clapped a hand on Gregory's shoulder. "Burn!"

Gregory huffed and took a bite of the squid. "See! I'm not that rigid."

They all clapped.

"Wow, I'm half expecting to see pigs fly now," Isaac quipped.

Everyone laughed.

-oOo-

Dinner was going exceedingly well! Conversation flowed easily as they chatted about their everyday lives. Fiona learned quite a bit about Adam's friends, and vice versa. Meg was impressed with what Fiona did for a living. It struck her that the couple were very much opposites attract.

"So do you present your collection at Fashion Week?" Meg asked her. She fascinated by the prospect.

Fiona nodded. "Yes, every year at Bryant Park, for the past four years," she told her.

Isaac chuckled at the look of amazement on his fiancé's face. He and Adam exchanged amused smiles.

"So much preparation goes into it beforehand. It's the culmination of all the work we've done over entire year. It's the most important show because all the major buyers are there, as well as titans of the fashion industry and celebrities," Fiona continued.

"That's incredible!" Meg exclaimed.

Fiona grinned. "When I was a kid my mom would take me to the shows and they just blew me away. I dreamed of one day showing my own collection, so the day we actually did was pretty surreal. Each year still is, but it's very different from the other side. There's tons of pressure to get everything right. It's hands down the most stressful week of the year," she laughed. "I need like a two weeks vacation to recover, but of course there so much to do _after_ the show it doesn't let up for weeks."

"I can imagine," Meg stated.

Fiona chuckled. "I love it though. I'm very happy that we've gotten as far as we have! Hanna and I started out working out of our dorm rooms and now we have an international brand! We've been lucky with the support we received from my family and Hanna's in-laws." The Sailing family had connections in the textile industry. "We push ourselves to keep moving forward and dream bigger, but really I design clothes I'd want to wear. Thankfully a lot of other people want to wear them too!"

Meg and Fiona laughed. Gregory didn't have anything to add to the conversation. He wasn't a fashion buff by any stretch of the imagination, but like the other guys he thought what Fiona had to say about her business was pretty amazing. He had no idea so much work went into running a fashion line!

"I trust your fashion sense," Allen told her. He generally stuck to wearing plaid and jeans but he recognized she had a flare for style. She was more dressed up than anyone else as the table, for sure. Only Adam came close, and that was because he dressed business casual for work!

"Thanks Allen," Fiona smiled.

"Yeah, the rest of us look like schlubs next to you," Gregory joked. He was a jeans and t-shirt guy. Preferably Metallica or Dead Hand ones.

Meg frowned at him. "Hey, speak for yourself!" She was no fashion model, but she thought she looked nice in her floral print skirt and simple white top. Isaac didn't have the most sophisticated style either, but he stuck with khaki pants and button down shirts. She thought he looked rather handsome in the ensemble.

Adam laughed. They were a group of Computer Science majors and here they were critiquing their personal style! "We all have our strengths, right?" he said in a light tone.

Fiona nodded. "I'm in awe of what you guys do. I mean, Isaac you're going to teach Computer Theory at the UPenn in the Fall! I have no idea what that entails, but it sounds impressive!"

The whole table laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Haha! Fi's bringing out everyone's inner Fashionista! Btw, UPenn stands for the University of Pennsylvania.

Their night out continues in the next chapter, and there's major drama up ahead… :-x

**Reviews are cool! :D**


	22. Past Meets Present

"The One" – Part 22

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Completely Off Topic: Omg! Totally was up at 5am watching the royal wedding! It was pretty awesome! So much tradition. Wow! Did any of you guys watch?

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When they finally got to the bar, their friends Nathan, Alex, and Thomas were already there. Adam introduced them to Fiona and all of them settled at a table.

"You might want to go up the bar," Nathan advised Adam. He was an easy-going guy of average height, who wore his dark hair in short dreds.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, the wait staff here is kind of slow," he affirmed as he adjusted his glasses. He had short, spiky auburn hair and was shorter than the rest of the guys.

Adam turned to Fiona. "I'll grab us drinks. What do you want?"

She picked up the list of drinks that had been resting between the salt and pepper shakers. "Mojitos sound good," she told him.

"Alright, mojitos it is. Do the rest you guys want anything?" he asked.

Allen shook his head. "We're going to split a pint and Meg isn't drinking."

Meg smiled in agreement. She wasn't a fan of beer or mixed drinks. She preferred wine to anything else.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Adam said as he stood up. He gave Fiona a quick kiss before navigating through the masses to the bar. It was a bit of a wait, but eventually he got the bartender's attention and placed their order. He restlessly tapped his fingers on the railing as he waited.

"Adam?"

He stiffened when he recognized the woman who called to him. It was just his luck. There had been only two girls he slept with since moving to New York, and he had to run into one of them. Tonight. When he was out with Fiona, introducing her to his college buddies for the first time. Lovely.

He struggled to keep his expression neutral, but he could almost feel Fiona's eyes on him probably wondering about the leggy blonde he was chatting with at the bar. Her name was Kristine. How they met was a story he'd rather not recount.

Adam had been out with a group of friends and they ended up at the bar where she worked. He flirted shamelessly with her all night before following her to the storage room where they proceeded to aggressively make out. He wanted to hook up with her but thought it prudent to disclose his status first. He placed her hand on his crotch and told her between kisses that he was transgendered. He stated while he might be smaller than most guys, technique mattered much more than size. He boasted if she went home with him she would not regret it. It was crass, but it had worked. He rejoined his friends at their table afterward and continued to steal glances at her while she finished her shift.

When she was done he whispered into her ear, "You're coming with me," and she did. They shared an amazing night together. The sexual chemistry between them was off the charts and they both experienced multiple happy endings! However, in the morning she left in a hurry. In his opinion, she seemed somewhat disquieted that she slept with a trans guy. Adam took it in stride. He wasn't invested anyway so his feelings weren't hurt. In spite of the initial morning-after awkwardness they ended up hooking up another two times! Her oral skills were first rate so he had always been game whenever she wanted to hook up again.

Until now. He was dating Fiona and was definitely off the market!

"Fancy meeting you here," Kristine teased him. Apparently bars were their thing. Every time she ran into Adam one of them was out with friends.

"Well, it_ is_ Friday night," he quipped. He glanced at the bartender and was annoyed to see he was still mixing their drinks.

She eyed him up and down. "You don't seem that drunk yet. Too bad," she smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. She giggled and ran her hand down his arm. He gently grabbed it. "Don't," he said quietly.

She furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

He let go of her hand and cocked his head towards the table. Sure enough Fiona was watching them.

"The lovely brunette at the table is my girlfriend," he revealed.

Kristine snapped her eyes back to his. "You have a _girlfriend?_" she said incredulously. Of course. All the guys she was involved with had some sort of baggage. It was like she was a magnet for douchebags. "You didn't have one last week!" she said irritated.

Adam nodded. "You're right. I _didn't_," he told her. "It's very recent."

She stared at him. "You expect me to believe that?" She was annoyed and disappointed. She spotted him when he first walked in and was excited about possibly hooking up again. He was hot and_ very_ good in bed. Guys who lived up to their own hype were few and far in between whereas Adam exceeded it. She shared details with her friends and they had been jealous.

Adam sighed. "It's the truth. She and I have a history but we just ran into each other last week."

"You move fast," she quipped.

"Two mojitos!" the bartender called out.

"That's me. I got to go. Enjoy your night," Adam said and went to pick up his drinks.

-oOo-

Fiona looked over at the bar and frowned. Adam was at the bar talking with a blonde woman in a red mini dress. She was pretty and clearly was in flirt mode. Fiona was dying to ask one of his friends about her, but she didn't want to come off like a possessive girlfriend. She trusted Adam but she just didn't like how this chick was so close to her guy.

Gregory followed Fiona's line of sight. "Bar girl's here," he noted with a smirk.

Allen and Isaac glanced at the bar and chuckled.

Fiona gave into her curiosity. "Who is she?"

Gregory shared a brief look with his friends as he debated what to say. "They hooked up before," he revealed.

Allen frowned at him. "Dude!" That was against guy code!

"What? I've got to see her everyday and I don't want to risk getting her mad at me!" Gregory protested.

Fiona shook her head. "You're right. You wouldn't want to see my wrath," she teased. They all laughed. She turned back towards the bar just in time to see the blonde girl touching Adam's arm. She instantly narrowed her eyes. Adam removed her arm right away, but Fiona was still annoyed.

Suddenly they both turned towards her and she froze, having been caught watching. Adam sent her a reassuring smile before turning back to the girl and she knew he was telling her about their relationship.

A few minutes later Adam returned to the table with their mojitos.

"Here you go princess," he said as he set hers down.

"Thanks," she said softly. She smiled at him, but the smile did not reach her eyes. She knew Adam had a life before her, and that included sexual relationships, but coming face to face with one of his past hook ups wasn't pleasant. She didn't realize that she would be so jealous! She knew it was hypocritical because she had been with plenty of other people too, but her heart and her mind were not on the same page at the moment.

Adam gently rubbed her shoulders. "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Yes… So how did that go?"

Adam sighed. "I told her I have a girlfriend. End of story," he responded. She gave him a look and he quickly added, "I meant for her. Not us."

Fiona had more that she wanted to say and wished they were alone. Pulling him aside now would just add more drama and tension to something that didn't need any more. "Good," she responded, deciding to table the discussion for now.

Adam nodded. He turned back towards the group and took a long sip of his mojito.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm… Holly J's words about Adam are starting to seem less harsh!

Ever notice how when people say 'end of story' it almost never is? In the next chapter there's a flashback with mild lemons…

**Review! You know you want to! :D**


	23. Stuck In A Moment

"The One" – Part 23

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! There's a flashback in italics!

Degrassi3 - Thanks for the kind words! I agree with you about the wedding! It was truly history in the making :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's Profile for details!)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

_Kristine watched as Adam put on a t-shirt. He looked amazing in the morning light._

"_I still can't believe you were born a girl," she said softly._

_Adam raised an eyebrow. "I've had 25 years to come to terms with it," he joked lightly._

_She met his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend…"_

_He chuckled. It was a line he had heard countless times. "You didn't."_

"_It's just… You look so much like a guy. I would have never known from looking at you that you were a girl," she admitted with a touch of amazement in her voice._

_Adam sighed. There were times when this conversation got old but he didn't let his fatigue show. Still he couldn't escape the feeling of being 'othered'. It was annoying because he was a person just like anyone else._

"_I've always been a guy. I just had some body issues to overcome," he insisted in a light tone. "I've been living as a guy since I was fourteen. It's not a phase. It's who I am. It's been a long journey, but I'm very fortunate that how I look finally reflects the person inside."_

"_Wow, that's pretty deep," she commented._

_Adam laughed. She had no idea. Suddenly he felt her hands on his cheeks, and he was pulled into a kiss. When she pulled away he kept his gaze fixed on her. "What was that for?"_

_She smiled broadly. "You're an amazing guy."_

_He genuinely smiled back. "Thanks," he said quietly._

_They stared at each other for awhile before leaning in and sharing another kiss. He deepened it and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled as they continued to kiss._

"_How amazing am I?" he asked breathlessly, and raised an eyebrow._

_Kristine flashed him a wicked smile. He watched with a huge grin as she pulled off her shirt. He was ready for another round as well. He took her bare breasts in his hands and softly massaged her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned in response. His lust surged and he felt himself grow harder. Adam brought his lips to hers and they shared a scorching kiss. The time was talking was over._

-oOo-

Kristine finished another drink. She was fairly miserable as she watched Adam play darts across the room. He was standing next to a guy with dark curly hair, who she recognized as his roommate. She had seen him before when she had stayed over. She sighed as she debated whether or not to talk to Adam.

After their conversation at the bar she told her friends what he said and they summarily decided he was dog. She readily agreed, but it just didn't add up with what she knew about him. What she and Adam had was extremely casual but he seemed like an honest guy. He didn't play games and had let her know that he was very single. She was the one who had been flighty. Even though they were only hooking up, she could see that he was decent guy. The kind of guy that she should date, but her own neurosis got in the way.

The last time they slept together he asked her about grabbing lunch. Kristine initially said yes but later backed out. She had gotten out of a bad relationship recently and explained that she didn't want to be tied down. Adam said he was fine with keeping things no strings attached but she felt bad. She hoped he knew it had nothing to do with him being trans. At first she had freaked out a little and wondered what it meant about her, but she realized whether he was born one or not Adam was still a guy. The reason she backed out was rooted in her own insecurities.

She had been in this situation before. She'd hit it off with a great guy and they'd go out a few times. But somewhere along the way he'd get bored. She couldn't pin down why, but eventually he'd call less and less. After her last relationship she wanted to take a break from dating. The past few months had been work, nursing school, and the occasional hook up. Then Adam came along and his talk of lunch spooked her. She did like him and he seemed to like her. Part of her wondered if he was just trying to make her jealous.

"I'm going to go over there," she declared aloud. She placed her empty margarita glass on table.

Her best friend nodded. "You're prettier than that skank he's with. He doesn't even seem that into her! They're not standing together."

Kristine nodded. "Wish me luck, girls!" Her friends laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Uh oh… Looks like there's a confrontation ahead!

On the bright side, it seems like what they had was pretty casual, no? And while her friends may be questionable, she doesn't sound so bad…

**Reviews rock! :D**

This chapter is kind of short, so I might double post. It depends because I'm heading out later. If not, maybe I'll double post tomorrow!


	24. The Blind Side

"The One" – Part 24

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hearing opinions on Kristine has been interesting! Wonder what the consensus will be after this chapter…

Here's the second update of the day!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam was deep into concentration as his eyes focused on the dartboard. He lined up his hand to throw, and swayed back and forth a few times before letting go. He jumped up when he saw it landed inside the triple ring.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed as he turned to Gregory. His roommate shook his head in defeat. Adam continued to pump his arms in the air.

"That was a lucky shot!" Gregory dismissed him.

Adam laughed heartily. "You my friend, owe me twenty bucks! Cash only!" he boasted.

Gregory suddenly threw him a warning look. "Dude…" He wasn't able to say more before a third party joined them.

"Hey Adam. Can we talk?" Kristine asked him.

Adam nervously glanced around. Fiona was sitting at the table talking to Meg and Isaac. He sighed and turned back to her. "Uh, about what?"

Gregory took a sip of his beer and inconspicuously moved a few steps back. He didn't want to abandon his friend, but he didn't want it to be obvious that he was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Last week you didn't have a girlfriend," she stated. He nodded. "This week you do?" she questioned.

"As I told you, it's recent," he insisted. He was beginning to feel awkward standing here with her.

"Right…" she said unconvinced. She stepped closer. "Let's just call this what it is."

He peered at her curiously. "What?"

"Cancelling on lunch hurt your feelings and now you're trying to make me jealous. You don't have to do that," she said, giving him a knowing look.

Adam furrowed his brows, wondering where she was going with this.

She smiled wickedly. "Take me home and you can get back at me all night," she told him seductively.

Gregory raised his eyebrows to the roof. Honestly, it was like senior year of college all over again. He didn't know how his friend did it, but once he reeled a girl in they would come back again and again. Adam once joked about it, calling it 'the rule of threes' because more than one of his one night stands turned into three-night-stands. Once again, Gregory found himself jealous of Adam's luck with girls. However, at the moment it looked like it was coming back to haunt him. Fiona was walking towards them and he didn't have enough time to warn him.

Adam blinked. "No, that's not what this is," he firmly told her. He wasn't one to play hard to get! If a girl wasn't feeling him, he'd move on – not pretend to be with someone else to make her jealous!

Kristine giggled. "Somehow I don't believe you." She reached out and ran her hand down his chest.

"What are you doing?" Fiona yelled at the other girl.

Kristine froze and Adam took the opportunity to remove her hand. They had been very hands on when they flirted in the past, so it wasn't shocking that Kristine would touch him. He was annoyed that she was ignoring all his signs of disinterest, including when he directly told her he was dating someone.

"I'm not trying to get back at you. I'm really dating her!" Adam insisted. Kristine seemed to be paying him no mind, as her eyes were narrowed at Fiona.

"What does it look like?" Kristine retorted haughtily.

"It looks like you're desperately chasing after a guy who's already taken," Fiona responded.

Adam blinked. Sure he had seen her go off on people before, but seeing this side of her was rare. Gregory looked at him stunned and Adam was sure his expression was the same.

"He wasn't taken last week!" Kristine fired back. They hooked last Monday and Wednesday. Both nights they had long sack sessions and she stayed over. She didn't see any evidence of a girlfriend – no keepsakes or photos.

"Well, he is now so you can stop trying so hard!" Fiona asserted. Adam told this chick more than once tonight that he was in a relationship, yet she was still hanging on!

"Hey, let's just all calm down," Adam interjected. Both girls ignored him.

"I find it hard to believe he'd fall for such an obvious downgrade," Kristine spat at her. Fiona was fuming.

Adam instantly frowned. "Fiona isn't a downgrade!" he protested.

He didn't know in what world she would be considered one! He added more quietly, "Look, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. We were casual and I found someone who I want to be serious with. Very serious."

He looked up at Fiona and she smiled at him. He smiled back, feeling instantly lighter and hopeful that this evening wouldn't mar things between them.

"Well you can have him!" Kristine huffed. She felt like a fool for putting herself out there. "He has a small penis anyway!" she yelled loudly.

Adam looked after her, stunned as she stomped off. He was certain at least half the bar heard her outburst. He thought it was low after she had been trying to get with him all night. She went for the jugular, attacking him where she thought it would hurt. He rolled his eyes because it was rather absurd. She had no complaints with his size when they were hooking up. And he certainly didn't have a complex about it. As a guy born without male equipment, he was thrilled at how much growth he had on hormones and was actually on the larger side for trans guys.

Gregory sent him a sympathetic look. "Dude, that was brutal!" It was scary how quickly seemingly nice, normal girls could flip out on a moment's notice.

Adam glared at him. "Thanks Captain Obvious," he deadpanned. He then looked at Fiona, worried about her reaction.

"Well, that was interesting end to a pleasant evening," she quipped with an irritated expression on her face.

"Fiona, I am _so_ sorry–"

She held up a hand. "Don't."

He fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for her to continue.

Fiona was annoyed that Adam ever hooked up with such a witch, but she understood it happened before they started dating. He had no idea that he was going to run into her and get back together. Neither did she. If someone had told her last week that she was going to break up with Beth she would have been shocked.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she declared as she looked into his eyes. "Obviously that chick is having issues letting go, but that's _her_ problem."

Adam let out a huge sigh of relief. He pulled Fiona into his arms. "Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you thanking me for?"

He grinned. "For being you," he said simply. "And being understanding."

Gregory looked on with a smirk. Adam was one lucky son-a-bitch.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow… New York girls have sharp elbows apparently! (haha, I say that as a born and bred New Yorker!) Hmm... Fiona's coming across as quite understanding, but I'm not sure if I buy that…

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

* * *

><p>Off topic: FYI, I'm going to update my fic "Long Weekend" tomorrow :D<p> 


	25. Ruminating

"The One" – Part 25

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Wow. All the feedback on the last chapter was incredible. Thanks guys!

This chapter is 100% Fadam. Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam sighed. Fiona claimed she wasn't upset, but as the night wore on she had grown more distant. They were back at his place, turning it in for the night. They bid his friends farewell, and he had plans to have brunch on Sunday with Meg and Isaac before they drove back to Philly.

He looked over and saw Fiona putting her night shirt on. It was a thin white tank top. What troubled him was that she was turned away from him. He hated how the night had gone. Things were going really well until they ran into Kristine at the bar.

Adam clinched his jaw. He wasn't sure why Kristine had been so angry. She was the one who insisted on keeping their arrangement no strings attached. He wasn't obliged to tell her anything, so it annoyed him that she acted like she owned him! And the way she talked to Fiona made him angry. The petty comments were unwarranted. Adam wanted to forget it all happened and move forward, but it was clear that he and Fiona needed to talk.

"Fiona," he called to her softly.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked carefully.

Fiona sighed. Why did people ask that if they already knew something was wrong? It was an annoying question.

"I don't know. You tell me," she countered with a hint of edge in her voice. Maybe it was a little immature, but she thought he deserved a little taste of his own medicine.

Adam lowered his head. "I'm sorry about tonight. That girl was out of line." He wasn't sure what he could have done differently, but he knew it had brought down the evening.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? It really stung to learn at the table that you hooked up with that girl when everyone else knew," she told him.

"I didn't think I had to. I mean, it was in the past so I didn't think it was relevant," he tried to explain. "You weren't upset about the threesome story."

Fiona shook her head. "Yeah, but that was because it happened years ago! You slept with this girl last week."

Adam frowned. "But that was before we got together. You always say that past relationships don't matter."

"That was because I didn't think I'd come face to face with your past hook ups!" she blurted out. He was new to New York and she hadn't been expecting it.

She looked off to the side. Adam watched her curiously. They sat in a silence for a long moment while they processed their feelings.

"It's just… We haven't been together yet and maybe it made me a little jealous," she admitted quietly. It really bothered her that some random girl slept with her boyfriend when she hadn't.

Adam scooted closer to her. "We all have a past. Will you let me explain this one?" he asked delicately.

"You don't have to," she waved him off. She really didn't want to be _that_ girl.

"No, I want to," he assured her. He took a deep breath. "I met Kristine near the end of my first week in New York. We had a few casual hook ups. The last time I saw her, I asked her to lunch. She backed out explaining she'd rather not be tied down. We were not in a relationship or anything."

"She seemed rather possessive," Fiona noted.

Adam shrugged. "I think that had more to do with her hurt pride than me. I don't think she's used to hearing no," he stated. "Anyway, I've been down this road before. Hooking up because it's fun and uncomplicated, and neither of you are looking for a commitment. But then you get comfortable with the other person and try to make it into something more. It's an ass backwards approach to dating, really. Either someone gets scared and bails, or you find out that you're just not compatible. That's what happened in my last relationship and we would have known that if we got to know each other _before_ having sex."

Fiona took in his words. "Is that why you want us to wait? You're afraid we won't be compatible?"

Adam looked into her eyes. "No. I just think we should know each other better first. Sometimes when you get close super fast, you make assumptions about the other person, and if they turn out to be wrong one of you feels hurt and betrayed. We're not mind readers. Misunderstandings can derail a budding relationship."

Fiona was impressed. He seemed quite knowledgeable about the dynamics of dysfunctional relationships. "Are you speaking from experience?" she asked in a light tone.

Adam cracked a small smile. "Absolutely! I'm Mr. Emotionally Unavailable."

She raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like it doesn't bode well for us."

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Correction, I _was_ Mr. Emotionally Unavailable. I'm fully present now," he amended. There was one girl he could never get over. Now that she was back in his life, he wasn't letting her go!

Fiona smiled at him. "That's good to know," she quipped.

He leaned in and gently kissed her. "Let's go to bed," he suggested.

She nodded. "Okay."

-oOo-

They found it impossible to go a whole night without making out. At some point in the middle of the night, they had both woken up and began kissing.

Adam pulled Fiona closer as he kissed her neck. One hand was fixed around her waist. His other travelled up under the thin material of her t-shirt. She softly moaned as his fingers brushed against the underside of her breast. He grinned wickedly. The sound was music to his ears.

Fiona abruptly pulled away. Adam threw her a quizzical look. She moved to stand on her knees. "Come here," she beckoned him.

He quickly followed suit and closed the distance between them. He met Fiona's lips and they shared a heated kiss. Her hands travelled to the edge of his shirt. Taking the hint, he promptly pulled it off. He smiled broadly as Fiona admired his naked torso in the moonlight. All he had on was a pair of boxers. It felt good being with her and finally being at ease with his appearance. In the past he was always partially covered up. This time around he couldn't wait to be naked with her. Seeing the desire in her eyes when she looked at him made him feel on top of the world.

Fiona raked her fingers across his bare torso, taking in the feel of his flat chest and moderate body hair. He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying her touch. When he felt her lips on his body he opened them again. He needed to see her. The softness of her lips, combined with her hot breath on his skin lit him on fire and Adam wanted more. He pulled her up and crashed his mouth onto hers. Their tongues waged war as the passion between them reached new heights.

Adam pushed her back on the bed and moved his body atop of hers. They both groaned when he settled himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him and they both began to move their hips as they continued kissing passionately. It felt so good neither wanted to stop.

After a long moment Adam broke off their kiss. "Need to stop," he panted, breathing heavily. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but his control was hanging by a thread!

The couple reluctantly disentangled from their amorous embrace.

Adam ran a hand through his hair as he lay flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. This was tough. For all his talk tonight about waiting, it was really difficult to walk the walk. He wanted to be inside her so badly, he could hardly stand it! He was so turned on at the moment that he was having trouble justifying his reasons for holding off for a month.

Fiona bit her lip as she gazed at the ceiling. They had gotten too carried away! If they had stopped sooner perhaps this cool down period wouldn't be so brutal. She knew it was for the greater good, but she was having trouble remembering their reasons. The feel of his hard arousal through the fabric of his boxers was fresh in her mind. She sighed in frustration.

Adam reached across the bed for Fiona's hand. She took his and turned to face him. She found that he was already looking at her.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled. "I love you, too," she quickly responded. He squeezed her hand and she knew whatever she was feeling, she was not alone.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Haha! Some steam at the end there, but Fadam still managed to pull back – this time at least…

Their talk was sorely needed, right? Nice that Adam explained some things. We'll see where it takes them ;-)

**Reviews are cool :D**

* * *

><p>Off topic: Updating the next chapter "Long Weekend" in the early afternoon.<p> 


	26. Say What You Mean

"The One" – Part 26

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

So, this is usually the chapter where I get stuck when writing long stories. Lucky for me –and you! – that didn't happen this time. Chapter 27 is already in the can :D (and many more)

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona awoke in the morning with a smile on her face. She savored the feel and warmth of Adam's body against hers. He was still fast asleep, but at some point during the night he snuggled close to her. His arm was wrapped around her middle, and she was certain she could lie like this forever.

Yesterday evening started off well but had ended on a bad note. Their talk helped her to find understanding and their night cap afterward definitely relieved lingering tension. She wanted them to start fresh from this day forward, but she knew it wasn't realistic. If she and Adam were going to make it as a couple they would have to address issues as they came up. Not sweep them under the rug or pretend they didn't exist. He seemed to intrinsically understand that. She was disappointed in herself that she seemed to have trouble doing so.

The truth was, it really bothered her that Adam had been with so many girls. Yes, he was single at the time and free to do whatever he wished, but she found it hard to reconcile his promiscuous past with the memory of the boy she had dated so many years ago. The wide-eyed and innocent boy who couldn't believe his luck that Fiona Coyne liked him back. Back then he only had eyes for her and loved her with all his heart. The Adam she knew today still loved her with all his heart, but he had shared his body with so many others. Perhaps it was irrational, but she felt hurt by this and she wasn't sure how to get past it. She told herself it didn't matter because it all happened before they got back together, but when she came face to face with a girl he had been with, it upset her more than she realized it would.

Adam suddenly shifted in the bed. Moments later he slowly opened his eyes. "Fi?"

She smiled at how sleepy he sounded. "I'm here. Good morning."

He smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Morning," he greeted her.

Despite herself, she softly laughed. "We have to get up soon."

He grumbled. "Why?" He was lying in bed with Fiona in his arms. The moment was perfect. He was content to stay like this all day.

Fiona sat up. "We slept in pretty late. We have to get dressed and grab some food," she told him. "We're going to my parents' later."

Adam sighed as he followed suit. "Right." He was nervous about going to the Coynes, but he would have to face them some time. He ran his hand down her arm. "Do you want to shower first, or should I?"

She grinned. It was good to see that he was onboard with today's activities. "I'll go first." He nodded. "But… I think we should talk."

Adam snapped his eyes to hers, concerned. Those words never led to anything good. "About what?"

Fiona looked away. "You've been really good about communicating how you feel," she started. He looked at her intently as he waited for her to continue. "I need to do better, and I guess there's no time like the present."

Adam blinked. "What do you want to tell me?"

Fiona took a deep breath. "It bothers me that you hooked up with so many girls over the years." When she finished she looked up at him. Adam had a contemplative expression on his face.

"I can't change the past," he said delicately.

"I know," she responded.

"It happened when we weren't dating," he gently reminded her.

"I know that," she stated. She held his eyes.

Adam paused for a moment. "What do you want me to say?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to come off as defensive, but he was thoroughly confused. He didn't know how to make the situation better. He could explain why he had bedded so many girls, but it wouldn't undo the past. Honestly, he wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"I don't know. But listening, truly _listening_ to me would be a good start," she told him.

He let out a long breath. "Okay."

They watched each other for a long moment.

"What bothers you about it?" he asked her.

She threw him a quizzical look. Wasn't it obvious?

Adam looked back at her expectantly. If they were going to discuss this, they needed to verbalize their feelings.

Fiona shrugged. "I hate the idea of you with other girls," she admitted quietly. She hated feeling jealous and possessive, but unfortunately it made her feel both.

Adam leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't like thinking of you with other people either. When you told me about Beth I was so jealous. I wished you happiness, but it hurt knowing you were with someone else."

Fiona sighed. "It's not the same thing though. I was in a committed relationship."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like the non-committed part is an issue for you."

She looked at him. "Wouldn't it bother you, if this was reversed?" she questioned.

Adam thought about it. "Yes. It would," he confirmed. "But… At the end of the day I would have to realize what happened after our break up had nothing to do with me."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me I should just get over it?"

Adam shook his head. "Not at all. How you feel, is how you feel. I would never try to dictate that!" he assured her. "I'm just trying to fully understand, not just assume."

Fiona sighed again. "I hate this conversation."

Adam had a wry smile. "It's painful," he commiserated. "But the fact that it feels so raw is a sign that it's probably necessary."

Fiona threw a pillow at him. "Can you be a little less Dr. Phil?"

It grazed the side of his head and Adam chuckled. "Will do! Though you might want to work on your aim," he teased.

-oOo-

Adam frowned as he looked at the two outfits that were laid out on the bed. He couldn't make up his mind. He wanted to impress Fiona's parents, but he didn't want to overdress for the occasion. He needed a second opinion. He walked over to the open door of his bedroom and stuck his head out. He smiled when he spotted Gregory sitting on the couch. His friend was munching on dry cereal as he watched TV wearing a t-shirt and sweats.

"Hey man, I need a bit of help," Adam called out.

Gregory looked up and threw him a quizzical look. "With?"

"Can you come here?" Adam asked him as he gestured towards his room.

Gregory sighed and moved to stand up. He stretched for a bit before walking over to his friend. "Wow, I'm actually allowed into your love cave?" he joked.

Adam smiled as he shook his head. "My lady is taking a shower," he told him.

"Ah," Gregory nodded. "I knew there was a catch!" he laughed. "So what can I help you with?"

Adam pointed at the outfits. "So, I'm meeting Fiona parents again, after seven years. I want to look good but I don't want to overdo it."

Gregory snorted. "You're asking me a fashion question?"

Adam shrugged.

"Shouldn't you pick Fiona's brain on this? After all she's the expert," Gregory quipped. He noted Adam's hesitancy and added, "Oh, I get it. You're still in the dog house."

Women were complicated. He had been skeptical when Fiona said she was fine with what happened yesterday. Gregory had a hunch that it would bother her, after all she really loved the guy.

Adam sighed. "No, we talked about it last night… And again this morning."

Gregory sent him a sympathetic look. Back in college Adam's luck with girls made a lot of guys envious, but his past was hurting him now. "Are you guys okay now?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "She's upset and I understand, I do. But at the same time, there's nothing I can do to change it. I feel… powerless."

Gregory rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He idly noted that he needed to shave. "Maybe it's one of those things that just needs time. You're with Fiona now, and you're not going to be with anyone else. A few years from now who you were with will be a distant memory."

Adam had a wry smile. "If only I could fast forward," he said wistfully.

Gregory lightly punched his arm. "Dude, it's going to be okay. You'll get through this," he assured him. "Right now, it's best to focus on the present. I vote for the light blue button down shirt and khakis. With the other one, I feel dress pants would be overkill."

Adam looked down at the clothes and nodded. "Good point!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yeah, she really wasn't over it! It's a good thing their facing their feelings head on. Gregory makes a good point about giving it time.

**Reviews are cool to the school :D**

In the next chapter, it's time to meet the parents... again!**  
><strong>


	27. Meeting Again

"The One" – Part 27

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! We're returning to Coyne Penthouse for this one!

References made to the previous story, "Bury The Castle"!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam fidgeted as he looked out the window. They were in a cab heading to Fiona's parents. They ran into mild traffic when they reached midtown, but they were still doing well with time.

Fiona reached out and touched his shoulder. She had been checking work emails on her smart phone for the past ten minutes, but it hadn't escaped her notice that Adam looked tense.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked him.

He turned to her with a small smile. "Of course! Just wondering how far this traffic goes."

She studied him. "You're not nervous about dinner?"

Adam shook his head. "No." After a beat he added, "To be honest, I'm surprised they're alright with me coming. You know, because it's a family thing and we got together so suddenly."

Fiona grinned at him. She could tell he was a little nervous but didn't want to admit it. "Well, you know my dad. He's Mr. Go With The Flow," she laughed. Adam smiled and nodded. "My mom had reservations though."

Adam furrowed his brows. "Wait, your mom didn't want me come?"

"She thought it was too soon," Fiona revealed.

He frowned. That was just great! How come she didn't tell him about this sooner? Now he felt like an interloper. "If your mom doesn't want me there then why am I going?"

She looked into his eyes. "Because _I_ want you there," she affirmed.

He sighed and sat back in his seat. "This is going to be awkward," he lamented. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out. He already knew how Holly J felt about him, and Declan was a wild card.

Fiona grabbed his hand. "They'll just have to adjust," she said gently. "You're not just part of my life. You're everything."

Adam visibly brightened upon hearing her words. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Same here." They both leaned in and shared a kiss. Adam held her gaze as they pulled away. "I might need a few more of those to get through the day," he lightly joked.

Fiona grinned broadly. "That can be arranged." She quickly brought her lips back to his.

-oOo-

Fiona and Adam laughed as they approached the elevator. They sneaked one last kiss in the lobby of her building before pressing for it. As they waited, Fiona studied him. His eyes were focused on the display which let them know which floor it was currently on.

"You look like you're going in for a root canal," she noted.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking about things."

"About what?" she questioned.

"The last time I was here," he told her. She blinked. "It was so long ago. It's strange being here again. In the same place."

"Well, once you own a Penthouse apartment in Manhattan you rarely move," she remarked in jest.

He chuckled. "I know. It's not that…"

She furrowed her brows. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I'm just being weird. The past is in the past!" he declared in an upbeat tone.

Fiona looked at him unconvinced, but he was saved by the chime of the elevator. The doors swooshed open and the elevator operator greeted them.

"Good Afternoon Miss Coyne," he told her as they stepped inside. He nodded politely at Adam.

"Hi O'Rourke," she responded with a smile. "This is Adam."

Adam waved. "Hi."

They turned towards the front as they waited for their stop. Fiona leaned closer to him. "One last kiss?" she suggested playfully with a raised an eyebrow.

Adam snorted. "Fiona, we're almost there and… we're not alone." He whispered the last part.

She softly laughed. "It's your last chance. Once these doors open the biscuit shop will be closed for several hours."

Adam thought about it. When put that way, her idea didn't sound so crazy.

"O'Rourke, can you give us a minute?" she said.

"Sure thing ma'am," the operator chuckled. A kiss wasn't the end of the world. He had seen worst.

Fiona grinned and leaned forward slightly. Adam closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers. Fiona eagerly responded and he rested his hand on her cheek. After a long moment she pulled away.

"What did I tell you?" she teased as she looked into his eyes.

Adam smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Just as his lips made contact with hers the doors opened. They snapped apart, but they had already been seen. By her dad!

"Fiona?" Mr. Coyne said.

Adam cursed his luck.

"Hey Dad!" she said brightly as she stepped off the elevator.

Mr. Coyne chuckled. "I was just grabbing my Blackberry. Left it in my coat pocket _again_."

She nodded. It was a regular occurrence.

He glanced at her companion. The one he spotted kissing his daughter a moment ago.

"Adam?" he questioned. He found it hard to believe this was the same kid who dated Fiona in high school.

"Uh, hi Mr. Coyne," he said awkwardly. He left the elevator and stepped into the foyer.

"Have a good day!" O'Rourke called out before leaving. Adam looked back and waved.

Mr. Coyne chuckled again. "Everyone is out on the patio. Take your time. We'll see you in a bit." He told them and exited the room.

Fiona and Adam looked at each other.

"Well, that was awkward," she stated.

Adam gave her a look. "Ya think?"

-oOo-

Mr. Coyne had a small grin as he returned to the table. He sat down next to his wife. Across from them sat their son, Declan, and his wife, Holly J. The three of them appeared to be discussion a recent news story.

"Fiona's here with her boyfriend," he informed them. "They will join us momentarily."

Holly J and Declan shared a look.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Coyne asked curiously. Her husband smiled and paused for a beat. Declan recognized it as his father building suspense.

"Remember to keep your jaws off the floor," Mr. Coyne said in jest.

He laughed. Declan and Holly J joined in, but Mrs. Coyne was too busy trying to decipher his meaning to participate.

"Does he have a lot of piercings or something?" she questioned befuddled. They had all seen pictures of what Adam looked like now, so how else would his appearance take them by surprise?

Her husband shook his head. "He doesn't have any piercings. At least none that I saw."

Declan chuckled. "Well, where are they? The anticipation is rising," he deadpanned.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching. He looked towards the door and spotted his sister holding hands with a guy who could be none other than Adam. He was grateful his dad warned them. Years ago, after first meeting Adam he quipped that the boy seemed like he was 'waiting to go through puberty'. Clearly that wasn't the case anymore.

Adam was tall. So was Fiona but he had couple of inches on her. His build was lean yet muscular. Overall his appearance was more masculine. His jaw was more defined, he had thicker eyebrows, broader shoulders, and even his neck was wider!

Declan found himself shocked when he realized if he and Adam got into a fight, he couldn't automatically assume he'd win! It was surreal because when he thought of Adam, he remembered the thin, boyish looking guy who loved his sister and comic books. The man standing in front of them looked like a completely different person. Only the hair color and the eyes were the same. He wondered how the heck Fiona recognized him!

Holly J was also taken aback. She had seen him in Toronto years ago, but Adam had filled out some since then. She noted that pictures didn't quite do him justice. He was more striking in person, which was surprising because he seemed photogenic. There was presence about him that couldn't be captured on film.

"Hey everyone. You all remember, Adam?" Fiona said cutting through their silent reveries.

Adam waved. "Good afternoon," he greeted them. His voice was much deeper then they all remembered.

Mrs. Coyne exchanged a look with her husband. This was going to be an interesting meal.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow! Who knew the Coynes could be so gossipy? Lol.

**Reviews are cool to the school :D**

In the next chapter Mrs. Coyne asks some burning questions…


	28. The Familiar

"The One" – Part 28

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Let the questioning commence!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

The mood was tense. Her family usually wasn't this quiet. Once they exchanged formalities and sat down at the table the conversation moved at a snail's pace. Declan bored them with a business acquisition tale. Her father had been the only one asking polite questions. Fiona had shared a knowing look with Holly J, who had also zoned out a few times.

Here they were thirty minutes in and Fiona was praying for dinner to be served so they could leave. This was going to be a long evening.

Across the table, Declan took a long sip of his water. He was happy to have some time out of the house, but this just wasn't fun. He had a ton of questions he was dying to ask, but he didn't want to offend and risk everyone yelling at him for being rude. There were so many restricted topics and potential landmines that conversation was fraught with tension.

He rubbed his chin and looked at Holly J. She and Fiona seemed to be silently communicating. Interesting. He glanced at Adam and he felt a little bad for the guy. Clearly he was out of place and the stilted dialogue at the table wasn't helping. Declan decided to take off the kid gloves.

"You look different," he addressed Adam. Everyone turned to look at him, but he kept his eyes trained on Adam. He could feel Fiona glaring at him.

Adam blinked. "Uh, a little bit," he responded and cracked a small grin.

Declan chuckled. "Yeah, just a little," he quipped. "I'm kind of surprised that Fiona recognized you," he admitted. Now he could feel Holly J glaring at him.

"I would recognize his eyes anywhere," Fiona firmly stated. She glanced at Adam, and he looked back at her with a smile. When they met in the subway, she had definitely spotted him first and he actually wasn't sure how she recognized him from afar. It was good to know.

"Well, they say the eyes are the window to the soul," her father remarked diplomatically.

Mrs. Coyne wasn't impressed, however, the rest of them all laughed.

Holly J looked at her husband. She had to hand it to Declan, that exchange broke some of the tension at the table.

"So, when did you finish transitioning?" Declan asked.

"In college," Adam answered. "I started with testosterone right after graduating from high school, and I had all my surgeries during summer breaks."

"That's cool," Declan responded. "I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Thanks," Adam smiled. He was happy it did too. Dealing with recovery during the summers sucked, but by August he would be pretty much back in the game. In fact, the August following his top surgery had changed his outlook on life. At least when it came to pursuing girls.

"I concur," Mr. Coyne remarked. He raised his glass. "Here's to a belated congratulations."

Adam laughed. "Thanks, sir."

"You even look different from when I ran into you a few years ago," Holly J commented.

Adam's smile faltered a little. His drunken conversation with Holly J had not been one of his finest moments. He was sure he sounded pathetic when he kept bringing up Fiona.

Declan smirked. "Yeah, now you actually look your age!"

Fiona frowned at him, but to her surprise Adam chuckled.

"It took awhile, but I finally caught up!" he joked. He and Declan shared a laugh.

Holly J shook her head. It always amazed her how quickly boys could get along and put past slights behind them!

"So, you two got together rather quickly," Mrs. Coyne said, entering the conversation.

Fiona looked at her mother, wondering where she was going with this.

"We did," Adam agreed.

"I have to admit, with the way Fiona was talking I thought you were going to be scared off," she said.

"Mom!" Fiona said annoyed. They were just settling into comfortable conversation and now she was stirring the pot!

Adam glanced at Fiona and slowly smiled. "It was really sudden. I wasn't expecting it. We just met again after _seven_ years. I told her this was crazy."

Holly J raised an eyebrow at the c-word. She knew Fiona was hyper-sensitive about it.

"I think your assessment is accurate," Mrs. Coyne stated.

Fiona held back a retort.

"But… love isn't rational. It's something you feel," Adam continued. He looked at Fiona again. "Do you remember what you asked me?"

Fiona let out a laugh. Declan and Holly J shared a curious look.

"I do. It was rather ballsy," she remarked.

"Ballsy," Declan repeated amused. Everyone glanced at him blankly before deciding to ignore the comment.

Fiona continued. "I told him how I felt about him, and that without any doubts I knew he was one for me. Then I asked – no, _challenged_ him by saying, 'tell me you don't feel the same?'"

Holly J had a wry grin. That sounded like something Fiona would say! She didn't know many people that would be so forthcoming. As she told Fiona earlier in the week, her friend was either all in or not at all!

"That definitely put me on the spot!" Adam admitted. They all chuckled. "But I couldn't deny how I feel about her. So, yes it was sudden, but in all these years apart I never came close to feeling the same way about another girl." He looked at Fiona and smiled. "She's the one."

Mrs. Coyne relented. She was still concerned about how fast they were moving, but it was clear that Adam was just as crazy about her daughter, as Fiona was about him.

Declan and Holly J shared a slight look of concern.

He knew he was going to have to pull Adam aside at some point this evening and have a one on one chat. Man to man. He recognized the look in Fiona's eyes and could tell his sister was falling hard. Declan liked Adam. He seemed like a pretty cool dude. However, he was well aware of Adam's success with the ladies over the years and he wanted to make sure Fiona wasn't going to get her heart broken.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yep, the Coynes can clearly see Fiona and Adam are crazy in love! Strong declarations going on here! Kudos to Declan for breaking the ice, but it sounds like Adam's not in the circle of trust just yet…

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter, Declan gets down to business… And there are more Fadam kisses ;-)

* * *

><p>Off-topic: So, tomorrow is Thursday! I'm going to post chapter 28 of "Long Weekend". I'm making good progress on this fic. Not enough for daily updates, but 2-3 times a week may be doable soon! Oh, and there will be lemons…<p> 


	29. True Intentions

"The One" – Part 29

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! We'll see if Adam gets a break in this chapter!

Imortal Power - Agreed! Lemons do rock :D

Special Thanks: Whoa! With 180+ reviews this is my most reviewed story ever! Thanks so much guys! It's really awesome hearing what you guys think and writing back too, so keep 'em coming! Lol.

Author's Note # 2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam smiled at Fiona. The afternoon had gone pretty well. After a slow start, the atmosphere was warm and relaxed. Catching up with Declan and Holly J had been more enjoyable then he thought it would be. And it was an entirely difference experience spending time with her parents as adults. They could relate more as equals, so it wasn't as scary as it was in the old days.

He was looking forward to dinner, which would be served in the next fifteen minutes or so. He leaned closer to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back," he told her.

Fiona nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to show you where it is?" She grinned at him.

Adam's smile widened. He remembered where the bathrooms were, but it would be nice to break away from the group for a bit.

"I'm heading that way. I'll walk you there, man," Declan interjected before he could reply.

Fiona slightly frowned. She had been teasing Adam, but her brother didn't seem to get that.

Adam quickly glanced at her before responding. "Uh, sure."

Declan promptly stood up and Adam followed suit. "After you," he encouraged.

Fiona looked at Holly J, who shrugged in response. She then turned and watched them go with a curious expression.

"How are you holding up?" Declan asked once they passed through the French doors and walked into the Penthouse.

Adam shrugged. "I'm fine," he told him. "Actually, I'm having a pretty good time."

"Shocking!" Declan quipped.

They both laughed.

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure what to expect," Adam admitted.

Declan nodded. "Understandable, given last month Beth was in your place."

Adam stiffened a little. He didn't like thinking of it that way. "You make it sound like musical chairs," he retorted in a light tone, masking his annoyance.

Declan shrugged. "Not my intent. Fiona isn't one to hop from partner to partner."

Adam wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. Something in his tone made him question if that was a dig directed at him. "Good to know," he quipped, opting for a diplomatic response.

"It is, isn't it?" Declan remarked. "Fiona loves with her whole heart, but she's stable. Loyal. Trusting. She doesn't play games."

They stopped in front of the main guest bathroom.

"Well, thanks for the company," Adam told him, relieved that they reached his destination. He started to walk inside.

"Wait," Declan called to him. Adam paused with his hand on the door knob. "Since it's just us here, I think now's a good time for us to talk."

Adam furrowed his brows and turned to face him. "Isn't that what we did on the way here?"

Declan shook his head. "No, that was the pre-talk. This is me asking you straight up, what are your plans with my sister?" His expression was unreadable. Adam had to admit, it made him a little nervous.

"My plans?" he repeated slowly.

Declan sighed. "Look, I think you're an alright dude, Adam. But I don't know if you know what you're getting into. My sister gave up a lot to be with you. She ended a long-term relationship with a woman she really cared about, moved out of the home they shared, and pissed off a lot of people in the process."

Adam nodded. He knew Fiona took a big chance on him and he was thankful that she did.

Declan continued. "She's really into you and is completely invested in your relationship. If you're not sure or you're still feeling things out, just end it now. I don't want to see her heartbroken or hurt because you realize later on that you're not ready to settle down or that you miss the chase too much," he laid out his case bluntly.

Adam clinched his jaw. "I meant what I said earlier. She's the one for me," he reiterated firmly. He couldn't keep the edge out of his voice.

Declan looked him in the eyes, refusing to back down. "Yeah, but does that mean 'the one' for this week? Or this month?"

Adam took a deep breath and let it go. He reminded himself Declan was only looking out for his sister – even if he was being a prick about it…

"For _life_, Declan. She's the only one I want to be with! I want everything with her," he affirmed. "Not to be crude, but if I just wanted to get into her pants I wouldn't be here."

And he would have done that already!

Declan stared him down for a few more seconds before easing into a smirk. "Okay. If that's what you say, then I'm going to believe you. I'm only gonna tell you this once… Don't fuck up," he scolded him. He then clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder and grinned. "Are we good?"

Adam blinked. The guy's sudden changes in demeanor were disconcerting. "Yeah, sure. Does that mean I'm allowed to pee now?"

Declan chuckled. "To your heart's content!"

-oOo-

"What did you do?" Holly J whispered to her husband after he sat back down. He had a slightly smug grin and he took way too long just to grab a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

Declan looked around. "Where's Fiona?"

"She went back inside," Holly J informed him. "Now, answer my question!" she demanded. She was relieved that her in-laws were still locked in conversation several feet away, as they overlooked the balcony.

Declan grinned. "I scared the living crap out of Adam!" he boasted.

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" When Declan mentioned he wanted to pull Adam aside, she had a feeling he would be as subtle as a hammer over the head.

"What? I needed to know if he's serious or not. Fiona uprooted her whole life for him and we know she's not thinking objectively."

"And brother knows best?" Holly J quipped.

Declan smirked. "Of course, I do."

"You are way too overconfident!" Holly J teased. "So, what did Adam tell you?"

"Exactly what I thought he would," Declan sighed. "I just hope they can make it work."

Holly J leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "Give it time." As she saw it, only time would tell about those two.

-oOo-

Adam frowned as he washed his hands. He was still mulling over his chat with Declan. He had an uneasy feeling about it. Though he understood Declan had concerns, he felt like he had been on trial! He was certain of how he felt about Fiona. He wouldn't lie about it. Not to her, and certainly not to her family!

He sighed as he dried his hands on the small towel hanging by the door. In moment he would have to go back out there, poised and unfazed. He looked in the mirror and smoothed down his hair. He took one last deep breath and opened the door.

When he stepped outside he did a double take upon noticing he was not alone.

"You took awhile," Fiona noted with a teasing grin.

"Fiona? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Intercepting you before heading back out there," she answered nonchalantly as she toyed with the collar of his shirt.

"Why?" he questioned.

She softly laughed. He watched as she came close and pressed her lips to his. Adam kissed back for a few seconds before abruptly pulling away.

"Fiona, your folks are out there!" he whispered, alarmed.

She looked at him. "Yeah, outside. With Holly J and Declan," she reminded him. Fiona then brought her lips back to his. This time he relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss. She gently pushed him up against the wall. Adam brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. He sighed contently as their tongues leisurely caressed.

After a long moment, they pulled apart.

Adam looked at her in wonder. "You have no idea how much I needed that," he chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I have an idea," she smirked. "For the record, I want everything with you, too."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You heard all that?" he said shyly.

She nodded, amused. "I have to second the 'don't fuck up' sentiment. It really would be a shame with 3 weeks to go!"

Adam snorted and wrapped his arms around her body again. "Your mouth is a thing of beauty," he joked.

Fiona laughed. "And don't you forget it!" she teased.

They leaned in and shared a short kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh, Declan! I wonder if he was that rough on Beth? Somehow I doubt it… Oh well. Looks like he'll finally back off now. And, yay! Fiona to the rescue! At least providing moral support, lol.

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter… we're skipping to Sunday! And Adam's friends Meg and Isaac return! (If I don't skip ahead a bit we'll never get to the end of Fadam's month! Lol. Rest assured, this is definitely not the last chapter featuring the Coynes!)

* * *

><p>Off-topic: I'm updating "Long Weekend" tonight. It will be up in a few hours, when I get home :D<p> 


	30. Weekend Warriors

"The One" – Part 30

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Wow, we've reached the big 3-0! Since it's Sunday in the story, Fadam reunited exactly a week ago! (This fic is already super long and we're not even close to the end yet!)

DrewNdAdamTorres3 - I'm glad you're enjoying this story! There won't be any double updates for awhile, but all the upcoming chapters are lengthy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"How late do you think he will be this time?" Isaac asked his fiancé.

Meg looked at him and grinned. They were sipping on mimosas at a restaurant in Hell's Kitchen as they waited for their friend to arrive. It was Sunday morning and Adam was meeting them for brunch. He had sent them an email with the time and location. It was well past 11:00AM and Adam wasn't here yet. They weren't surprised because Adam usually slept in on the weekends after partying well into the night.

"Maybe we'll see him by Noon?" Meg joked.

"Yeah, if Fiona stayed over that's likely," Isaac quipped.

"He says they're waiting, remember?" she said.

Isaac gave her a look. "This is Adam we're talking about! I give it two weeks tops – and even that's a stretch!"

They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked as he approached the table.

Meg and Isaac shared a brief look. He had been far enough away that they were certain he didn't hear them.

"You actually being here close to 11:30AM! That's what!" Meg teased.

Adam smirked and gave them hugs. "Hey, I'm only twenty minutes late!" he pointed out as he sat down.

"That's if you count the last minute email you sent pushing the meeting time back to 11:15AM. We don't," Isaac deadpanned.

"Sorry guys," he responded with a sheepish expression.

"It's okay. We still love you," Meg retorted. "So, where's Fiona?"

Adam furrowed his brows. "I told you she wasn't coming, right?"

"You did, but we figured if she stayed over…" Isaac trailed off.

Adam chuckled. "She did, but she had to head out early. She has some stuff in the office to take care of. After that she's spending time with her brother and his family."

"Aww, she's an aunt! How many kids does he have?" Meg asked excitedly.

"He has a three year old son," Adam laughed.

"Has he met you yet? I'm sure he'll love you," Meg stated. Adam had a way with kids. They always seemed to gravitate towards him.

Adam shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Meg, maybe we should let the guy order breakfast before inundating him with questions?" Isaac suggested. When the topic of children came up, she could go on forever!

Meg shrugged. "Fine."

Adam chuckled and picked up the menu. It took him all of two seconds to decide to get the pancake platter. It came with 3 pancakes, 2 sausage links, 2 pieces of ham, and scrambled eggs.

"So, how did dinner with Fiona's parents go yesterday?" Isaac asked him after he ordered.

Adam shrugged a little. "Mostly good."

Isaac looked at him. "Nice vague and cryptic answer!" he quipped.

"Yeah, elaborate on that!" Meg demanded.

They all laughed.

"Well… They were polite and by the end of the night things were great," Adam told them.

"But?" Meg interjected.

"It was kind of a rocky start," he admitted. "They just wanted to make sure that I'm as serious about Fiona as she is about me."

"That's understandable. You guys got together pretty sudden," Isaac remarked.

"Yeah. Her brother was blunt and implored me not to 'fuck up'," Adam chuckled.

Meg and Isaac raised their eyebrows.

"Exact words?" Isaac asked.

Adam nodded. "Pretty much. Fiona overheard him and we laughed about it. By the time dinner rolled around it was all positive energy. The evening ended on a good note."

"That's good!" Meg encouraged.

Isaac nodded. "Truth be told, I was a little worried for you after the other night."

Adam grimaced. "Oh, yeah. _That._"

Meg swatted her fiancé's shoulder. "Way to bring down the mood," she chided him.

Isaac chuckled. "Oh come on! It was a lovely disaster."

"Of epic proportions," Adam deadpanned.

"Yeah! Most of bar heard when she said–"

"Thanks Isaac!" Adam cut him off.

"Well, she made herself sound like an idiot. She knew your situation and still wanted to hook up. Obviously size wasn't an issue for her until you turned her down," Meg pointed out.

Adam sighed. "I don't have a complex or anything, but it _was_ embarrassing. I mean, here I was out with Fiona and some girl is yelling about my junk! We haven't even slept together yet, so it made things tense between us," he admitted.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Isaac retorted. He had long pointed out that Adam's numerous hook ups might come back to haunt him someday.

"Yes you did, oh wise mystic sage!" Adam declared with mock adulation.

Meg shook her head at both of them. "So, where do you guys go from here?"

Adam thought about it. "It's been one week since we got back together. I'm making her dinner tonight. We're just living our lives, you know?"

"And counting down the next three weeks?" Isaac added knowingly.

"Yes, absolutely!" Adam readily affirmed.

All three of them laughed.

"Pancake platter?" one of the servers asked when he came to the table. Isaac and Meg grinned as they watched Adam clapped his hands together excitedly. They already had their food.

"That looks good," Meg commented.

Adam nodded and eagerly reached for the syrup. She and her fiancé laughed.

"Tell me about the wedding," Adam said after he got a few bites in.

Isaac gave him a look. "We just got engaged a few months ago! We're only starting to plan the basic stuff now."

"Right, _you_ just started planning. I think Meg has most of it detailed already," Adam chuckled knowingly.

Meg grinned. She loved Isaac with all of her heart and she knew he was going to make a wonderful husband. However, talking about the wedding with him was maddening. He would nod his head and agree with her decisions, but when she asked for his opinion it was like pulling teeth! He rarely felt one way or another about any of it. He would try to decipher how she felt about it, and go with that! As a result these days she usually went over details with her mom and sisters.

"Well, after a lot of back and forth on the location, we decided to have it in Philadelphia," she told him.

Isaac blinked. When did that happen? Outwardly he smiled and nodded, as if he had known. Meg gave him a knowing look and they both laughed.

"You forgot? Didn't you?" she asked him.

The blond shook his head. "No… Not on purpose."

All three of them laughed this time.

"Do you have a venue yet?" Adam asked curiously.

Meg shook her head. "I'm pretty sure we're going to have it in the Spring, but I'm torn between a garden wedding and church one."

Adam nodded. "Going with the church is traditional, but a garden wedding sounds intimate and nice. You could have the reception in the same place," he pointed out.

Meg smiled at him. "That's true."

"Dude, you're better at this than me," Isaac laughed.

"I could coach you if you'd like!" Adam joked.

"Please do! It would be nice if he would help with planning," Meg quipped.

Isaac looked at her with a guilty expression. "Sorry, babe. I'll try more."

Meg softened. "That's all I ask." She leaned towards him and they shared a gentle kiss.

Adam smiled at his friends. He admired their relationship. They had been together for a long time and he was thrilled they were taking the next step. He had been happy being single, but there were moments where he could admit to himself he wanted they had.

Now that he was with Fiona, he understood how good it felt to have that one person who you wanted to share your life with. There were no words to describe it.

"You guys are giving me the runs!" he teased.

All three of them laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Nice try, but he's not fooling anyone ;-) Who knew Adam could be so insightful about weddings? Hmm, has he spent time thinking about his own?... Lol.

**Reviews are cool to the school! :D**

In the next chapter, Adam desperately needs some advice and someone back in Toronto is more than happy to give it!


	31. Wisdom Listens

"The One" – Part 31

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! In this part, Adam reaches out to someone back home! (Wonder if your guess will be correct?)

To the folks I can't PM:

Imortal power - Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear that you like his friends :D

DrewNdAdamTorres3 - Lol. I appreciate the kind words! Thanks for the review!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

It was Monday morning and Adam realized he missed a major opportunity. Last night Fiona had come over. He made her dinner – Pasta Carbonara with Zucchini – and they discussed how they spent their day and plans for the week ahead. Afterward they shared a bowl of cherry sorbet for dessert. It was nice because they took turns feeding each other. They then went back to his room and made out for awhile, before she took a cab home.

The evening had been perfect! He wasn't until he checked his email this morning that he realized he had completely forgot he was due to head back to Boston this weekend. His good friend and former colleague Brian had gotten married a few weeks ago. It was destination wedding in the Bahamas, so he and his new wife, Carla, were throwing a party to celebrate it with family and friends who couldn't make the trip.

Before he left for New York, he promised Brian and their friends he would be back for it. He even asked his former roommate Joe if he could bunk ahead a head of time! In fact, it was Joe's email that reminded him that the Brian's party was this Saturday. He could have discussed it last night with Fiona!

Adam sighed and picked up his cell phone. "Hey, I'll be right back!" he told his cube mate. The other guy nodded and Adam walked down the hallway. He headed to the staircase and dialed a familiar number.

"Dude, what's up?" the voice at the other end answered.

Adam grinned. "Hey Drew. Just taking a break right now."

Drew laughed. "I hear you. I just finished an appointment with this annoying, whiny client. I swear she never listens to any of my recommendations! She claims she wants to lose twenty pounds but she complains that being on a treadmill for five minutes is too taxing!" he grumbled.

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, you're boring me to tears right now," he teased.

He heard Drew scoff. "Right, you called so I could solve _your_ problems!"

Adam shrugged.

"Wow, your silence speaks volumes!" Drew joked.

"I'm kind of in a pickle… Well, not really," Adam trailed off.

"What happened? Did you see bar girl again?" Drew teased.

Adam frowned. "Not funny dude." He waited a few moments for Drew to stop laughing. "Are you done?"

"I am!" Drew assured him. "But that story was hilarious! I swear, you get yourself into the most fucked up situations little bro!"

"Har har," Adam said annoyed. "Like you're so innocent!"

"Maybe not, but my girls don't run into each other!" Drew chuckled.

"You better pray they don't," Adam responded in a deathly serious tone.

"Dude, I was just joking around. I don't need a lecture," Drew sighed. "So, what's your dilemma?"

"I have to go back to Boston for a wedding this weekend and it completely slipped my mind," Adam told him.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Drew asked confused.

"I want to bring Fiona. What do you think is the best way to ask her?"

Drew snorted. "Isn't it a little soon to be taking weekend getaways?" he questioned.

Adam laughed. "I don't think so. I don't want us to be apart for a whole weekend." He promised to go and couldn't see backing out now.

Drew sighed. "I get that, but taking her to Boston? Seems like a big step."

"Fiona is part of my life, from here on out. She would meet my friends there eventually. Besides, now I don't have to go stag to Brian's reception," Adam pointed out undeterred.

Drew shook his head. "Like that's a bad thing anyway! You love hitting on single bridesmaids!" he laughed. After all, that was how Adam met his last girlfriend.

Adam chuckled. "Well, not anymore!" He was taken.

"Wow, I never heard a man so eager to give up the hunt!" Drew teased him.

"No other girl comes close to Fiona. She's the one, Drew," Adam asserted.

"Geez, you're starting to sound like a broken record!" Drew complained.

Adam shrugged. "When you know, you know," he told him. "I want to ask her about it tonight, then I'll get us some tickets for the Greyhound bus."

"Wait! Let me get this straight," Drew started. Adam waited for him to continue. "You're planning on making your rich, socialite girlfriend take the bus with you to Boston? Do you see anything wrong with that picture!"

Adam scratched his head. His brother might have a point. "That's how I usually travel."

Drew snorted. "You got to do better, bro! Elevate your style."

He thought about it. "I guess I could rent a car," Adam said.

"There you go! Now you're thinking!" Drew approved. "As for how to ask her, maybe over a romantic meal or something?" he suggested.

Adam snorted this time. "I already did that last night."

"Well, I don't know. Just tell her truth," Drew started. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Tell her you love her, can't live without her, and that a weekend apart would be more than your heart could bear!"

Despite himself, Adam laughed. It was kind of true.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh, Drew! Time hasn't changed him much, has it? Hmm, seems like we're heading into a new arc… Awesome ;-)

**Reviews are cool! :D**

In the next chapter, Fiona takes us down memory road – and her co-workers are along for the ride!

* * *

><p>Off-topic: I'm updating "Long Weekend" tomorrow morning.<p> 


	32. Our Story

"The One" – Part 32

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona smiled at the new picture on her desk. She brought the photo of her and Adam slow dancing at his sixteenth birthday party in from home. On her late morning coffee run she popped into Duane Reade and picked up a photo frame. It was a five by seven mahogany frame, which she placed right next to her computer screen.

"Is that Adam?" Jessica asked curiously.

Fiona looked up. She hadn't realized her assistant was standing over her shoulder. "Yes, it is."

"Oh my gosh! He looks so young!" Jessica remarked.

Fiona chuckled. "We were. It was taken at his 16th birthday party."

"That's a very young looking sixteen," Tom commented. From the photo he would have thought Adam was fourteen or possibly younger.

Laura smirked at her colleague. "He's transgendered remember? It kind of complicates puberty," she pointed out as she made her way over to Fiona's desk. George, Kai, and Hanna also came over.

"You guys look adorable," Hanna told her.

"Thanks," Fiona smiled.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, there's some heat in your gaze! I can recognize eye-sex when I see it!"

They all laughed. Fiona merely shrugged.

The comment reminded Laura of what she wanted to ask her the other day. "So, you gave us a pretty quick rundown at happy hour, but are you ever going to tell us what your parents' calmed down about?"

Fiona sighed. "Well, I guess it's easier to explain if I start from the beginning."

"I'm all ears!" Kai joked. Laura readily nodded.

Fiona softly laughed. "Okay… When I first met Adam I had a crush on my best friend, who was a girl. I didn't see Adam for who he was, and I hurt him pretty bad. He still cared about me, so he stood by me as a friend. I was really confused at the time, but as I got to know him I realized what an incredible person he was. I fell in love with him and decided not to care about labels. By some miracle, he felt the same way about me and accepted me baggage and all," Fiona told them.

Laura smiled. "That's beautiful."

Fiona nodded. "Adam has such a big heart. He doesn't abandon the people he cares about, no matter what anyone else says. We got a lot of resistance from friends and family about being together. His brother and close friends hated me for breaking his heart. My mom hadn't to come to terms yet with the fact that I wasn't straight and thought Adam was putting 'strange ideas' in my head," she paused to chuckle at the absurdity of that memory. "And his mom and mine completely freaked out when they learned we slept together."

"Wow!" Kai exclaimed. "Well, you guys were pretty young."

"17 and 15, right?" Laura smirked.

"Yeah, but it had more to do with them being uncomfortable with us being together. It wasn't what they envisioned for us. My mom expected her daughter to grow up and marry a rich a boy. Adam's mom probably would have preferred the same," she noted.

George frowned. "Still can't picture that dude as a girl!"

Fiona laughed. "It's not how he was meant to be. He knew that early on. When we met he was already living as a guy."

"At 15?" Lynn asked.

"At 14 he started living full time as Adam," Fiona revealed.

"That's so young. As a parent I really don't know how I would handle that," Tom noted. He was a divorced father of two.

"It was hard on all of them, but it's not something that can be 'fixed'. At the end of the day you have to accept your kids for who they are. If you don't, you'll lose them," Fiona stated. She was happy her mother came to that conclusion sooner rather than later. Their relationship had gotten so frosty back then, she wasn't sure if they could repair it.

"Well, this conversation has turned somber and depressing," George noted.

Kai had a wry smile. "Sorry we're not adequately entertaining you!" he retorted.

"What? I'm just saying," George shrugged.

"Okay, one last question and I'll shut up," Laura promised.

Fiona raised an eyebrow. She was doubtful that would ever happen.

"What did your parents do to break you up?" the saleswoman inquired.

Fiona let out a laugh. That was a long story. "Like I said, they flipped out. His mother threatened to file charges against me. In turn, my mom wanted to pull me out of school and bring me back to New York. It was madness."

"What kind of charges?" George asked curiously, suddenly interested again.

"Well… Adam and I are two years apart, which is nothing. She definitely had no case, but she used the threat as leverage to get us to break up," Fiona explained.

"Wait a second… Are you talking about statutory rape charges?" Kai questioned.

She nodded and they all looked at her incredulously. "Hey! Obviously nothing came of it. It was pretty ridiculous."

"I don't see how that would stand in any court," Lynn stated.

"It wouldn't!" Fiona insisted. "His mom was just being a hard-ass."

George couldn't stop laughing.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "So we 'officially' broke up. Of course we really didn't, we just pretended to while we waited for cooler heads to prevail. It took a couple of weeks, but eventually both our moms came around. It wasn't a moment too soon because we sucked at secretly dating," she smiled.

Hanna snorted, finally deciding to comment. She already knew most of their backstory. "You guys are so obvious! You look at each other and ooze 'I love you.' I have no idea how you managed to go undercover for two weeks!"

"My brother came up for a visit and he knew right away. I managed to hide it from my best friend for almost the whole time, but then she walked in on us kissing," Fiona noted.

"You crazy kids!" Lynn said in jest.

"Yeah, I wish I went to your high school! My experience was nothing like that," George joked. He didn't have his first girlfriend until college.

Fiona smiled and shrugged.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, this chapter could also be known as "Bury The Castle: As Told By Fiona Coyne"! I'm with George. My high school experience was nothing like that either, lol!

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter, Adam's looking back on some memories of his own!

* * *

><p>Off-topic: Updating "Long Weekend" shortly...<p> 


	33. Memory Lane

"The One" – Part 33

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Though the word count is about the same as the others, the length may seem a bit short (it's prose all in Adam's head). However, it does set up the next chapter nicely!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Work was going slow, so when he came back from lunch Adam found himself on FaceRange. He copied some old photos to a USB flash drive over the weekend, and decided now was a good time to upload some. Every since he started dating Fiona his friends that didn't know her were surprised they had gotten together so fast. He figure posting old pictures would diffuse some of the questions by shedding light on their long history.

His first stop was Fiona's profile. He usually went to it several times a day, though he didn't admit this to anyone else because he figured it came off as a little obsessive. He just loved looking at her. Adam smiled when her profile picture loaded. It was a photo of her sitting in Central Park. Both the open green grass and the skyline with tall buildings could be seen in it.

He scanned her page and saw that there was no recent activity since the last time he viewed it. He laughed at himself. 'Unlike me she's actually doing work!' he thought.

Adam shook his head and went to his own profile. There were a couple of random links from Drew which he decided to check out later. He navigated to the photo section and clicked the button 'add photos'.

The first photo he selected was one of him and Fiona, taken during her senior prom. He remembered Holly J had taken the picture. He and Fiona rode to prom in a limo along with Holly J, Sav, Anya, and Owen. However, in the shot it was just the two them. They stood near the snack tables, facing the camera with their arms around each other.

He had worn the suit he initially bought for the party he threw for her the previous semester. He decided against wearing a plain black tuxedo, and the choices were either this or his cream colored suit. When he asked his friends and family, the purple one had won hands down! Fiona had worn a stunning black dress with accents of purple, so they matched. Being a sophomore, Adam was amongst one of the youngest attendees but no one cared! They had an amazing time dancing the night away!

Adam decided to add another photo.

When he viewed the thumbnail he immediately laughed. It was photo taken inside the halls of Degrassi, by the lockers. In it was him, Fiona, Clare, and Eli. It was still his and Clare's sophomore year. Eli was a junior and Fiona was a senior. They were all waiting for Drew to finish practice so that they could travel together to the Dot. Boredom set in and they took some silly photos. He and Eli convinced Clare to join them in mimicking the expressions of their favorite cartoon characters! As they did, Fiona couldn't stop laughing. Bianca was behind the camera and captured it all.

Adam smirked. It wasn't their best look but at least they were all smiling!

The next photo he added was taken not long after he graduated from high school. It was the summer time and he was 18 years old. He, Fiona, and Drew had gone to the beach. Drew's girlfriend at the time had taken the shot of the three of them sitting in beach chairs. It was the year before he had top surgery, so he wore a gray t-shirt and red swim trunks. Fiona wore a navy blue bikini with a multicolor sarong around her waist. Drew was shirtless and wore black swim trunks. The three of them were relaxed and all smiles. He and Fiona were sitting close and holding hands.

That summer was a good one. Fiona spent all of June and July in Toronto. In August, he went with her to New York City. Two years of long distance had been rough on them, but for three months none of it mattered! When they were together, their problems seemed so far away.

One of the things he recalled most fondly about that summer was how much sex they had! He started taking testosterone the very same week he finished school. Three weeks in, his hormones were all over the place and he noticed a significant increase in his sex drive. Luckily not only was Fiona supportive, she was fully up for the challenge! They were more daring with their lovemaking – the Janet Jackson song "Anytime, Anyplace" came to mind – and she liked the bolder side of him.

Adam sighed at the memories. They had sex in a number of interesting places, but only got caught a handful of times. There were a few times when he suspected his mom knew something was up, but he was grateful no one they knew had ever walked in on them!

Deciding it best to move on from this train of thought – while at work – Adam quickly selected another photo.

It was one of him and Fiona taken at his alma mater, Syracuse University. In October of his freshman year he played intermural floor hockey. In the picture they were at the gym, just after a game. He was wearing dark shorts and a college t-shirt, and looked rather sweaty. Fiona looked poised as always, in a green dress and jean jacket combo.

He didn't generally post pictures that involved kissing, but the emotion in this one moved him. Both he and Fiona were exuberant! He recalled that his team played two games that day. They won the first one and lost the second. However, his and Fiona's happiness came from being together. In the shot, he was turned towards her with a hockey stick in one hand, and the other wrapped around her shoulders. Fiona had an arm around his waist. They were both smiling as their lips touched.

When he was done selecting the rest of the photos, he posted a total of ten in an album entitled "When We Were Young". Additional pictures featured them with Eli and Clare, with Drew, and also one with Holly J and Declan. The latter photo was taken during the August he stayed in New York.

Once published, Adam went back to work!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm… Some insight into their lives after the events in "Bury The Castle" here ;-)

In the next chapter, there's even more! Adam gets a bunch a feedback from friends and family on what he posted...

**Reviews rock! :D**


	34. Photographs

"The One" – Part 34

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Whoa, we're up to chapter 34! Thank you for the reviews! Reactions are in this chapter.

Fadam Anon – Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this story. I agree that it's an awesome song for Fadam :D (Hmm, might be their theme song once the month is over… lol)

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

A couple of hours later he checked his email and was stunned at how many notifications he received! He logged back in and ventured to the album.

First up, he went to the prom photo. He saw his friend Naomi, who he worked with in Boston, had commented. "_You guys look adorable! So sweet that you went to prom together!_"

His former roommate Joe also posted. "_Wow, you're actually posting pictures before T. Better you than me_ ;-)"

Adam smirked. Joe was also transgendered and they shared the same love/hate relationship with old photos.

Underneath his current roommate Gregory also commented. "_Dude, there's no way you're 18 in this picture! Right?_"

Adam was going to respond but he saw his good friend Eli had beaten him to it. "_No, he actually went to prom twice! I guess it's a 'benefit' of dating an older sugar mama? Lol. This is his first prom, dude._"

"_Oh, i c…_" Gregory responded.

"_And to think I didn't even go to one! Haha. You guys look cute, Adam!_" his friend Meg wrote.

Adam shook his head at all the comments. He wrote back, but decided right then and there that he wasn't going to click through all the photos in the album.

As he checked his notifications, he noticed that some of his friends had actually added pictures in response to the ones he uploaded.

Eli posted a more recent picture featuring both of them with Clare. The caption read, 'The Misfits all Growed Up... plus Dave!' Adam chuckled. Indeed Clare's husband Dave was also in the shot. He recognized it was taken at the baby shower for their daughter, Sierra Turner.

In the photo Clare was standing in the middle, wearing a floral print maternity dress. Her slightly curly auburn hair was shoulder length. She had a bright smile as Dave embraced her from behind. He wore a green and white polo shirt with khaki pants. Both rested their hands on her very pregnant belly.

On her right, stood Adam. He had a huge smile and was dressed in jeans, a dark dress shirt, and white sneakers.

On Clare's left, stood Eli. He had slight stubble and his lips were upturned in his signature smirk. His dark hair was cut much shorter than in his high school days, and he wore it a messy, slightly spiky style. He still favored dark colors and occasionally sported guyliner. He was wearing black jeans, a rock concert t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. As a music promoter for an indie label, this was his usual attire.

The picture made Adam smile. It was ironic, because if someone asked him ten years ago he would have sworn that Eli and Clare would be the ones to get married and have a baby! The two had even been engaged during college! Yet, all these years later the three were still good friends. Sierra's birth was a happy event all around. And, despite the hard feelings between them in the beginning, Adam thought Dave was a wonderful husband to Clare. He truly wished the couple the best and he adored his little goddaughter.

Adam returned to his profile page and saw that Declan, of all people, had tagged him in a photo. When he checked it out, he was amazed to see that his girlfriend's twin brother had already posted a picture taken on Saturday. The caption read, 'And seven years later...'

Adam chuckled. It was clearly a response to the photo of the four of them taken the last summer he and Fiona were together.

In the new photo, the four of them were sitting outside on the Penthouse patio. Declan had an arm around his wife, Holly J and they were both smiling. Adam had an arm wrapped around Fiona. Instead of looking forward, the couple looked into each other's eyes. He figured it must have been a candid shot, taken in between poses.

Either way, he was happy Declan uploaded it. He didn't have many recent pictures of him and Fiona. Also it was incredible comparing this one with the older picture. He really did look remarkably different!

Adam glanced at the clock and realized it was close to 5:00PM. He decided to stop wasting time and finish his tasks for the day. He promptly closed the tab, but when he did his email popped up on screen. He saw a new message that he couldn't ignore. Apparently his mother had posted a photo!

As he had discovered over the past year, there were downsides to adding your parent as a friend on FaceRange. He had Mrs. Torres on limited profile so she couldn't view everything on his page, but clearly she saw the pictures and decided to get in on the walk down memory lane! Adam clicked the link in the notification email and it directed him back to the site. He logged in again and waited.

When the page loaded he chuckled. The caption said 'Drew and Adam at a car show'. Sure enough, in the frame were a very young Drew and himself. He grinned, noting how rare it was to see a picture of his brother before puberty. He looked about 12 and his dark brown hair was in a bowl cut. He looked innocent and was smiling wide as he held up a miniature monster truck in one hand. The other arm was wrapped around his younger brother.

Adam shook his head in amusement as he studied his younger self. In the photo he was around 10 years old. He was also holding up a toy truck and had an arm around his brother's shoulders. He wore a hat, which did a good job of hiding his longer, medium brown hair from view. At the time he had natural blonde highlights from the sun, which he hated because he felt it made him look more girlie.

Both boys were wearing dark t-shirts with denim shorts and were clearly ecstatic to be there. Adam laughed when he saw that Drew already made a comment.

"_Dude, that monster truck show was epic! You remember, right?_" Drew wrote.

Adam nodded his head. How could he forget? He quickly typed a response, "_Of course! It was the highlight of that summer _;-)"

It was true. In June of that year their parents sent them to sleep away camp, which Adam had mixed feelings about. They went the previous year, so he already had some friends there. However, he hated being segregated with the girls! Still, he really loved being outdoors and had lucked out that there were a few girls who were as hands on as he was.

When the page reloaded he saw that there were more comments on the picture.

Eli wrote, "_This is a Torres brothers pic if I ever saw one!_"

Drew had added a second one. "_One of the many reminders that I always had a brother _:D" he joked.

Their mom also wrote a comment. "_He had such lovely hair but couldn't get him to part with that hat, lol_"

Adam raised his eyebrows at how surreal it was that his mom actually typed 'lol'.

"This is weird," he said aloud.

He glanced at the clock again and noted that if he ever wanted to get out of here, he would have to finish up his work!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow! Adam is friends with Mama Torres on FaceRange? As Eli once said, he is one brave warrior! LOL! Speaking of Eli, the picture he posted yielded quite a bit of information… Though, Clave (or Dare?) were briefly mentioned in chapter 11…

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter, there's Fadam! Adam asks Fiona a question and wonders if he should leave out an awkward connection to his past…


	35. Matchmaker

"The One" – Part 35

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Indeed, Clare married Dave! Haha!

This chapter is all Fadam! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam took a long sip of his water and looked around the room. There was a lot of activity around him. Couples and groups of friends were eating and chatting amiably. He was sitting at a table for two, waiting for Fiona to return from the restroom. They were at cozy restaurant which served gourmet sandwiches and salads. It was just a few blocks south of Central Park.

He and Fiona had already placed their orders and had been chatting about their respectively days. She loved the pictures he posted on FaceRange, and apparently so did her co-workers. The responses he had gotten made him smile. He heard back from many of his high school friends including, Clare, Alli, Sav, Wesley, Connor, even Bianca! Drew and Eli led the comment count. He wasn't surprised by that, but it did make him wonder if the two actually did any work during the day!

"No food yet?" he suddenly heard. Adam looked up and smiled.

"No. It should be here soon though," he assured Fiona.

She sighed and sat down. "I knew I should have had a proper lunch!" She and Hannah had impromptu conference call with their client, The Gravelson Group. With little warning beforehand, she only ate half of her sandwich before they needed to dial in.

Adam reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "It's hard to plan for the unexpected," he noted.

Fiona softened when she met his eyes. "So, what were you going to ask me?" He was going to say something but the arrival of their waiter had interrupted him.

Adam blinked. "Oh, right," he nodded. "Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Do we?" she responded playfully.

Adam grinned. "I like that answer!" he joked.

They both laughed.

"I have to head back to Boston. A friend of mine recently got married and they're having a post-wedding celebration on Saturday," he told her.

"Oh," she said disappointed at the prospect of him leaving the city. "That's really great!" she quickly added, in an upbeat tone.

"I know it's short notice but, I want you there with me." He looked into her eyes. "Will you be my date to the reception?"

Fiona smiled broadly. "Of course!" she laughed. They leaned in and shared a kiss. "Did you think I would say no?" she teased him.

Adam paused. There was something he thought she should know. He thought back to his conversation earlier in the day with Drew.

"_How do you think I should approach the Emily factor?" Adam asked his brother._

_Drew paused. "She's not going, right?"_

"_No. Last time we talked she said she was going to be out of town that weekend," Adam revealed._

"_So why mention anything at all?" Drew questioned. In his opinion, his brother was making a mountain out of a molehill._

_Adam thought about it. Leaving out the connection to his Ex would make things simpler. However, he didn't want to be burned by the omission down the road. "If it comes up, it might be awkward, you know?" he explained._

_Drew snorted. "You're good friends with the groom, and you're closer to the bride than Emily ever was! I don't see why you need to tiptoe around anything just because you both happen to know the same person."_

_Adam sighed. His brother had a point. He was asked to be groomsman in the wedding, whereas Emily definitely wasn't as close to either of them._

He looked at Fiona. "I was hoping you wouldn't. I didn't want us to spend the weekend apart," he admitted. "I'm good friends with Brian, the groom. We worked together for three years. I actually introduced him to his wife."

"You did?" Fiona said surprised. That was so sweet! She couldn't lose the smile on her face if she tried.

He nodded. "Yeah. Carla worked at our company as well for years, but in a different division. They always say they were like two ships passing in the night. I met her randomly at a bar–" He abruptly stopped when he noticed that Fiona frowned at his words. "No, we didn't hook up!"

"What?" she said innocently.

He gave her a look of mock annoyance. "I have plenty of female friends, you know!" he declared in jest.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "You mentioned a bar!" she fired back.

They both laughed.

"So anyway, after that we chatted whenever we ran into each other at the coffee cart at work. One day she made a rather obscure Star Wars reference I only knew of because of Brian. That same day I told him I met his perfect girl," Adam continued.

"Star Wars?" she teased. "And you're blaming Brian for knowing about it?"

Adam gave her a look. "I'm choosing to ignore that! They went on a date a few days later and the rest is history. They really are a good match. Neither of them wear their nerdiness on their sleeve, but it's there lurking underneath the surface."

"Just like yours?" she grinned.

"I suppose," he conceded. He took a deep breath and decided to rip the band-aid off. "The night I met Carla, she was there with friends for a bachelorette party. My ex-girlfriend was part of the group."

Fiona paused. Of course there had to be a catch… "Oh. So they're friends?" she asked.

Adam shook his head. "Not really… They've know each other for years through Emily's older sister, Bridget, who was the bride. Bridget and Carla are the ones who are close friends. But she's not going to be at the reception. Emily, I mean."

He fought the urge to wince at his cumbersome wording.

Fiona looked away. She knew it was irrational, but she found hearing his ex-girlfriend's name unpleasant. "So… Carla knows your Ex but she's not going to be there?" she surmised.

Adam nodded. Emily and Bridget were both slated to be out of town.

"Yeah," he quickly affirmed. As he waited for Fiona to respond, he wondered if Drew had been right. Disclosing this was awkward and now seemed unnecessary!

"Alright… And this is a problem why?" she questioned slightly confused.

Adam smiled at her. "I didn't think it would be! But I thought it was better to let you know, in case it came up or something…" he trailed off.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you did. Full disclosure is always nice." She loved that he valued being open and honest, even when it wasn't the easiest path.

His smile widened. "I think so too!" Some might say he was crazy, but he had seen withholding information backfire on others so many times.

"So, I guess I have a dress to pick out," Fiona said excitedly.

"Looks like it," Adam laughed. He was relieved all was well.

Just then the server arrived with his Flatbread Margherita Pizza and her Tuscan Pesto Chicken sandwich. They looked at each other with huge smiles. The night was looking up.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, looks like Adam got all worried for nothing, right? Bring on Boston! Lol. Or, just bring the food… Adam and Fiona's orders sound yummy ;-)

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter, more Fadam! Some kisses! And baby talk? Hmm…

* * *

><p>Off-topic: I'm updating "Long Weekend" tomorrow!<p> 


	36. Share My World

"The One" – Part 36

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's a nice lengthy chapter! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"I love your mom!" Fiona cooed.

Adam looked at her incredulously. "Okay, what was in that sandwich? Did they spike your food or something?" he laughed.

She giggled. "I'm serious!" she insisted. "That picture she posted was absolutely adorable!"

Adam shook his head as he continued to laugh. The photo of him and Drew in their younger years garnered a lot of comments on FaceRange.

"Drew's right. It's definite proof he always had a brother!" she teased.

"Yeah, I did look rather butch," he agreed. When they were kids he and Drew shared clothes. It drove his mother crazy, but he hated what she bought for him!

As he grew older she began to buy girls' clothing in more neutral tones, but he still favored Drew's wardrobe. After he started living as a boy full-time he developed his own unique style, though he and his brother continued to share plenty of shirts as teenagers.

"Maybe just a little," Fiona joked.

Adam grinned. "Good. Mission accomplished!"

They both laughed.

"Honestly, today was like a high school reunion on FaceRange," she remarked. "It was good to see current pictures of Eli and Clare."

"All 'growed' up," he smirked at Eli's intentional misspelling.

"Eli looks exactly like how I would expect," she told him. "And Clare, she was glowing in that picture! How old is the baby?"

Adam looked at her with a bright smile. "She's five months old. Her name is Sierra and she's a treasure! She's very bubbly and smiley. She has adorable chubby cheeks, big brown eyes, and curly black hair."

Fiona softly laughed. Hearing him talk about the baby with such affection warmed her heart. "That's lovely. She sounds like her mother's daughter for sure!" Although her looks favored Dave, her demeanor seemed just like Clare's.

"Yeah, totally," Adam chuckled. He looked at her curiously as a question formed in his mind. "I'm going to Toronto next month for her christening. I put in for additional days off work, so I could do an extended weekend trip. Do you think maybe you could come?" he asked her.

It was likely a stretch, since he_ just_ asked her to go with him to the wedding reception over the weekend, but he would love to have her by his side.

Fiona blinked at the invitation. Adam did say he went back home often, so it wasn't a complete surprise.

"What weekend does that fall on?" she asked carefully. Maybe it was a little selfish, but she was really hoping it wouldn't fall on their one month anniversary.

Adam smirked after doing the math in his head. "It's four weeks from now. One week after the one month mark for us." He couldn't help but thank his lucky stars that it didn't fall on the same weekend! He knew it sounded terrible, but if it did he might have had scaled back his stay…

Fiona smiled. "Cool," she said. He looked at her expectantly. "I want to go but, I need to see if I can." Being your own boss was freeing in a lot of ways, but there times that she couldn't push back business commitments.

Adam nodded with understanding. He was happy that she didn't outright say 'no'.

"Cool," he repeated and took another bite of his pizza.

-oOo-

Kissing her was addictive. They had just left the restaurant and Fiona was going to hail a cab. He leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but he found himself unable to pull away. It was beautiful night out. The air was warm, yet there was a nice breeze. The sky was clear, or as clear as it ever got in the city. It was sometime after 9:00PM, and he didn't want to let her go.

"Adam," she said softly when they came up for air.

He intensely looked into her eyes. "Stay," he whispered tenderly and caressed her cheek.

"Gregory's going to hate us," she said lightly. She was always there!

Adam cracked a small grin. "So, you will?" he pressed.

Fiona sighed. When he looked at her like this, he made it hard for her to say no. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "Tomorrow," she told him. She wasn't quite sure if she trusted herself to hold back tonight.

Adam was disappointed but he didn't let it show. He wasn't going to be _that_ guy.

"Okay," he responded. He pulled away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Let's get you in a cab," he told her warmly.

"In a minute," she softly laughed, before returning her lips to his.

-oOo-

The one night Fiona was hoping to run into her mom, she wasn't there! She smirked at the irony and went directly to her suite. She had a long day, so sleep was a welcoming thought.

The next morning Fiona woke up earlier than usual. She showered and got dressed in the outfit she picked out the night before. She then headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of eggs and fresh made pancakes in the air made her smile. Returning home wasn't ideal for most young adults, but having maids and cooks once again was heavenly!

When she entered the kitchen she happily greeted Gertrude, the morning cook. No further words were needed, since her usual breakfast was already on the stove. She walked over to the table and was surprised at who she saw.

"Dad?" she questioned.

Fiona saw her father intermittently since returning home. As a diplomat he travelled quite a lot, especially during the week.

Mr. Coyne looked up from his smart phone and smiled. "Morning Fifi."

Father and daughter shared a hug.

"Where's mom?" Fiona asked as she sat down.

"She left about twenty minutes ago. Her children's hunger charity is having a fundraiser today," he informed her.

"Oh," Fiona said.

Gertrude came over with her food and placed on the table. There was a spinach and mushroom omelet, a slice of whole wheat toast with almond butter, and a cup of yogurt with fresh mixed berries and granola. Fiona thanked her before digging in.

She had been hoping to speak with her mom, but she was happy her dad was here. She enjoyed their chat as they ate. Towards end of the meal she decided to ask him a question.

"What do you think of Adam?"

Her father smiled. "In the past, I've only had good things to say about him. After seeing him again on Saturday I'm very impressed with the way he has turned out. He seems like a sincere and earnest young man. He's done well for himself career-wise and hasn't lost any of his humor, compassion, or humility."

Fiona wasn't expecting such a studied analysis, but then again her dad was rather observant especially when it came to reading people.

"But I'm sure you wanted to ask me something else," he stated astutely. He wasn't sure what, but he was fairly certain it wasn't related to his thoughts about her current partner.

Fiona smiled shyly. "So… I haven't really lived at home for any length of time since college," she started.

She had gone from the condo in Toronto, to the Penthouse in New York for two years. Her junior year she moved into the FIT dorms, looking for a more traditional college experience. It was a bit of a culture shock, but she met so many interesting people there! After that she never really looked back.

Mr. Coyne nodded. "We're happy to have you here, honey," he told her. Sure his wife and daughter bumped heads a bit these days, but he and Laura were glad to see her more.

"Thanks, dad," she grinned. "It's nice being here, too. I know I'm over at Adam's a lot, but… If it's alright with you guys, I was hoping we could spend some time here." She looked up, uncertain of his reaction.

Her father laughed. "It's nice for my 27 year old daughter to ask if she can have guests over, but I don't think it's necessary. Your suite is your own space, and shared spaces are for everyone," he affirmed.

Fiona felt a little silly. "Right," she said quietly.

He rubbed her shoulder. "I appreciate the gesture," he said warmly.

Fiona nodded and stood up. "I have to get going." It was time to head out for work.

Mr. Coyne smiled at her. "Have a good day, Fifi!"

"You too, dad!" she said as she put her purse on her shoulder. She then left the kitchen.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, I didn't say they would be talking about their own baby! Can you imagine? Both Mrs. Coyne and Holly J would be shrieking, lol! Anyway, looks like there's a trip to Toronto coming up :D (But you probably figured that, right?)

Wow, no wonder Fiona didn't hesitate to move back home! Wish I had a Gertrude to cook me breakfast too! And, her dad is pretty cool, huh?

**Don't be shy! Review :D**

* * *

><p>Off topic: Yep. Updating "Long Weekend" tonight. More Fadam lemons. Yay.<p>

On topic: Next update for this story will be on Saturday! (I'm skipping a day, hehe. So crazy that I've been updating every day for a month!)


	37. Reassurances

"The One" – Part 37

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Another lengthy chapter! Some favorites return :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Am I being an inconsiderate roommate?"

Gregory looked up from his bowl of cereal and furrowed his brows. "What?" he said confused.

Adam was leaning again the kitchen counter. He had a serious expression on his face, as he stood by the toaster and waited for his waffles to pop up. He rubbed the back of his neck as he considered his next words.

"When I moved in, we were two single dudes each paying rent. Since I started dating Fiona, she's over here a lot. I know we haven't really talked about it, so…" he trailed off.

Gregory shrugged. "The dynamics have changed," he acknowledged. "But if I got a girlfriend first it would probably be similar."

Adam nodded. "True," he agreed.

"Although I don't know about adhering to the 'waiting to have sex' thing!" Gregory joked.

Adam grinned as he shook his head.

"You guys are totally in the new coupley phase, but I don't think you're being inconsiderate," Gregory continued. "If anything, having Fiona around makes you pick up your shit in a timely fashion _and _you cook even more than you did before. I thoroughly enjoy eating the leftovers, so it's kind of a win-win situation!"

Adam chuckled. He was glad that Gregory didn't seem secretly mad at him for their unofficial third roommate.

"Now does seeing you guys together make me wish I had someone? Yeah, it does," Gregory confessed. "But I don't begrudge your happiness, dude."

Adam smiled. "Thanks." He was touched by his friend's words.

Gregory shrugged and took another bite of his cereal. He was eating Captain Crunch. "So what would you have done if I said that you were being an ass?" he asked as he chewed.

Adam grinned at him. "Well, first I would have apologized. Then I would have mentioned Fi and I discussed this, and we're going to spend some time at her place. Starting tonight."

"Ooh," Gregory responded intrigued. "Just hanging out or sleeping over?"

Adam snorted. "I don't think we're comfortable with sleepovers at her place yet!" He didn't want to imagine how awkward eating breakfast with her mom would be!

The two of them laughed.

"Well, baby steps, right?" Gregory took a spoonful of cereal.

Adam nodded. "Right."

His blueberry waffles suddenly popped up. He grabbed them from the toaster and placed them on a plate.

-oOo-

"So you're still going?" Holly J asked before taking a bite of her salad.

Fiona smiled. "Of course."

It was Wednesday and the two were having lunch in the Upper East Side. They were at a French restaurant ten blocks south of Fiona's job.

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned as she reached for her water. Monday night, Adam asked her to go with him to a wedding reception in Boston. She had told Holly J about it when they spoke hours later, so she wasn't sure why her sister-in-law sounded so surprised.

Holly J shrugged. "Don't you think it's a bit _soon_ for weekend getaways?" When Fiona first mentioned the proposed trip to Boston, she had held her tongue. "I mean, you guys have been together for only a week and a half."

Fiona struggled not to roll her eyes. She thought they were past this. "How much time?"

Holly J furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Fiona looked at her. "How much time do we have to date before you stop questioning our relationship?" she asked calmly.

"Fiona," Holly J started.

"I'm not mad! I'm curious, that's all. Lately it seems like we're having the same conversation. I would like to know when we can actually move on," she continued.

Holly J sighed. "Ok, so am I not supposed to say anything? I'm only allowed to nod my head and say, 'That's great!'" she retorted.

"That's not what I'm saying," Fiona refuted. "It would be nice if I could talk about my boyfriend and not hear 'you guys are moving too fast' every five seconds. Fine, I can admit that the circumstances in which we got together were messy, but we both know how we feel and have been honest with one another. He hasn't given me any reason to worry."

"So the random bar chick doesn't give you any pause?" Holly J questioned.

Fiona instantly narrowed her eyes but softened when she saw that her friend had a teasing grin.

"Now I'm sorry I told you that!"

They both laughed.

Holly J smiled at her friend, happy to leave the tension behind them. "Sorry about being a stick in the mud. It's just… you know I worry." Fiona nodded in agreement. "Anyway, tell me about the fabulous outfits you have picked out."

Fiona grinned excitedly. "Well, I narrowed it down to fourteen, but I know that's still too much."

Holly J gave her a look. "You think?"

Fiona giggled. "I'm going to set aside some time tomorrow to finalize the choices and pack."

Holly J raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that cutting it close?" Fiona and Adam were driving up to Boston Friday afternoon.

"It is, but I've been swamped this week at work! And I spent yesterday night at Adam's, so I haven't had time to sort it out," Fiona told her.

"I'll come by and help," Holly J offered.

"You would?" Fiona wasn't expecting that. Between her high powered job and motherhood, Holly J had little free time these days.

Holly J laughed. "Of course! What are friends for?"

-oOo-

Adam shuffled his feet as he waited downstairs for Fiona. It was well after 6:00PM and he had been at _Coyne Roberts_ for about ten minutes. She was finishing up work. He had sent her a text that he was on his way. She wrote back that she would meet him downstairs in the store. That was a half hour ago. When he arrived he decided to wait because he didn't want to rush her. Luisa, the saleswoman, recognized him this time and he took a seat on one of the leather couches, where he was currently playing Tetris on his phone.

"You can come upstairs, you know," a familiar voice informed him.

He looked upon hearing the words and smiled.

"Hi Hanna," he greeted Fiona's business partner.

Hanna smiled back. "Hello Adam. Anything in particular you're looking to buy?" she joked.

He pretended to entertain the thought. "Well, maybe something for my girlfriend…"

They both laughed.

"She lost track of time, as usual, but she's almost done," Hanna informed him.

Adam nodded. He was well aware that Fiona often worked long hours, and she was quite attached to her smart phone outside of the office.

"Come with me. I'll show you to our digs upstairs," she said.

The two of them walked to the back of store and Hanna opened a door labeled 'Employees Only'. Adam furrowed his brows as he glanced back at the elegant mahogany winding staircase in the middle of the store.

Hanna gave him a knowing smile. "It's for show! This is the short cut. When we want to impress, or get a work out we take that staircase!"

Adam laughed. "Gotcha," he affirmed.

When they reached the next level there was a short hallway that led to an open door. He followed her through it.

"Hey, you're back?" Fiona said surprised. She had just threw on her jacket and was about to lock up. "Did you leave anything?" she asked Hanna.

The other woman shook her head. "Nope. But I do have a special delivery for you," she said in a light tone.

Fiona raised an eyebrow confused. She broke out into a huge smile when she saw Adam step out from behind Hanna.

"Hey princess," he grinned. "Nice office!" It was spacious with warm colors throughout and a few pieces of furniture in Mediterranean blue.

They walked towards one another and shared a hug. She then captured his lips in a short kiss before they pulled apart.

Hanna smirked. "I'm still here!" she reminded them.

"Don't you have a train to catch?" Fiona teased. The two of them laughed. "Thanks," she told her sincerely. She was glad Hanna brought Adam to her.

Hanna shrugged. "Don't mention it. Anyway, I do have a train that I need to catch! If I don't, John will actually get home before me!" She was heading to Penn Station. She and her husband, John Sailing, resided in Long Island.

She and the couple exchanged goodbyes.

"So, looks like it's just the two of us," Fiona stated in a playful tone. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Want the mini tour?"

"Sure!" he laughed. "Or we could makeout on your desk," he suggested with a wicked grin.

Fiona grabbed his hand. "Now, that's an idea!"

Adam was elated. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but he looked forward to finding out!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Some movement here! Adam and Gregory's talk was overdue. Nice that they're in a good place! And, what's this? Holly J being supportive of Fadam? Wonders never cease…

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter, we'll find out if she was joking or not. And, I guess we're heading back to the Coyne penthouse! (Anyone saw that coming?)


	38. Getting There

"The One" – Part 38

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona lightly moaned as Adam nibbled on her bottom lip. She was sitting on the edge of her desk. Adam was standing, with his body pressed closely against hers. His hands were at her waist and she ran hers through his hair as they shared a series of deep, passionate kisses.

When they came up for air he softly laughed. "Now I don't want to leave!"

The plan for tonight was to hang out at her place. Both of her parents were slated to be home.

Fiona caressed his cheek. "Me neither," she admitted. Adam leaned in and kissed her again.

"I could do that all night," he grinned. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it was easily more than a half hour.

Fiona giggled. "Not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on work tomorrow," she remarked. She knew it was going to take a concerted effort to expunge thoughts of this from her mind!

"Is that so?" he asked with a lopsided grin. He reached for her hand and helped her off the desk. "Let's get your workspace back in working order," he suggested in a light tone. He returned a pile of files that had been moved aside back to their rightful place.

"You don't have to do that," she protested.

"I know," he assured her. "I don't mind helping."

It only took them a couple of minutes to get everything back the way it was.

Fiona looked around. "I guess we're ready to go." She turned to Adam and saw that he held a mahogany picture frame his hands. She snaked an arm around his waist. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you have this picture," he said softly. He was elated that she did. It was so long ago, but he could remember exactly how he felt when the photo was taken. He had been lost in her eyes, completely awash in the love he felt for her as the two of them danced.

Fiona leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love looking at it every day," she told him.

Adam brought his eyes back to hers. "I love you." They were three simple words, but they described what he felt for her with all of his being.

Fiona savored this moment. Her heart was filled with so much emotion, she felt like she could burst. "I love you, too."

Several minutes, and a short round of kissing later, they finally left.

-oOo-

Fiona smiled at Adam as they walked towards the kitchen. She planned to hang out with him in her room, but she thought it prudent to say hello to her parents. She knew her dad wasn't home yet, but her mother was.

She was happy that Adam didn't seem nervous this time around. He smiled back at her and winked, which caused her to laugh. When they turned the corner the kitchen came into view. Her mother was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey mom," Fiona said brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Coyne," Adam said politely.

The older woman looked up. She noticed that the young couple were holding hands. "Hi Fifi. Adam," she greeted them. "How was your day?"

"Busy!" Fiona replied. She wanted to get things wrapped up before Friday so that she could spend the weekend relatively carefree.

Mrs. Coyne nodded with understanding. "And you Adam?"

He shrugged. "The morning was kind of hectic, but overall it was pretty good."

"That's good to hear," she responded.

"How did the charity event go?" Fiona asked her mother.

Mrs. Coyne smirked. "The _luncheon_ for the Children's Hunger Awareness Foundation went well. Our silent auction raised a good amount of capital for this quarter."

Adam nodded. "Awesome," he stated in a rather upbeat tone. He felt a little out of place with the conversation.

Fiona glanced at her mother and held in a laugh at her muted expression.

"Awesome, indeed," Mrs. Coyne agreed diplomatically.

-oOo-

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!" Fiona laughed as they walked down the hall.

Adam looked at her unconvinced. Making small talk with Mrs. Coyne had been an experience. "Why did I say awesome?" he lamented.

She shook her head and opened the door to her suite. Adam followed her inside. He had gotten a quick tour on Saturday, but once again he was struck at how incredible the space was! It was certainly bigger than the tiny apartment he and Gregory shared. Compared to Toronto – and nearly everywhere else! – they paid an insane amount for their two bedroom apartment on the Upper West Side. He didn't even want to think about how much a place like hers would cost!

Fiona reached for his hand. Adam smiled and laced his fingers through hers. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"Thanks for having me over," he said, looking into her eyes.

They both moved towards each other, and shared a gentle yet powerful kiss.

Fiona sighed happily as they pulled away, and leisurely ran her hand down his chest. "Thanks for coming," she said sincerely.

Adam smirked. "Well, I haven't yet but I'm looking forward to it!" he declared suggestively.

She snorted and lightly swatted his arm. "Ah, that's the Adam I know!" she teased him.

He laughed and pulled her closer. "I try," he joked. He leaned in and brought his lips back to hers.

A few minutes later she led the way to her bedroom. "Notice anything different?"

Adam softly laughed. "Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you're not trying to seduce me," he quipped before glancing around the room. "Hey, I'm you're wall!" he noted.

She giggled at his giddy expression.

"Some of these are old, but others are pretty recent," he commented as he got a closer look. "Hey, I recognized some of these from FaceRange!" He looked back at her and grinned.

She shrugged. She may have lifted some of them from his albums…

Adam grabbed her hand. "I love it," he told her. "We've got to take more pictures!"

She nodded in agreement. The two of them leaned in, and shared another kiss. It quickly grew in intensity.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Looks like she wasn't joking! Lots of Fadam kisses, lol! Hmm, things are still a little frosty with Mrs. Coyne but both parties seem to be making an effort. And ah, they're in Fi's suite. Wonder what they will do in there…

**Don't be shy! Review :D**

In the next chapter, the night takes a completely unexpected turn!


	39. Child's Play

"The One" – Part 39

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

To the folks I can't PM:

Anonymous #1 - Thanks for the kind words! I probably won't double update soon, but there will be regular updates this week.

Anonymous #2 - Haha. Yeah, I tease a bit ;-) Well, we'll see in this chapter if it's good or not... Thanks for the review!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Grandma!"

Mrs. Coyne looked up and smiled broadly. She then stood up and moved towards her grandson and daughter-in-law. When she reached them she scooped up Finlay in her arms.

"Hello Finny-bear," she said sweetly. She looked at his mother and the two shared a quick hug. "Holly J, we weren't expecting you!"

"Hello Laura," Holly J greeted her. "I know it's last minute. I had lunch with Fiona today and she told me she wasn't done with her packing. I figured I'd swing by since I offered to help."

Mrs. Coyne made a silly face at Finlay, which caused the toddler to laugh. Holly J smiled, amused.

"I'm not sure if now's a good time," Mrs. Coyne told her. "She's here with Adam."

"She is?" Holly J said surprised. She thought Fiona was picking out clothes tonight. Then it hit her, Fiona mentioned doing that Thursday night! It was currently Wednesday. "Crap! I got the days mixed up."

Mrs. Coyne sent her a knowing smile. "I know what it's like. When Declan and Fiona were young, some days I didn't know which way was up and which way was down!"

The two women laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll stay out here," Holly J noted.

Mrs. Coyne shook her head. "You know how indecisive Fiona can be. She could use your help narrowing down the choices."

Holly J nodded. "I know but… Is it safe to go in there?" Over the years she had walked in on Fiona with a partner more than once and did not want to repeat the experience!

Mrs. Coyne cracked a smile. "I have no idea, dear. I'm just reading a book out here."

Holly J grinned. "Fine. I'm going in blind then!" She glanced at her son. He was playing with a toy train as he sat quietly on the carpet floor. "And alone, because I don't want to scar baby eyes!" she said in jest.

"I'll watch him. It would be a joy," Mrs. Coyne affirmed.

Holly J smiled. "Thanks. Wish me luck, I'm going in!"

-oOo-

Holly J knocked on the door a few times and waited a moment. She turned the handle when she heard Fiona yell, "Come in!" She cautiously stepped inside and let out a laugh at the unexpected sight that greeted her eyes.

"You've introduced him to the chair?" Holly J laughed. "Now he'll never want to leave!"

Fiona and Adam were in the living area of her suite. She was sitting on the couch with a huge smile as she watched Adam. He was sitting nearby in a deep green recliner with a relaxed expression on his face.

"It _is_ pretty awesome," he readily affirmed.

They all laughed. Holly J then walked towards Fiona and the two women shared a hug.

"Oh, I know!" she excitedly agreed as she pulled away.

"Holly J and Declan have three of them in their house," Fiona informed him.

"Whoa!" Adam responded, amazed.

A few years ago Declan, Holly J, and Fiona were on vacation in Switzerland. Holly J and Fiona had gone shopping in downtown Zurich and stepped into a high-end furniture store. It was there that they became enamored with an amazingly comfortable luxury reclining chair. It never ceased to leave an impression on anyone who sat in it! Combined with the heat and massage options it was heavenly!

It cost quite a bit just to transport it and it took some time to clear customs but it was worth it.

"You have to try massage option four! It's nearly orgasmic," Holly J gushed.

Adam raised an eyebrow and glanced at his girlfriend. "Um, I'll take your word for it…"

All three of them laughed heartily.

"Now my sides hurt," Fiona complained as she recovered. She had literally laughed until it hurt!

"Mine too!" Holly J commiserated.

Fiona paused as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"It's good to see you and all… but I wasn't expecting you," she said delicately. She could have sworn she told Holly J at lunch that she was hanging out with Adam _tonight_.

"I know! I mixed up the days. Thought you were packing tonight," Holly J told her.

Adam furrowed his brows and looked at Fiona confused. "Didn't you say that you had everything picked out?" They had briefly discussed the wedding this morning.

"I do… I just have too much picked out," she admitted. She had three back up dresses for the reception. That didn't even include wardrobe changes for earlier in the day or possible outfits for Sunday.

Adam and Holly J exchanged a knowing look.

"Hey!" she protested with mock annoyance.

"Anyway, I picked up Finlay early from the sitter and came here so that I could help," Holly J informed her.

Fiona's face instantly lit up at the mention of her nephew. "Finlay's here?" She turned to Adam. "That's great! You can finally get to meet him!"

Adam softly laughed. She looked adorable. He wanted to reach over and kiss her, but with Holy J around he held back.

Fiona quickly turned to her sister-in-law. "If that's alright with you," she quickly added.

Holly J nodded. "Of course!" She chuckled at Fiona's excited expression.

Fiona clapped her hands together happily and jumped up. "Let's go!"

-oOo-

When they got to the den, Finlay was sitting on the floor playing with a toy train. Mrs. Coyne was watching him from the couch and the 60 inch flat screen HDTV was set to a children's cartoon network.

Fiona quickly embraced her nephew. She peppered his cheeks with kisses as he laughed, before scooping him up in her arms.

"Every time I see you, you get bigger!" she told him. "How did you get so big?"

Finlay looked perplexed, "I don't know."

They all laughed.

Adam couldn't lose the smile on his face if he tried. Seeing Fiona interact with her nephew was too cute for words! He was little guy, who seemed to be a perfect mix of his parents. He had Holly J's reddish blond hair and Declan's dark eyebrows. He also seemed to inherit his dad's cool as cucumber demeanor.

When Fiona sat him back down on the floor he reached his train. The boy then looked up again and Adam noticed although both his parents had blue eyes, Finlay's eyes were blue-gray like his aunt and grandfather.

"Aunt Fiona, I got a green train!" he showed her. He pronounced her name 'Foh nah', which made Adam chuckle.

Fiona looked at the toy. "Oh wow! This is really nice Finn!" The boy nodded excitedly.

"Declan picked it up for him during a recent business trip to Italy," Holly J informed them.

Fiona glanced at Adam and smiled warmly. "Finlay, there's someone I want you to meet," she told her nephew. "This is Adam."

Adam bent down to eye-level. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Finlay said shyly. He looked at him curiously. "Do you like trains?"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: I toyed with putting in Holly J's scene with Mrs. Coyne at the end of the last chapter, but decided to go with it this way! Are you guys relieved it's a happy twist? I mentioned awhile back that we'd see Finlay again in this story ;-)

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter, Adam has another dinner with the Coynes! There's more cuteness with Finlay! And there's an awesome flashback that sheds more light on Adam's past…


	40. Party Of Six

"The One" – Part 40

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! So glad to hear that you all like Finlay :D

Anonymous - Thanks for the kind words :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Maybe I should go back out there?" Fiona suggested.

Holly J sent her a frustrated look.

"I left him out there with my mom," Fiona noted.

Holly J sighed. "And Finlay. When we left he and Adam were hitting it off," she pointed out.

Finlay was a friendly kid, but it usual took time for him to warm up to new people. It surprised her, but she could tell right away that Finlay liked Adam. He invited him to play with his toys, which was a good sign.

Fiona giggled. "You're right. Finlay did seem to take a shine to him."

"Yes, so let's finish this! The sooner you know what you're going to wear, the sooner we could go back out there and get some food," Holly J pointed out.

A half hour later they were set.

"You sure you don't want to start on the packing?" Holly J asked.

Fiona shook her head. "It's not really my strong suit." She was going to get one of the maids to do it.

Holly J playfully rolled her eyes. In this moment Adam's favorite nickname for her seemed quite fitting.

"I'm ready," Fiona declared. This wasn't quite the evening she envisioned, but she was elated that they were all here. "_Andiamo!_"

As they walked down the hall they heard more voices. In the kitchen they spotted Mrs. Coyne talking to the cooks. The older woman looked up and smiled at them.

"There you guys are! We're about to serve dinner. Everyone else is in the den," Mrs. Coyne revealed.

"Thanks Mom!" Fiona said. She shared a quick look with Holly J and the two continued onwards to the den. The sight that met their eyes made both of them smile from ear to ear.

Declan and Mr. Coyne had both arrived. Her father was sitting on the couch with a delighted expression as he watched Declan and Adam play a game with Finlay on the carpeted floor. In addition to his train, there were wooden building blocks and the little boy was elated as the train travelled on an 'invisible' track around the 'towers'.

"Hey look, it's Mommy!" Declan pointed out to his son.

The toddler looked up with a huge grin. "Hi Mommy! Daddy and Adam helped me build a city!"

All the adults laughed.

Holly J smiled at him. "That's a wonderful city. Right, Aunt Fifi?"

Fiona briefly glanced at Adam, amused. "I agree!"

-oOo-

The mood was relaxed and jovial around the dinner table. Conversation flowed easier this time around, as they discussed how their day went and various other topics of interests.

"And then I told him, that's what happens when you take the L.I.E.!" Declan finished.

The whole table laughed. Even Finlay, who didn't get the punch line but loved to laugh.

Adam leaned towards Fiona. "What does that stand for?" he whispered.

She grinned at him. Sometimes she forgot he was still new to the city. "Long Island Expressway."

"Oh," he said with understanding.

Mrs. Coyne grinned as she took another sip of her wine. She was pleasantly surprised at how well the evening was going. Despite her reservations, Adam seemed to fit right in! She knew her husband and son genuinely liked him. Holly J seemed to be warming up to him. And her grandson, Finlay, already adored him. She finally felt like she could relax about Fiona's choice. Beth was a good person, but so was Adam.

"So Adam, tell us more about the wedding. Where is it being held?" Mrs. Coyne inquired.

Adam looked up and smiled at her. "Well, my good friend Brian recently got married to a lovely woman named, Carla. They both work at the Boston branch of my company. The wedding was two weeks ago in the Bahamas, where Brian's family is originally from." The groom still had lots of extended family on the island.

"That sounds lovely," she remarked.

Fiona smiled broadly, sensing the sincerity in her tone.

"They're holding a reception this weekend to celebrate with everyone who couldn't make it," he concluded.

Mr. Coyne cracked a grin. "That's nice. Sort of two weddings instead of one," he remarked.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, in a way."

"So why didn't you go to the wedding?" Declan asked. Fiona had told him he hadn't but didn't disclose the reasoning behind it.

Holly J sent her husband a scolding look and he shrugged innocently.

"I wanted to. I was slated to be a groomsman," Adam revealed. "But my job transfer date was pushed back. I was in a midst of starting here and couldn't get time off to go."

"That sucks," Declan stated. He didn't have such limitations. As an executive for a multinational corporation he took vacations whenever he wanted to.

"It is unfortunate," Mrs. Coyne agreed. "So, you were going to be a groomsman? That sounds like you're pretty close to them."

Adam nodded. "Yes, I've known Brian for three years. He was my mentor when I first started. I've known Carla for about just as long as he has."

Fiona grinned at him. "And without you there might not be a wedding!" she pointed out. He was being so modest.

"Is that so?" Mr. Coyne said surprised.

Adam smiled at Fiona. "Possibly. I introduced Brian to Carla."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Coyne thought it was so sweet of him.

"Ah, you played matchmaker?" Declan smirked.

_Adam grinned as he walked up to the coffee stand. Carla Hernandez was next in line to order her AM energy boast – an Americano._

"_Just say 'yes'!"_

_She turned around at the sound of his voice. Her long, wavy black hair flowed independently. "Oh, _you_ again," she deadpanned._

_Adam smirked. "Believe me, I've learned not to say 'Good Morning' until you've had a few sips of that stuff!"_

_She gave him a look and then turned back to Vincent, the coffee guy. She paid for her coffee and wished him a good day. As she walked away Adam fell into step right beside her._

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you're persistent?" she quipped._

_Adam chuckled. "Yep, and they usually think that's a good thing."_

_She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "You're not going on line to get your own?"_

"_I will in a minute," he shrugged. "So, do you have an answer yet?"_

_Carla sighed. She had only known Adam for about a week. Her best friend Bridget was getting married and they had a night out with the girls to celebrate. Bridget didn't want a traditional bachelorette party with a stripper so they went out for drinks and ended up at a nondescript bar. As the night went on a number of men approached them, but Adam Torres had left an impression. There were only two bridesmaids that were single. Carla and Emily._

_Emily was the maid of honor and sister of the bride, so when Adam and his wingman came over they all focused on trying to get her a date. Carla was a little bit annoyed at them pushing Adam and Emily together, because she was single too but she figured it was just as well. She wasn't into one night hook ups. Carla wanted to meet someone real and have a relationship but it was so hard meeting a good guy. Adam knew this about her too, because at the bar they had played the 'why are you single?' game. Usually she was never so honest, but she didn't think she would ever see him again. She was shocked when she ran into Adam at the coffee stand outside of their workplace the following Monday._

"_I barely know you! Who's to say your friend isn't an axe murderer or something?" she joked. As far as she knew the guy he was bugging her about wasn't his same friend from the bar._

_He laughed. "You're right. You don't know me from Adam! Right now all we have in common is that we work at the same place and we both know Emily."_

_Despite herself, she grinned. "True. How's that going by the way?"_

_Emily and Adam had become rather physical as the night progressed. Carla and her friends dismissed them as a drunken hook up so she was surprised to hear that they were still in contact!_

_Adam smiled broadly. "Pretty good. She's… I think we're well matched."_

_Carla snorted. "Uh huh. You guys have one significant interest in common!"_

_He shrugged. "Okay, enough deflection! Honestly, I don't know you well but I do know this. You have nothing to lose from meeting up for coffee." His friend Brian was a great guy._

_Carla thought about it. She hated being set up. It never went well, and it was downright strange for a guy she barely knew to set up a blind date for her. However, she recognized that sometimes in life you had to take a chance._

"_I'll let you know," she told Adam._

_He smiled. "Fair enough," he conceded. "Anyway, I'm going to get on the line for coffee before it grows any longer."_

_Carla laughed. It had doubled in size since they stopped to chat. "Good luck with that!"_

"_Thanks!" he said as he walked away. "I'll see you at the wedding and badger you some more there!"_

Adam looked at Declan and shrugged. "I just thought they would make a good pair."

Fiona sent him a knowing look.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, wonders never cease! Mrs. Coyne has put away the knives ;-) Finlay continues to be adorable. And Declan continues to be… Declan? Lol. And, yeah it sounds like Fi's right the role Adam played in setting things in motion…

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… family is at the forefront!

* * *

><p><span>Another Note<span>: I can't believe this is up to chapter 40! Insane! Before I started writing about Fadam, I was lucky to finish 5 or 6 chapters of a story! This is definitely my longest story ever. It's well over 100 pages in Word. Again, insane! Thanks for the following! I really do appreciate every review. It's fun to read reactions and the support does help when I'm writing :) Okay, end of rambling. I tend do so during milestones, haha!


	41. We Are Family

"The One" – Part 41

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"It looks like somebody needs a nap," Adam stated.

Holly J smiled at him. "Yes, it's around his bedtime." She smoothed down Finlay's hair.

"Mommy, can I play with my toys?" he asked.

Declan snorted. His son was clearly tired but given the choice playtime always won out. "I don't know, buddy," he said gently.

"I can watch him in the den," Mr. Coyne offered. He was always travelling so he treasured the time he could spend with his grandson.

Holly J and Declan shared a look as they considered it.

"Okay," Holly J said.

Declan nodded and lifted his son out of the booster seat. "Be good," he told him.

The little boy nodded. His grandfather walked towards him and took his hand.

"Let's go Finny-bear," Mr. Coyne told him.

Finlay smiled. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Bye Grandma! Bye Aunt Fiona! Bye Adam!" he said as Mr. Coyne led him out of the room.

They all laughed.

As the pair walked down the hall they heard the little boy continue to talk. "I really like Adam. Are we going to see him again, Grandpa?"

Mr. Coyne chuckled. "I'm sure we will."

Again, everyone laughed.

"I must say, you seem to have a way with kids," Mrs. Coyne told Adam. After Fiona and Holly J left to pick out clothes, it was just the two of them with Finlay. Some people didn't mix well with children, but to Adam it came naturally. She was impressed.

"Thanks Mrs. Coyne," he responded.

"You can call me Laura," she told him.

Fiona and Holly J shared a look. Indeed the frost seemed to be melting!

Adam nodded. "I love kids. Back in Toronto two little girls have my heart."

"Aww!" Mrs. Coyne, Holly J, and Fiona cooed at the same time.

Declan smirked. "Did you miss one of your testosterone shots today?" he quipped.

Fiona immediately glared at him and Holly J swatted his arm.

Adam chuckled. "No. But it ebbs and flows," he joked.

The two of them laughed heartily, and once again the women they loved were left scratching their heads.

"So, two little girls? I take it, one's you're niece. Who's the other one? You don't have baby mama drama, do you?" Declan said in jest.

Adam snorted. "No, I don't have any adopted kids out there waiting in the wings," he retorted. He certainly hadn't knocked any girls up! He wasn't ready to become a parent, but when he was adoption or using a donor were viable options.

"The first little girl is my niece, Kaylie Torres. She's two years old and is an angel," Adam continued.

Everyone smiled.

"Drew knows he has a babysitter on speed dial whenever I visit," Adam revealed. "The other is my goddaughter, Sierra Turner. She's Clare and Dave's little girl. She's five months old."

Once again all the women cooed.

"You're a godparent?" Holly J asked. She didn't know that.

Adam nodded.

"That's quite an honor," Mrs. Coyne noted.

Declan smirked. "Dave's little girl?"

Adam nodded again. "He married my best friend."

"I saw the pictures on FaceRange. They're a lovely couple," Holly J commented.

Declan chuckled. "I just think it's ironic that you're godfather to Dave's kid. Considering…" he trailed off.

Adam shrugged. "We moved passed it. It was a misunderstanding," he insisted. He wished talk about the threesome would die! It was _years_ ago!

Holly snorted. "That's quite a misunderstanding!"

Holly J and Declan laughed. Fiona was annoyed at them, but despite herself the comment made her laugh as well.

Adam gave her look. She paused momentarily, and then they both joined in on the laughter.

Mrs. Coyne turned to her son with a quizzical expression. "Do I even want to know?"

Holly J answered for her husband. "No! It's a _long_ story."

-oOo-

"Thanks dad," Declan said as his father carefully placed Finlay in his arms. The little boy was sleeping.

"It was so good to see you guys!" Fiona said warmly as she hugged Holly J.

"Likewise. I'm glad we came," Holly J told her. She then pulled Adam into a hug. "You guys have a good trip!"

"Thanks Holly J," Adam replied.

"See you later, sis!" Declan said as they ended a short hug. "Adam, take care man!"

The two nodded at each other.

Fiona and Holly J smirked.

"So much testosterone in the room," Holly J whispered.

They both laughed.

Adam and Declan frowned.

"What's so funny?" Declan asked.

The two women shook their heads. "Nothing to trouble yourself about!" his wife responded.

After the young family left, Adam and Fiona looked at each other. It was just the two of them standing the foyer.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm heading back to my place." He didn't bring a change of clothes.

Fiona smiled at him. "Not feeling the walk of shame?" she quipped.

He took her hands in his, as he shook his head. "I have no qualms with it… I'm not sure I'm ready for the morning after."

Fiona nodded with understanding. "Too soon?"

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah." He got the sense her parents wouldn't care, but he felt that breakfast with her folks would be awkward!

"Well, let's get you a cab… After a proper goodbye," she declared as walked away from him.

Adam grinned broadly and followed her back towards her room.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh Declan! *shakes head* Anyway, this was a short chapter, but in next one… Fadam's heading to Boston! New OCs, Fadam kisses, and some drama up ahead ;-)

**Reviews are like tip jars for writers, haha :D**


	42. Roommates

"The One" – Part 42

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the review guys! :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Adam asked as he opened the trunk of the car.

Fiona slammed the passenger door shut. "No. We left early enough to beat traffic."

This morning she had gone to work at 6:00AM and stayed until 11:00AM. After that she took a cab across town to Adam's apartment. The two of them ate a quick lunch and then headed to the car rental place. They hit the road soon after, and it was smooth sailing to Boston.

He smiled at her. "I lived just down the block for three years and I only came to this garage once or twice!"

The whole time he lived in Boston, he hadn't owned a car. He had a bike, but if he needed to drive somewhere he borrowed his roommate's car.

"Good for you?" she teased him. He was way too pleased with himself!

He gave her a look and pulled her into his arms. He then kissed her deeply.

"I'm glad you're here with me," he told her, as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Me too." She hated the idea of spending a whole weekend apart, and she was happy to learn more about his life in Boston. She knew that he moved here not long after graduating from college but not much more beyond that.

Adam released his hold on her and turned back towards the car. He grabbed the last bag and closed the trunk. "Let's go."

-oOo-

They walked down a street lined with row houses that had brick finishing. Fiona assumed one of those houses would be Joe's place, but then they turned a corner and came to a rather modern condominium building. Adam held the door open for her and they went inside.

The lobby was clean but had an austere feel to it, with the stark gray colors. She gave Adam a look.

"I know. It's light years away from your office color palette! But I swear, upstairs you'll see a better representation of my decorating style," he said as they waited for the elevator.

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a decorating style?" she teased.

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Here we are," Adam said with a smile. He knocked on the door three times and waited. He glanced at his girlfriend. "You nervous?" he teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be nervous? I might not like your decorating style!"

They both laughed as the door suddenly opened.

On the other stood a guy of average height with closely cropped light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a somewhat round face and an eyebrow piercing. He looked at Adam with an excited smile.

"Dude!" he laughed.

The two guys shared a brief hug.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you for like another hour or so. You must've flew up here," he said. Traffic was usually a pain on Fridays!

Adam shrugged. "We just left earlier." He looked at Fiona and smiled. "Fiona, this is my old roommate, Joe."

Joe playfully bowed. "One must curtsy before royalty, right?" he joked.

They all laughed.

"Indeed, this is my princess, Fiona," Adam completed introductions.

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Wait, she's not green?"

All three laughed again.

"Well, if you're out of jokes, are we allowed to step inside?" Adam ribbed him.

Joe nodded and moved aside. "My sincerest apologies!"

-oOo-

Fiona looked around as she took in her surroundings. The living room walls were painted different shades of green. The furniture was simple yet modern. There was a red futon couch but everything else was black and the carpet was off-white. All in all, she was impressed at how neat everything was and how nicely it came together.

"This place is awesome," Fiona complimented Joe.

He smiled. "Thank you. It was joint effort," he affirmed. He glanced at Adam, who had a lopsided grin.

"See, when I have input it's not all B-movie posters!" he boasted to Fiona.

"I can see that," she laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have a roommate," she told Joe. Given the prime downtown location and how well kept the apartment was, one would assume a vacancy would easily be filled.

Adam smirked at Joe, who then glared at him.

"I did. He moved out this past week," Joe revealed.

"Oh," Fiona responded.

Adam clasped a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I'm here to help."

"Really?" Joe said skeptically.

Adam nodded. "Fiona's right. This place should be easily rentable. You just need to find someone who's the right fit. I'll help you shift through the weirdos on Craigslist. I'll need veto power though!" he insisted.

Joe looked at him incredulously. "First, you're only here until Sunday! I doubt that's enough time to find me a roommate. And second, why should you get the final word? I'm the one who has to live here!"

Fiona looked on at their exchange, amused.

"Since I moved out a month ago, you've had _two_ roommates! Neither one has worked out. A neutral party is needed because your judgment is bias. If you stop choosing roommates with your dick, you'd get better results!" Adam ribbed his friend.

Joe shook his head in protest.

"I'm just saying, hooking up with your roommates is generally a bad idea! You and I lived together for three years without any issues, so maybe you should choose another straight guy," Adam suggested.

Joe smirked. "The last guy _was_ straight." He and Mitchell had spent a night together anyway! However, afterward he had gotten weird about it and suddenly moved out, leaving Joe in the lurch.

With the other guy, their living situation didn't work out for different reasons. In the beginning the two of them got along fine, but it became apparent after a week that they just didn't mesh as roommates. Joe was a night owl, whereas Paul was the opposite – and the lightest sleeper he had ever known! When Paul complained about the noise coming from Joe's headphones while he listened to music in the living room at 10:30PM, he knew that he had to find someone else!

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then maybe a girl." That way there would zero chance of anything happening between them.

Joe made a face.

"What's wrong with that?" Fiona asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't want to deal with some chick's douche boyfriend hanging around."

"Wow, stereotype much?" Adam quipped.

"What? I'm just being honest!" Joe asserted as he laughed.

"Well, then what about a girl who dates girls?" Adam asked.

Joe sighed. "That wouldn't be so bad… but I'd rather live with another guy." He had two older sisters and while he loved them, living with women changed the dynamic of a bachelor pad in his opinion!

Fiona laughed. "Well, as one of the womenfolk, I'm a little hurt!"

Joe grimaced. "I didn't mean to sound like–"

"I wasn't serious!" she interjected.

He visibly relaxed which made Adam laugh.

"Nice to see that you're still an ass," Joe said with a smile.

"Oh come on! You know you missed me!" Adam joked.

"I miss your monthly rent checks!" Joe fired back.

They all laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: What's that? A new OC? Hehe. If you remember, Joe left a FaceRange comment several chapters ago! Anyway, it looks like Fadam are settling into Boston fine! We'll see if it continues to be smooth sailing...

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter, Fiona asks an interesting question, Joe and Adam catch up, and there's lots of food! (so you might want to eat before reading, lol)


	43. Mirror Image

"The One" – Part 43

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad many of you liked Joe! He's one of my favorites OCs.

Anyway, on to the next chapter! This part should be interesting…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona watched Adam from the bed as he unpacked a few things from his bag. He was able to fit all his stuff for the weekend into a duffel bag, whereas she brought two midsize pieces of carry-on luggage.

"So, you and Joe…" she started.

"Me and Joe what?" he asked without looking up. He was looking for his toiletries.

"You guys never…"

He furrowed his brows and abruptly turned to her. "Are you seriously asking me that?" he said incredulously.

She shrugged innocently. "I was curious. He _does_ have a history of hooking up with his roommates," she pointed out.

Adam frowned at her. "Yeah, but _after_ I moved out! I know it's been seven years, but I'm as straight as the day you met me!"

Fiona laughed. After a moment she asked, "You're not upset, are you?"

Adam didn't answer and returned his attention to finding his toiletries.

Fiona sighed and sat up. "I'm pansexual, so you know I wouldn't mind."

Adam bristled. "I'm sure you wouldn't."

"What's bugging you?" she demanded. She didn't like his sudden change in demeanor.

He let out a breath before turning to face her. "I just thought you knew me better," he admitted. He had known plenty of bisexual and gay trans men but he wasn't one of them. It bothered him that she apparently didn't know this about him.

"I do know you," she insisted. "But I don't really make assumptions when it comes to who's been with who." It was all the same to her, and she had known plenty of straight-identified people who hooked up with someone of the same gender.

"I thought I picked up a vibe, like he liked you or something. That's all," Fiona explained.

Adam scoffed. "Joe likes everyone! Well, if you're male," he chuckled. "That's why we got along so well as roommates! He's like the gay version of me, and vice versa." Both of them had their share of strangers joining them for breakfast when they lived together.

She laughed at his wording. "So you're saying he's a manwhore?"

"I'm taking the fifth on answering that one! Wouldn't want to incriminate myself," Adam joked.

They both laughed.

-oOo-

"So, what do you have lined up for us tonight?" Adam asked as he entered the kitchen.

Joe was sitting at the kitchen table, engrossed in his laptop. He looked up and smirked at Adam. "I managed to keep it under wraps this long, but since you're here… We're doing a potluck. Naomi organized it."

Adam smiled broadly. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see everyone!"

Joe nodded. "Yep, it's the usual suspects."

"Robin, Jake, Chris, Naomi, and Thomas, right?" Adam asked him.

Joe shook his head. "Thomas has been bumped from the group."

Adam frowned. "Why?"

"He and Naomi broke up," Joe told him.

"When did this happen?" Adam said alarmed.

"Recently," Joe sighed. "He was banging her best friend."

"WHAT?" Adam yelled.

Fiona joined them in the kitchen with a confused expression. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, I was just bringing Adam up to speed on the latest drama," Joe said dryly.

Adam shook his head. "They _just_ moved in together. What a bastard!"

Fiona looked between the two, still out of the loop. She took a seat at the table next to Adam.

"How is she dealing with the break up?" he asked Joe.

His friend shrugged. "The same way she deals with everything. Holding it all in. But she's spent some nights over here and we talked about it for hours. She realizes she's better off without him, but it's difficult to come to terms with the lies, betrayal, and disappointment."

Adam nodded. "Right."

"She's gone 'no contact' on both of them," Joe informed him. "He's officially persona non grata, so don't bring him up tonight unless she does."

"Gotcha," Adam stated with understanding. Fiona gently rubbed his arm, and he turned to her with a small smile. He didn't mean to leave her out of the conversation. Her soothing gesture was fully appreciated. "A friend of ours is going through a rough time," he explained.

"I figured as much," she told him.

They settled into a contemplative silence.

-oOo-

Guests began to arrive about thirty minutes later. First to show up were Robin and Jake. They immediately pitched in and helped with final preparations. The couple had been dating for just under a year. Both were tall and worked in Human Resources. Robin had coffee colored hair and a sunny disposition. Jake had jet black hair and was more reserved.

Next to arrive was Chris. Everyone assumed he was coming with Naomi since they lived in the same building, but he told them he hadn't spoken to her today. Chris was of average height and had somewhat long auburn hair that he wore in shag cut. He was a mellow guy who brought two vegan dishes to the party.

Ten minutes later, Naomi knocked on the door. She wasn't the guest of honor, but it sure felt that way! She was of average height and had short blonde hair, which she wore in a choppy bob cut. They hadn't been sure what to expect, but after giving Joe a hug she walked into the apartment with a huge smile.

"Hi everyone!" she said brightly. "Adam!" she called out when she spotted her friend. He walked over to her and she pulled him into a long hug.

"It's good to see you, too!" he chuckled as they pulled away. "A month is such a long time!"

Naomi swatted his arm. "Don't make fun of me!" she laughed. She was rarely sentimental, but she truly missed her friend. The two of them had worked together in the IT department for three years, so she had been used to seeing him every day.

"But you make it so easy!" he teased.

They all laughed.

Adam glanced at Fiona, and motioned for her to join him. Before he could say anything, Naomi beat him to it.

"You must be Fiona," she stated with a friendly smile. She recognized her from FaceRange, but it was clear from the way Adam looked at her that he was in love. "She's lovely, Adam," Naomi told him.

He blushed a little. "Thanks."

Fiona giggled and turned towards Naomi. "Nice to meet you." The two women shook hands.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" Joe declared and motioned towards the table. He took the box Naomi was holding and placed it on the table with the rest of the food. They surveyed the grub.

Jake unwrapped his dish. Everyone smiled as they look at grilled meat on skewers. "I brought _Satay_. It's an Indonesian dish my grandmother taught me to make. The meat is chicken and there's a peanut sauce to dip it in."

"Wow, I feel like I'm on Top Chef!" Adam remarked. "It looks really good, man."

Jake smiled. "Thanks. I hope you all enjoy it."

Robin took the aluminum wrap off of her dish. "There's no family connection to my dish! I love macaroni and cheese, so I baked some."

They all chuckled.

"I love it, too!" Joe excitedly agreed. He then removed a lid from a pot on the table. "I made _arroz con pollo_. I stole the recipe from Adam, actually. If I made what my mom usually made for me and my sisters growing up, I would have bought seven TV dinners!"

"That sounds rather appetizing," Adam teased him. Joe frowned at him. "But I'm glad you went with the rice!" The potluck was a surprise so he hadn't made a dish of his own.

Chris laughed. "You guys are a riot!" He moved to unveil his two dishes. "I went for simplicity. I made oven roasted green beans, seasoned with a hint of sea salt and freshly ground pepper. The other dish I made is a pot of mushroom barley soup."

"That's my favorite soup!" Naomi raved.

"I know!" he smiled at her.

"Let's dig in!" Joe suggested.

"Hey! I brought something too!" Naomi reminded him. She glanced around the room. "As you guys might know, I've been on a baking spree the last few days. They're nothing special, but I made some vanilla cupcakes with white chocolate frosting."

Adam looked at Fiona with a huge smile. They had an incredible assortment of food in front of them. She laughed at the expression on his face.

"This all sounds amazing!" Joe said, giving voice to the shared sentiment of everyone in the room.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, let's get to it!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, I'm jealous of their feast! Haha ;-) Btw, Naomi was also mentioned earlier in this fic – way back in Chapter 11! And, hmm… I'm curious what you guys think about Fiona and Adam's convo in the opening scene!

**Reviews seriously rock! :D**

The next chapter is _definitely_ bringing the drama!

* * *

><p>Off topic: I am updating "Long Weekend" tomorrow!<p> 


	44. Cold Shoulder

"The One" – Part 44

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Time for some drama, right?

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Adam threw Naomi a quizzical expression. "What are you talking about?"

She smirked. "Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Um, I'm putting dishes away. You know, since dinner is done?" he said sarcastically.

She studied him for a moment. "Right, and that justifies leaving your new girlfriend to the wolves?"

Adam snorted. "Really? You're reaching there!" At times she displayed a flare for the dramatic. "Everyone has been nice and inviting all evening."

"And you've been a bit… distant towards her. Why?" Naomi grilled him.

He stared back at her for a moment before slumping his shoulders in resignation. "It's really stupid," he stated under his breath.

Naomi caught his words and smiled victoriously for a moment, before switching to a neutral expression. "I'll be the judge of that. _Spill_."

He gave her a look. "When I pulled you aside earlier to talk, you stonewalled me. Now you want me to spill my guts to you?"

Naomi looked away. "I… I don't want to think about Thomas. Every time I do, I get either really angry or really sad. Today has been a really good day. Tomorrow is going to be an even better day. I just need to keep him off my mind."

Adam was humbled by her honesty. "My girlfriend… asked me if I hooked up with Joe."

Naomi burst out laughing. "Oh, you're serious?" she stated when she saw his face.

Adam lowered his head. "Fiona's very open-minded. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does!"

Naomi wanted to be helpful, but she couldn't help getting one little joke in. "You guys do have some Ho Yay action going on at times."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Her brown eyes shone with amusement.

Just then Joe joined them in the kitchen. "There you guys are! Naomi, your cupcakes are the bomb." He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He glanced at Adam. "Why the long face?"

Naomi quickly filled in him on the situation.

Joe laughed and turned to Adam. "I'm honored that she thinks you fell for my wile charms!"

He had to admit, it was rather ironic. At one point in time he did have a crush on Adam! Eventually he realized it was futile and was happy to call him a friend. The two shared a close bond, being that they understood each other in a way others could not. They were both FTMs and had gone through similar experiences and struggles.

"You guys are _so_ helpful," Adam quipped, annoyed.

Naomi looked at him. "Okay, so what about her open-mindedness bothers you?" she asked, getting back on track.

"Well, I know she didn't mean anything by the question. After all, gender isn't a factor in who she dates. But, I'm bothered that she asked me that. It makes me wonder if she knows me at all," Adam explained.

"Whoa, back up," Joe told him. "That's a pretty big leap to make from asking one question!" he noted.

"I think I get it," Naomi stated.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Joe thought Adam was dialing up the drama here. Sure his relationship with Emily was a rollercoaster, but not all relationships had to be that way! Fiona seemed to really love him, so it would be a shame if a misunderstanding derailed things.

"Being transgendered you had to fight to be seen as a guy, and you also had to fight to been seen as a straight guy. Both are integral to your identity, so her question struck a nerve," she analyzed him.

Adam and Joe shared a look.

"How does she do that?" Joe questioned.

Adam chuckled. "Her accuracy is almost scary."

"Yeah, I'm right here," Naomi ribbed them.

Adam sighed. "Perhaps you have a point."

"_Talk_ to her," Naomi insisted.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, don't go the passive aggressive route. Unless you _want_ to screw things up before you reach the one month mark." He and Naomi bumped fists.

-oOo-

When they returned to the living room Robin and Jake were telling Fiona about the wedding. They had flown down the Bahamas and witnessed the ceremony. Afterward, the couple took a short cruise that departed from there and enjoyed a romantic holiday together.

"I filled in as a groomsman," Jake revealed. "I'm no Adam, but it worked out okay."

"What that's supposed to mean?" Adam asked with a smile as he took a seat next to Fiona. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand.

"We were talking about the wedding. I'm not Mr. Matchmaker. We really missed you, man," Jake told him.

Adam was touched. "I wish I could have been there. I feel crappy about it."

Naomi waved him off. "Everyone understands!" she assured him. "Besides, you're not the only who couldn't fly down there." She was unable to go as well.

"Emily was there, right?" Chris asked. Her older sister was bridesmaid and last he heard she planned to tag along.

Naomi and Joe sent him a warning look.

"Oh… Forget I asked," he backtracked.

Adam rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Very subtle!" Joe quipped.

They all laughed.

Fiona glanced at Adam. He told her that Emily and Carla weren't really friends, so she was a little confused as to why she would attend the wedding.

"She was there," Jake confirmed. "Talking to her was a little awkward."

He and Robin briefly grimaced. Joe caught it and smirked.

"I wonder why…" he teased. Naomi swatted his arm.

Adam was annoyed and wanted to switch the topic. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jake spoke up first.

"Twenty bucks says she comes to the reception," he laughed. Since they were talking about it, he figured he might as well make some easy money!

"Fifty bucks says she doesn't," Adam fired back. The last time they spoke, she told him that she was going to be out of town the week of the reception.

"Ooh. This is getting good!" Joe quipped.

"You're on! Thanks for lining my pockets, bro!" Jake laughed.

"We'll see about that," Adam said coolly.

"Okay, change of subject?" Robin said pointedly. They had been talking about Emily for far too long! She could tell both Adam and his girlfriend were getting uncomfortable.

"Now I want I want to go the reception, just to see how things turn out!" Chris entered the conversation, completely missing the hint. He didn't work with Naomi and the rest of them, so he wasn't on the guest list.

"Me too," Joe laughed. He also didn't work with the group. However, he already had plans for tomorrow night.

"You can be my plus one, Chris," Naomi told him. She certainly wasn't attending with Thomas!

"Deal!" Chris responded excitedly.

"Are they close friends or something?" Fiona questioned. She wanted to wait until she was alone with Adam to grill him about this, but she hated being out of the loop.

Everyone paused and looked at Adam.

He turned to her. "_No_. I told you they weren't," he reminded her curtly.

Things were slightly awkward before, but it didn't hold a candle to the present mood…

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Naomi and Joe were made full of win in the kitchen scene! But... Oh Adam! That didn't come out well at all! Better fix that quick, buddy! :-x

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

In the next chapter… a whole lot of angst!

* * *

><p>Off topic: Had such a busy day so far! Did a lot of walking (the trains are really crappy today!), shopping, and went to a street fair - where I actually tried some Chicken Satay! It was really good and amazingly cost just a dollar :D (you gotta love New York, right?)<p> 


	45. The Whole Truth

"The One" – Part 45

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: **This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Robin stood up. "Wine? Jake and I brought wine."

Her boyfriend got up as well. "Yeah, we'll go get it now."

Joe sent Adam a sympathetic look. The shortness in his friend's tone had been a cringeworthy moment.

Naomi sighed as she debated what to say. She decided it was best to 'rip off the band-aid' and speak bluntly. She looked at Fiona.

"Carla and Emily are definitely _not_ friends. In fact, they had a bit of bad blood between them over the years. Their common link is Bridget, Emily's sister and Carla's best friend. And now of course, Adam," she leveled with her.

"I'm sorry for all the inside jokes this evening. I know it's not so great having all this stuff going over your head. We're very happy that Adam is with you. We don't like her. Emily's kind of a bitch. She can be manipulative and controlling. They had this off-and-on cycle where they would fight, then she'd get him alone, and bam! They were back together. It was tiring to watch. Since that's her MO, that's why we were joking about her showing up at the reception," Naomi finished.

She had laid it all bare and she hoped that Adam wouldn't kill her for it! She just didn't want to see this issue get in the way of what he had with Fiona. Adam was a great guy and she wanted him to be happy.

Fiona blinked as she gathered her thoughts. Naomi's words were definitely a lot to take in! She could feel Adam's eyes on her, but she wasn't ready to meet his.

"I second that," Joe said cutting through the silence to back his friend up. He then darted his eyes to Adam, and gave him a small smile for support.

-oOo-

Adam shut the door behind them. They had gone to his old room for privacy. He watched as Fiona walked over to the bed and sat down. She had a pensive expression on her face and was rubbing her right temple with one hand, the other rested at her side.

He slowly came towards the bed and took a seat next to her. There was moderate gap of space between them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Fiona turned to face him. "What happened to us tonight?"

He didn't say anything and they sat there in silence for a long moment.

"You were acting kind of distant over dinner. Then with this whole 'Emily' business I've seen a side of you that I don't like," she told him. She thought this trip would be a good thing, but now she was questioning if she should have come at all. It seemed like there were unresolved issues.

Adam reached for her hand. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to be weird. What you asked me earlier threw me for loop. As for Emily… I got angry that they kept bringing her up. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was honest with you about her and it sounded like you didn't believe me."

Fiona looked at him. "Well, it seemed like there was more to the story. On both accounts."

Adam sighed. They need to sort through this, one issue at a time. "When you asked me about Joe, I felt like you didn't know me as well as I thought you did. I realize I overreacted, but it scared me."

"Why didn't you just say that?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "It took me time to figure it out. I didn't reach that conclusion on my own," he admitted. "And as for the other thing… Emily and I simply weren't compatible. I don't have feelings for her or any desire to get back together! To my friends it's become a punch line, but I know they're as relieved as I am that it's over."

-oOo-

Naomi came up to Joe and rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed him nervously glancing at the closed door every few seconds.

"We should have dialed back the jokes tonight," he stated.

She snorted. "That's rich, coming from you!"

Jake sighed. "I kind of feel like an asshole." He wished he hadn't made that bet about Emily showing up.

"Good! You all should!" Robin scolded them. She tried to change the subject earlier, but no one listened!

"To be fair, while we may have stirred the pot Adam isn't innocent in all this," Chris pointed out. Adam was his friend, but he was not without his faults.

The door suddenly opened. They quickly disbursed, in an attempt to make it look like they hadn't been watching the door!

Adam and Fiona shared a knowing look. He then cleared his throat, garnering their attention.

"So I was thinking… It might be nice to have a do-over," he casually announced. The evening certainly hadn't gone as planned.

His friends looked at him curiously.

The couple smiled at each other before turning back towards the group.

"Hello everyone, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Fiona Coyne," Adam told them.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, seems like there was no love lost between Naomi and Emily. Nice to know that she's team Fadam! ;-) Speaking of which, it looks like their talk yielded happy returns!

**Review! You know you want to :D**

In the next chapter, we learn what Joe has going on tomorrow, there's some Fadam steam, and you might find the ending surprising... (Oh come on, if I give away what's gonna happen what fun would that be?)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Off topic: I posted a short timeline fic today. It takes place in between the stories "Daylight" and "The Wedding"!<p> 


	46. Longing

"The One" – Part 46

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to hear that so many people liked the do over :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Starting 'fresh' had been a good idea. The rest of the evening went more smoothly. The mood was relaxed and fun. They devoured the rest of Naomi's cupcakes and went on to play a few rounds of Charades. Though tired, when the night ended Adam and Fiona were sorry to see them go.

On the bright side, they were going to see everyone at the wedding reception tomorrow – with exception of Joe, who had a date.

"So what's this guy like?" Adam asked his friend as they cleared the kitchen.

Joe smiled. "His name is Daniel. He's a veterinarian and is a few years older than me. He's tall, dark, handsome, and has the sexiest bedroom eyes," he revealed. "Don't laugh… but I met him online."

Adam smirked but did not laugh. "I'm not judging!"

Fiona chuckled. "_So_ many people meet their partners online these days! There's no shame in it!" she affirmed.

"Have you?" Joe asked her. The girl was gorgeous and could certainly pass for a model. He didn't think she was ever starved for attention, from any gender!

Adam looked at her. He was interested in her answer.

"Well, no," she replied.

Joe laughed. "That's what I thought!"

"I always kind of dated people who I know or have met through friends. The person inside is what attracts me, so clicking through profiles is kind of meaningless. How do you who's being honest about who are they are?" she questioned.

Joe smirked. "You go on a date. That's how!" He looked at Adam. "I would ask you the same question, but I already know you don't have the patience for online dating."

Adam shrugged. One time he got halfway through writing a profile before he got bored. "I'd rather go to a bar to meet women."

"And they're full of girls, just your type!" Joe quipped.

Fiona playfully shook her head. "What is it with you and bars?" she teased him.

"Not just bars. He has a thing with waitresses too!" Joe added.

-oOo-

Adam smiled as he watched Fiona take off her jewelry. He was lying on the bed and was happy that the day had ended on a good note. For a moment he had been worried. He had told her once that assumptions and misunderstandings could derail a budding relationship. Those words rang true tonight. He was glad that they worked it out before it the gulf between them deepened. He shuddered at the thought of losing her.

"Hey," she softly called to him.

He looked up and saw her looking at him from the foot of the bed. She was wearing a thin tank top and very short board shorts. She looked _hot_.

"You're not tired, are you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Adam grinned broadly. "I was a little… but I'm fully awake now."

"Good," she said seductively. He watched as she got on the bed and came near. She carefully climbed over him and straddled him. He brought his hands to her waist, as she looked down at him. They locked eyes and his breath quickened.

Fiona leaned down and brought her lips to his. She gently nibbled his bottom lip, before initiating a passionate kiss. Adam eagerly responded, running his hands up and down her back as they continued to kiss hungrily.

Sometime later, she suddenly pulled away. He looked at her confused and she smiled wickedly. She brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. Adam slid his hands up her smooth stomach and continued north until he reached her breasts. She softly moaned while looking into his eyes.

He groaned in response. He was hard and fought the urge to move his hips against hers.

"Adam," she whispered. Her voice was thick with desire. His eyes found hers again. "Since we're in a different area code, maybe we could relax the rules."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

She leaned down and they shared another heated kiss. Adam whimpered when she moved away again.

"We do this, as much as we want. When we're ready to finish, we take care of ourselves," she suggested. Technically they wouldn't be getting each other off, so it seemed like a way to skirt the rules!

Adam looked into her eyes for long moment. He wanted nothing more than to let go and have his way with her. "I _can't_," he said firmly.

She stared back at him confused. "What?"

He sighed heavily. "If you're naked there's no way I could hold back from wanting to touch you. I… I want you so bad right now, I'm on _fire_."

Fiona blinked. As she looked into his eyes she could tell he was torn about whether or not to proceed. She wanted to say 'screw it' and continue hooking up with him. However she also didn't want their first time together to be tinged with regret.

-oOo-

"Tell again why I'm not sleeping with my girlfriend?" Adam asked.

It was just after 5:00AM and he was sitting on the Terrance outside. His cell phone was pressed to his ear. It had taken him a long while to fall asleep but when he finally did, he only got a few hours of rest. His mind had been working on overdrive. He hated brooding about things. Whenever he had to, he would usually come out here and stare out at the skyline.

Several minutes ago, with little thought he found himself dialing a familiar number. It was early in the morning but she was always up at this time.

On the other end of the line, Clare snorted in response to his question. "You're asking _me_ that?"

Adam cracked a small grin. "Yes, because I'm losing my mind and you're my sponsor!"

Clare laughed. "It's a little sad that you need a sponsor to refrain from having sex for a month," she deadpanned.

"Well, fine. You're my moral support! I think it's comes standard with best friend duties," he quipped.

They both laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I was weary of that designation!" she joked. "But in all seriousness, I think your reasoning is sound. From what you told me about yesterday, there were some speed bumps that proved you and Fiona still have more to learn about each other. Yes you love each other and have a long history together, but I always say when it comes to relationships that love isn't enough."

Adam nodded. It was a familiar saying of hers.

"Love doesn't put food on the table. Love can be one sided. Love doesn't bridge the gap if you want different things out of life – only compromise will," she pointed out. "In regards to you and Fiona, the two of you need to build a solid foundation. You tend to rush ahead in relationships, skipping steps. I don't think you should do that this time. You guys have something special, so handle it with care. I don't think a month is a long time." Clare had waited years and was engaged before having sex. Her first time was with Eli. "I fear if you break the first promise you made to yourselves when you got together, it might set a bad precedent."

Adam considered her words. As much as he wanted to argue against it, what she said made a lot of sense to him. If love was enough to make relationships work out, Clare and Eli would be married! He and Fiona would have never broken up!

Suddenly he heard the sound of a baby's cry. It warmed his heart.

"Is that my little munchkin?" he asked, with a wide grin.

He heard Clare whispering soothing words to her on the other line. After a moment she responded. "Yes, Sierra has woken up again." She sounded tired, but there was contentment in her voice. "And now she's hungry."

Adam softly laughed. "I wish I could see her," he said wistfully.

"We need a video phone or something," Clare laughed.

"Let's skype this afternoon!" Adam said excitedly.

Clare smiled at his enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see you next month. Bring Fiona with you!" she demanded.

Adam chuckled. "That's the plan."

They talk for a short while longer before ending the call. Adam then stood up and headed back inside the apartment. He quietly returned to the room. Fiona was still sleeping. Seeing her was a sight for sore eyes. As he looked at her, something burned deeply within him. He knew through and through that he wanted to make what they had last forever, and he resolved to do whatever it took.

He cautiously joined her on the bed, careful not to wake her. He slipped under the covers and turned onto his side.

"I love you," he whispered.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: See? If I would have hinted that Clare was going to be in this chapter that would have ruined the dramatic tension of the Fadam scene… *runs away from pitchforks*

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

In the next chapter… we'll learn exactly what's on Fiona's mind. And tons of backstory with Joe!


	47. Breakfast Buddies

"The One" – Part 47

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! And wow, over 300! That's like insane! Thanks again guys!

Anonymous - Thanks for the kind words :D Glad you're enjoying this fic!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona sighed as she turned off the shower. She then reached for her towel and began to dry off. She was trying to determine which emotion better described her feelings on last night's hook up gone awry – frustration or disappointment?

Adam's initial reasoning behind waiting made sense to her, but now she wasn't so sure what they were waiting for! They were in love and deeply committed to each other. They were integrating each other into their lives, and had won over most of their skeptics already!

She stepped out of the tub and reached for her clothes. As she put on her bra she decided that they needed to discuss this. She quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she returned to the room she saw that Adam was still asleep. She smiled at the sight of him and debated whether to wake him.

Her stomach suddenly growled, which provided an answer! She quietly retreated from the room in search of food.

"Morning!" a bright voice greeted her when she reached the kitchen.

Fiona blinked. "Oh, hi Joe," she replied. He was sitting at the table, enthralled in his laptop.

Joe smirked at her. "Hmm, did I detect a bit of hesitancy there?"

She laughed. "It's early."

"Yeah, 11:00AM is quite early," he teased.

She gave him a look. "It's a Saturday!" Fiona was used to sleeping in.

Joe nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Where's Adam?"

Fiona took a seat at the table. "He's still sleeping."

Joe nodded. "Right. I guess that makes sense."

She gave him a quizzical look.

Joe smiled and turned his laptop towards her, so that she could see the screen. "Your boyfriend wrote up a roommate ad and posted it to Craigslist shortly before 5:00am. I've already gotten a few decent responses."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. She didn't know Adam had been up so early! She thought it was sweet that he did that for Joe, but she was a little disheartened to know he had left the room while she was sleeping. "That's good," she said in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah. I thought we were going to get to it this morning, but it was a pleasant surprise," Joe responded.

Fiona nodded. "Indeed. I didn't realize because I slept through the night." She hadn't felt all that tired, but sleep was a welcome reprieve from the disappointment of how the night ended.

"Actually, I'm amazed I managed to get a full night's rest!" Joe laughed. "I've lived with the guy for three years and this place has thin walls. I lost count of how many times Adam's nightcaps have woken me up!"

Fiona frowned at his words.

He grimaced as he realized what he could have said wrong. "Sorry! I forgot you guys haven't had sex yet!"

Fiona looked at him amused. "Does everybody know that?"

Joe grinned at her. "Do all of _your_ friends know?"

She shrugged. "Good point!" She looked at him curiously. "You two really are cut from the same clothe," she noted. His personality reminded her so much of Adam!

"Well, he's like the straight version of me!" Joe said in jest.

The two of them laughed.

"So, how do you like Boston so far?" he asked her.

She smirked. "I like it. I've met some interesting characters so far," she teased. "I've been through here before though."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Did you and Adam ever meet up?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No. I had no idea he was living here at the time."

Joe regarded her curiously as he took another sip of his coffee. "So it really has been radio silence between you guys for seven years?"

She thought about it. "For the most part. I've heard bits and pieces of news about him over the years, but we lost touch."

If he had remained in her life, she wasn't sure if it would have been possible for her to fully move on. The last time she contacted him directly was after right he had top surgery. It was during the summer between his freshman and sophomore years at college.

"Wow," he said. He was amazed they got together so soon after being virtually strangers for so long.

She looked at him. "You've known Adam for years, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. We attended Syracuse University together."

"Ah," she said. Adam mentioned that to her. "So you know Gregory, Meg, and the others?"

He snorted. "Sure do."

"You were a computer science major too?" she asked.

He laughed heartily. "No way! I'm not a computer nerd like Adam, Naomi, and the rest of the lot!" He didn't work in IT. He couldn't think of a job more boring!

She tilted her head in confusion. "Oh. So how did you guys meet?"

"At our campus Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, and Transgender Union," he told her. "It's a mouthful, I know!"

They both laughed.

"Personally I preferred calling it the Queer Kids Club, because that's what it was. Anyway, I was student activist, down for the cause, and Adam attended meetings here and there. He had other stuff going on and wasn't really serious about it. I called him out a few times and accused him of being an 'assimilator'," Joe laughed the memory. He had gone through a militant phase in college.

"Really?" Fiona said surprised. She had a hard time picturing it since they got along so well these days!

Joe nodded, amused. "Yeah. He kind of reminded me of a frat boy at times, which annoyed me. I felt like he didn't really care because straight FTMs can kind of blend into heteronormative society once they finish transitioning. Those of us who are gay or bi are still on the outside in that regards."

"I could see that," she acknowledged. "How did you guys become friends?"

He shrugged. "There wasn't one event that shifted things. Gradually we got to know each other and realized we had a lot in common. Over time we balanced each other out. He helped me to mellow out and have more fun, and with my influence he got more involved with issues in our community."

"Sounds like you guys are a perfect match," she teased.

Joe laughed. "Almost!" He smirked, remembering the conversation he had with Adam and Naomi in the kitchen last night. "After graduation he moved back home and I settled in Boston. I knew he was looked for a job in the States, so when a friend of mine mentioned there was an opening where she worked I forwarded Adam the info."

"You got him his job?" Fiona said surprised. She hadn't known that.

Joe shrugged again. "He fit the qualifications. I needed a roommate so it worked out for both of us."

The microwave chimed and they both turned in the direction of the sudden noise.

"I warmed up a Jimmy Dean's breakfast bowl. You can have it. I have another in the freezer," he offered.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Absolutely!" he informed. "Adam wouldn't think kindly of me starving his girl!" he said in jest. He walked over to the microwave and set it aside. He then grabbed a box from the freezer. Fiona followed him to the counter and placed the hot food on a plate.

"Thanks," she told him.

"No problem!" he assured her. He paused as he remembered something he wanted to say to her. "About yesterday… Naomi has a habit of overstating things. She can go all Mama Bear sometimes."

Fiona furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" She sat back down at the table with her food.

"What she said about Emily. She's not a terrible person or anything. She and Adam just weren't a good fit. She said and did some hurtful things when they broke up, but so did Adam," Joe explained. "Their relationship wasn't some crazy, unhealthy mess. It was just a bad relationship."

"Oh," Fiona responded. Truth be told, she was getting tired of all the mentions of his Ex. However, she was happy that Joe addressed some lingering questions she had.

"I know it's awkward, but if it wasn't for the wedding this would be a non-issue," Joe stated. "Adam's so over it. And he's never felt about anyone the way he feels about you." He knew this to be a fact.

She grinned at him, before taking a bite of her food.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm with Fiona. Stop with the Emily mentions people! (Then again, this is like yelling at the TV. Nothing I say here actually makes an impact on the story, LOL!) That said, Joe had good intentions. It's cool to see that he and Adam go way back, no?

**Reviews rock!**

In the next chapter… Adam wakes up, and Fiona + Adam enter negotiations...

* * *

><p>Off topic (well, kind of): Dude, this fic keeps going and going! I'm up to 142 pages in Word. Insane, right? Good news is, there's a time jump coming after the Boston chapters :D Looking forward to sharing the later chapters - although at this point I'm letting the story write itself. We'll get there when we get there, but indeed we'll definitely get there!<p> 


	48. The Wait

"The One" – Part 48

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another lengthy chapter!

To the folks I can't PM -

Anonymous - Haha! The way this thing is going it just might. But there's some good stuff coming up - fluff, drama, comedy, twists - and all in the next handful of chapters! Thanks for the review!

I3FADAM - Awesome! Very glad to hear that :D Am happy you're enjoying them. Thanks for the review!

Author's Note #2: **This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

As Adam walked towards the kitchen, the sound of laughter caught his ears. He instantly smiled, happy that Fiona and Joe seemed to be getting along well. He had a feeling that they would! He lingered near the entrance. It wasn't his intent to eavesdrop, but he was curious to know what they were talking about.

Fiona sighed. "The 'no sex' thing is getting _really_ frustrating," she admitted. And hearing references to Adam's very active sexual past wasn't helping matters.

Joe chuckled and she gave him a look.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound dismissive or anything! It's just, I know he really loves you and doesn't want to screw anything up. I'm sure it's killing him too! To be honest, I'm surprised he managed to hold out for this long," he said.

Fiona smirked. "You're not alone in that regard!"

They both laughed.

"For him it's pretty major," Joe acknowledged. "But you don't have that much further go. Just two more weeks, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Joe grinned at her. "I can't speak from experience, but from what I hear you won't be disappointed!"

"Oh, I'm sure I won't!" she affirmed. In the past, their sex life together had always been good. Both of them had gained lots of experience over the years, so she was curious to see how things would go for them this time around.

The vote of confidence made Adam smile, but he knew they needed to have a talk. He made his presence known.

"Good morning!" he said in a cheery voice. He came up beside Fiona and kissed her cheek.

Joe grinned. "He lives!" he teased his friend.

"Har har," Adam responded. He looked at their food. "Say, do you have another one of–"

"In the freezer," Joe and Fiona said at the same time. They look at each other and laughed.

"Whoa, that was scary!" Adam joked.

"Great minds think alike!" Fiona quipped. Joe nodded in agreement.

Adam grabbed a box from the freezer and opened it on the counter.

"Thanks for the placing the roommate ad, bro," Joe told him.

Adam looked up. "No problem, man." Fiona chuckled at the 'guyspeak'. "Any good replies?" he asked.

Joe smiled. "Yeah. A few guys even posted their picture."

Adam gave him a look. "We don't need pictures. Looks isn't one of the qualities we're checking for! Solid credit history, stable employment, good references – that's more important."

Joe laughed heartily. "I was joking!"

"Oh," Adam responded, feeling a bit silly about his lecture. He placed his food in the microwave and set the timer.

Fiona looked at Joe and mouthed, "Liar!"

He smirked and shrugged innocently.

Adam walked away from the microwave and joined them at the table. "Do you want to start going through potentials?"

"Sure. There's no time like the present," Joe replied.

-oOo-

After they ate, Fiona and Adam were practically giddy as they returned to the room. The moment the door closed Adam crashed his mouth onto hers. He pushed her up against the wall as they kissed deeply. Fiona ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer towards her. The passion exploded between them as they continued to make out.

The two were breathless when they finally pulled apart.

"Wanted to do that all morning!" he told her.

Fiona grinned. "So why didn't you?" she teased.

"Well, would of have been awkward with Joe there," he quipped.

"I thought you liked threesomes?" she joked.

Adam looked into her eyes. "I don't like to share," he said intensely. "I want all of you."

She stared back with the same intensity. "Same here," she told him. "So why can't I have you?"

Adam blinked. "We should talk." He reached for her hand and led them to the bed.

Fiona took a seat and turned towards him, waiting for him to begin this conversation. She idly noted that for the first time she could recall having to 'talk' didn't worry her. She felt calm and relaxed as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. She knew no matter what they were going to be okay.

"I love you," Adam stated. "I love you so much there aren't words to describe it. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I meant it, when I said I want everything with you. I _do_. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships, so I want to do everything right this time. I don't want to skip steps because it's easy. While it's easier to do in the short term, I don't want us to face problems in the long term because we did."

He sighed. He wasn't sure if what he was saying made any sense, but he decided to soldier on. "I think we need this time, to learn more about each other. Our hopes, dreams, fears, where we're going, where we've been – all of that. The past two weeks with you has been extraordinary. I can't wait for the next two, and of course celebrating one month together."

They both smiled at each other, clearly on the same page about that!

"Because when it comes to us making love… you have no idea how much I want to take you in this room, throw you on the bed, and get to it," he told her impassioned. "But in a way, I feel like if we can make it through this month, we can make it through _anything_."

He really meant that. It seemed impossible to not give into temptation. He wanted her in the worst way. It seemed like having sex with her was always on his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that Fiona was the one for him, so he constantly questioned why he should hold back at all!

However, Clare's words really got to him. Love wasn't always enough to keep people together. He saw how deeply Eli loved Clare. He loved her until it hurt. He held on tightly when it would have been better for them both to let go. They needed time to breathe and reassess where they were going. As much as it had hurt Adam to let Fiona go when they broke up, he didn't want them to stay together until reached the point of resenting each other. Adam saw that happening with Eli and Clare. He tried to warn Eli, but his friend stubbornly held on. By the time the couple ended things they had long past the point of repairing the damage.

It made him wonder, if love wasn't enough then what was? When he thought it through, three things came to mind. Sharing similar values, wanting the same things out of life, and being able to weather storms together. He thought they had the first two on lock. To him, the last was a wildcard. Sure they fought hard for their relationship as teenagers, when they first starting dating. But as adults, their relationship wasn't battle tested. There was no easy way to discern this, other than working through issues together. Perhaps this was their test. If they could survive a month, soak up all they could learn about each other and make it to the other side, it only reinforced their commitment to one another.

Fiona studied him closely. Getting through the past two weeks had been rough, but in a way she was proud of them. It made no sense to her, because it was frustrating as hell not to have him in the way she wanted! But she also knew he was worth the wait. Once they had sex, she was certain no one was going to see them for days! She could see how that would bring an end to the 'getting to know you' phase. And it certainly wouldn't be conducive to integrating each other in their lives!

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Adam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Okay?"

She let out a laugh at the expression on his face and nodded. She then placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Adam smiled broadly at her as she pulled away. He brought a hand to her cheek as he stared into her eyes in wonder. "You're really okay with this?"

"The wait is killing me," she admitted. "But I think you have a point."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I love you, Adam," she told him.

He grinned and pulled her closer. "I love you, too," he responded. He then brought his lips back to hers. They shared a few sweet kisses before Fiona pulled back. Her arms remained around his neck.

"We need to renegotiate our ground rules though," she declared. "Right now we're playing fast and loose, and the cool down period is getting harder to bear."

Adam sighed. "You're right," he agreed. It was getting rather torturous.

"Of course I am!" she teased. "How about hands above the waist only?"

He loved being able to roam and feel her curves, but if they were going to survive the next two weeks they had to draw the line somewhere. "That seems reasonable."

"As for clothing removal, shirts only. From now on the bra stays on," she denoted.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, clearly disappointed.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Do you want us to get through the final two weeks or not?"

"I guess…" he grumbled.

"Adam!" she exclaimed, amused. He promptly switched to a neutral expression. She giggled and leaned forward, returning her lips to his.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, so those are the new rules. Seems reasonable, no? ;-) Fiona and Joe are made full of win!

**Review! You know you want to :D**

In the next chapter… we're one step closer to the reception and some old friends make an appearance!

* * *

><p>Off topic: I'm posting the final chapter of my other fic, "Space" this evening. It's a four-shot.<p> 


	49. One Step Closer

"The One" – Part 49

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona sighed as she stared at the three dresses in front of her. Once again she was torn about which one to wear! This morning she decided to wear the blue dress, paired with turquoise accessories. However, as she started to get dressed for the reception, the deep green and purple couture dresses she had brought as back up choices were calling to her.

She glanced at the clock. She and Adam were slated to head out in twenty minutes. He told her the drive would take about thirty-five minutes and parking was likely to be a drag, so he wanted to leave early. She let out a small laugh. That wasn't going to happen!

Perhaps she should have insisted on showering first, even though Adam was sweaty after the pick up basketball game he played this afternoon with Joe.

She smiled as she recalled the day. After breakfast and her talk with Adam, they took it easy for awhile. The three of them watched a movie. All throughout Joe kept getting calls from prospective roommates. He and Adam screened a few and scheduled some in person meetings for tomorrow morning. Sometime after that, Adam borrowed Joe's laptop so he could make an online video call.

"_Who are you Skyping?" Fiona asked curiously._

_Adam grinned but did not look up from the computer. "It's a surprise."_

_She pouted and took a seat next to him on the couch. He tapped a few more keys before turning towards her._

"_Here, come close!" he instructed. She smiled and scooted closer beside him. She watched as the application opened and waited for the black screen to be replaced with a camera feed._

Fiona couldn't stop smiling when she realized he had called Clare! She hadn't seen or spoke to the girl in seven years, so seeing her again was slightly surreal. Clare looked pretty much the same, although she had shorter hair and was slightly more plump than she remembered her. That wasn't surprising given that she had a baby just five months ago!

On the other side of the camera Clare held her daughter in her arms, who Fiona thought was absolutely adorable! Sierra was just as beautiful as Adam had described. Her eyes were bright and alert. Fiona and Adam were certain that she could see them on screen.

The three of them chatted for a good while. Fiona thoroughly enjoyed speaking to Clare again. Despite the younger woman's initial disapproval, the two had gotten along fairly well during the years she dated Adam. Fiona learned that after graduating from university, Clare worked as a technical writer for a midsize medical company. When she got pregnant with Sierra, she decided to leave her job since her husband made enough money to support them. Dave was a regional manager for a popular housing goods store in Ontario.

These days, Clare spent her time caring for her daughter and focusing on her own career as a fiction writer. She was working on a young adult fiction series that was about the supernatural.

"_I've read her first book. It's really good!" Adam told Fiona. He beamed with pride._

_Clare smiled. "Thanks Adam."_

"_Clare could be the next J.K. Rowling!" he proclaimed, drawing a parallel to the creator of the Harry Potter series._

_They all laughed._

"_Or the next Stephenie Meyer!" Fiona added. She was author of the Twilight books._

_Adam and Clare instantly made a face._

"_No, the next J.K. Rowling!" Adam insisted._

_They shared another round of laughter._

Towards the end of their conversation, Dave had joined them. He looked much different from how Fiona remembered him. He looked more grown up. His chin was broader and he had more hair than he did in his Degrassi days. While it was still short, perhaps an inch or two, it wasn't cut so low.

"_Yeah, we're going to put her in the crib," Clare told them. Sierra had fallen asleep in her arms._

_Adam and Fiona nodded._

"_Well, I'm glad I got a chance to see her," Fiona said brightly._

"_You've got to meet her!" Clare responded happily._

_The two women nodded. Adam and Dave chuckled at their enthusiasm._

"_So when are you headed this way again?" Dave asked him._

"_I'll be back for the christening," Adam replied._

_Dave nodded. His wife had told him this before._

"_You should visit sooner," Clare insisted. "How about next weekend?"_

_Adam shook his head. "No can do. I have a work thing Saturday night."_

_Fiona looked at him. This was the first she was hearing of this._

"_Well, what about the weekend after that?" Dave inquired. He knew Clare would love to see Adam sooner than later, and Sierra adored him._

_Adam briefly glanced at Fiona._

"_No, it's their one month anniversary," Clare quickly informed her husband._

"_Oh! The one month mark. Nevermind then!" he laughed._

Fiona laughed at the memory. Everyone seemed to know about that! She could only imagine the remarks that were sure to come their way after the time had passed!

She turned her attention back to the dresses lying on the bed and an idea came to her. She closed her eyes, deciding to randomly point to a dress. If she had to make up her mind, she might be here all night!

-oOo-

"So, she kicked you out of the room?" Joe asked.

Adam looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. His friend was standing nearby, with a knowing smile.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?" Adam replied in jest.

They both chuckled. Joe took a seat next to Adam on the couch.

"She doesn't want me to see her until she's done," Adam told his friend. He figured it was likely that Fiona was still deciding what to wear. Holly J helped her narrow down the choices, but if he knew his girlfriend she had back up dresses in case she changed her mind. _Again_.

"Girls," Joe remarked amused.

"Are hot," Adam added with a smirk.

Joe shrugged. "To each their own!"

Again they laughed.

"What about you? You have your date outfit ready?" Adam was fairly certain Joe wasn't going to wear the jeans and t-shirt combo he currently had on!

"As a matter of I do," Joe replied. He was going with a light button down shirt, dark jeans, and dress shoes. "I'm going to change later. We're not meeting up until 8:00PM."

"Ah," Adam nodded. It was only 5:30PM. The reception was due to start in a half hour so he was beginning to feel antsy. If Fiona wasn't ready soon they were going to be late. She was usually fashionably late to events, but Adam liked to be on time. Especially since he had limited time here in Boston with his friends.

Just then the door to his room opened.

"Yes!" he whispered, relieved.

Joe smirked. "Hmm, sounds like someone was beginning to worry."

Adam briefly glared at him before turning back towards the door.

Fiona stepped out of the room and he smiled broadly. She was a vision to behold in a lovely deep purple couture party dress with spaghetti straps. It was perfect for the occasion. It was formal, yet slightly edgy at the same time.

"What do you think?" she asked tentatively. She wore her long chocolate brown hair down, in loose waves.

Adam momentarily lost the ability to form a coherent response.

Joe filled in the void. "I think you proved Adam's earlier statement correct. Girls are hot," he answered in approval.

Fiona grinned at him. "That's exactly the reaction I was going for!"

"Glad I could be of service! Especially since it might be awhile before Adam can speak again," he joked.

The two of them laughed.

Adam blinked. "Hey!" he responded on a delay.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yay! Clare showed up again! And this time with baby Sierra and Dave! Aww.

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… Fadam's going to party y'all! Fluff is on the way ;-)


	50. Party People

"The One" – Part 50

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe this is up to 50 chapters! Insane… Anyway, Enjoy the Fadam fluff!

I3FADAM - Aww! Glad you liked Sierra and enjoyed the previous chapter. Thanks for the review!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

By the time they got to the venue and found a place to park the rental car, it was well after 6:00PM.

"Sorry that I made us late," Fiona told him as they walked down the sidewalk. After switching her attire last minute, she had to change her accessories as well.

Adam smiled at her. He slowed to a stop, and then gently pulled her into his arms. "Don't be. We're here now and we're here together. That's all the matters," he assured her.

He leaned in and they shared a lingering kiss.

A few minutes later they arrived at the door. There were a couple bouncers out front and one was holding a clipboard with a list of names. Adam and Fiona exchanged an amused look. Neither knew security would have such a presence!

"Name?" a burly guy with a bald head asked Adam. He was wearing a gray suit.

"Adam Torres. I have a plus one, Fiona Coyne," Adam responded.

The bouncer searched the list for a few seconds before nodding. "Go right inside. Have a lovely evening," he told them with a smile.

Adam nodded and took Fiona's hand. "Thanks, sir."

The two smiled at each other and headed towards the entrance of the reception hall.

-oOo-

"Wow," Adam said in awe as they walked into the main hall. Fiona was equally amazed.

The place was tricked out in tropical theme. Both the bride and groom's families hailed from the Caribbean. Brian's family was from the Bahamas, just one town over from where they held the ceremony. Like Adam, Carla's family was from Puerto Rico. All the guests were in formal dress, but the servers were dressed in theme, wearing light colored clothes.

Adam breathed in deeply, enjoying the aroma of familiar foods. He grinned at Fiona.

"Smile any wider and your face might break," she teased him.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Whoa, whoa! It's a little too early for drunken wedding kisses!" a tall guy with curly brown hair and glasses joked.

Adam looked up at the interruption. "James?"

The other guy laughed. They shared a short hug. "Welcome back to Beantown!" James told him. They both had worked in the IT department. "Missed us?"

Adam shrugged. "I'm all about New York these days!"

James looked at Fiona. "I can see why."

Adam turned to her. "James, this is my girlfriend, Fiona. Fiona, this is one of our dorky computer help desk guys, James."

James chuckled and placed his hand over his heart. "Tell me how you really feel!"

Fiona found the joke corny, but she politely joined in on their laughter.

"Dude, where's your date?" Adam asked curiously.

"The missus went to the little's girl room," James told him.

Fiona frowned a little. She hated when people described bathrooms that way!

Adam looked at Fiona. "His wife, Janet, works in Human Resources with Robin and Jake," he informed her.

"Oh," she responded. She glanced around the room hoping to see some of his friends from yesterday.

"Have you seen the bride and groom, yet?" Adam asked James.

He nodded. "Carla and Brian breezed through earlier. There's a ton of people here and they arrived later than they wanted too. Traffic, you know?"

Adam grimaced. "It's annoying."

"Well, they should be back out in a bit. Everyone's mingling now, but you should probably find a table. The food is coming out soon, and after that there'll be dancing," James explained.

"Did they give you a printed schedule or something?" Adam said incredulously.

Fiona was impressed with his knowledge of the event too.

"I've been to four weddings in the last six months. I know how these things go!" James explained.

-oOo-

"Mmm! These are great!" Naomi exclaimed. She never had conch fritters before. They were amazing!

"What did I tell you?" Adam responded with a triumphant smile. Brian made a batch last year that were epic. The two were foodies and regularly traded recipes over the years.

"I stand corrected," she told him. Trying new foods wasn't her thing.

Fiona smiled at their exchange. They were sitting at a table with his friends, Naomi, Chris, Robin, and Jake. Adam played host and explained what each of the dishes on the table were. In addition to the fritters, they had conch salad, steamed fish, Johnny cake, and potato salad. And they hadn't even ventured onto the second line yet, which had Puerto Rican dishes!

"Chris, how's your food?" Jake asked.

Chris was a vegan and brought some food with him. It was easier that way. He knew there were going to vegetarian dishes included, but he couldn't eat them if they had animal products. "It's really good. Want try some?" he asked in jest.

Jake quickly shook his head. "No thanks!"

They all laughed at his reaction.

"What do you have?" Fiona asked curiously.

Chris smiled. "It's leftovers. I made creamy vegetable pie last night. It's got carrots, potatoes, and leeks."

Naomi and Adam shared a look. "Interesting combination," Naomi teased him.

Chris laughed as he shook his head. "You had some before and you said it wasn't bad!"

"Um, I think she was being polite!" Adam ribbed him.

They all laughed.

Just then a tall guy who was the spitting image of Brian approached the table. "Adam!" he called out in a warm tone.

Adam grinned broadly and stood up. "Joshua!" he greeted him. The two shared a brief hug.

"It's good to see you, man!" Joshua said as they pulled away.

"Likewise!" Adam told him. The last time he had seen him was the weekend before he moved to New York. Brian's bachelor party was held in advance of the wedding, so all of the groomsmen and close friends came together to celebrate. They had a wild time.

Adam looked at Fiona. "Joshua, this is my girlfriend, Fiona." Joshua smiled and nodded at her. "Fiona, this is Joshua, Brian's younger brother."

Fiona smiled and the two shook hands. He reminded her of the actor Taye Diggs, but with hair. He wore it cut low in a short afro. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Joshua laughed. "I've heard a lot, so it's great to finally meet the woman who got Adam to settle down!"

They all chuckled.

Joshua turned back to Adam. "I've come to collect you because we're doing speeches in a few minutes," he informed him.

"Oh," Adam said. He glanced at Fiona.

"Bring her too, because the newlyweds want to meet her," Joshua laughed.

Fiona stood up and Adam took her hand.

"We'll be back guys!" Adam told his friends.

They waved and followed Joshua towards bridegroom table.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: More mentions of food! Lol. Hope you ate beforehand ;-) By show of hands, who wants to try Chris's creamy vegetable pie?

So Joshua and his brother Brian resemble Taye Diggs? Nice! And it looks like Adam will be giving a speech. Aww.

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… Adam introduces Fiona to the newlyweds! And Adam runs into someone he didn't expect to see...


	51. Introductions

"The One" – Part 51

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting a bit early because it's the weekend! Enjoy :D

To the folks I can't PM:

I3FADAM - Thanks for the kind words. As for your prediction, we'll have to see what happens in this chapter, lol. ;-)

Anonymous – kadam is a new term for me. I'm so far out of the loop with Degrassi and promos for it - by choice, since I don't want it to interfere with my writing of season 10 based fics. I'll tune in when the new season airs, but until then… *shrugs* Regardless, I can't see abandoning Fadam! I still ship Badam because of their chemistry in MBIAC, and so much has happened since then! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"It was just so much fun to go back there as adults," Joshua continued. "Brian and I have always been strong swimmers but snorkeling was a different experience. A big group of us went the day before the ceremony. It was funny because out of all of us, Carla took to it like a fish in water."

Adam and Fiona chuckled. He was telling them about the wedding.

"Sounds awesome," Adam said. "Wish I could have been there."

Joshua nodded. "Yeah, it would have been interesting," he teased. He wondered what would have happened since Emily had come with her sister.

The subtext of his remark wasn't lost on Adam and he sent him a look. Luckily it seemed like Fiona was blissfully unaware.

"How deep did you guys go under water?" she asked curiously.

Joshua was about to answer but they reached their destination. Brian and Carla were sitting at the main table, shaking hands with an older couple.

"Our aunt and uncle," Joshua whispered. Adam and Fiona nodded.

When they were done, Carla spotted them first. She turned to her husband. They exchange a small laugh before facing the small group.

"Dude!" Adam called out. "And Mrs. Dude," he added playfully.

They all laughed.

He came over and gave Brian a hug. He then gave Carla a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys," he said as he pulled away.

"Thanks," they both responded, with bright smiles.

"Carla, you look beautiful," he told her. She was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress with an empire waist and bubble hemline. Instead of a wedding dress, she opted for something she could dance in, which Adam thought was wise. She wore her wavy black hair in an updo, with a few tendrils framing her face.

"_Gracias_," she responded.

"_De nada_," he chuckled. He glanced at Fiona and signaled her to come closer. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Fiona."

She smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you. Congratulations!"

-oOo-

"Do you have a speech prepared?" Fiona asked him.

He shook his head and laughed. "No, but it's just like Brian to put me on the spot!"

Joshua laughed heartily. "You're good at impromptu speeches. I'm still impressed at what you said at the bachelor party–"

Adam sent him a death glare.

Fiona grinned. "Hey, now I'm curious!" she pressed.

"Anyway, I'm going to wing it. It's no big deal, because I know what I want to say," Adam assured her.

"Good," she responded.

The three of them were waiting off the side as Carla's sister addressed the room.

"Adam?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He stiffened a little before looking up. "Bridget?"

Sure enough Bridget was standing there with her husband, Keith, in tow. He wasn't expecting to see them. She was Emily's older sister. They were supposed to be out of town this weekend on a family trip. If she was here that meant…

"I thought we'd might see you here," she continued. She was a petite woman with golden brown hair and brown eyes.

Adam felt a little awkward. He wished Joshua had warned him! "Yeah. Had to since I missed the ceremony," he remarked lightly.

The two of them had always gotten along so he wasn't sure how to regard her post-break up. He had met her at the same time he met Emily and Carla. It was her bachelorette outing that brought them to the bar. Two weeks later, he attended her wedding to Keith as Emily's date.

Bridget smiled at him. She felt awkward too. They were bound to run into each other sometime, so she figured getting it out of the way was best. She had always liked Adam. She thought he was a great guy and was saddened that things didn't work out with her sister. Here they were at another wedding and he had come with his new girlfriend. She hoped Emily would be mature about it, but she had no way of knowing. Just because those two burned bridges, didn't mean she had to.

"Come here," she said. She and Adam shared a brief hug. When they pulled away Adam gave her a genuine smile. "You look well," she noted warmly.

He nodded. "Thanks. Things have been going well for me." He glanced at Fiona.

"Adam," Keith said jovially. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes. The two bumped fists, followed by a few other steps that was clearly part of some custom handshake. Both guys then laughed.

Bridget and Fiona looked on amused.

"What are you guys, like twelve?" Bridget heckled them.

Keith and Adam merely shrugged, resulting in more laughter.

Adam looked at his girlfriend again and smiled. "I'd like you to meet Fiona. Fiona, this is Bridget and Keith," he introduced them.

They exchanged niceties.

"So, you're giving a speech?" Keith inquired.

Adam nodded. "Yep. Once Isabella is done," he confirmed.

"You missed the awesome speech Joshua gave after the wedding! It was perfect. I don't think he can outdo himself, so I get why he's sitting this one out," Keith responded.

Adam glanced at the brother of groom, who was nearby conversing with another guest. He smirked, realizing Joshua had slipped away from the awkward meeting. '_Well played, sir_,' he thought to himself.

"I'm sure it was epic," Adam laughed.

"Yeah. We all wished you could have gone," Bridget said.

Adam smiled politely. He was dying to ask about Emily but right now wasn't the time or place! As much as he would have liked to see Brian and Carla take their vows, part of him was relieved he hadn't gone. If the past was prologue, it was highly likely that he and Emily would have had drunken wedding sex – and where would that have led them? They didn't work as a couple and he was still angry with her for what she did.

No, things _had_ worked out for the best.

"Adam!" Joshua whispered and gestured him to come to the mic.

"I'll see you guys later," he told Bridget and Keith. He turned to Fiona. "See you in a bit, princess," he said softly. Adam kissed her cheek before walking away.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Not who you expected? Lol! You guys are probably aware by now that I like to throw curveballs!

**Reviews rock! :D**

Translations:  
><em>Gracias<em> = Thank you  
><em>De nada<em> = You're welcome

In the next chapter… there's banter, making out, dancing, and oh yea… drama arrives!

* * *

><p>Another note: So, I haven't done it in awhile, but since Monday is a holiday here in the States (and I'll be offline) I'm leaning towards double posting either later today or Sunday… We'll see!<p> 


	52. Case of the Ex

"The One" – Part 52

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! By popular demand, here's another update. Enjoy!

Anonymous – Haha. Gotta throw some curveballs, right? Thanks for the kind words.

Anonymous #2 – Here ya go! Thanks for the review!

Author's Note # 2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"That was a pretty good speech," Naomi remarked to the rest of the table. Robin and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, it was," Robin affirmed. She thought Adam's speech was sweet and funny.

The dance floor was starting to fill as the music poured over the sound system. Apparently Brian and Carla decided to skip the 'first dance' tradition. It made sense since they probably danced quite a bit at the actual wedding.

Naomi and Robin began to discuss the song playing when Jake interrupted them.

"I'm fifty bucks richer!" He had a wry smile.

His girlfriend furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

He cocked his head to the side and they all followed his line of sight.

"Ooh!" Chris said amused.

"Joe is going to be so mad that he missed this!" Jake remarked.

Naomi frowned. "Guys, this isn't funny," she scolded them. She felt they were a little too flippant about the potential fireworks ahead.

Robin shrugged. "You got to admit, it _is_ a little funny. Just a little!"

Naomi paused. "Fine, it's somewhat ironic. I had a feeling she was going to show up though."

-oOo-

They had intended to return to the table, but once songs started playing Fiona and Adam decided to dance. They spent the next hour or so dancing and laughing as they moved to the music. They both were having a great time.

"I need a drink!" Fiona grinned as a fast track came to an end.

Adam smiled. "Your wish is my command," he told her, and turned towards the bar.

"Wait… Let's grab some water and maybe get some air?" she suggested.

Adam shrugged. "That works for me."

He took her hand the led the way.

-oOo-

Fiona sighed at the feel of Adam's tongue moving against her own. He was taking his time, exploring every inch of her mouth as they continued to make out. They were outside and had found a nook, hidden from prying eyes. He held her close to him and never wanted to let go. For her part, she gave as good as she got. She ran her hands through his hair, further tousling his messy short cut.

Suddenly they heard some footsteps. They paused mid-kiss.

"Ignore it," Adam whispered, and leaned in again.

Then the unmistakable sound of someone puking filled their ears. They both made a face.

"That's okay, just let it out!" they heard a woman say encouragingly.

They shared a look, before they both peered out from their nook. They saw a young woman in her early twenties keeled over. Another woman, presumably her friend held her hair back.

"Okay, the mood is ruined!" Fiona declared.

Adam chuckled. He was grossed out too, and slightly annoyed. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Fiona sighed and caressed his cheek. "Not really… but I don't want to make out to the sounds and smell of someone throwing up!"

They both grimaced and then softly laughed.

"At every party…" Adam joked.

Fiona nodded with understanding and reached for his hand.

The two walked back towards the entrance in companionable silence. They were a few feet from the steps when Adam abruptly stiffened. Fiona glanced at him with a quizzical expression.

"Emily," he said softly.

Fiona followed his line of sight. Standing by a bench was a young woman in blue party dress, smoking a cigarette. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and was fairly attractive. She had golden brown hair that reached her shoulders and was of average height. Fiona couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but they looked dark. When she looked up, Fiona saw that they were dark blue.

There was another woman, who sat on the bench. She had the same color hair and Fiona immediately recognized her as a Bridget, Emily's sister. Clearly the two had been talking before they were interrupted by Adam's words.

Emily blinked. "Adam?" she said in a soft tone. '_Shit_,' she thought to herself. This was her worst nightmare. She knew he would be here, that's why she came, but she was hoping she would initiate contact on her own terms. She intended to pull him aside so that they could talk. Instead she was caught off guard, and had been in a deep discussion with her sister about him – which she hoped he hadn't overheard!

She briefly studied the woman standing next to him. His girlfriend. Ugh! How this happened, she didn't know! Adam wasn't really the relationship type. She had been the first girl he properly dated in _years_. When she first heard he was seeing someone, she hadn't thought much of it. It was very recent and he hadn't even updated his FaceRange profile yet! But then she kept hearing from people that Adam had fallen hard for this girl and that they had dated before.

Seeing her now, Emily was a little worried. The girl was gorgeous. She was tall and looked perfect in her dress, like she could be a model or something. It was annoying, but knowing Adam it was to be expected. He was linked to many beautiful girls after their break up. She hated it, but the one thing that she was certain of was that she had his heart. She believed they could work out their issues. She regretted trying to change him. If she had to it do over again, she would accept him for who he was from the beginning and ignore what others had to say about them.

Bridget stood up, her mind working on overdrive to figure out a way to diffuse this potentially awkward situation. Emily had been drinking and said some choice words about Adam's new squeeze earlier. She wasn't sure how friendly her sister would be.

"Fancy seeing you here," Bridget joked. She knew as Adam and Emily turned to her, it fell flat.

"We just came outside to get some air," Adam responded, gratefully reaching for her olive branch. The two shared a small smile.

"Same here!" Bridget went on to say in an upbeat tone.

Emily looked at Fiona. The best defense was a good offense.

"Hi. I'm Emily," she introduced herself.

Adam looked at her surprised. Fiona didn't miss a beat.

"Hi. I'm Fiona, Adam's girlfriend," she told her.

Clearly it was a shot across the bow. Still the two women shook hands.

"Well, we finally meet," Emily commented with a plastic smile.

Fiona glanced at Adam. "Looks like it," she chuckled.

Emily looked at Adam too. He seemed uncomfortable and she fought the urge to smile. She thought it was his just desserts for bringing this random girl to her turf!

"How are you both enjoying the festivities tonight?" Emily inquired sweetly.

Adam blinked. He was relieved she was being mature about this. "We're having a good time," he replied. Fiona nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you're enjoying the food," Emily remarked.

"Of course," he conceded. "The _pernil_ was pretty good."

She softly laughed. "I thought you would like it."

Fiona fought the urge to narrow her eyes. She didn't like the way Emily was looking at her boyfriend.

Bridget cleared her throat. "Considering Carla and Brian are foodies, I'm not surprised the food is excellent," she interjected.

Adam nodded. "Good point." He glanced at Fiona. He was ready to head inside. "Anyway, we're going to grab some more," he said diplomatically. She smiled at him as he took her hand.

"Adam, can we talk?" Emily suddenly asked.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh boy… So, we finally meet Emily! Thoughts? :-p

Now about the other stuff… Oh Naomi! People love watching fireworks! Sad but true. Valiant effort though! And we missed the speech, but taking her word for it, it was good ;-) Also, Fadam kisses - yay! Puking sounds nearby - yuck! Lol.

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter… it gets real, y'all…


	53. The Bitter End

"The One" – Part 53

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hmm, lots of Emily-hate, eh? Well, let's see what happens in this chapter.

To the folks I can't directly PM:

Anonymous – Haha! Well, if you join FFnet, I can send you a direct message. Lol, at noticing that! Classic misdirection again, but it was fun :D Thanks for the review!

FADAMisMYlife – Yeah, she didn't give out the most trustworthy vibes with that… Thanks for the review!

I3FADAM – Oh, we shall find out soon enough ;-) Thanks for the review!

Author's Note # 2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam blinked, thrown by her request. "Uh, about what?" He really wanted to go back inside and spent more time with Fiona and his friends.

Bridget sent Emily a warning look. They had discussed this so many times! Each time she voiced her opinion that pulling Adam aside was a bad idea. It wouldn't change anything. It was clear her little sister was hell bent on ignoring her advice!

Emily gave Adam a knowing look. "Just a few minutes?"

He glanced at Fiona and sighed. This was super awkward. He was leaning towards saying no, but he didn't want to be an asshole. "Give me a sec?"

It took all her restraint to appear unfazed. She was wholly annoyed that her boyfriend wanted to talk privately with his Ex who was clearly not over him! Yet, if the situation was reversed and Beth asked to speak with her, she would feel really guilty if she blew her off. "Sure," she told Adam in an upbeat tone.

He held her eyes for a moment, hoping to convey a reassuring look before turning away.

-oOo-

They moved several feet away, near a street lamp.

Adam studied her for a moment. Her expression was hard to read. She was dressed beautifully, in a cobalt blue party dress that came to just above her knees. Her make up was flawless, as was her hair, which was flat ironed bone straight. Her only vulnerability was that she stood with her arms crossed, a defensive pose, even though it was quite warm outside.

Emily swept her eyes over him. Adam stood every bit as tall and handsome as she remembered him. He was wearing a dark dress shirt and dark gray slacks. His hair was in a short, messy style which looked great on him. She couldn't help but smile.

"What did you want to talk about?" Adam asked, cutting through the silence.

"It's lovely out tonight, isn't it?" she stated.

He paused. "It is," he sighed. Clearly she wanted to set the tone. He was fine with that, as long as she didn't draw things out.

"How are you liking New York?" she asked curiously.

He smiled a little. "I love it. I'm really happy there."

Emily looked away. "More than Boston?"

He let out a breath. "Exponentially more," he stated.

She was hurt he would say that. "You don't mean that."

He looked into her eyes. "I miss all of my friends here, I really do… but I'm happier than I've ever been. It's serious between me and Fiona–"

"You've been together for like a week," she said dismissively.

"Two weeks," he corrected her in an even tone. "But I know she's the one for me. I love her."

"You don't love her," Emily scoffed. "Just because you've been fucking for two weeks, doesn't make it love!"

Adam clinched his jaw. "I'm glad we can have a civil conversation, Em," he deadpanned.

"Don't call me that!" she screeched at him. It pissed her off that he had the nerve to declare he was in love with some random girl and then use her nickname in the next breath!

"_Fine_. Emily. Is that better?" he responded in a clipped tone.

She looked away. "I'm sorry."

Adam sighed. "It's okay."

He could tell she had been drinking a little and her emotions always ran high when she drank. If she was happy, then she was ecstatic. If she was down, then she was morose. If she was horny, then she could hardly wait to get home. Sometimes they went into an empty coatroom or snuck into a bathroom stall.

She shook her head. "No. It isn't."

Adam looked at her curiously, wondering where this was going.

"I'm really sorry about Nathan. It didn't mean anything, and I wish I had never done it," she said in an emotional voice.

Adam frowned. "Well you _did_."

"I was mad at you–"

"And you did the one thing you knew would hurt me the most," he bitterly reminded her.

He and Emily dated for five months. Theirs was a tumultuous relationship that burned bright and went out in an awesome blaze, as the differences that attracted them in the beginning became their undoing. They went into a long on-and-off period after they split, which ended for good when Emily slept with one of Adam's co-workers and lied about it. What made it more hurtful were the things she said to the other guy during pillow talk.

"I know," Emily said blinking back tears. "But you weren't an angel either." They had a number of post-break up hook ups and each time she was hopeful they would work things out. However, afterwards he would get distant.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "I never meant to lead you on… but that's not the same thing as telling another guy – a guy I supervised at work – that you're relieved to be with a _real_ guy again and that I could never satisfy you."

"Adam, you know that isn't true!" Emily argued. "You and I had plenty of sex. Mind-blowing sex! I only said that because I was upset with you!"

"You still don't get it! You never should have said it in the first place!" he yelled at her, losing his cool.

Emily watched as he sighed and looked away again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice," he quickly apologized.

She took a step towards him. "Adam… It's okay. Neither of us is perfect. This is how we are. We fight and then we make up."

He shook his head. "Not this time."

Emily had a wry smile. "Prove me wrong."

As he looked at her, he thought about how easy it would be to kiss her. They would go back to her place or his, and tomorrow it would be like nothing had changed. But things _had_ changed.

When he met Emily he realized he was tired of being alone. He wanted someone. That one special person in his life. He thought that she could be it, and when red flags began to appear warning him that might not be case, he did his best to keep things going. He had opened his heart for the first time in a long time and he wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

After they broke up, he was lost for awhile. He did the same things he did before they dated but it just wasn't same. By the time he moved to New York he was feeling like his old self. '_Who cares about love?_' he told himself. He was just going to focus on working hard and playing hard, like he had for so many years. And that was enough for him. Then Fiona came back into his life, and everything turned on its head.

"Have a good night, Emily," he told her with finality in his voice.

"Why are you being like this?" she whined.

"We could rehash the past all night. It doesn't change anything," he explained. "I'm going back inside. You wanted me to prove you wrong, this is me doing just that."

-oOo-

Adam came over to Fiona and Bridget. Emily stayed by the street lamp.

"How did that go?" Fiona asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," Bridget added in jest.

Adam smiled at her. He didn't have any hard feelings towards Bridget. She was a warm, funny, and sincere person. He regretted that they couldn't stay close because of Emily.

"You didn't hear any yelling when I walked away, right?" he joked in return.

Fiona raised an eyebrow as the two of them laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to collect my sister," Bridget told him. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

Adam nodded. The two shared a small hug before she walked off.

"Care to explain that?" Fiona said once the woman was out of earshot.

"Bridget's awesome. Being her sister's Ex makes it complicated," he explained.

Fiona smiled at him. "I could see that," she acknowledged.

He reached for her hand. "Shall we head back inside?"

Fiona looked into his eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

He grinned and they began walking towards the steps.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, I guess that settles that!

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

The next chapter is the last one set in Boston. There's a lot of comedy it. Will post on Tuesday, since tomorrow's a holiday here in the States.


	54. Dreams Like Oceans

"The One" – Part 54

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's some lighthearted Fadam-ness with friends!

To the folks I can't directly PM - See the note at the bottom! Happy birthday shout out to Anonymous #2 :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Once inside the mood was decidedly less tense. There was a salsa song playing over the sound system. Adam smirked.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked Fiona.

She smiled at him. "What makes you think I know how to salsa?" she teased.

He shrugged. "Just a hunch. But I'm a good teacher either way."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she kept her face close to his.

"What was that for?" he said lightly, as he looked into her eyes.

She softly laughed. "That was a 'thanks for not running off with your Ex' kiss," she joked. "You were gone for awhile."

Adam laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I do!" she giggled.

They leaned in and shared another, longer kiss.

-oOo-

After a long time passed they decided to head back to the tables, where they came across a curious sight.

"Naomi?" Adam said surprised. Fiona stood by his side, equally surprised and amused.

"Oh hey, Adam! You guys should dance!" she yelled over the music.

Adam lost the battle to hold his laughter in. She was making spastic movements she somehow considered dancing. "Smooth moves," he quipped.

"Thanks!" Naomi replied genuinely.

Fiona gave Adam a look. "We should rescue her, not tease her."

"Or you could dance!" Chris suggested, coming out of nowhere. He didn't have the greatest coordination but he was doing much better than Naomi.

"How sober are you?" Adam asked him. Chris was supposed to be taking Naomi home, so he wanted to assess if he was up to the task.

Chris frowned. "I only had two drinks. You know I don't drink much!"

Adam slowly nodded. "Okay."

-oOo-

By the time they returned to Joe's it was after 2:00AM.

"Fuck," Adam muttered as they entered the elevator.

"What is it?" Fiona asked concerned.

"We're supposed to be up early for the roommate interviews. I scheduled the first one at 9:00AM, so we could hit the road in the early afternoon," Adam told her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love that you do so much for the people you care about."

Adam softened at her words. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I love you so much."

"Oh really?" she said with a toothy grin.

He nodded. "You're everything to me, Fiona."

There was something about the way he said her name that moved her deeply. She captured his lips with her own. Adam hungrily kissed back, and pulled her closer to him.

The elevator doors abruptly opened.

They sighed and disentangled from their embrace.

"Well, we can have more above the waist fun in the room," she said in jest.

"Deal!" he laughed.

They walked down the hall and Adam fished out his key. When they entered the apartment, the living room was dark. He carefully closed the door and locked it.

"I can lead us there without turning on the light," he whispered. He didn't want to wake Joe.

He took her hand and they got to couch before they noticed light smacking noises. It sounded like… kissing?

"Joe?" he called out.

He heard sudden movement.

"Adam?" Joe called out.

Fiona reached for light.

"Ow!" Joe yelped as he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness.

Adam smirked. On the couch were Joe and a companion. They had definitely been in make out mode. Joe's shirt was unbuttoned and the other guy looked equally disheveled.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. We'll get out of your hair!" Adam said amused.

Joe stood up. "Um, I'll be right back," he said to his date as he stepped away. He signaled Adam to follow him to his room. Fiona went with them.

"Is that the pet doctor?" Adam asked once they shut the door.

"He's pretty cute. Yay for online dating!" Fiona giggled.

Joe laughed. "Who's more drunk?"

Adam and Fiona pointed to each other.

"I hope you didn't drive!" Joe scolded.

Adam shook his head in an exaggerated action. "Jake dropped us off. He'll bring back the car tomorrow."

"Ah, good!" Joe said.

"Thanks Dad!" Adam ribbed him.

Joe gave him a look before laughing. "I had a beer or two myself. But, I'm taking a page from your playbook. Things are going good between me and the vet, so I'm going to hold off for awhile… at least to the third or fourth date." He really liked Daniel. He was funny, cute, and genuinely interesting. He could picture something real with him.

Adam clapped him on the shoulder. "Good for you man!" he said happily. "But take it from me, blue balls suck!"

He and Fiona laughed.

"He's right," she agreed. "Though I guess it's blue ovaries in my case."

Joe looked at them amused. Only with them drunk would this be a laughing matter! He shrugged. "Technically it's blue ovaries in my case too," he quipped. Unlike Adam, he hadn't had lower surgeries yet.

"Oh yeah!" Adam said remembering that.

Fiona giggled. "Not having sex when you want to sucks!" she stated profoundly.

All three of them laughed.

-oOo-

The next morning Fiona groaned as the alarm clock beeped obnoxiously. It was 8:00AM.

"It's too early!" she complained aloud. She looked over to her left, and Adam was sound asleep. She nudged him. "Adam."

He didn't budge.

"Adam!" she repeated louder. This time he stirred a little.

She sighed. Waking him up when he had a hangover was always tough. "ADAM!"

His eyes fluttered open. "What?" he groaned.

"It's time to get up," she informed him.

"Ten minutes," he muttered and closed his eyes again.

She knew he was going to hate this, but she was tired and really didn't want to shower first. She peeled back the covers and carefully crept closer to him. She took aim, knowing he was ticklish at his sides, and launched her attack.

She smiled her handiwork as he jumped up.

"Hey!" he said annoyed.

"Well, you're up now," she said smugly.

Adam shook his head. "This is war!" he declared and promptly pulled her into his arms.

"I was just trying to help!" she protested as she giggled. Adam laughed and gently kissed her.

-oOo-

"I'm not going to lie… I'm gonna miss you man," Joe told him.

Adam smiled. Goodbyes were always bittersweet. He had fun this weekend. It was like old times, but what made it even better was that Fiona was with him. But now it was time for them to head back to their lives in New York. After all, they had work tomorrow.

"I'm going to miss you too," Adam replied. "We did a lot though," he said, trying to focus on the positive.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, we did," he agreed. "Movies. Basketball. Roommate searching."

Adam chuckled. By unanimous decision, they settled on a guy named Ryan. He was a thirty year old graphic designer and skateboarding enthusiast. He seemed like a good dude and had solid references. He and Joe had an instant friend vibe, which they were all happy about. After the interview ended Joe had joked with Adam, "I want things to work out with Daniel so I don't need to live with eye candy!"

"It was really good to meet you, Joe," Fiona said warmly. They shared a hug. "You too, Naomi."

Naomi was hungover but she came by anyway, and provided another opinion on the roommate decision. She wanted to spend the morning with Adam before he left. "Same here," she smiled.

The two women hugged.

Adam and Joe moved forward and shared a hug.

"Be good, and don't do anything I wouldn't," Adam teased him as they pulled away.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, you have such an upstanding record to behold!"

Naomi pulled Adam into a long hug. "You better keep in touch!"

Adam laughed. "Of course I will!"

She gave him a mock scolding look as he stood beside his girlfriend. "Good, because I want an invite to the wedding!" she joked.

They all laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh wow! Well, they definitely had a fun trip!

**Reviews rock! :D**

This is the last chapter set in Boston. You know what that means, right? We're heading back to New York _and_ there's a time jump ahead. Not going to say how much, but you'll find out in the next chapter!

Speaking of which… hmm… I don't want to give too much away. I'm _not_ confirming or denying anything with Fadam, but I guess I should warn you that it ventures into M territory…

* * *

><p><span>To the folks I can't directly message<span>... (This was getting long so I moved them here, lol.):

I3FADAM – It was very wrong of her. People do stupid things when they're angry, and sometimes you can't take it back. *shrugs* Either way I find it unlikely that whatever feelings he had for Emily would even come close to how he feels about Fiona, so it's definitely time for her to move on! Thanks for the review!

FADAMisMYlife – Thanks for the kind words! Haha at guessing what she was up to!

Anonymous – Oh, awesome ;-) I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous # 2 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

><p>Off topic: "Dreams Like Oceans" is an awesome song by the band Meg &amp; Dia. If you haven't heard it before, google it :D<p> 


	55. Holding Out

"The One" – Part 55

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! We're back in New York for this chapter! Enjoy :D

To the folks I can't directly message - see the note at the end.

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Right here?"

Fiona nodded and followed Holly J to the park bench. They were both exhausted, having jogged a few laps around Central Park. It was Saturday morning and the two of them were catching up after a hectic week for them both.

Holly J took a long sip of her bottled water. Fiona followed suit.

"It's really hot out today," Holly J complained. The sun had been beating down on them and now she was all sweaty.

Fiona cracked a grin. "Well, considering the season…"

Holly J gave her a death glare and she laughed.

"Lighten up! Look on the bright side, we have two days to do what we wish and enjoy the weather!" Fiona pointed out.

Holly J studied. "You sound awfully upbeat for somebody who isn't getting laid," she deadpanned.

Fiona shrugged. "Six more days. What's your excuse?" she playfully fired back.

"Hey! Work and a toddler at home!" Holly J responded.

The two women laughed.

Holly J was happy to spend time with Fiona. She was her best friend and they hadn't had much time to together as of late. She was always juggling a lot on her plate and Fiona was also busy with work and a new romance, though she was hoping to change that in the week ahead.

"So, next Saturday Declan and I are taking Finlay to Governor's Island. We're making a family day of it. You should come! You could bring Adam if you'd like," Holly J suggested.

Fiona shook her head. "I can't, sorry! Adam and I have plans."

"Oh. Right, it's your one month anniversary," Holly J suddenly remembered. How could anyone forget?

Fiona nodded.

"Are you guys going away to celebrate?" Holly J inquired. Perhaps Adam was taking her out of town for a romantic getaway.

"No, we're going to stay in," Fiona told her.

Holly J furrowed her brows. "The whole weekend?" she questioned. Surely they could set aside some time to come and visit!

Fiona slowly smiled. "Yeah," she confirmed. Holly J raised an eyebrow and Fiona giggled. "Adam has already started making provisions and his roommate agreed to bunk elsewhere, so it'll be just the two of us."

Holly J was floored. "Wow. Sounds like you two are really thinking this through!"

Fiona nodded. "Yes. We're absolute dying right now, but it'll be worth it!"

Holly J smiled. She knew both Fiona and Adam were counting down the days! However, she wondered if it would go as planned. "But will it? I mean, now that you held off for so long, in a way you've both built it up. Aren't you a little worried that your time together won't live up to expectations?"

Fiona snorted. "Nope!"

Holly J chuckled. "You seem quite confident!" she observed.

"I'm not worried about how things will go with Adam. I know it will be really good. We had amazing chemistry before, and besides," Fiona paused and smiled broadly. "I saw the goods this morning!"

Holly J raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Wasn't that against their rules? "You sound satisfied," she noted.

Fiona nodded enthusiastically. "I _am_!" she affirmed.

_Fiona looked up as the door opened and smiled as Adam entered the room. He was shirtless and had a towel wrapped around his waist. She fully appreciated the view as her eyes swept over his toned physique._

_He met her eyes. "Shower's free," he declared._

_Adam had a long day ahead of him. He was going to work in the early afternoon because of a special project, and wouldn't be back until nightfall. For that reason he decided to get up early and head to the gym. He wouldn't have time to go later._

"_I can see that," she quipped._

_Adam grinned and watched as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her things._

"_Be right back," she told him._

_He nodded and they shared a quick kiss._

_Fiona was smiling from ear to ear as she walked to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed happily. Waking up next to Adam was amazing! There were no words for how good it felt to open her eyes and see the love of her life right beside her. However, seeing him come out of the shower was a recurring event that deserved special recognition. It never failed to brighten her mood!_

_She hung up her change of clothes on the back of the door. She then walked towards the shower and went to adjust the water._

"_Crap," she muttered. She quickly looked around for her shampoo and sighed. She had brought a new one to use and apparently left it in the room! Luckily she had yet to undress, so she decided to go back for it._

"_It's me," she announced as she turned the handle of his door. The sight that met her eyes left her transfixed._

_It wasn't the first time she had seen Adam getting dressed. However, this was the first time since they got back together that she saw him fully naked! The towel had been discarded and he held a gym shirt in his hands. It seemed like he was about to put it on when she opened the door._

_Her eyes quickly travelled south. She smiled in approval before looking up to meet his eyes._

_Adam chuckled. "Hey," he said softly. He made no attempt to cover up. He didn't see the need to, being alone in his room with his girlfriend. However, he found it amusing that she was trying not to be obvious in ogling him. He didn't mind in the slightest, because seeing the desire in her eyes was a major turn-on!_

"_Hey. Just left my shampoo," she told him._

"_That's cool," he responded. He turned and glanced at the top of the dresser behind him. "Is that it?"_

_She nodded. "That's the one."_

_He grabbed the orange bottle and they both walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room._

_Fiona looked down again and smirked. "I like what I see," she said mischievously._

_Adam smiled broadly. In moments like these it felt like she could read his mind! He had been wondering what she thought him as he stood before her seven years later. His body was quite different from the boy she knew._

_She reached out and ran her hand down his stomach almost torturously slow, grazing his tight abs with her fingers. His breath quickened._

_Adam held back for a few seconds longer, before deciding he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Fiona's hand continued its journey south. He groaned in pleasure when she reached his arousal. He was fully hard as she lightly stroked the length of him, from base to tip._

_She abruptly ended their kiss and held his gaze for a long moment. As he stared back at her, they reached an understanding. The room was quiet, except for the sound of their breathing._

"Fiona?" Holly J called out.

Fiona looked at her startled and the redhead laughed. "Welcome back to the land of the living!" she said sarcastically.

Fiona blushed a little. "Sorry," she said in a small voice.

Holly J was thoroughly amused. "You were in another world!" she teased. "Adam-land," she added with a laugh.

Fiona narrowed her eyes, but couldn't hold the scolding expression for long. "Well, like I said, we're dying!"

When she felt him in her hand this morning, he was hard and incredibly warm. She wanted to continue so badly! It had taken all her resolve to leave the room and take a shower. She touched herself thinking about him, and for the millionth time cursed their decision to wait a month before becoming intimate! They had six more days to go and she wasn't sure how they were going to survive!

Before she left the apartment, she and Adam had an honest talk about how they were feeling and made concrete plans for the upcoming week. They decided to put an end to sleepovers at his place for now. She was going to miss them, but they both agreed it was for the best. The mornings were just too tempting!

Holly J stood up. "So, are you ready for one more lap? Or lunch?"

Fiona made a face. "Lunch, definitely!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Six days to go! In the story that is ;-) It doesn't correspond with the actual number of chapters until we get there. (That shouldn't be a surprise. After all, I have a story that has 21 chapters and counting set on the _same_ day! But I promise this definitely won't take that long!)

Anyways… Hmm, sounds like Fadam had a rather eventful morning, right?

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… The Torres brothers talk! Also, Adam and Gregory have a rather _interesting_ chat! And, there's food mentioned (I can't help it!)…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM<em>:

FADAMisMYlife - Thanks for the kind words! Was fun to show some levity, and yes, go Joe! As for the time jump... Haha, not quite! Btw, I am skipping promos again. See my note at the end.

I3FADAM - Aww, glad to hear that :D Thanks for the review!

anna - No prob! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Yes, Meg & Dia rock. I discovered them on Jango[dot]com. I love their song "Rebecca"! Also love "Monster", "Going Away", and "What If".

* * *

><p><span>Another Note<span>: **FYI, I'm doing my best not to watch any of the season 11 promos.** I want to tune in without any expectations. Already I know more than I want to, but I'm doing my best not to soak in anymore.


	56. Provisions

"The One" – Part 56

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the mini lemons in the previous chapter! (props to DegrassiloverRe, lol) Some interesting convos up ahead in this one. Enjoy :D

To the folks I can't directly message - see the note at the end.

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M** (for language)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"So she saw little Adam?" Drew laughed.

Adam frowned. He didn't call his brother to hear him make jokes at his expense. "You're so helpful!" he quipped.

Drew laughed harder. "Sorry, bro. I fail to see how this is a problem! Just nail her already!" he suggested obnoxiously.

He really wished Adam would! He placed a bet that they wouldn't hold out for the whole month. Somehow losing gambling money to Clare of all people felt wrong!

"Dude! You're like the devil on my shoulder!" Adam decried. He needed a pep talk and this just wasn't it!

"Call me a hedonist, but your girlfriend feeling you up is a good thing from where I stand!" Drew argued. While he found Adam's restraint admirable, his practical side didn't see the purpose. The two of them were crazy about each other and weren't breaking up anytime soon, so what difference would six days make?

Adam smirked at his brother's cynicism. "It _is_ and it felt so good… I can't wait!" He was elated by Fiona's response to him. She was impressed with how much he had grown below the belt since they dated and liked the overall changes to body.

Drew smiled at the enthusiasm in his brother's tone. "No nervousness?"

Adam laughed. "Drew, have you ever known me to be nervous when it comes to hooking up?" He wasn't afraid to take the lead! He did on default, though if a girl wanted to do things her way he was more than happy to go along for the ride…

"No," Drew admitted with a laugh. Like him, Adam was hunter. "You know, your predicament kind of reminds me of this chick I was talking to last month–"

"_Andrew_," Adam cut him off sharply.

"Alright, alright! Just thought it was relevant! Sheesh," he said slightly annoyed.

"How's Abby?" Adam said pointedly.

"She's fine," Drew responded quickly.

"Good," Adam stated.

There was a short pause.

"You guys are still staying with us, right?" Drew asked.

Adam stared at the framed photo of the Torres family on his desk. It was taken a few months ago.

"Yeah. Fi and I might spend a night at Mom and Dad's, but Clare has a full house so we can't crash there." Clare and Dave had a number of relatives coming into town for Sierra's christening. It was in two weeks.

"Cool," Drew said happily. He missed his brother.

-oOo-

By the time Adam got home it was almost 10:00PM. He had worked for eight hours, remotely assisting the European branch of his company switch over their data servers. They were based in Berlin, Germany and figured doing it on Saturday evening through early Sunday their time would be least disruptive. He was mentally drained and was going to warm up leftovers before hitting the sack, but an hour ago he received a text message from Fiona. She was going to stop by and bring food so that they could share a late dinner.

When he walked into the living room he saw Gregory sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Honey, I'm home!" Adam joked.

Gregory looked up at his roommate and smirked. "Oh, hey Adam."

Adam laughed. "Were you expecting someone else?" He dumped his messenger bag on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

Gregory stood up. "Nope. Thought you should know we got a delivery earlier."

"We did?" Adam asked distractedly as he went to raid the fridge.

Gregory nodded and came to the table. "Yep. I thought it might be the sneakers I ordered last week, but lo and behold it was a box of your sex toys," he deadpanned.

Adam looked up and immediately laughed. "I guess I should have given you a heads up on that."

"Ya think?" Gregory said as he shook his head. They regularly opened each other's mail. Neither minded and it helped them to make sure they didn't miss any important letters.

Adam grabbed a container of fruit punch and closed the fridge. He was still chuckling as he turned to his friend. "It's not a big deal. I threw my old stuff out. As you know, next week it'll be a month for me and Fi, so I wanted to start fresh. No bad karma."

Gregory raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's your sex life. I don't know if I could be so casual about it…" He never used any toys when hooking up with a girl, and couldn't see doing so in the future! He understood that Adam's experience was different, but the cavalier attitude towards it was foreign to him.

Adam got what he was getting at. It was a mindset he had encountered plenty of times before. "Well, they're just toys. They don't bite! And they certainly don't replace being with another person, so there's nothing to be on guard about. They only add to the action."

Gregory shrugged unconvinced. "To each his own," he joked.

Adam snorted. "It never ceases to amaze me how many bio guys are freaked out by sex toys! If a girl wants to use one I'm like, 'Can I watch?'" he laughed.

Gregory thought about it. That visual was kind of hot. "I guess you have a point," he conceded. It still made him a little uneasy.

Adam smirked. "They merely open up the possibilities. We've got a long weekend ahead of us, so I thought why not? I'm making provisions so that we have everything we want and need – food, drinks, toiletries, entertainment…" he trailed off.

Gregory looked at him amazed. "You really are thinking of everything!" He was fairly certain his friend was going to have the weekend of his life with Fiona.

"Of course!" Adam glanced at his watch. "Anyway, can I store them in your room? I don't have time to put them away before Fiona gets here."

Gregory gave him a look. "You're serious? After that long speech?" he questioned amused.

Adam chuckled. "I don't want her to see it before Friday! It would take away from the spirit of spontaneity and of mixing things up."

Gregory snorted. "You totally owe me, dude!"

"Have I told you lately how awesome you are?" Adam said in jest as he went to pick up the box.

Gregory instructed him to place it in his closet. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

Adam looked at him. "What did I tell you?" he laughed.

Gregory chuckled. "You're scarily accurate at times!"

Adam shrugged. "It's a gift!" He left and went to answer the door. Fiona was standing on the other side with a huge smile.

"Hello stranger," she teased.

Adam snorted. "Yes, it's been such a long time!"

He took the box of food she was holding and stepped aside, allowing her to enter. She giggled and promptly kissed his lips before walking inside.

"Pizza? No offense, but I thought you would go for something more exotic," he said in jest.

Fiona laughed. "Hey! It's slim pickings at 10:00PM!" Adam smiled at her. "And besides, I had to factor in something Gregory would eat!"

Gregory popped out of his room. "You got some for me?" He hadn't expected that and was touched.

She nodded, amused.

"Thanks, princess," Adam told her. He leaned in and they shared another kiss. They then walked to the table and sat down.

"I got mushrooms and sausage," Fiona informed him as he opened the box.

Adam grinned at her. "Sweet!"

They looked into each other's eyes, both happy to be together in this moment.

Gregory placed a bottle of soda on the table before sitting down. "Dude, this is awesome," he grinned. He was hungry.

They all nodded in agreement before digging in.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww! Family dinner, lol.

Now to back up a bit… Oh Drew! What can you say about him? Hehe. As for Gregory, he was a little judgy, no? But it looks like Adam's words may have left an impression – or at least an interesting visual, lol. I do agree with Gregory, it looks like their weekend is gonna be epic!

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… Mama Coyne makes an appearance! Fi meets up with a friend! (Who do you think it will be?) And we'll get more insight into her pre-Adam life!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - Haha. I'm sure they surprised themselves as well! Thanks for the review!

anna - Aww, thanks for the kind words! Ooh, I like "Masterpiece" too, and "The Last Great Star In Hollywood". Other than Meg & Dia, I love Paramore. They're albums "Riot" and "Brand New Eyes" are the soundtrack to this story (the whole trilogy, actually!). I got a bunch of varied artists in my ipod: Janet Jackson, POD, Dido, John Mayer, No Doubt, Kelis, etc.

FADAMisMYlife - Eh. I didn't like the last round of promos anyway, so it's no biggie for me, lol. Thanks for the kind words!

* * *

><p>Other note: FYI, I am still skipping the promos! Thanks for the support :D<p> 


	57. Bridging the Gap

"The One" – Part 57

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! That last chapter was a lot of fun to write, haha! In this one, the focus is on Fi. We get more backstory on her past and learn where her head is at now...

To the folks I can't directly message - see the note at the end :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When Fiona woke up she instinctively reached for the other side of the bed. Finding it empty, she frowned and opened her eyes. She then remembered that she was at home, in her own bed. While she thoroughly loved her 300 thread count sheets and the abundance of throw pillows, they couldn't make up for absence of the love of her life! She was used to him being beside her. Often when she woke up, she would lay there for awhile, just listening to the sound of him breathing.

"This week is going to suck," she muttered to herself. Fiona sat up and stretched her arms. The light was pouring in through the windows, illuminating the room perfectly. It was beautiful and she spent a few moments just studying her surroundings.

Last week she had spent three nights here, and four nights over at Adam's apartment. She knew she was living like a gypsy at the moment, but staying in one place just wasn't an option! She didn't technically live with Adam, but being with him felt like home. Lately she began to envision what it would be like if they got a place of their own.

Fiona glanced at the clock and groaned. She had slept in, which wasn't surprising given the time she had come in last night. Deciding to grab breakfast, she peeled back the covers and got up.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse her face, she put on a robe and left for the kitchen.

-oOo-

"Morning," a tired voice called out.

Mrs. Coyne looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Fifi! We didn't know you were here," she told her. It was the weekend, so she hadn't expected to see Fiona at all. These days she spent most of her free time with Adam.

Fiona shrugged and joined her mother at the table. She had grabbed a scone from the pastry bin on the counter to nimble on while Gertrude whipped up her morning omelet.

"I got in pretty late last night," she answered in between bites. After finishing pizza, she and Adam cuddled for awhile in his room.

Mrs. Coyne chuckled. "And you returned to us with a ravenous appetite!" she teased.

Fiona laughed. "Hey! I missed breakfast."

Her mother nodded. "True. Now it's actually closer to lunch," she noted. She took a sip of her coffee. "So, what are your plans for the day? Are you heading back to Adam's or is he coming here?"

Fiona had a wry smile as she considered the past few weeks. She had been rather preoccupied with work and Adam. Everything else had moved the back burner. Not intentionally, but that's how it turned out.

"I'm actually meeting up with a friend this afternoon," Fiona revealed.

"That's great, honey," Mrs. Coyne said encouragingly. She was happy that Fiona's relationship with Adam was going well, but she was certainly cognizant that they were in the 'new relationship' bubble.

"Yeah, we're to get some frozen yogurt and catch up," Fiona informed her. Though she hated to admit it, Fiona hadn't been so great with keeping up with mutual friends of her and Beth. While she regularly spoke to her friend and former roommate Gretchen, they hadn't met up in awhile. Today they were finally doing so and Adam was going to join them later. She wanted to introduce the two in advance of a dinner party they were attending next week.

Gertrude brought Fiona's mocha latte to the table.

"Thanks!" Fiona told her happily. "I really need this!"

Mrs. Coyne grinned at her daughter. It was half past 11:00AM and she was still wearing a night robe. "You look like you really do!"

-oOo-

Fiona and Gretchen shared a long hug.

"I was starting to think you had fallen off the end of the earth!" Gretchen joked as they pulled away.

"We still talk regularly!" Fiona pointed out as they joined the long line to get frozen yogurt. Apparently it was very popular on Sunday afternoons!

Gretchen grinned. "FaceRange messages don't count!" she said in jest. In actuality, the two had spoken over the phone too. "It's just weird, because I used to see you every day for two years!" she pointed out.

"Yeah…" Fiona trailed off. Two years ago Gretchen, Fiona, and Beth moved into a townhouse, which was located in Inwood. It was an incredible find and Gretchen had put her amazing negotiating skills to good use! The following year Tami replaced the original fourth roommate. The four of them had their share of the usual roommate squabbles, but all in all they had gotten along remarkably well.

So much had changed in the past three weeks!

"So are you excited about your book launch next week?" Fiona asked. She was eager to switch to a lighter topic.

Gretchen was a photographer. Over a period of sixteen months she had been working on a composition of portraits detailing people from different walks of life in New York City. After much hard work, she had landed a publishing deal for it as a photo book.

She smiled broadly. "I can't believe it's right around the corner! You know how much I put into this, Fi. It's almost surreal!"

Fiona was truly happy for her friend. This was a major milestone for her. For years she had worked crappy jobs as an underpaid photo assistant. "Well, it's happening!"

They both laughed.

"Are your parents and brother coming down for launch party?" Fiona asked. Last she heard the party date had been moved up, so their plans were up in the air.

Gretchen nodded. "They are. Pete lives in Brooklyn, so it's no big deal for him to get there. But my parents have to fly in. Luckily they got a really good deal," she responded. "They're going to stay in your old room. I guess, the upside of you moving out is that we now have a guest room," she noted with a laugh.

Fiona snorted. "Thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"At least it's something positive!" Gretchen pointed out. "We've become the house of bitterness and tears," she quipped.

Fiona grimaced, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

Gretchen sighed. She wasn't passing judgment, though she realized the statement sounded a bit harsh. She felt for Beth. She was her friend and roommate. It was difficult to see her go through so much pain. However, she found her draining to be around these days!

Beth was convinced that Fiona cheated on her and probably never really loved her, which was just ridiculous! And Tami had taken her side. The two of them had a rather low opinion of Fiona, which put Gretchen in an awkward position because Fiona was still her close friend. She had known her longer than she had known both of them!

"It is what it is," Gretchen stated.

They stepped forward and were next in line.

"Well, for your troubles the frozen yogurt is on me!" Fiona declared in an upbeat tone.

"I can live with that!" Gretchen quipped.

The two women laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww, it's good to see drama free Mother/Daughter time! Hmm, Fi's building up her friend karma. That's good too! What do you guys think of Gretchen? It's been awhile since we seen her, no?

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… Frozen yogurt! Fiona and Gretchen continue to talk! And Adam makes an appearance!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't PM<em> -

I3FADAM - Thanks for the review. I will always heart the Torres brothers! They just rock :D

Tiff125 - Thanks for the kind words! Yeah, it's clear to me they had no idea Fadam was going to be so popular. Maybe they thought no one would buy them as a couple. It shows a huge disconnect from the audience, because Annie and Jordan had major chemistry. They definitely pulled it off and it would have been way more interesting if they continued with it. I hope they give it another go! (Come on, it's Degrassi! Even Jimmy and Ashley reconciled - after 5 seasons apart!)

As I previously mentioned, I'm trying to avoid promos... But now that I've read that... It's great to hear that Bianca's getting a plot! Always liked her character (even after MBIAC. Haha, I still ship Badam). Don't like her with Drew so I hope they break up and the writers develop her more.

Haha. As he told his roommate, because they're fun and he likes to mix it up, lol! He used toys before transitioning, and there are plenty of cisgender men who use them with partners, female or male.


	58. Never That Simple

"The One" – Part 58

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting a bit early because I'm going to see X-Men! (woo-hoo!) There's more Fiona backstory in this chapter. Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"What will be?" the young guy behind the counter asked them. He had dark hair and wore glasses.

Fiona looked at Gretchen.

"I'll have chocolate with raspberries and granola," she told him. He nodded.

"And you Miss?" he asked Fiona.

"I'll have mango with coconut and milk chocolate," she told him.

"Good choice!" Gretchen complimented her as they moved down the line, to the waiting area.

"Why thank you!" Fiona laughed.

-oOo-

"On one hand I admire his dedication to his craft, but turning down a $50,000 a year job because you 'need space to write' sounds ludicrous! Especially since he was living paycheck to paycheck working temp jobs!" Gretchen stated.

Fiona nodded in agreement. "It would have been more practical to take the job for six months or so, just to save up money," she pointed out.

"Exactly!" Gretchen chuckled. She was telling Fiona about the date she went on last week. Marcel was funny, witty, and attractive. He was also a great conversationalist with interesting things to say. However, after three dates she realized wanted someone more secure. He lived in the moment and didn't plan too far ahead. While exciting, the idea of a partner who was keen to go off backpacking somewhere at the drop of a hat wasn't all that appealing at this stage in her life.

"He didn't want to be tied down," Gretchen concluded. "You dated a writer before, right?"

"Yeah, Daphne," Fiona responded. She was a fashion writer.

Gretchen shook her head. That had been a match made in heaven! "No, there was a guy right? Name started with an 's'?"

"Stuart?" Fiona questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Gretchen confirmed.

Fiona slightly frowned. They dated for a short while when she was in college. He had been a literature major at NYU, and turned out to be a major prick who suffered from fragile ego syndrome. "Ugh! What about him?"

"Wasn't he kind of temperamental too? He was obsessive about having time to write, right?"Gretchen asked.

Fiona shrugged. "Amongst others failings," she said dryly.

"Ouch!" Gretchen laughed. Stuart had been one of two guys Fiona dated besides Adam. Besides Beth, her last three relationships had been with women. Despite being bi herself, Gretchen found it hard to picture Fiona with a boyfriend after all these years! But from Fiona told her, and the pictures posted on FaceRange, what she had with Adam was real.

Fiona grinned. "Lesson learned! Anyone who needs to be coddled is not the right person for me."

They both laughed.

"Do you want to get some more frozen yogurt?" Fiona asked. They had both finished their cups fifteen minutes ago.

Gretchen gave her a look. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" she joked.

Fiona scoffed. "The chocolate flavor is low fat!" she reminded her. Gretchen was always carrying on about her weight. Fiona didn't believe she had to. She felt her friend was a healthy weight. There was no way she would classify her as chubby or overweight.

Gretchen considered her words. "You do have a point…"

"We can go now, or wait until Adam gets here." Fiona glanced at her phone. "He should be here any minute."

Gretchen smiled. "The man of the hour."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Apparently so."

"How's the no sex thing going?" Gretchen inquired.

Fiona chuckled. It seemed like everyone she and Adam knew, knew about that! But she figured it was her own fault for having loose lips about it. "We have five days to go! It's rough but we're managing. We ended our sleepovers because they got too hard… literally," she giggled.

Gretchen playfully shook her head. "And Beth thinks you two have been fucking all this time!"

Fiona stiffened and Gretchen regretted her words.

"Right, touchy subject…" she backtracked.

Fiona waved her off. "No, it's alright." Many of their mutual friends would be thinking along the same lines, which was annoying! But she knew that Gretchen knew the truth of their situation. "It's just… I would never do that. I loved her, you know."

"I know," Gretchen responded. "She's just… trying to make sense of the suddenness. I mean, it _was_ sudden."

"Yeah, it was," Fiona conceded.

"And you guys had a dry patch right before," Gretchen continued.

"It's not like I didn't try! We just had… issues," Fiona asserted. One of their last arguments had been about their living situation. While they both loved the townhouse, Beth didn't want them to renew the lease there. She broached the subject of them moving out together and getting their own proper place. It wasn't the first time she had brought it up, but Fiona was resistant. She had been fine with the way things were.

Thinking about it now made her feel guilty, because she and Adam had been dating for less than a month and she was already considering it.

"Hey Fiona," a familiar deep voice greeted her.

She looked up and instantly smiled. Adam had just reached their table. He had gotten a fresh hair cut today. It was cropped short on the sides and slightly longer on the top. He looked great, wearing a gray t-shirt and long cargo shorts.

"Adam!" she said happily as she stood up. They shared a quick kiss.

Gretchen looked on with a small smile.

Fiona turned towards Gretchen. "This is Adam," she introduced them.

"I figured as much!" Gretchen quipped. Fiona's bright smile and giddiness were confirmation enough. Plus the way she looked at him made it obvious that she was head over heels in love.

"Hi Gretchen. It's nice to meet you," Adam said as they shook hands.

She took the opportunity to study him briefly. There were no doubts about it, Adam was a good looking guy! She had seen photos of him on FaceRange, but there was a quality the cameras couldn't quite capture. Physically, he had a lean yet muscular build. He was quite masculine, even more so than Fiona's other male partners, which Gretchen found interesting. He seemed like a jock whereas in the past most of Fiona's partners, female and male, had been creative types.

"Likewise," she told him. "I've heard _lots_ about you."

-oOo-

Adam looked at his girlfriend, unconvinced. They were holding hands as they walked down the hallway towards his apartment.

"I'm the homewrecker," he insisted.

She snorted. "You're being ridiculous!" she refuted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" he said in teasing manner. He was a little nervous about meeting Fiona's mutual friends with Beth next week. He felt it was going to awkward. At least with Emily they didn't share any actual friends in common!

She slowed to a stop and tugged on his hand. "Come here!"

He looked at her with a lopsided grin, before coming close. They both leaned in and shared a lingering kiss.

"They're going to love you because I love you," she told him after they pulled away. They were going to the dinner party to celebrate Gretchen's book, but whether or not they would attend the launch was still up in the air.

Adam smiled at her, but he knew life wasn't always that simple. "We'll see…" He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Which frozen yogurt sounded more appealing – Gretchen or Fiona's? Lol. And hmm… Their conversation provided an interesting look into Fiona's Ex files… We didn't get much insight into what Gretchen thinks of Adam, aside from her first impressions (haha), but I guess we'll find out her opinion in later chapters!

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… There's a time jump to Wednesday! (See, I promised I wouldn't draw this out too long ;-) Adam and Fiona do lunch! And he shares some unexpected news… Plus we'll hear from a fan favorite :D

* * *

><p><span>Another note<span>: Dude, 400 reviews? Insane! **Thanks so much guys!** I really appreciate _every_ single one! It's nice to go back and see what you guys thought of previous chapters. Thanks again!

.

_To the folks I can't directly PM:_

I3FADAM - Thanks for the kind words! It was kind of a cameo (lol), but we'll see Gretchen and Adam interacting later on.

FADAMisMYlife - I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for review #400! Yeah, it's crazy! When I started it, I didn't think this story would get this long (we're almost up to chapter 60!) or would get so many responses :D


	59. Obstacles

"The One" – Part 59

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Interesting to see you guys were split between Gretchen and Fiona's choices! I think they both sound awesome, but I would definitely like the try the mango ;-)

Loved the guesses for fan favorite! We'll see who it is now… Sorry it's a little late! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona could feel someone's eyes on her as she continued writing an email. She knew who it was without looking up.

"Laura, can I help you?" she asked dryly.

Sure enough, her employee ventured over to her desk. She fidgeted for a moment, and Fiona knew the saleswoman was dying to say something. She looked up, exasperated.

"Out with it," Fiona told her.

"I never thought you guys would hold out this long! It's been almost a full month!" Laura blurted out. Initially she gave them two weeks and had thought that was being generous!

A few other ears in the office perked up. Fiona had a wry smile.

"Neither did we, but we made it somehow," she admitted. They were down to just three days! More like two and half, because Wednesday morning was nearly over. It was a quarter to Noon.

George snorted. "Call me cynical, but we have no way of verifying that!" He had placed two bets. He really wanted to win the pot of money, but unless they slipped up tomorrow it was out of reach.

Hanna laughed. "I don't think it would be hard to tell!" She could read her friend pretty well. If Fiona and Adam had crossed that threshold she would know.

"Hanna's right. You probably wouldn't see me for awhile," Fiona joked.

They all laughed.

"Fair enough!" George relented.

Fiona grinned broadly.

-oOo-

Adam took a long sip of his water. He was sitting across from Fiona and they had just ordered their lunch. Today they had the rare opportunity to meet up in the middle of the day. He had been elated all morning. Since Fiona was no longer spending the night, he didn't get to see her until after work. It was a hard adjustment. He couldn't wait for the week to be over, so that they could pick up where they left off and then some!

"I missed you," Fiona told him.

He smiled. "Is that so?" he said lightly.

She softly laughed. "What do you think?"

They both leaned in and shared a kiss. They were sitting outside at a small table. The weather was beautiful and this moment was perfect. Adam didn't want to ruin it, but he knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She stared back with a smile. "I love you, too!" Hearing those words never got old!

Adam reached for her hand. "I can't wait to be with you."

"Neither can I," Fiona responded. She looked at him mischievously. "I can't stop thinking about Saturday morning."

He slightly blushed as he remembered the feel of her hands on him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to throw you on the bed," he whispered.

She smirked. "Trust me, I do!"

They both laughed.

"Friday night can't come soon enough," she declared.

Adam looked off to the side. "About that…"

She furrowed her brows. "What about it?" she asked curiously.

He paused as he considered his next words. "Do you remember when I had to go into work last Saturday?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. That was only a few days ago!"

"Right," he affirmed. "I had to remotely assist with the servers for the Euro team in Germany. It took a long time, but we got everything online. Or so we thought… One of them wasn't configured properly and we need to take it down. It shouldn't take long to fix, but they want to do it early Saturday morning–"

"Adam!" Fiona protested. They had been planning this for weeks! To say she was disappointed by the prospect of him working instead was an understatement!

He sighed. "They're six hours ahead us, Fi. I'll just have to work late into Friday night. We'll still have the rest of the weekend," he explained.

This calmed her a little, but she still wasn't happy about it. "Can't someone else do it?"

Adam had a wry smile. That was his first thought when his boss informed him about it this morning. He shook his head. "No. I'm their guy." When he moved to the New York office, he took on a new role with greater responsibility. This was par for the course.

-oOo-

"Am I overreacting?" Fiona asked her.

Hanna slowly nodded. Fiona had just told her about lunch.

Fiona sighed. "It's just so… disappointing."

They were having a great time together until he dropped a bomb on her! After he clarified that he would only have to work later on Friday she calmed down. At least it wasn't the whole weekend! They would just get started a few hours later, or so she thought. She told him that she would wait for him at the apartment, but he suggested that it would be better for her to come by in the morning. Then they argued about that.

"It's totally understandable! Believe me, I get it!" Hanna started.

"But?" Fiona questioned knowingly.

"He told you he's probably going to get in at 2:00 or 3:00AM. He's going to be exhausted and if you're there, neither of you are going to sleep! I think you'll have a better time together if you're both well rested," she told her. "It sucks to wait an extra day, but he has a point."

Fiona chewed her lip. She really didn't want to wait until Saturday!

-oOo-

"I don't know. Maybe you should have told her over the phone?"

Adam snorted. "Yeah, I don't think that would have made much of a difference!" he argued. His boss told him about working overtime on Friday just a few hours before he met up with Fiona for lunch, so it wasn't like he withheld this information for any length of time.

"Well, probably not," Joe acknowledged. He had been on a coffee break when Adam called him. It was perfect timing.

"Now she's mad at me," Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lunch had started out so well!

Joe chuckled. "I doubt that. She's just reacting, you know? You both are wound so tight."

Adam grinned. "We are," he agreed.

"I gotta hand it to you! I would have been afraid of Fiona's wrath," Joe joked. He thought she was a cool chick, and he could tell she was no pushover.

Adam shrugged. "I was!" he laughed. "Even though I knew she wasn't going to like what I had to say, I needed to see my princess."

"Aww," Joe teased him. "You're totally giving me the runs, dude!"

"Thanks!" Adam said sarcastically.

"I know sleep is great and all that… but there's something about sleeping next to the one you care about. Perhaps you're being just a tad rigid?" Joe suggested delicately. Adam considered his words. "I mean, working late threw a wrench in your plans, but you don't have to throw the baby out with the bathwater."

Adam rubbed his chin. "Right," he said slowly.

"And who cares if you're dead tired the first time? You have the whole weekend to rest!" Joe pointed out.

Adam was quiet for a long moment. "I'm an idiot." He had gotten so caught up in wanting things to go perfect that he lost track of the bigger picture.

Joe snorted. "No, you're not. Though you have your moments!" he laughed.

"Har har," Adam responded. He made up his mind to call Fiona once he was done talking to Joe. "Enough about me, how's it going with Danny Boy?"

Joe playfully shook his head. "His name is Daniel."

"Oh, I stand corrected!" Adam joked. They always nicknamed their conquests, so the distinction was meaningful.

"And things are going well," he concluded.

"That's great, man! Have anything special coming up for the weekend?" Adam inquired.

"Not particularly. We're just going to hang out when we can. His sister is actually coming up on Friday, and we're going to brunch on Saturday," Joe revealed.

"Meeting the fam, huh? Sweet!" Adam was happy for his friend.

"It's just brunch!" Joe insisted.

Adam chuckled. "I believe you!" he teased.

-oOo-

Fiona took another sip of her coffee. "You're right," she told Hanna as they walked back to their desks. They had been chatting in the conference room. She didn't want to discuss her conversation with Adam out in the open.

"I usually am!" Hanna joked.

One of the office phones rang. Fiona realized it was the phone on her desk but she was too far away to grab it. Her assistant answered.

"Fiona Coyne's line, Jessica Chui speaking. How may I help you?" Jessica listened for a moment before placing the caller on hold.

"Who is it?" Fiona asked as she came to her desk.

Jessica smiled at her. "You have Mr. Torres, on line one."

Fiona and Hanna exchanged a brief look. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem!" Jessica responded.

Fiona picked up the handset. "Adam?"

"Hey Fi," he replied warmly.

She smiled. "How come you didn't call my cell?" She sat down in her chair.

"I did, but you didn't pick up," he told her.

She swept her eyes over her desk and saw it lying near her mouse. Of course! "Oh."

He chuckled. "I know you're busy, so I won't keep you long. I just wanted to apologize for lunch."

She furrowed her brows. "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Well… I was kind of… dumb," he finally got out.

She laughed heartily.

"I can see that you agree!" he said amused.

"No! It's just the way you said it," she tried to explain.

"Uh huh," he teased.

"Well, you _were_ a bit dumb!" she affirmed in jest.

"I know… I want you to come over Friday night. I won't get in until late, but it doesn't matter. I just want to be with you," he professed.

Fiona smiled broadly.

"Fi? Are you still there?" he asked after a beat.

"I am," she confirmed.

He relaxed. "Okay."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww! Friday night it is ;-) Joe is full of win! Looks like he has a good weekend ahead too! And Hanna provides awesome support as well.

**Reviews rock! :D**

So… Chapter 60 is coming up next. There are mini lemons and the chapter title is "T.G.I.F."

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM –<em>

I3FADAM – Thanks :D I appreciate the kind words! Haha, his news was a small monkey wrench, eh?

FADAMisMYlife – Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's hard to go wrong with chocolate, right? Lol.

* * *

><p>Off topic: Oh man, X-Men was excellent! Lol. It was better than the first three! I loved it!<p> 


	60. TGIF

"The One" – Part 60

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I am publishing early today! Indeed, this fic is crazy long! This is chapter 60 and it's up to 176 pages in Word. Yeah… Insane! Well, mini lemons ahead. You were forewarned, haha. Enjoy :D

_To the folk I can't directly message:_

FADAMisMYlife - Haha. It was very subtle, right? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous - I appreciate the kind words! Glad to hear that you like the OCs :D I agree their good friends. Thanks for the review!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam grunted a little. He was close. His eyes were closed as he stood in the shower. One hand rested against the tile wall. The other was handling his equipment. He smirked a little at the realization that it might be awhile before he needed to do this just to blow off steam. It had become a regular part of his routine these past few weeks. He had felt like a teenage boy, or at least as on edge as he felt when he was transitioning in college! He was constantly horny and constantly thinking of Fiona. The two certainly went hand in hand.

Tonight was the night. There would be no more waiting. He could finally be with her the way he wanted to for so long! As he thought about the things he wanted to do to her, Adam's breath quickened. In his mind, he pictured her breasts. Imagined kissing, licking, and sucking on them. He imagined running his hands down her body, exploring her soft curves. And he thought of how good it would feel to pull her close, bring her hips to his, and thrust inside of her.

"Uh!" Adam groaned as he climaxed hard. The intensity of it left his body feeling drained. He continued to lean against the wall as he caught his breath. The spray of the water felt soothing on his skin.

Several minutes later, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He quickly shaved and washed his face again. Once he was done, Adam left the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Happy Endings?" a voice questioned.

Adam looked up and spotted Gregory sitting on the couch.

"What?" he responded sharply.

Gregory turned to him. "Our DVR. I can't believe we have a recording of 'Happy Endings'! It's a terrible show!" he complained. On Fridays he worked from home, so he was leisurely eating a bowl of cereal as he sat in front of the TV.

Adam smirked. He hadn't recorded it, so it had to be Fiona's pick!

"I know you have to side with your girlfriend, but deep down you hate it too!" Gregory continued.

Adam shook his head. "I'll take you word for it, man!" He had never seen it before. These days he and Fiona didn't watch much TV together. They were usually preoccupied with each other. "And just so you know, I am still capable of independent thought!"

Gregory laughed. "Good to know!"

Adam nodded and walked into his room. He shut the door behind him and sighed. Masturbating in the shower was necessary for him to get through the day. Due to the server issue he had a 16 hour shift ahead of him and he shuddered at the thought of being on edge for so many hours. Still, being caught doing so would be embarrassing! He was happy he hadn't!

As he looked around his room, Adam couldn't help but smile! Tonight Fiona Coyne was going to be in his bed. She would be naked, as would he. And they would be fucking – if he wasn't too tired…

He slightly frowned at the thought. He had cursed his luck plenty of times since Wednesday! He wanted their first time together in seven years to be magical. He wanted to make love to her with all the passion he had inside for her. She was the one for him! The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with! She was everything to him and he burned for her with every fiber of his being! He wanted to show her that love in a physical way, so it bothered him that their first time might not be all he wanted it to be.

His eyes fell upon a picture of his love that was on his nightstand. On the days she wasn't here, it was one of the first things he saw when he woke up. Though it was still early, he wanted to speak to her. To tell her how much he loved her. He went to the window by the bed and picked up his phone. It had been charging on the window sill. He decided to send a text.

_** Morning princess. Thinking of u. Hope u have a great day! – Adam T. **_

-oOo-

Fiona had a huge grin as she shut down her computer. It was half past Noon and she was heading out for the day. She had worked a half day, as she usually did on Fridays. She had put in additional hours this week, so all of her work was done. There were no loose ends. She had crossed every 't' and dotted every 'i'.

"I can't believe you guys lasted a whole month!" Lynn commented aloud.

Fiona chuckled. "I would expect Laura to say that, but I thought you were on my side!" she responded in jest.

Lynn shrugged. "Well, I already lost the bet. I had you down for three weeks."

"I put down twenty days," George chimed in.

"Two weeks!" Kai laughed.

"Three and half weeks," Hanna admitted.

Fiona looked at her amused. "_Et tu Brutus?_"

Hanna laughed. She had held off placing a bet until recently. "Well, after Saturday I didn't think you'd make it," she explained.

Laura's ears perked up. "What happened on Saturday?" she asked curiously.

Fiona sent Hanna a pointed look before turning to their employee. "It was nothing."

Laura smirked at her unconvinced. "Uh huh…"

"She's right," Hanna backed her. "It was just a case of wandering hands," she deadpanned.

Fiona playfully narrowed her eyes as they all laughed.

"I guess no one won," Jessica surmised. It was a shame because over the past month it had amounted to a good pot of money.

Hanna shook her head. She had been in charge of keeping tally. There had been a few anonymous bets made. "Someone placed a bet that they would last the whole month."

"Who was it?" Laura asked curiously. She had asked around and as far as she knew no one had thought they would actually make it!

Fiona smirked. "Thanks for the free dinner everyone! Adam and I will definitely enjoy it!"

Originally they had meant to keep it quiet, but Hanna told Fiona about how they taking bets and she decided to get in on it. While she certainly didn't need the money, there was something satisfying about beating them at their own game!

-oOo-

Fiona had another huge smile as she walked up the steps to Adam's apartment. She had just emerged from a cab. She was carrying two bags with her for the weekend. Since leaving work she had made a number of stops. She met up with her brother for lunch, and spent time with him and Finlay. Afterward, she spent a relaxing afternoon at a day spa. Following that she went home, where she took a short nap.

Now she was here, looking forward to the night ahead! It was still early in the evening, at around just 6:30PM. Adam wasn't due to return for another eight hours or so! But he assured her it was fine to come by earlier and hang out there. She had a few recorded shows on their DVR so it wouldn't be too bad. Plus he had made _pasta con chorizo_ yesterday and there were leftovers of the delicious meal in the fridge!

As she came to the door she fished for the key he had given her. Not long after they returned from Boston he had copies made for her. She was moved beyond words at the gesture, because she hadn't been expecting it.

When she opened the door she noticed that the lights were on.

"Hello?" she said as she closed it behind her. She heard footsteps and wondered if Adam got off of work early.

"Hey Fiona!" Gregory said in a cheery voice as he came around the corner. He continued into the kitchen. "I thought you were Adam," he remarked as he opened the fridge.

She smirked at the irony. "I guess he's still at work."

"That makes sense!" Gregory agreed as he grabbed a chocolate and vanilla pudding cup.

She nodded and stuffed down her feelings of disappointment. He would join her soon enough…

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised to see you here," Fiona told him.

Gregory chuckled. "Can't wait to get me out of your hair, right?" he joked.

"Exactly!" she teased.

They both laughed.

"I was going to take the 3:30PM train to Jersey, but after Adam told me he was working late I decided to wait until my buddy Holt gets out of work. I'm hanging with him and my high school friends this weekend, so he's going to give me a lift there," Gregory explained.

"Oh, that's good!" Fiona responded.

Gregory grinned. "Yeah, It's been a couple of months since I've seen those dudes, so I'm looking forward to it."

Fiona smiled. "That's awesome," she told him. She paused for a moment before adding, "And I really appreciate that you're cool about this. We could have gone somewhere else–"

He waved her off. "Don't mention it! You guys… I know how difficult it's been and how much you care about each other."

Fiona was touched. "Thanks."

He awkwardly smiled and shrugged. After a beat he added, "And I know you guys are gonna be off the rails this weekend, so in actuality I'm just saving my ears!" he joked.

Fiona laughed heartily. "Hmm, self-preservation. I can see that!"

-oOo-

Many hours later when she had watched a number of shows and had eaten dinner, Fiona was struggling not to fall asleep. It was just after Midnight. The last text she had gotten from Adam was over an hour ago. He told her that testing was going well and it looked like they might be finished sooner than they had anticipated. The news lifted her spirits considerably, but now she was wondering if they hit another road block.

She closed her eyes for what felt like a second. When she tiredly opened them again she was shocked to see it was 1:42AM. She reached for her phone and saw she had two messages from Adam.

_** We're getting out of here finally! See u soon princess! – Adam T. **_

It was time stamped at 12:37AM. She smiled and scrolled to the next message.

_** More troubleshooting. Sorry. Not sure how long. Love u! – Adam T. **_

This one was time stamped at 1:09AM.

Fiona sighed in frustration. She still had no idea when he would be back, so she decided to head to bed. She went to his room and left the door ajar. That way if he came back soon she would hear him. She took off the house robe she had on. Underneath she was wearing a rather sexy lace bra and matching panties. She had spent a lot of time debating what to wear for tonight. Ultimately she chose the matching set because it would be easier to take off then full on lingerie.

None of it seemed to matter now. The clock had long struck twelve and her prince wasn't here yet!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww. That's disappointing for Fi and Adam :(

To back up… Happy endings? LMAO! Oh Adam… Lol at Fiona winning the bet in her office! Also, Gregory was made full of win in his interactions with both Adam and Fiona!

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

Okay. From here on out, just assume a chapter has lemons unless otherwise stated. Yes _lemons_, not mini lemons.

In the next chapter… You'll have to wait and see! Lol.


	61. Three AM

"The One" – Part 61

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Lemons ahead y'all. Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam sighed heavily as the cab stopped at yet another red light! It was late. Much later he had hoped he would be out. Fixing the server issue had been more complicated than all of them expected! The most frustrating part was assisting remotely. If he had been there, he would have fixed it in half the time! Instead there were long periods of waiting to find out if his suggestions worked or not.

He had a small team with him. The three of them soldiered through ten irritating hours of trial and error before finally implementing a permanent solution for the issue. It was some time around 2:00AM when he was at last able to leave. He immediately hailed a cab to take him home to the Upper West Side.

"Pull up to the building on the right, with the scaffolding," Adam told the driver. The man followed his directions. Adam took out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet. "Keep the change!"

"Thank you, sir!" the driver told him.

Adam nodded as he exited. He already had his keys in hand, so he quickly opened the front door. He practically skipped up the steps to his third floor walk up. He had a huge smile as he entered the apartment.

Right away he realized it was dark. The lack of lights let him know that Fiona had likely gone to sleep. He ran a hand through his hair disappointed. Given the time, it wasn't surprising. It was half past 2 in the morning! Still, he was dismayed that this night hadn't gone the way he wanted it to.

As he walked through the living room he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. He stopped in front of his door. It was ajar and he could see Fiona. She was lying on her side, covered by one sheet that reached her waist. She looked so peaceful, Adam softened at the sight of her.

He quickly stepped away and unbuckled his belt as quietly as he could. He then slipped off his pants and placed his clothes on the arm of the couch. He was down to just his boxers, which he didn't mind sleeping in.

He came to the door again and walked inside. He stood over the bed for a few moments, just watching her sleep. She was his princess, but she looked like an angel. He smiled broadly and then carefully joined her on the bed. He turned on his side, facing her.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered. He gently caressed her cheek. He looked at her for a few moments longer before closing his eyes. He felt incredibly tired once he did and decided that sleep seemed like a good thing.

Suddenly he felt her shift on the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled as he realized she was snuggling up next to him. He placed arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Adam?" she said in a sleepy voice.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were open. "Hey Fi," he said softly.

"You're back," she whispered with a smile.

"Of course," he responded, also smiling. "Nothing could keep me away for long," he joked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You say that now," she teased.

He softly laughed. "I missed you."

Her smile widened. "Me too."

He leaned over and gently kissed her. He smiled, enjoying the feel of her lips and leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled away he noticed a look in her eyes. He grinned.

"How tired are you?" he asked her.

She smiled in response. He watched as she slowly sat up. "Come here," she beckoned seductively.

Adam promptly followed suit. He took a moment to admire her form in the moonlight. She was absolutely breathtaking! The soft waves of her hair, the lovely curves of her body, the sexy view of her breasts. He longed to touch her and feel the shape of her under his hands, so he came closer.

-oOo-

Fiona was amazed. Earlier she had been dead tired, but now she had a singular focus. She was on fire as they continued to aggressively make out! She ran her hands through his hair and down his back as they shared a series of passionate kisses. Adam was driving her crazy as his hands travelled down her sides and stomach, then up to her shoulders.

He suddenly broke away from their kiss and brought his lips to her neck. She sighed in pleasure at the contact. She smiled as she felt him reach for the clasp of her bra. In no time he got it off. He moved down to her breasts and began to explore the newly exposed skin.

Adam was so aroused he could hardly think straight! All he knew was that he wanted her and could never get enough! He traced her left nipple with his tongue and the sounds of her moans were music to his ears. Her hands also continued to wander. She caressed his lower back and stomach before travelling further south. He groaned in satisfaction when she reached for his hardness through the fabric of his boxers.

Both of them were still wearing underwear and Fiona urgently wanted to change that. She tugged on the waistband of his boxers as she whispered playfully into his ear, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Adam snorted and looked up at her amused. "Deal," he chuckled. He agreed the remaining clothing had to go! He reluctantly pulled back so that he could take off his boxers. He kept eyes trained on her and his lust surged as he watched her remove her panties.

Fiona tossed them to the side and turned back to her boyfriend. His body looked amazing, illuminated in the moonlight. She swept her eyes over his toned chest and defined abs. Her gaze moved lower and her eyes were drawn to his crotch. He was standing at attention and she smiled wickedly at the sight. Once again, she was blown away by how much growth he had since starting hormones! The last time they hooked up, he was six months into it but was nowhere close to his current size. He was three inches erect and had pretty good girth. She wanted him and longed for a closer inspection.

She reached for him. Adam let out a moan as she gently stroked him. "You're beautiful," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful?" It wasn't a descriptor he often heard in connection to his member.

"Yes," she affirmed with a wicked smile. She thought his penis was perfectly formed. She was quite happy with the rest of his male configuration as well. She thought his balls were a good size and weight.

Adam grinned. "Thanks," he whispered. He watched intently as she leaned down. His breath quickened in anticipation of what was going to happen. He gasped in pleasure as her lips made contact his sensitive tip. She gently sucked for a moment before bringing her tongue to the party.

"Fi!" he groaned. They had just started and he already felt on edge! She drew him further into her mouth and continued to suck him. He lightly rocked his hips, enjoying the sensations as she varied the movements of her tongue.

Fiona was thoroughly enjoying every moment. His response was intoxicating and the feel of him in her mouth was amazing. She loved making him feel good and was content to keep going, so she was surprised when he suddenly pulled away.

Adam met her eyes. He was panting heavily. "There's more I want to do," he told her. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her deeply. Together they fell back onto the bed. He move atop of her and grinned. "I love you."

Fiona reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you, too!" He brought his lips down to hers and they shared a scorching kiss. When they pulled away he kissed her chin, then her neck, and so on as he kissed his way south. He lingered at her breasts for awhile, before reaching her stomach and thighs. She was on fire when he came to his final destination!

He looked up at her and winked. "I really missed this."

She looked back at him, her eyes full of need. "Adam," she whispered hoarsely.

He understood and eagerly obliged.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sleep is overrated!

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… more lemons…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - I know! Sometimes work gets in the way of life, haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous #1 - Thanks for the review! Am keeping pacing (which is hard with daily updates!) so I didn't double post, but I hope the wait was worth it ;-) Btw, there's more lemons ahead in the next few chapters...

Anonymous #2 - No double post, but the next best thing is lengthy chapters, right? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous #3 - Dude, I crack up every time I re-read it! Glad it made you laugh too. Thanks for the review! 


	62. Morning Love

"The One" – Part 62

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Remember, just assume there's lemons ;-)

I3FADAM - Apparently he got a burst of energy, haha! Thanks for the kind words! I appreciate the review.

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam yawned and squinted his eyes. Sunlight was pouring through the windows. He was still tired and did not want to get up. However, his bladder had other ideas. He lingered for a moment longer before slowly sitting up. He looked to his right and smiled as memories of last night came to mind!

Fiona Coyne was naked in his bed! They hooked up in the early hours of the morning, and it had been epic! Her body was truly a wonderland and he got to kiss and caress her all over. He was amazed at how much she hadn't changed over the years! She was in excellent shape and he didn't see any piercings or tattoos. There was one change he noticed that he liked. While he didn't have any firm preferences on pubic hair, she used to completely wax when they were teens. These days she was neatly trimmed. It made no difference to him when he was going down on her. He wasn't sure why, but visually it had been a turn on.

He shook his head as he got up from the bed. Last night had been incredible in so many ways! When she sucked him off he had been on fire! He almost climaxed right away and he had to force himself to calm down. He wanted to explore her before penetrating her with his member for the first time. It didn't quite work out that way.

Adam opened the door to the bathroom and practically ran inside. He had to go pretty bad and sighed in relief as he stood over the toilet.

His thoughts returned to the previous night. He certainly had explored her body well. The taste of her again after seven years had been exquisite! He sent her over the edge twice with his tongue. He had been incredibly turned on the whole time. Afterward he moved up and she reached for him. The feel of her hand was all it took. He climaxed hard, and was completely wiped out. They both fell asleep after that!

Adam had a wry smile as he walked over to the sink. He had an amazing time last night, but he was disappointed that they didn't cross that threshold yet. It was part of nearly every sexual fantasy he had about her! They had made love plenty of times as teenagers using their hands, mouths, and toys, but this was something he couldn't do before transitioning. He wanted to know it was like to be inside of her, to feel her walls around his member, and he desperately wanted to please her.

He laughed at himself. Just thinking about it was making him hard again. In a way he was grateful that they had gone to sleep because he had way more energy than he did before! He couldn't wait to put it to good use.

A few minutes later he left the bathroom. He had freshly washed his face and brushed his teeth. As he stepped outside the door and he nearly walked into his girlfriend.

"Whoa," she laughed. Someone was in a hurry!

He smiled. "You're up?"

Fiona nodded with a playful smile. "I got my fill of beauty sleep."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning love."

She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "Morning," she said softly as she looked into his eyes. "I need to get in there."

They both laughed. Adam released her from his embrace.

"See you in a bit!" she said in a cheery voice and closed the door behind her.

Adam had a huge smile as he walked back to his room. He looked around. The place was flooded with light, though it seemed Fiona closed the shades a little. From the amount of sunlight he knew it was late. When he glanced at the clock on the nightstand he laughed. It was 12:33PM!

He spotted their towels and grabbed them. He then walked back out of the room.

-oOo-

When Fiona opened the door Adam was waiting for her.

"Oh, you again?" she joked. She had just brushed her teeth and rinsed her face. She was starving and was looking forward to breakfast.

Adam grinned. "I'm going to take a shower." She nodded. "And you're joining me."

She raised an eyebrow. Sharing a shower with a lover wasn't new to her, but it was something she had never done with him before. When they dated he loathed his chest and never let anyone see him fully naked, even her.

"Come," he beckoned her. She followed him back inside the bathroom and watched as he adjusted the water temperature. "It's going to be a little cramped, but we'll manage."

She softly laughed. "I guess somehow we'll have to make due!"

He smiled at her. "I love you."

Fiona looked into his eyes. She would never get tired of hearing those words! "I love you, too." She watched as he slid off his boxers and stepped inside the shower. She took off her tank top and panties and joined him inside.

There really wasn't much room, but it didn't seem to matter since he immediately pulled her close. Fiona smirked at the realization that he was already hard.

"Isn't the purpose of a shower is to get clean?" she teased him, as she leisurely ran her fingers across his chest.

"That's one purpose," he quipped before bringing his lips to hers. She flicked her tongue across his lower lip, seeking access inside. He opened his mouth and their tongues met in a playful dance, as they continued to kiss.

Several minutes later they pulled apart.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to go to the room."

She kissed him again. "Let's soap up and wash off."

They quickly lathered up.

"Let me do your back," Fiona suggested. He grinned and turned around. He sighed at the soothing feel of her hands on his skin. When she reached his lower back and sides he jumped a little. "You're so ticklish!" she laughed.

Adam chuckled. "Everyone's ticklish on their sides!" he countered. He took the bar of soap from her. "Turn around please."

She sent him a suspicious look. "Don't tickle me!"

He laughed. "I won't! Not on purpose…"

Fiona was unconvinced as she slowly turned around. Adam started at her shoulders, travelled down to the middle of her back, and then finally to her waist. She tensed as he moved to her sides, but he carefully and firmly smoothed over the skin. She was pleasantly surprised that he kept his word.

"And you didn't trust me!" he whispered into her ear knowingly.

She leaned back, into his embrace. "I do now."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. He moved his left hand up from her stomach and took ahold of her breast. Her breath quickened. He smiled wickedly as he began to massage it. He ran his thumb over her nipple and she moaned.

He removed his other hand from her waist, and rinsed the soap off under the spray of the water. He then brought it her inner thigh. Fiona closed her eyes as she savored his touch. He travelled upward and gently caressed her wet folds. She moaned.

Adam grinned and lightly kissed her ear. "I want to be inside you," he whispered. He then leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Room," she stated.

He nodded and stepped away from her. They both quickly rinsed off under the water and reached for their towels.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, now! That seems like a good morning, no?

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… looks like they're returning to the room... ;-)


	63. Here And Now

"The One" – Part 63

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! So, you remember Degrassi's tagline, 'It goes there'? Yeah, we're going there…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M (Lemons!)  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona and Adam laughed as he gently placed her on the bed. They were both giddy and excited to have finally made it to the room. En route they had stopped several times to share deep, lingering kisses. When they reached the door he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way!

"A gentle prince," she lightly remarked. She looked up at him with open affection.

Adam grinned broadly and joined her on the bed. He climbed over her and playfully kissed her nose. "Of course milady," he responded in a posh accent. "We can play rough later," he added with a wink.

They both laughed.

"Or now," she teased him, as she traced his jaw with her finger tips.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "How about somewhere in between?"

He leaned down and hungrily captured her lips. Fiona eagerly responded. She ran her hands down his back as their kiss deepened. The passion between them exploded as their tongues urgently caressed.

Fiona opened her legs wider and he proceeded to position himself in between them, bringing his hips in line with hers. They both moaned when his arousal came in contact with her lower lips. They began to grind against one another as they continued to vigorously make out.

Several minutes later she abruptly ended their kiss. Adam looked her confused.

"Everything alright?" he asked her, while continuing to move his hips. He loved how wet she was! Sliding against her slick folds felt indescribably good.

Fiona grinned. "Absolutely," she replied, with desire evident in her voice. She hadn't slowed down her movements either! The feel of his hardness was sending her into overdrive. She wanted him now!

"Adam," she whispered. They locked eyes and no words needed to be said. She said them anyway. "Fuck me."

His lust surged. He reached for her legs and placed one on each shoulder before lining himself up at her entrance. He softly groaned when his sensitive tip made contact. He met her eyes and saw that they were slightly hooded. He grinned as he savored the moment. He was ready and so was she. They both moaned in pleasure as he pushed his way inside.

The feel of her around him was incredible! Adam's mind was somewhere else as he acted on instinct. All that mattered was here and now. The feel of her body beneath him, the sounds of their mutual enjoyment, the look of pure pleasure and passion on her face. He alternated between circular movements and short thrusts. He varied the angle of every stroke as he searched for a spot he reached many times before with his fingers and toys. He was determined to drive her wild.

Fiona let out a moan. She was so turned on at the moment! She had wanted this for so long, and had wondered what it would be like. The reality was better than she could have imagined! She suddenly arched her back and cried out.

Adam smiled wickedly. "Right there?"

She moaned loudly in response. He had found it!

He quickened his pace and watched with lustful eyes as she writhed on the bed. The sight excited him beyond measure. He leaned down and crashed his mouth onto hers. Their tongues passionately collided as he continued to hit the same spot over and over again.

Fiona turned her head to the side as Adam kissed her neck. The pleasure she felt from each stroke kept building. It seemed to stretch outward and envelop her. It reached a fevered pitch and she cried out from the intensity of her climax.

Adam continued to thrust as he felt her begin to shake and spasm. He wanted to make this last as long as possible, but he knew he was close. He grunted as her walls clenched around him, and it wasn't long before he followed her over the edge.

He stayed frozen in place for a few moments, panting as he caught his breath. He met Fiona's eyes and smiled. He leaned down once again, and they shared a gentle kiss. He then pulled out and moved beside her on the bed. They were utterly exhausted and breathed heavily as they recovered.

-oOo-

Fiona wasn't sure how much time had passed when she opened her eyes. She smiled at the realization that she was in Adam's arms. She could hear the steady beat of his heart as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes again for a long moment. She was reluctant to move! However, she knew she needed food, and so did he. They hadn't eaten anything so far today!

She slowly lifted her head and turned to face him. As she looked at him, she felt a swell of emotion. She loved him so much! He was the one for her! She knew this through and though. They were connected. When they were making love they had been in their own world, all that existed was him and her.

Adam stirred in his sleep a little and her smile widened. What they shared earlier had been amazing! She had no doubts that it would be. After all, when they previous dated their sex life had always been great! But it was incredibly exciting and satisfying to explore both new and familiar territory after seven years apart.

Fiona's stomach suddenly growled. She laughed and took it as a cue that it was time to get food! She reached out and lightly ran her hand down his arm.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered. She gently kissed his shoulder and he stirred again. After a moment he opened his eyes.

"Fi?" he said tiredly.

She nodded. "I'm starving. We should get something to eat."

Several minutes later they ventured into the kitchen holding hands. Adam led them to the fridge.

"I would ask if you want breakfast or lunch, but it's after 1:00PM!" he chuckled. When they finally got up from the bed he had taken notice of the time.

Fiona grinned at him. "So? What if I want breakfast?" she playfully challenged.

He turned to her and kissed her cheek. "I think you know!" He could never refuse her!

She softly laughed and pulled him close. "You missed," she teased. They shared a sweet kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: That's some weekend of love, right? Apparently food and sleep have become an afterthought!

**Review! You know you want to :D**

The next chapter... is a mixture of funny, sexy, and cute as Adam and Fi trade some interesting questions!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM:<em>

Littlerock - Um... LMAO! Well, in this chapter there's a happier ending for them. Thanks for the review!

I3FADAM - Haha. Apparently not, and it's only Saturday morning! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review!


	64. Wanted To Know

"The One" – Part 64

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for awesome the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a mix of cute, sweet, and sexy. There's references made to the previous fic in this series, "Bury The Castle". Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Definitely Paris!" Fiona answered.

Both of them laughed heartily.

"Seriously? You wouldn't want to spare us?" Adam teased.

She grinned at him. "I love this city, but it's not the fashion capital of the world. If there's just one place that humans survive a planet-wide alien attack, life is probably bleak and would barely be worth living without the arts to raise spirits!"

Adam howled with laughter at her reasoning.

"I'm serious! In Paris the populous is more stylish and everywhere you turn there's something to inspire creativity," she continued. "I'm willing to sacrifice New York for the greater good!"

She then broke down in laughter too.

Adam reached out and caressed her cheek, "I love you." She certainly had an interesting answer to his hypothetical question about an alien attack!

Fiona and Adam were lying on his bed as they played a game of twenty questions. They were relaxed and having fun. It was the perfect way to spend a lazy afternoon, after much vigorous action earlier today.

"Okay, your turn," he told her.

Fiona grinned as she thought about what to ask next. Adam looked at her curiously. "I'll keep it in science fiction land!"

He laughed. "You don't have to."

"I know, but I have a good one," she insisted.

"Alright, shoot," he encouraged her.

"If you had access to time travel, would you prefer to go back and relive one perfect day or travel years ahead to see how your life turned out?" she asked.

Adam smiled at her. "That's a good one!" he said impressed.

She softly laughed and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Now answer my question!"

He chuckled, before pausing to consider his response. "I guess… relive a perfect day. I mean, you never get a chance to experience a memory again. Not exactly how it happened."

"True, but you wouldn't be curious about your future?"

He shook his head. "I already have a good idea of how my future will go," he said confidently with a smile. "Besides, in the end 'there's no fate but what we make'," he asserted.

Fiona giggled. "Really? You're quoting _Terminator_?" she teased him.

He gave her a look, and then pulled her into his arms. They both laughed. "It's a classic!" he pointed out.

Fiona snuggled against his chest. "I love this," she sighed happily. Lying in his arms felt _right_.

He kissed the side of her head. "Me too."

"Oh!" she suddenly called out.

He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

She met his eyes. "Nothing. I just came up with a really good question!"

He shook his head, amused. "You worried me," he told her.

"Sorry!" she quickly said. "Mind if I go next?"

He laughed. "By all means!" He didn't mind giving up his turn.

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay…"

Adam grinned at her enthusiasm.

"So it's been awhile since we've done this," she started.

He raised an eyebrow. "Done what?" he asked with a smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Lounge around naked in your bed during a weekend we've set aside for fucking," she surmised. Visits she made to Toronto while in college came to mind.

"Oh, _that_," he joked.

They both laughed.

"Anyway, it's been seven years. We've both grown up and had different experiences. I'm curious to know what you think about the changes in me," she finished.

This was a heavier inquiry than he had been expecting. He swept his eyes over her body as he considered what to say. Fiona watched him watching her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him smirk.

"You haven't changed all that much, outwardly," he told her. She was smoking hot in high school and was incredibly gorgeous now! "Inwardly, you have this way about you. You know who you are and what you like, and you exude a kind of confidence that is so sexy. I'm not saying you weren't confident in the past, but you have an inner peace and calm that is beautiful to see. You're not struggling or searching for anything…" he trailed off, unsure if he was explaining himself well.

Fiona smiled broadly as she looked into his eyes. She knew what he meant. She went through a lot in her younger years. Her childhood and adolescence was plagued with insecurity and doubt. She clung onto her twin for dear life for many years. It insulated her from the ever present loneliness she felt. Growing up she had always felt different and a bit strange, like the person inside didn't match up with the glamorous package presented to the world. In her teen years she began to struggle with her sexuality which made her feel even more like an outsider.

When Adam came into her life, she was a mess! She had been drinking to cope with issues, and it had taken over her life! Once she returned from rehab, she began the long, hard journey to figure out who she was and take control of her life. These days she was a much stronger person, with a well developed sense of self.

"I wasn't expecting that," she admitted. She reached out and caressed his cheek. He had shifted his position on the bed and was now lying near her thighs. "Thank you," she said softly. They looked at each other for a long moment. "Honestly, I thought you were going to talk about my boobs or something!"

The two of them laughed.

"Well, they are a sight to behold," Adam added as he fixed his eyes on her breasts. They weren't wearing any clothes, so he had great view! "But if we're talking about changes, I like the carpeting," he quipped.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she laughed.

He causally brushed his hand across her pubic mound and shrugged. "I'm cool with whatever you do, but it's an interesting look." In a way it was a marker to him that time had passed. He was here with Fiona seven years later and they were both adults choosing to spend the rest of their lives together. There were no outside forces or impending separations to tear them apart.

He saw that she had a curious expression, so he added. "I don't have a hair fetish or anything!"

"Good, because I'm not going to stop shaving my legs!" she joked.

They both laughed.

Adam ran his hand down her leg and smiled. Her skin was silky smooth. "Lovely," he whispered enamored.

Fiona grinned at him. His touch felt exquisite. She cleared her throat. "So, it's your turn," she informed him.

He looked up. He had almost forgotten about the game! "Right," he stated. "Well, it's obvious that I've changed a lot," he began.

She giggled. "Ya think!"

He chuckled. "So I'll narrow down the question a bit. What changes do you like the most?" He was really curious to know to the answer to that one. Every time Fiona looked at him with desire in her eyes, he felt so happy that he could float up to moon! Hearing her thoughts concerning him would be interesting.

Fiona grinned at him. "Fishing for compliments?" she teased.

He flexed his right bicep. "Maybe," he responded playfully.

They both laughed.

She turned onto her side and down scooted closer to him. Adam was still lying on his back, with his head now by her waist. She ran her hand across his chest.

"This," she told him. "You and I are here together, and I can see all of you. No more hiding." She looked deeply into his eyes. "It makes me happier than words can describe. I know how difficult it was for you, back then. Your chest looks amazing and it's the way it was meant to be."

He sat up and moved closer to her. He stared into her eyes for a moment before gently pressing his lips to hers. As he pulled away he cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Fiona," he said, his voice full of emotion.

She smiled back. "I love you, Adam." She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "And I love your royal scepter, too," she quipped.

He raised his eyebrows to the roof before laughing heartily.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, princes and princesses are royalty… LOL!

**Reviews = Awesome! :D**

As for the next chapter… I don't want to give anything away! Let's say it's intense and humorous…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't direct PM<em> –

Littlerock – Glad to hear that, lol! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous – Oh, boy! I can only imagine… Lol! Thanks for the kind words!

I3FADAM – Cool :D I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the review!


	65. Addicted To You

"The One" – Part 65

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't want to give anything away for this chapter, so without futher ado… Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M (lemons!)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona threw her head back in ecstasy as she cried out his name. She was so turned on that she found it hard to form coherent thoughts! All she could do is feel, and right now the movements of Adam's tongue was driving her crazy! They were in the living room and she was sitting on the couch. He was between her legs, kneeling before her.

Ten minutes earlier they had been cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. They were minimally dressed, just wearing their underwear. A sheet had been thrown over the couch so that they could rest more comfortably. She picked out the movie and he hadn't been particularly fond of it. It was a romantic comedy that had just made it onto DVD. They were about halfway through when he started kissing her neck. Light, playful kisses as first, which made her smile, but as his hands began to roam things quickly grew heated between them. They started making out. He effortlessly unclasped her bra, and then teased her through her panties while they continued to kiss. When he finally took them off she had been on fire! He then leaned down and she shuddered when he began to lick her.

His enthusiasm for this activity wasn't all that surprising. When they previously dated, he loved satisfying her orally. What did surprise her was how much they had gotten off today! After waiting a whole month, she expected them to have a lot of sex this weekend, but they could hardly keep their hands off of each other! She wasn't complaining. She could definitely get used to it! Though she acknowledged it might be hard to tone it down once the weekend was over. Luckily it was Saturday night and they had another full day together tomorrow!

"Adam!" she moaned. She was close. She ran her hand through his hair as he continued to pleasure her.

Adam fought the urge to grin. He loved when she did that. He licked slightly south and leisurely teased her entrance with the tip of his tongue. He really wanted to fuck her again. His lust surged as he thought about this morning and the two other times his member had been inside of her since then. He swirled tongue a little as he moved upwards, returning his attentions to her most sensitive spot.

Fiona cried out again, and he savored the sound. She rocked her hips with increasing urgency and he could tell her climax was near. He sped up his movements and it wasn't long before she began to shake. She moaned loudly as she fell over the edge. He didn't slow down and only moved away when he felt her nudge him.

He looked up at his girlfriend and grinned. He knew he rocked it! There wasn't any doubt that she enjoyed it and he was happy to do so. Seeing her flushed and turned on, and hearing her cries of passion burned him up like nothing else! Whether he used his hands, mouth, or member to get her there, it was all good.

The best part was, as eager as he was to get her off, she took care of him with equal enthusiasm! It wasn't one party doing all the heavy lifting, which could get tedious and boring. However, he still followed his unofficial rule of two for her, one for him. It had served him well for all these years when hooking up, so whenever time permitted he always went for giving more than one 'O'.

Fiona smiled at her boyfriend. That had been intense! She hadn't been expecting it, since they were watching a film. She had gone from being engrossed in the movie to overcome with desire for him!

"Come here," she ordered him. Once they had fully rested and eaten food, they noticed that weren't as wiped out after climaxing. She was a little tired, but wanted to continue.

Adam moved up and kissed her deeply. She reached out and stroked him as their tongues caressed. He pulled away after a long moment and looked at her with a wicked grin.

She giggled. "Do you want to head back to the room?" They had limited space here. The bed would give them more room to maneuver.

Adam shook his head. "No, I've got an idea. Lie back," he instructed her.

-oOo-

She was amazed at the different positions in his repertoire! Some of it was due to creativity as he thought of it on the fly, but she figured the more complicated ones he had practiced before. He was very knowledgeable about what positions worked best with his size. They were together on the couch. She was lying down, with her knees bent and legs drawn close to her. As he thrust inside of her, it was a tight fit. His member continually rubbed against her g spot. It was pure bliss.

"Adam," she whispered. He snapped his eyes to her. "Let go," said softly. She wanted to see him lose control.

He quickened his thrusts. He had wanted them to finish together, but hearing the desire in her tone he was more than happy to follow through on her wishes.

Fiona kept her eyes fixed on his and watched as his orgasm took hold.

"Fi!" he groaned as he fell over the edge. The expression on his face was _hot_.

The sight filled her with lust, and all the while he continued to move inside her at a frenzied pace. It was too much for her. She cried out his name as her own climax came.

-oOo-

"Do you think we're doing this too much?" Fiona questioned.

She and Adam were cuddling on the couch again, still coming down from the intimate moment they shared.

He looked at her with a lopsided grin. "Define _too much_."

They both laughed.

Adam placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Okay, maybe we've been a bit overzealous today," he admitted. "But we're celebrating," he reasoned.

Fiona smirked. "We're definitely celebrating!"

He grinned at her. After a moment he changed to a more serious expression. "It's a month to the day that we met up for coffee. I remember talking to you, and so many feelings coming back. We were there for six hours, but I was content to never leave," he told her.

She turned to face him more fully. "I felt the same way." She lovingly caressed his cheek.

"When you left all I could think about was how much I wanted you in my life. Yes, I was jealous that you were with someone else, but more than anything I felt incredibly sad. I didn't know how, but in a matter of hours I went from being satisfied with my life to realizing how empty it was." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Because I didn't have you."

Fiona leaned in and brought her lips to his, in a lingering kiss. There was no urgency, no rush to fan the flames. It was deliberate and emotional, as they sought to express feelings words could not convey.

Sudden they heard a cell phone ring.

They broke apart and looked at each other surprised.

Adam recognized it as his ring tone. "Who could that be?" he wondered aloud as he got up from the couch. They had told all their friends and loved ones that they would be indisposed this weekend! The unspoken understanding was unless there was a fire or some kind emergency don't call, text, or write!

He looked around for a few seconds before realizing the ringing was coming from his pants. He had taken them off Friday night and apparently left his cell phone in the pocket! He grabbed them from the bean bag chair and reached for his phone.

She looked on with an amused expression.

"Hey!" he feigned offense. He frowned as he read the caller ID. "It's my mom," he told her.

"What do you think she wants?" Fiona asked. She hoped everything was okay.

He shrugged. "No idea." He opened the phone. "Hi Mom."

"Adam! You're alive," Mrs. Torres joked. He shook his head. "I haven't heard from you all day so I was worried."

He rubbed the back of his neck and turned slightly away from Fiona. This was weird. He was standing naked in front of his girlfriend, who he had just made love to, and was now talking on the phone with his mom!

"It's the weekend," he stated. He heard her chuckle.

"I'm aware of that. I'm just checking on you."

He sighed. "You don't need to. I'm 25," he reminded her.

"Honey, I'm going to always worry about you. It's part of being mother," she told him matter-of-factly. "How is your weekend going?" she inquired.

"Good. Very good," he responded as he looked at his girlfriend. "I'm here with Fiona."

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of her name. He smirked at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Tell her that I said 'hi'. I'm looking forward to seeing you both at the end of the week," Mrs. Torres told him.

"I will," he promised. He furrowed his brows a little. He wasn't sure if she knew about their anniversary. He looked at Fiona and whispered. "My mom says 'hi'."

She giggled. "Tell her I said 'hello'."

He grinned. "Fi says hello," he told his mother.

Mrs. Torres softly laughed. "That's great, dear. Well, I'll let you go. I love you! _Have fun!_" She said the last two words in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, sure. Love you too, mom." He closed his phone and looked up at Fiona with a wry smile. "Yeah… She definitely knows what we're up to!"

They both laughed. Adam walked back to the couch and sat beside her.

Fiona grinned at him. "My mom knows too! I didn't tell her but I'm sure Holly J or Declan did." With her family it was next to impossible to keep anything under wraps!

Adam placed his right arm around her shoulders. "Well, at least it keeps them from calling," he pointed out.

She nodded. "Well, there's that!" There was always a bright side!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: I was dying to say something about Mrs. Torres making an appearance but alas, I thought it was better to keep it as a surprise! Lol.

Um, yeah I'd say this was a lemon lime chapter! Haha. But we got a lot of insight into their thoughts as well.

**Review! You know you want to :D**

In the next chapter… Fadam enjoy spending Sunday together. You definitely want to eat beforehand!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - :D Thanks for the kind words! Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter!

Littlerock - Glad to hear that, haha! Thanks for the review!


	66. Día Especial

"The One" – Part 66

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It's been a busy Sunday! Was hoping to post this in the AM but didn't have time. Anyway, here goes…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M (lemons!)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona awoke to the aroma of pancakes and bacon in the air. She smiled before opening her eyes. Her stomach was overjoyed that it wouldn't be ignore today! She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in Adam's bed, naked once again. She idly wondered why she bothered to bring clothes with her at all! The two bags she brought with her remained mostly untouched. She chuckled and got up from the bed.

She spotted her robe hanging on the door knob of his closet and reached for it. She figured she needed something if she was going to sit at the dining room table! She rubbed her eyes and quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She expected to see bedhead, but fortunately her hair didn't look too wild. She brushed down her hair a bit before leaving the room.

She intended to make a beeline for the bathroom, but once she stepped out her curiosity got the better of her. She heard soft music playing and Adam singing. She couldn't resist walking towards the kitchen. As she came closer she recognized the song as "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5.

_That may be all I need  
>In darkness she is all I see<br>Come and rest your bones with me  
>Driving slow on Sunday morning<br>And I never want to leave_

Fiona smiled as Adam came into view. He was at the stove, wearing just a pair of boxers. He was moving along to the beat as he cooked.

"You're up," he stated in a jovial tone. He hadn't turned around yet, but apparently he sensed her presence!

"How did you know I was here?" she asked surprised as she walked closer to him.

He looked over his shoulder. "I got my ways," he answered vaguely. "This is almost ready. Take a seat."

She glanced at the table and saw he had set out two plates, forks and knives, and there were two cups of coffee already made. There was also a plate of cooked bacon. She was impressed.

"In a minute," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow before turning to face her again. When he did, she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. As she pulled away he had a bright smile.

A few minutes later he cut off the burner and declared breakfast was ready. She got up from the table and brought both plates with her. He used a kitchen spatula to place pancakes on each one and followed her back to the table, bringing syrup and extra napkins.

Fiona placed the food on the table and then went to pull out her chair. Adam stopped her.

"Allow me," he said. She smiled at him amused. She had already moved her seat. He came up behind her and loosened the knot holding her robe together. In seconds he had it off and draped it over her chair. She looked at him incredulously and he winked. "House rules," he joked.

She snorted. "Then how come I'm the only one naked?" she laughed.

He grinned at her. "I only put on boxers so I wouldn't spill anything on my junk!" he explained. Cooking could be hazardous at times! He quickly slid them off and placed them on the seat of his chair. "We won't get the chance to do this once Gregory returns," he pointed out.

She nodded and sat down. "Right. When is he coming back?"

Adam followed suit. "Sometime tonight. He's going to text me later."

Fiona reached for her coffee. She felt slightly melancholy that the weekend had gone by so fast.

He recognized the look on her face. "We've got all of today," he gently reminded her.

"That's true," she sighed.

He smiled and brought his hand to her cheek. "As well as the rest of our lives."

-oOo-

When they finished brunch they had settled on their plans for the day. They were going to continue to take it easy, but they also decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. It would be their first venture into the outside world since Friday!

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower!" Fiona declared as she placed her dishes in the sink. She wanted to get cleaned up and brush her teeth.

Adam smirked. "I like showers!"

She grinned at him. "We both do," she conceded.

He came up to her and took her hand. "But…"

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"There's not much room to maneuver," he finished. He stepped closer to her and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

She giggled. "Very smooth."

He lightly kissed her neck. "I try," he quipped.

She turned around and met his eyes. "Give me twenty minutes."

-oOo-

Adam returned to his room as he waited for Fiona to finish her shower. He went online and started reading reviews for a new game he wanted to get. In the game the human race was battling for survival against zombies! Players led a small special ops team into the heart of the zombie stronghold in order to unleash a virus that would neutralize the threat. A lot of good things had been said about it and he was looking forward to buying it when it was released!

He hadn't noticed when Fiona reentered the room, wearing just a towel.

"Hey," she called out to him. He looked up. "You're dressed?" she questioned. He was wearing a t-shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers.

"Yeah. We're going jogging, right?" he responded. He didn't want to pressure her, in case she changed her mind.

Fiona laughed. "Not yet." He watched as she untied her towel and sent him a come-hither look.

He smiled broadly and promptly closed his laptop. He placed it off to the side and quickly closed the distance between them.

Several minutes later they were together on the bed. Fiona was on her hands and knees as he thrust inside her from behind. He leaned close to her and every so often placed soft kisses on her back. He used one hand to fondle her breasts. With the other he caressed her most sensitive spot. The sounds she made excited him immensely. He decided right then that today was one of the best days ever!

Fiona panted heavily. The feel of his hand and the movements of his member felt incredibly good! She chided herself for getting a little sad earlier. The weekend was coming to a close, but they would have plenty of time and opportunity to be together! She had a partner who truly loved her and was dedicated to pleasing her. She felt incredibly lucky and was grateful for everything up that led up to this point. All that they had gone through, separately and together had prepared them for now. They were at the right stage in their lives for their relationship to work in the long haul. There was no end date for them.

"Adam!" she cried out as she felt a wave of pleasure. She felt his lips graze her back and she smiled.

He was close and sped up his thrusts. He wanted to take her with him over the edge. Though concentrating on his coordination was difficult, he continued to massage her most sensitive spot with his fingers. She cried out again and the sound delighted his ears. It wasn't long before he felt her shake and shudder as her climax began. He couldn't hold back any longer and the two of them finished together.

-oOo-

Although they had both been somewhat reluctant to leave the apartment, they were very happy to enjoy the beautiful Sunday afternoon weather! The sun was shining and the temperature was just right. It was hot enough to comfortably go without a jacket, but not so hot that it a baking outside.

Adam and Fiona jogged along the Greenway at Hudson River Park. There were families with small children on bikes. Roller bladers zipping down the path. Couples jogging like them. People sitting on the grass soaking up the sun, and everything in between. The view of the water was beautiful. In short, it was a lovely day.

They ran until they were exhausted, then stopped to get hot dogs.

Fiona shrugged. "It doesn't compare to your cooking but nothing's perfect!"

Adam laughed. "Thanks, princess!" He leaned in and kissed her. "So, where to next?"

She took a long sip of her bottled water. "If we head back we'll probably have time for a quickie before Gregory comes back."

He gave her a look. "You think you'll have energy for that?"

She grinned. "I factored in time for us to take a nap!" It was sometime after 5:00PM. Gregory was slated to return around 8:00PM.

They both laughed.

"We'll play it by ear. I kind of want to lie on the grass," he admitted. His legs were so tired!

Fiona giggled. "I don't see why we can't!"

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm, the day in the story in the current day of the week actually match up! Lol.

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… Fiona and Adam readjust to business as usual…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - Apparently not :D Aww, glad you enjoyed that part. And yes, Mama Torres has impeccable timing... Haha, it's cool. Made for an interesting read, lol. Thanks for the review!

Littlerock - Haha! I guess they're making up for lost time ;-) Thanks for the review!


	67. A New Normal

"The One" – Part 67

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Gregory hesitated as he took out his key. He was a little apprehensive about walking through the door. He had texted Adam hours ago to give him amble warning about what time he intended to return to the apartment. However, knowing Adam there was a good chance his friend wouldn't be watching the clock if he was hooking up with his girl.

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Hey, I'm back!" he yelled as he locked it from the other side. He took heavy steps, making more sound than necessary as he cautiously walked towards the living room.

When he rounded the corner, Adam and Fiona looked up at him amused. The couple was sitting on the couch, fully dressed. They both had laptops on their laps.

"Oh, I thought…" Gregory trailed off surprised.

The couple laughed.

"Thought we'd still be going at it with reckless abandon?" Adam questioned with a teasing grin.

Gregory cheeks were a little flush but that didn't deter him from responding with a witty quip of his own. "Well, with you one can never tell!"

All three laughed heartily.

-oOo-

The next morning Adam woke up first. He held back a groan when he realized it was Monday morning. It was time to return to their regular lives. He turned on his side and smiled at the sight of the woman he loved. He was happy that Fiona had spent the night. She decided last minute to do so. He knew that the weekend was over, but the thought of waking up without her in his bed felt wrong. He idly wondered how he was going to manage when she spent nights at home.

Fiona stirred in her sleep. He watched as she slowly returned to consciousness. She blinked as the light hit her eyes. "Adam?" she asked in a tired voice.

He moved closer to her. He then gently and carefully pulled her into his arms. "Morning Fi," he whispered.

She sighed contently and snuggled closer to him. "Can we just lie like this for awhile?" She wasn't looking forward to the day ahead.

He kissed the side of her head. "As you wish."

-oOo-

Adam glanced back at the bed as he reached for his towel. "Are you sure?" he asked her disappointed.

Fiona smiled at him as she nodded. "Yes, now go," she insisted.

He furrowed his brows. "You're kicking me out of my own room?" he questioned amused.

She gave him a look. "If that's how you want to see it!" she quipped.

He chuckled and leaned towards her. "I love you," he told her before giving her quick kiss.

"I love you, too," she said as he pulled away. She watched as he left the room. Once he was gone she fell back on the bed and sighed. She would have loved to shower with him this morning! However, she had reservations that ultimately lead to her saying no.

Fiona wasn't comfortable showering with her boyfriend when his roommate was in close proximity! Gregory had just come back last night. They all needed time to adjust and having indiscreet morning sex seemed like it would set a bad precedent!

Her other issue with it was worries about the time. She was pretty sure if they showered together they would end up spending too much time in there, and wind up late for work. And worse, since Gregory usually showered last they would make him late for work too!

After taking all of this into consideration, skipping the joint shower had been a no-brainer. Still it was hard turning Adam down! They had a long day ahead of them. Tonight was Gretchen's dinner party, so they wouldn't have alone time after work. She already made up her mind to bunk here again tonight, so at least they could spend time together after dinner.

Fiona stretched her arms and yawned. She was tired and needed her morning coffee! She got up from the bed and for the first time in three days put on long pajama pants. She reached for her robe and also put it on before leaving the room.

When she got to the kitchen she smirked upon seeing a familiar face. Gregory was at the counter, pouring milk into his bowl of cereal. He seemed startled by her appearance.

"Morning Fiona!" he greeted her with a hint of surprise.

"Morning!" she responded. "Did you put on a pot of coffee?" she asked him.

He nodded with a grin. "Of course! Anything less would be a travesty!"

She softly laughed. "Exactly!" She paused for a moment. "You seemed surprised to see me."

Gregory shrugged. "Well, yeah. I thought you were in there, you know."

They both laughed.

"_That_ would have made for an interesting morning," she noted. The irony was that she had been close to doing so!

"Yeah! Things would be even more awkward around here than they already are," he chuckled.

Fiona looked at him. "It doesn't have to be," she stated.

He shrugged. "I guess." He was happy for them, but sometimes he felt like a third wheel when they were all hanging out together. With this new development in their relationship, he was certain he would feel like that more often.

She smiled at him. She knew what it was like to be in his position. The summer in high school where Holly J stayed in New York came to mind. She wanted to hang out with her brother like they always did, and all he wanted to do was spend time alone with his girlfriend!

"There is no fate but what we make," she countered. She was certain they could sort this out.

Gregory furrowed his brows. "Wait a second… Did you just quote _Terminator?_!" he asked amazed.

-oOo-

Fiona didn't realize how much her body needed the shower until she stepped under the spray of water. It relaxed and rejuvenated her! She felt better when she was done and refreshed for the day. She was still a little bit tired, but it was to be expected after all the rigorous activity this weekend! Coffee was going to be a godsend throughout the day.

When she got back to the room it was empty, but she figured it was just as well. She quickly changed into the outfit she had laid out earlier and put on heels. She glanced at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked. She picked up her purse and headed out the room.

She found Adam in the kitchen, dressed for the day ahead in a light button down shirt and jeans. He was at the stove again, and the smell of fresh cooked eggs was in the air. She breathed in deeply and smiled.

"You're back," Gregory commented. He was sitting at the table, enjoying an omelet. She softly laughed, seeing him eating again, and surmised that Adam had made it for him.

Upon hearing his roommate's words, her boyfriend turned around. He smiled broadly. "Morning princess!"

Fiona softly laughed. She walked over to him and they shared a quick kiss. "What's cooking?"

"Breakfast for my lady," he replied. "Grab a plate. I made you a spinach and mushroom omelet."

She raised an eyebrow. That was her favorite.

"Gertrude isn't the only one with skills!" he joked.

Gregory laughed. "I never met her, but Adam gets points for this ham, cheese, and sausage omelet! It's heavenly!"

Minutes later Adam and Fiona joined Gregory at the table. The three of them quickly fell into comfortable conversation, just like they had so many times before.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww, quite domestic ;-) Oh, Gregory! Adam and Fiona both know what it's like to be third wheels, so they'll probably be quite conscious of that… Then again, sometimes people forget when they become coupled up! *shrugs*

**Reviews = Awesome :D**

In the next chapter… Fiona heads back to work! And an issue resurfaces from the past…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I can't directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - Lol! Well, their celebrations kept going and going ;-) I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I guess she figured they might as well take advantage of having the place to themselves for a little bit longer! Thanks for the review!

Littlerock - Haha! Where there's a will, there's a way ;-) Thanks for the review!


	68. Grudges

"The One" – Part 68

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!

In this chapter references to previous fics, "Lion's Den" and "Bury The Castle" are made!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona smiled as she approached the entrance of her office. She knew inquiries about her weekend were inevitable but she didn't mind. She was so happy today, nothing could bring down her mood! She took another sip of the coffee in her hand and entered.

"Good morning everyone!" she said brightly as she walked in.

Kai looked up and grinned at her. His desk was closest to the door. "Morning! Someone's in good spirits today," he noted.

"Of course," she replied with a wink.

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright then!" he laughed. He found her lighthearted demeanor to be infectious!

She continued towards her desk. Once there she turned on her computer.

Laura and George exchanged a look, each daring the other to ask the first question. Lynn shook her head at their obviousness.

Hanna walked up to Fiona, cutting them off before they had the chance. "Morning Fiona," she greeted her.

Fiona smiled at her. "Good morning to you, too."

"You look well," Hanna remarked.

Fiona snorted. "Thanks." She opened her email.

Hanna leaned closer to her. "So are you going to put these guys out of their misery, or are you going to wait until lunch?"

Fiona laughed.

"I'll back you up either way," Hanna asserted.

Fiona looked up and caught a few of the usual suspects quickly look away. She smirked. "Now's fine." She figured they might as well get a few questions out of the way so they could all focus on work!

Hanna nodded and returned her voice to regular volume. "So Fiona, how was your weekend?" she asked.

Fiona didn't have to look around to tell everyone was listening in. She decided to have fun with it. "Good," she answered vaguely.

"Just good?" George piped up, unable to keep quiet for any longer. He had a teasing grin.

She shrugged nonchalantly. He and the others watched her curiously. "So good there aren't adequate words in the English language to describe it."

Fiona and Hanna laughed at the chorus of raised eyebrows in the room. Hanna was tempted to tell everyone to get back to work, but she knew that would be cruel!

Laura was impressed. "So I take it he lived up to expectations?"

Fiona was still laughing as she nodded. She wasn't going to go into details, but he certainly did more than that! "He exceeded them."

"I guess that settles the debate of how pre-transition Adam stacks up to current Adam!" Hanna quipped.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't think it's fair to compare the two. We were so young! We're both grown as people and gained so much experience since then," she reasoned. "What I really love about now is he's fully comfortable in his own skin, which makes a huge difference in his life."

Hanna nodded. "Right." She hadn't meant to be flippant about it.

"I figured things went well because you guys updated your FaceRange status," Laura remarked.

Fiona nodded. Last night they finally made their relationship status visible, exactly one month after they got together. Her profile now said '_Fiona Coyne is in a relationship with Adam Torres_' and vice-versa.

Kai chuckled. "You know what they say, it's not official until it's FaceRange official!"

They all laughed.

"Have you checked it since then?" Laura asked her excitedly. "There's been a crazy amount of comments on both of your pages!"

Fiona shook her head. Leave it to Laura to already have the rundown on this!

"Well you should. There's been some interesting stuff said," Laura informed her with a grin.

Lynn rolled her eyes. She didn't get the whole FaceRange thing and she found the glee in which her supervisor talked about it grating! However, she was curious about what Laura was referring to. "What are the highlights?" she inquired.

Hanna grinned. "This I want to hear too!" she admitted. Fiona looked at her amused and she shrugged.

George chuckled at their exchange.

"Well, there are a lot of congratulations and a few good-natured jokes here and there," Laura began.

"Boring!" George teased.

"Oh really?" Fiona chided him.

They all laughed.

Laura frowned at George for the interruption. "Anyway, as I was saying… lots of well wishes. Though on your page a few people are mad at someone named Drew for his initial comment."

Fiona audibly groaned. "What did he say now?"

George raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "It sounds like you don't like him very much," he noted. Apparently whoever it was left a bad impression, because his boss generally got along with everyone.

Fiona sighed as she considered her next words. "He's Adam's older brother. The guy has had his share of foot-in-mouth moments over the years," she explained.

"Oh," Hanna stated. She searched her memories and quickly realized the two hadn't always gotten along in the past.

"Well, he had another one last night!" Laura chuckled.

"Lovely," Fiona replied sarcastically.

George smirked. There had to be more behind this story! "What did he do to piss you off?"

"You don't have to get into it," Hanna interjected.

Fiona waved her off. She needed to vent a little. "He and Adam are close… but to be honest he's not one of my favorite people," she confessed. "He was pretty awful to me when Adam and I began dating," she revealed. Thankfully she and Drew had gotten along much better as time went on, but she never fully warmed up to him.

"Really?" Lynn responded, surprised by her words. She knew Fiona was head over heels for Adam, but she had no idea there were issues with his brother! She foresaw trouble in paradise ahead…

George furrowed his brows in confusion. He couldn't picture anyone being rude or jerkish towards Fiona! Perhaps it was shallow, but Fiona was a beautiful woman. Men usually bent over backwards for women like her, whether they were friends, lovers, or just strangers on the street!

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. If you're dating his brother, I don't see why he would be mean to you on purpose," he offered, trying to make sense of it.

Fiona had a wry smile. "It wasn't a misunderstanding. He didn't want me dating his brother and he let me know that. He let everyone know that."

"Well, that certainly doesn't seem to be the case now," Laura assured her. She didn't realize there was such bad blood there! Now she regretted bringing it up. "He just made a joke that everyone felt was too soon."

"Okay. I'll check the page," Fiona told her.

Laura nodded. "Cool."

George knew it was best to move on, but his curiosity was killing him! He was perplexed as to why Adam's brother was against their relationship at the beginning. "For what it's worth it sounds like he was a jerk. Maybe he had feelings for you and was just immature about it?" he reasoned. Guys were sometimes rude to girls they liked.

Fiona immediately made a face. "Are you trying to make me lose my breakfast?" she fired back.

Everyone laughed.

"I hope not, because Adam made me a spinach and mushroom omelet, and it was really good!" she said in jest.

Hanna grinned at her. "Adam certainly enjoys taking care of his woman, huh?" she observed.

Fiona happily nodded. "Absolutely."

They all laughed again.

She turned back to George. "I won't get into it, but trust me, that wasn't the case!" she assured him. "Drew has always been very protective of Adam. With the issues I went through when I was younger, he didn't think I was right for his brother. He was entitled to his opinion, and obviously Adam and I disagreed. However, I felt he was wrong for the _way_ he went about expressing his views. He was very vindictive and made it plain that he wanted us to break up," she explained.

George shook his head. "That's not cool."

"No, it wasn't," Fiona agreed. She frowned a little as she thought back to that time. "Once he went on a long rant to our friends where amongst other things he called me an 'emotional vampire'. Another time he told Adam that he shouldn't settle for me when I was standing right there! And, of course, how could I forget? _He_ was the reason our parents found out about us! He wrote a note to their mom telling her that we had been together and that I went to rehab!"

Laura shook her head. "Whoa! What a jerk!" It sounded like Fiona had good reason to be cold towards him!

"I stand corrected," George conceded. His theory had been way off base!

"How did Adam react to all of this?" Lynn asked curiously.

Fiona smiled. "He stood up for us. Things became strained between them for awhile, but he was in my corner every step of the way," she affirmed.

Everyone softened upon hearing her words.

"So, you're going to see this guy when you and Adam travel to Toronto, right?" Jessica questioned, joining the conversation.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah... We're staying with him and his wife for a few days."

A bunch of them winced in response to that news.

"From what Adam has told me, he's matured and settled down. I hope that's the case… His wife seems like a sweetheart and his little girl is adorable." Adam had shown her plenty of pictures of Haylie! Plus Abby Torres had befriended her on FaceRange. "I'm looking forward to meeting them both," she added.

"That should be an interesting trip," Lynn wryly noted.

Fiona smiled again and shrugged.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Gee, Fiona… Tell us how you really feel! Lol. She kind of went on a tangent there... Anyways, the day started out happy. Hopefully it gets back to that! Lol at Fiona and Abby being FR friends though!

**Review! You know you want to :D**

In the next chapter… We'll find out if whatever Drew wrote warranted Fiona's rant!

* * *

><p><span>Another Note<span>: FYI, references were made to "Lion's Den" – chapters 4 & 5, and "Bury The Castle" – chapter 31!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

I3FADAM - She certainly was reluctant to, but alas she figured there will be other times! Glad you're happy to see Gregory! Thanks for the review!

Senshi Raidon - Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that you're reading and reacting :) It's been cool to read each one!

It might be awhile before you reach this chapter (I know, this story is crazy long!) but here are my responses regarding specific chapters:

ch 9: Glad that you enjoy her co-workers!  
>ch 10: Ha! I would say it was more about living it up than easing the pain! He was looking for fun without commitment, although Fiona had a lot do with his avoidance of serious relationships ;-) As for Holly J, she was looking out for a friend but I'm betting Fi's going to be mad whenif she finds what she withheld..  
>ch 11: Seems like it, but they *were* interrupted. So Adam has a point on it not quite being a threesome..<br>ch 13: I totally agree! Fadam is forever ;-)  
>ch 15: Ugh. Yes, FB has made break ups worse!<br>ch 18: Thank you! It's a recurring plotline btw.. haha!  
>ch 19: Lol. True, but it's sudden from their perspective. I think Declan's "interrogation" was good and balanced. He was tough but came from a place of love, and they came to an understanding.<br>ch 20: People love to tease "smart" people about being nerdy, whether they are or not. I get called a nerd because I work in IT, but I don't really care. It's not really an insult. After all, nerds end up with well paying jobs! Lol. Again, thanks for the reviews!


	69. Too Soon

"The One" – Part 69

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Whoa! 500 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Once she settled at her desk, Fiona felt bad for ranting about Drew. All of those slights occurred ten years ago and they were both different people now! Besides, she and Drew had moved past it as her relationship with Adam continued, or so she thought…

Fiona hadn't realized she still harbored so much resentment about it! When she isolated her thoughts, a couple of things came to mind. That period in her life had been a rough since she had been dealing with a lot of issues. Drew's cruelty towards her, and his unwillingness to forgive her for breaking Adam's heart truly stung. He was judging her for something she deeply regretted and also for things that were beyond her control.

She took responsibility for lying to Adam and faced her drinking problem head on. However questioning her sexuality was something she couldn't help! It was a difficult struggle for her. Adam understood that, and was patient, supportive, and loving towards her. There were no strings attached because at the time he was fully committed to being her friend and wasn't looking to make what they had into something more. As wonderful as Adam was towards her, his brother was the opposite!

Drew saw her struggle as a marker that she was untrustworthy and deemed her unfit to date his younger brother! Even after she and Adam decided to be together, his view was fixed and he sought to undermine them whenever possible. His attempts to break them up really got under her skin, because in essence he was trying to separate her from the love of her life! The one person who meant the most to her! At the time it felt like she was flailing in the water and Adam had his hand outstretched to pull her to safety, whereas Drew was trying to pull her back under.

As her relationship with Adam continued, Drew eventually came around. He had apologized more than once for the things he had said and done. This was long buried, so Fiona chided herself for getting worked up about past slights again. She hadn't seen Drew in seven years! She took a deep breath and decided for her own sake it was best to move on.

Fiona opened her internet browser and navigated to FaceRange. She quickly logged in. Right away she could see a lot of activity in the news feed. She decided to check out Adam's page first. She needed to see him after her thoughts had ventured to such a dark place. When his picture came into view she instantly smiled. It was the same picture he had when she first visited his page, one month ago. It was a close up of him with his bass guitar in his arms. He had played her a song on Sunday, before they left to go jogging. She loved his voice.

She looked underneath his picture and her smile broadened. There it was on the left-hand side, '_Adam Torres is in a relationship with Fiona Coyne_'. It was a small thing, but in the aftermath of her break up with Beth she thought it was best to leave it hidden while the dust settled. Now they were moving forward and she couldn't be happier.

She scanned the other side of the page and saw his wall had a number of comments from friends. The change in relationship status hadn't been added to their news feed or post to the wall, because they wanted it to be low-key. However, she saw that Eli Goldsworthy had made a comment about it, and in turn everyone responded to it!

"_So I guess weekend celebrations went well? ;-) Congrats you two!_" he wrote. His comment had 46 'Likes'.

Next to post was Clare. "_You finally updated! I'm so happy for you guys! Can't wait to see you both this weekend!_"

His brother commented after. "_Didn't expect to see you online tonight! Thought the whole weekend was going to be a blackout! ;-) Congrats baby bro! You guys are great together!_"

Fiona sighed. His comment here wasn't so bad. However, from what Laura mentioned it was what Drew posted on _her _wall that was a problem.

She briefly scanned the rest and saw posts from Alli, Meg, Isaac, Allen, Robin, Jake and others. She spotted a comment from Joe that got 17 'Likes'!

"_It's official! Though we already knew that :D Greg, you might want to invest in noise cancelling headphones!_" Joe wrote.

Gregory responded, "_Thanks for the advice! Lolz_"

Naomi also weighed in. "_Adam's gonna kill both of you for that! :-p_"

Despite herself, Fiona laughed at their exchange. She decided it was time to check out her own page. She clicked on her name and her profile quickly loaded.

She saw that Eli had made the first comment on her wall as well!

"_Congrats Fiona! I'm glad to see that you guys updated. Looking forward to seeing you both this weekend!_"

She smiled. She thought his message was sweet. Apparently Clare had been online at the same time because she also responded.

"_I second that sentiment! I'm so excited about this weekend! Can't wait for you to meet Sierra!_"

Surprisingly, she saw that Eli made a second comment. "_And she's adorable. Prepare for cuteness overload :D_"

She scrolled down and saw a number of posts from friends. Holly J had made a comment, "_Well, well! This was just a matter of time ;-) Congrats you two! You're meeting me for lunch Tuesday and no is not an option!_"

Fiona softly laughed. She didn't think it would be!

She scrolled further down the page and spotted a post from Drew. "_Sweet! I'm glad to see you guys are FR official! Haha. I for one, can't wait to see my brother and future sister-in-law(?) this weekend!_"

She frowned a little. First off, the question mark thing annoyed her! It was a lame joke, but what was the point of adding a question mark? She and Adam were solid. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but it still bugged her. Secondly, making a joke about them getting married on FaceRange where everyone in her network, including mutual friends of her Ex, could see it when she and Adam had only been dating for a month was just thoughtless! Then again, it was classic Drew not to give it much thought! If it had been posted on Adam's wall that would be one thing. But posting it on _her_ wall was problematic! She didn't want it to seem like she was rubbing salt in fresh wounds, and that fact that he was Adam's brother gave his comment more weight!

Apparently others agreed with her.

"_Um, not funny Drew!_" Eli responded. Fiona idly wondered if he lived on FaceRange, since he posted so much!

"_That's jumping the gun a bit…_" her friend Pete commented. He was going to be at Gretchen's dinner party tonight. He was also friends with Beth.

Fiona cringed.

"_Wow, no pressure there!_" her friend Anya remarked. Fortunately, she was a friend from college who currently lived in Seattle. There was no overlap with her other group of friends!

To her charring, she saw that her brother also posted a response. "_What? You guys are engaged?_ _;-)_"

She wanted to throttle Declan after reading that! However, she was certain Holly J already did so on her behalf!

"_Seriously, Declan? Not helping! Fi, just ignore my husband!_" Holly J wrote.

Fiona chuckled.

"_And ignore mine too! We are looking forward to seeing you and Adam though_," Abigail Torres posted onto her wall. She was Drew's wife and everyone called her Abby.

Fiona knew she was bias, but at the moment she couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her!

"_Geez! It was just a joke! I'm sure they get that… Abby, who's side are you on? :-p_" Drew wrote in response.

"Fiona," a voice called to her.

She looked up and spotted her assistant, Jessica, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I picked up another Soy Mocha Latte," the younger woman told her as she handed it off.

Fiona smiled broadly. "Thanks! This is a godsend!" She needed the extra energy boost.

"You're welcome." Jessica glanced at the screen. "It's not too bad, is it?" she inquired.

Fiona shook her head. "No, it isn't."

Jessica smiled. "That's good," she told her. "So, what did Adam's brother say?" she asked curiously.

"He joked about me being his future sister-in-law," Fiona told her.

Jessica furrowed her brows in confusion. "Isn't it a little soon for that?"

Fiona chuckled and took a sip of her latte.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh Drew! That joke was bad timing, but it's very possible that Fiona and the others are overreacting! I'm not taking sides… Lol!

Eli and Clare are full of win! Holly J was pretty cool too ;-)

**Reviews are epic! :D**

In the next chapter… wow, it'll be #70! There's gonna be Fadam! And there might or might not be lemons...

FYI, just a heads up, I won't be updating on Friday. Will be offline all day.

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM –<em>

Well, this is rather awkward… Whether signed or unsigned I appreciate every review, but I hope going forward everyone will use their own pen name :) It's majorly confusing otherwise...


	70. White Lies

"The One" – Part 70

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Numero 70! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M** (lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Around 11:30AM Fiona received a text from Adam. She raised an eyebrow once she read the message.

_** Lunch? I can meet u downstairs in 30 – Adam T **_

He worked downtown near Union Square. Her office was in the Upper East Side. They didn't meet up for lunch during the day because just traveling to the midpoint between them and back would eat up most of their lunch break!

She quickly texted him back.

_** R u gonna take a 2 hour lunch or something? – Fiona C. **_

A few minutes later he responded.

_** I've got it worked out. See u at Noon – Adam T. **_

She grinned and shook her head at his cockiness. She hadn't told him yes, but he assumed that she would! She looked up and glanced around the room. They were ordering in for lunch today. She was certain Laura and the others had more questions for her.

Fiona sent him another message.

_** Okay, will meet u out front then – Fiona C. **_

-oOo-

Fiona stood up and put her purse on her shoulder. She locked her computer and started towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Laura asked her.

"I've got an errand to run," Fiona told her without breaking her stride.

"What? I thought we were having group lunch today," Laura responded disappointed.

Fiona shrugged apologetically.

Kai snorted. "Laura, I'm sure there will be other lunches," he lightly remarked.

Fiona sent him a thankful smile and he nodded. "I'll be back. You guys have a good one!"

-oOo-

Adam smiled as he leaned against the building. He had his hands in his pockets as he waited for his girlfriend. It had only been a few hours seen he had last seen her but he missed her already! He didn't want to go the whole day before being with her again.

"Adam?" a sweet voice called to him.

He looked to his left and spotted Fiona. His smile instantly broadened. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, once they pulled apart.

He gently caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "Taking you to lunch."

She softly laughed. "I know, but it's kind of far from you," she noted.

He released her from his embrace. She sent him a questioning look but he promptly took her hand and led her to the curb, where a cab was waiting.

"I know, but we've got wheels," he grinned. He opened the door and motioned for her to get in first. She did and scooted over to the left hand side. He got in and shut the door. The cab driver started the engine.

"And where are going?" she asked him.

He grinned at her. "Home."

She raised an eyebrow. "How the heck are you going to get back to work from the Upper West Side in under an hour?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I left for the day."

She gave him a look. "Adam."

"I was there for awhile, but I asked if I could leave early," he explained. She continued to look at him with disapproval. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Work was going slow and after the double shift I pulled on Friday, my boss was cool with it."

She looked at him unconvinced. "Really?"

Adam leaned in and kissed her. "Really," he affirmed. "Anyway, I made us some lunch before coming to meet you."

Fiona grinned and leaned into his embrace. "I get two Adam meals in one day? What did I do to be so lucky?" she said in jest.

He kissed the side of her head. "You got that backwards. I'm the lucky one."

She softly laughed. "We're both lucky."

-oOo-

From the moment they entered the apartment it became clear that lunch could wait! They were kissing heavily as they headed down the hallway. When they reached the living they began pulling at and discarding clothes. By the time they reached Adam's room they were nearly ready to go.

Fiona laughed as she pushed Adam back on the bed. He looked up at her with lustful eyes as he pulled off his boxers. It was the last item of clothing he had on. He watched as Fiona came towards him and straddled him. She was already naked and he reached up to fondle her breasts. She moaned in response and he smiled wickedly.

She began to move her hips in a grinding motion and Adam groaned in pleasure. The feel of her slick folds against his arousal was incredible. She let out another moan and he promptly met her eyes.

"I want to feel you inside of me," she told him, her voice thick with desire.

He wanted that too, but girl-on-top was a bit tricky to maneuver with his size. He had used a strap on for this position plenty of times over the years, and it went much smoother.

"Let's switch positions," he casually suggested. "Otherwise it would probably be better for me to strap up." They had yet to break out the toy chest, but he had a hollow one that would work well.

Fiona smirked at his words. "You don't like to give up control, do you?" she teased him.

Adam chuckled. "Not if I can help it," he joked.

She leaned down and brought her lips to his. She wasted little time deepening the kiss. They both sighed as their tongues passionately caressed. She abruptly pulled away a few moments later and sat up again.

He threw her a questioning look.

"We're doing it my way," she informed him in playful tone.

He smiled. "I'm cool with that." He was more than happy to come along for the ride!

Fiona lifted her hips and guided him to her entrance. She then pressed down and they both moaned as he slipped inside. He returned his hands to her breasts as she began to move. She was careful not to go too far with her upward motions and each time she came down she grinded against him, stimulating her most sensitive spot.

Adam was elated. When he was with a girl it usually took a few tries to figure out what worked best and felt good in this position. He could tell by the look on her face that Fiona was enjoying herself. He loved how she continued to vary the movements of her hips, trying out different angles. He knew right away when he hit her g spot. Not only could he feel it, but her reaction – she instantly closed her eyes and arched her back – was intoxicating to watch. Her body was flush and the sight almost drove him over the edge!

He grabbed her hips and they both moved together, urgently seeking release. Her moans increased as they kept going.

"Adam!" she cried out. She was close. The wave of pleasure she felt continued to spread out as his member rubbed against the same spot, over and over again. It wasn't long until the sensations reached a fevered pitch. The intensity of her orgasm felt like a full body experience.

When he felt her walls contract around him, Adam couldn't hold off any longer. His climax came fast and hard as he continued to move inside of her.

Moments later they lay beside one another, breathing heavily as they recovered.

"That was _good_," Fiona stated. She couldn't stop smiling.

Adam turned to her. "You were incredible." She had completely blown his mind!

Fiona laughed as she looked back up at the ceiling. "How am I supposed to go back to work after that?" she wondered aloud. She was all sweaty and was still in a post-orgasmic haze.

He gently pulled her into his arms. "Sorry," he said with a lopsided grin.

She giggled. "Not you're not!"

He laughed and shook his head. "No I'm not!" he agreed. "I'd do it again, and again!" he teased.

"You better!" she said between laughs, before bringing her lips to his.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Errands to run? Sure, Fi… LMAO! I was trying to be vague about the lemons, but I'm curious – did anyone see this coming? Lol.

**Review! You know you want to :D**

Next update, will be the weekend! As previously mentioned, I'm gonna be offline tomorrow.


	71. Q & A

"The One" – Part 71

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Curious to know if they'll actually eat? Read ahead… :D

Anonymous - Good to know! Didn't want to give the plot away, hehe. Thanks for the review!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"That smells good," Fiona noted as she walked to the table. She had taken a quick, yet thorough shower and redressed. She was taking an 'extended' lunch break, but she had about twenty minutes left to eat if she didn't want to her absence to be too conspicuous!

"And it tastes even better," Adam promised. He wasn't out to pad his own ego, but he thought the sauce had turned out really well! He had made them meatball sandwiches with marinara sauce served on Italian bread. He also prepared a light Caesar salad on the side.

She sat down at the table and began eating.

"So, have you seen FaceRange?" he asked several minutes later.

Fiona looked at him. She had nearly forgotten about that! "Yes, I have."

Adam grinned at her, amused. "It seems like _everyone_ in our networks have something to say!" So much for keeping it low-key!

"There has quite a bit of chatter about it," she agreed. She took another bite of her sandwich as her thoughts returned to Drew's ill-timed comment.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a good thing, right?" he questioned.

Fiona smiled, deciding not to dwell on it. "What do you think?" she asked playfully.

Instead of answering Adam leaned over and kissed her cheek. She giggled in response.

"Hey mister! I've got limited time here," she teased.

"Oh, that's right!" he feigned surprise.

The two of them laughed.

"So, how do you think things are going to go tonight?" He took a sip of his water.

It was vaguely worded, but she knew exactly what he was asking. Tonight, after work they were going to Gretchen's dinner party. He would be meeting several of her friends for the first time, and almost all of them were also mutual friends with her Ex, Beth.

She met his eyes. "It's going to be a fun night. I know it might be a little awkward at first, but they're a great group of people."

Most of Fiona and Gretchen's friends worked in various artistic fields. They were interesting, diverse, intelligent, and witty. A few of them could be judgmental at times, but she had faith they would give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt!

Adam nodded. "Cool." He was hoping for the best. Fiona had met all of his close friends – his college friends, his work friends from Boston, and she already knew his hometown crew from Toronto. He had met her work friends and a handful of others, but this last group was the final puzzle piece in integrating their two worlds.

Fifteen minutes later he walked his girlfriend downstairs to hail a cab on the corner.

"I don't want to go," she lamented as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Adam chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He had one arm around her waist and the other was in the air, signaling for a taxi. "Hey, the day's half over, princess," he pointed out.

She smiled a little. "That's true."

A yellow cab pulled over and they walked to the curb. He opened the door for her and they shared one last kiss before she got inside.

"See you tonight," he told her as he closed the door.

She smiled back at him. "I love you."

Adam's smile broadened further. "I love you, too Fi."

-oOo-

"I get that, but they say it's easier to dig a hole than build a pole, right?"

Fiona looked at Laura. That saying had been around since forever! "Generally speaking," she affirmed.

It was three in the afternoon. After she had skipped out on group lunch, Laura made to sure to pull Fiona aside for a coffee break. A small group of them were relaxing in the conference room. Fiona had just given them a brief summary of her amorous clothes optional weekend at Adam's apartment. She hadn't delved too far into details, but Laura and the others were taking full advantage of the opportunity to ask more questions!

"So how does that work out for FTMs?" Laura asked.

Fiona smirked. "You know, there's this thing called a computer. If you log onto a site called Google you can find information about almost anything," she deadpanned.

"Ooh! Burn!" George said amused. He initiated a fist bump, which Fiona promptly met halfway.

Kai joined in on their laughter. "Sorry Laura, but that was an epic question fail!"

Laura pouted. "Oh come on, you know what I meant!"

"We all know what you meant!" Lynn teased her.

Fiona grinned. She was happy that the rest of them had her back but she expected no less. Still, she took a moment to debate what to say without heading off to TMI land! She wanted to put this to rest once and for all.

"He completed his transition during college," she reminded Laura. "He has a pole and we're both _very_ happy with it," she added with a wicked smile as memories of 'lunch' came to mind.

"I guess that answers that!" Lynn giggled.

Lynn wasn't the type to usually 'giggle', so everyone instantly laughed upon hearing her do so.

"Wow," Kai said as he recovered. "This convo is most fun I've had all week!"

"It's only Monday!" George pointed out.

"Well, doesn't make it any less true!" Kai joked. He turned to Fiona. "So what size pole are we talking about here?" he playfully inquired. That was one question he had been curious about every since he first saw a picture of the dude – shirtless on the beach, no less!

Fiona raised an eyebrow at him and he relented.

"Too personal?" he backtracked.

She nodded.

Laura smirked triumphantly. "Even I knew not to ask that!"

Kai stuck out his tongue.

"What are we, eight?" Lynn admonished them.

They all laughed again.

Hanna walked into the conference room. "Okay, so what did I miss?"

The five of them looked at each other before sliding into another round of laughter.

-oOo-

Fiona sighed as she reluctantly signed back onto FaceRange. It was near the end of the day, and the rest of it had gone well! She was preparing to leave soon and head back to the Penthouse to pick up more clothes and to change into a dress for this evening. She hadn't been home since Friday night. However, a few minutes ago she had gotten a cryptic text from Gretchen.

_** Are you guys still coming tonight? – Gretchen Y. **_

Fiona had frowned upon reading it. Of course they were! She agreed right away when Gretchen had first asked. Also they had discussed it when the three of them met up for Frozen Yogurt the weekend before last. In the week that followed she and Gretchen had ended their conversations with 'See you on Monday!' so she was taken aback by the question.

She had texted back a response.

_** Of course. Why wouldn't we? – Fiona C. **_

About a minute later Gretchen sent another text.

_** Just checking. I wasn't sure after… Have you seen Beth's FR? – Gretchen Y. **_

Fiona went on to send another response reassuring her friend that she was indeed still coming.

_** No. I'll check it now. Either way, Adam and I will be there, G. – Fiona C. **_

As she waited for the website to load, Fiona massaged her temples. She was sick of the drama with her Ex! It felt like it was never ending! Yes, she realized she broke off things between them abruptly. And, yes, she could acknowledge that she moved on very quickly. But four weeks had passed already! Why couldn't people let it go? She had made her decision! She wasn't going to change her mind, so it was really annoying to have to tiptoe around 'the Beth factor'!

Fiona sighed again. She logged in and navigated directly to Beth's page. When she read her ex-lover's status she instantly frowned.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh boy! Lots of questions. Lots of answers. With an extra helping of drama at the end! But the plot has certainly moved ahead...

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… We'll find out what Beth wrote! And we'll get to that dinner!


	72. Move Along

"The One" – Part 72

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Busy weekend, but I wanted to add the next chapter before heading out. Will get to replies when tonight :D

We'll find out what Beth says in this chapter….

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Beth's status read, "_I hope you're as happy as you're pretending._" Underneath there was a link to the song 'Screaming Infidelities' by Dashboard Confessional.

"Real subtle!" Fiona griped under her breath.

She was angry. She didn't expect Beth to 'get over it' in just a month. After all they had dated for two years. However, she found this to be incredibly petty! Beth had to know about Gretchen's dinner party tonight and clearly this was a passive aggressive move to make it more uncomfortable since a number of their mutual friends would be there!

On Beth's wall she saw that their friend Pete had posted a comment. "_Bollocks!_"

Under that one another mutual friend named Nona had also responded. "_Oh dear! If you need to talk just give me a call._"

Fiona rolled her eyes before closing the browser. She wasn't amused by the pity party. First, the title of song Beth posted implied once again that Fiona cheated on her! Second, she really liked that song. She had listened to it hundreds of times and thought it captured heartbreak well. However, having that song posted in reference to her made her feel sick!

The lyrics ran through her head.

_As for now, I'm gonna hear the saddest songs  
>and sit alone and wonder how you're making out<br>but as for me I wish that I was anywhere  
>with anyone, making out<em>

She felt exceedingly guilty as she thought of what used to be her favorite verse in the song.

_I'm missing your laugh. How did it break?  
>And when did your eyes begin to look fake?<br>I hope you're as happy as you are pretending  
>I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets.<br>And I am alone in my defeat.  
>I wish I knew you were safely at home<br>I'm missing your bed, I never sleep.  
>Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak.<br>And this bottle of beast is taking me home._

"Hey, you okay?" Hanna asked softly.

Fiona blinked. She hadn't noticed when her friend came over to her desk, but she was standing before her now. Fiona quickly glanced around. Everyone seemed absorbed in their work, trying to finish the last bit before leaving.

"Beth…" she trailed off.

Hanna sent her a sympathetic look before taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "What did she do now? Post more emo songs?" she guessed.

Fiona looked at her surprised.

Hanna softly laughed. "Don't be so shocked! I do go on FaceRange from time to time!"

Fiona chuckled. "Good to know!" she teased.

"Look," Hanna started as her face changed to a more serious expression. "The way you're feeling now is exactly how she wants you to feel. She's hurting, so she wants you to feel the same. Personally, I think there are more constructive ways to deal with a break up than whining and lashing out on FaceRange."

Hanna felt for Beth. It had to be hard to suddenly be dumped and see the person you love move on so quickly, but she felt it was time for Beth to woman up and move on! Fiona wasn't going to have a change of heart. Hanna knew her friend well and she could clearly see that Fiona was completely head over heels for Adam, and he felt the same way! Since there was no chance of working it out, in Hanna's view one could only beat a dead horse for so long!

Fiona looked at her. "I know. It's just that… I feel like an asshole," she whispered.

Hanna had a wry smile. "It was a fucked up situation, but you weren't an asshole about it. An asshole would have lied and cheated. You were honest to a fault! I think if you could have avoided breaking her heart, you would have."

Fiona gave her a small smile. It felt good that someone else saw her side.

-oOo-

Adam frowned as he checked the address on his phone. He looked up and read the restaurant sign again, then broke out into a triumphant smile.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed. He was in the right place! However, Fiona was running late. She was currently in a cab heading uptown, but there was traffic. He had taken the train a few stops down from his apartment. They had agreed to meet at the restaurant since it was located in Hell's Kitchen. It didn't make sense to go downtown to the Penthouse just to return north again!

He swept his eyes over the establishment and grinned. _Room Service_ was a trendy Thai restaurant. It looked like a lively place and was already filled with people. He was hungry so he was looking forward to the food!

He walked closer, to stand off by the door. As he did a woman with medium length wavy black hair stepped outside. She was wearing a purple party dress and was reaching into her purse, presumably for cigarettes.

"Gretchen?" he called out.

She looked up startled. "Adam?" She smiled at him and they walked towards each other. She gave him a quick hug. "Where's Fiona?"

Adam grinned. "She's on her way."

Gretchen smirked. "Always fashionably late!"

"Of course!" he responded.

They shared a laugh.

She pulled out a cigarette and reached for her lighter.

"Allow me," he said. She handed it to him and he quickly did the honors.

"Such a gentlemen!" she remarked before taking a drag.

He shrugged and smiled. "So, when did you get here?" he inquired.

"About ten minutes ago. There's a bunch of us already inside, holding the table," she told him. She took another puff of her cigarette. "You should join us instead of waiting out here."

Adam considered her words. "I don't know, Fi should be here soon," he reasoned.

"And she'll find you inside," Gretchen countered with a grin.

"Hey, we ordered appetizers," a tall woman with a bohemian style of dress announced as she came near. She wore a long, flowy tiered skirt paired with a white tank top. She had dark brown eyes and wore her afro-textured hair loosely pulled back.

"Great. I'm almost done with my cigarette," Gretchen told her.

The other woman nodded and fixed her eyes on Adam. He looked back trying to place her. After a moment he realized he recognized her from FaceRange. Sunday night, while they were waiting for Gregory to return, Fiona showed him her friends who were slated to attend the dinner.

Gretchen looked between them and smiled. "Have you met Adam?" she asked her friend.

She shook her head and turned back to Adam. "Hi. I'm Nona."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Adam told her.

"Likewise," she told him, and quickly darted her eyes over to Gretchen.

Nona had known Fiona for a few years. The two had met during Fiona's first Fashion Week show as a designer. Nona was a make up artist and was hired to oversee the make up for the _Coyne Roberts_ models. They became fast friends. The entire time she had known her, Fiona had dated women and even had a crush on her at one point, so this business with Adam seemed to come out of left field!

Nona knew Fiona was pansexual, but he wasn't anything like she was expecting. Adam was tall and classically handsome. With his strong jaw and muscular build, he reminded her of a jock. She didn't know what to make of him, because he seemed so different from anyone Fiona had been interested in or hung out with.

"I've heard lots of about you," she added.

Adam chuckled. "Good news, I hope!" he joked.

They all laughed.

Gretchen dropped her cigarette to the ground and crushed it. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Nona grinned. "Yeah, let's."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oy. Beth's piling on guilt, but it's good to see Hanna has Fiona's back! And hey, we're getting to the dinner ;-) Gretchen gave Adam a warm welcome, but we'll see about the rest of Fi's friends…

**Review! You know you want to :D**

In the next chapter… a ton of introductions!


	73. Hello It's Me

"The One" – Part 73

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Wow, a lot of people aren't happy with Beth! That's understandable though. In this chapter, more OCs ahead, y'all! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona groaned as she looked at the time. She told Adam she was ten minutes away. That was ten minutes ago and they had barely moved! They were travelling up Eighth Avenue, but now she regretted not asking the cabbie to go up Tenth.

"We'll be there soon enough!"

Fiona turned to her friend and gave her a look.

Debbie was a graphic designer who had her own shop in Chelsea. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. The two of them met years ago when Fiona and Hanna needed a new logo for their fashion label.

"What? I'm just saying!" Debbie laughed.

"You're radiating with angst. Just take a few deeps breaths and you'll feel better," Pamela suggested.

She was a yoga instructor who was also well versed in Eastern Medicine. She had just returned to New York from a four month long retreat. She had shoulder length golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. Like Fiona she was from a well off family and resided in lower Manhattan. She had a four bedroom condo in the Financial District! It was close to the Coyne Penthouse, so the three of them had decided to share a cab.

Fiona quickly refuted her claim. "I am not!" However, she could acknowledge that she was a bit tightly wound. This afternoon had been annoying and she couldn't wait to see Adam again, but no. She was stuck here! In a stupid cab!

Debbie looked at Pamela, unconvinced. Her partner smirked as she looked back, but wisely withheld comment.

"I'm sure he went inside," Debbie remarked.

Fiona shrugged. "I know he probably did… I just wish I was there already."

Debbie sent her a knowing look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with FaceRange, would it?"

Fiona sighed. "Does everyone know about that?"

Pamela nodded. "And I don't even go on FaceRange!" she joked. Where she had been, they didn't have access to the internet! It was very peaceful, but she had missed her girlfriend terribly and was happy to be home.

Fiona snorted. "Well, of course Debbie would tell you about it!" she teased.

"My point is, we know the deal. Debbie and I are right here, with you in this cab. We're not going to take sides just because you guys broke up," Pamela asserted. She had been shocked when Debbie told her they had called a quits, because Fiona and Beth seemed like such a solid couple!

Debbie nodded. "Honestly, it's awkward but only because you and Beth aren't getting along. I really wish you guys would, but either way true friends don't take sides," she stated. "I'm looking forward to meeting Adam because it's obvious that he makes you happy."

Fiona grinned. "Thanks. It means a lot." She needed to hear that! She sat back in her seat and breathed in deeply.

-oOo-

Pete looked up with a smirk. Gretchen and Nona had returned to the table and they were not alone. The guy that came with them was _hot_! He was tall and had short medium brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a light plaid button down shirt and dark jeans. Pete was about to make a smart comment about him but Gretchen spoke first.

"Hey everyone, this is Adam!" she introduced him to the table.

Pete immediately raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name! He had seen his profile before, yet for some reason he hadn't made the connection. "Let me guess, Fiona's fashionably late?"

Everyone at the table chuckled. Pete saw Adam laugh as well, and thought that he had a cute smile.

"Yes, she's on her way," Adam affirmed.

He took a seat near Gretchen. Nona sat across from them.

"Appetizers should be here any minute," Tomás informed them. He glanced at his boyfriend, Pete, and sent him a knowing look for checking out the new guy. Realizing he had been caught, Pete chuckled in response.

"Great!" Gretchen said. She looked at Adam. "I'll do introductions."

He nodded.

"You met Nona," she started. Nona waved again. "Next to her are Raul and Simone." They waved. He had thick black hair, which he wore slicked back and dark brown eyes. She had auburn hair, worn in a pixie cut, and hazel eyes. "Across from them are Pete and Tomás." The two of them waved. Pete was British and wore black framed glasses. He had short dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Tomás had shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes. He was originally from Argentina.

"Nice to meet you guys," Adam told them.

"We're waiting on Pamela and Debbie. They should be with Fiona," Gretchen finished.

He nodded. "Cool."

-oOo-

As they approached the table, the three women heard lots of laughter. Fiona and Debbie exchanged a look.

"See, it's all good," Debbie observed.

Fiona grinned. "Apparently!" she noted as her eyes fell on Adam. He was laughing along with the rest of the group, and seemed to fit right in.

Pamela playfully shook her head and grabbed Debbie's hand. "Let's go. I'm starving!"

At the table, Gretchen was sharing a wacky tale about one of the subjects she had photographed for her book. "So there we were at ten o'clock in the morning, down by the piers listening to a man who believed he was a pirate recant his tales as he intermittently sipped whiskey from a flask. I kid you not!" she told them.

They all laughed.

"It was certainly one of my strangest moments ever, but the lighting that day was absolutely beautiful. The way the sun reflected on the water came out perfect in the final portrait of him! It's definitely one of my favorite photos in the book," she revealed. "With the equipment I used for the setup I could have done it on my own, but I think I would have been too scared to return alone! So, I'm really glad Fiona was there with me."

Adam smiled at her words. Since sitting down at the table conversation had flowed through various topics. He was starting to get a sense of the dynamics between them. They were a close knit group of friends. Most of them went to school together at FIT and they were quite supportive of each other, in their professional goals and in their personal lives.

They all seemed to work in somewhat related fields, which he found interesting. Gretchen was a photographer. Nona was a make up artist for runway shows. Pete was a buyer for Armani. Tomás and Raul were both merchandise displayers. The two of them recently founded their own company, setting up window displays for high end fashion stores. Meanwhile Simone was a fashion publicist!

He had been worried about the reception he would receive, being the guy who "came between" Fiona and Beth, but to his relief they were warm, personable, and engaging. Although Pete joked earlier that he and Fiona must have shared "one helluva cup of coffee" when they first met up again!

"Oh pirate guy was harmless! He wanted to make you his first mate!" Fiona quipped as she came near.

Gretchen laughed as she shook her head. "No, I distinctly remember him saying that to you!" she fired back.

Fiona shrugged. "Let's agree to disagree!" To this day, they still hadn't sorted out which one he had been talking about!

The two of them laughed and shared a quick hug. Debbie and Pamela followed suit and the group went on to exchange a series of hugs amongst them.

Fiona smiled at Adam and felt as light as air when he met her eyes.

"Saved you a seat, princess," he told her. He was sitting next to Gretchen and there was an empty one on his left, next to Pete. "I can switch if you want."

She shook her head. "No, this is fine."

"Just fine?" Pete joked, feigning offense. She sent him a look of mock annoyance, but couldn't hold it long and they both chuckled.

She turned back to Adam as she went to sit down. The couple leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. She stayed close after pulling away. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said softly, while looking into his eyes.

He grinned at her and quickly swept his eyes over her form. "It was worth the wait. You look amazing, Fi," he told her. She was wearing a lovely gray strapless party dress with a deep red band around the middle.

"Thanks," she responded. He returned his gaze to hers, and they stared at one another with open affection for a short moment.

Gretchen and Nona shared an amused look.

"So, you've met everyone?" Fiona asked him.

"We've made introductions," Gretchen affirmed. Adam nodded.

"Great," Fiona said happily.

"But we have yet to meet," Debbie reminded her, with a small grin which Pamela matched.

"Oh right!" Fiona stated somewhat distractedly.

They all laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: In the last chapter there was a description for Nona. In this one, we got ones for Pete and a slew of new OCs! Quite a bit of information, but they'll be around for a bit!

Debbie and Pamela are full of win, with their kind words to Fiona in the cab! And hmm… Fadam was definitely sharing a moment at the end!

By the way, for those who may not know, FIT stands for The Fashion Institute of Technology!

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter… lots of backstory, dialogue, Fadam cuteness and some talk of Toronto!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

AAe - Thanks for the review to chapter #71! Haha, glad you enjoy cliffhangers! :D


	74. Good Energy

"The One" – Part 74

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Dinner continues!

FYI, there's a super long note in the end about upcoming fics...

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Simone took a sip of wine as she studied the 'happy couple'. They had all placed their orders and were waiting for the food to arrive. Gretchen was telling them all about an interview she had recently done to promote her book. There was good energy at the table. The mood was happy and relaxed. Still she couldn't help but think about how weird it was that Beth wasn't here. She knew people broke up all the time and that Fiona had clearly moved on. It just made her a little sad to think of how things used to be and how much Beth missed Fiona.

At first Beth held onto her anger. She maintained an attitude of 'I don't care' and 'good riddance'. She had been pissed at the way things went down. One day they were live-in partners in love, the next Fiona was out the door and they weren't speaking. As Beth's numbness melted away, sadness crept in and she wanted to analyze what went wrong. She usually held her emotions in, but Simone had been one of the select few she poured her heart out to.

Simone didn't like to take sides, but she didn't want to like Adam. For weeks he had been an abstract idea to her. She had seen pictures of him online and heard about him from other friends who had met him. However, he hadn't been quite real to her as a three dimensional person. He was this guy who had caused her close friend a lot of pain.

When Fiona suggested they meet up last week, Simone had made an excuse not to. She wasn't sure if she could be impartial. Though tonight she was starting to understand what Gretchen told her about the couple.

As she looked at them, the chemistry between them was apparent. Every time they looked into each other's eyes they glowed with love and affection. Simone had to admit, she had never seen Fiona happier! She now knew what they had was real and solid, and there was no going back.

"So Adam, Fiona says that you work in IT. What exactly do you do?" Raul asked curiously.

Adam glanced at Fiona and smiled. "I'm a Systems Database Coordinator. I work for a large pharmaceutical company."

He chuckled as most of them furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Okay, I'm completely lost!" Pete declared. Tech speak was a language he didn't understand!

"Oh, I had the same reaction last week," Gretchen assured him. It took a few tries before she got the gist of what Adam did for a living!

Simone raised an eyebrow. She hadn't had him pegged as a computer guy.

Fiona grinned at Adam. His job _was_ difficult to explain in laymen's terms! "Let me give it a shot."

He chuckled. "By all means!" he encouraged. He was curious as to how she would explain it.

"He maintains the databases for a large multinational pharmaceutical company. They have various web portals, both public and private. He's their top guy in New York, which is their flagship location. The last couple of weekends he had to work overtime to assist the European branch in updating their data servers," she told her friends. "I wasn't too happy about that!" she added in jest.

Adam was impressed. He thought she did a good job summarizing his job! "Yeah, pretty much."

They all smiled, amused.

"That's interesting," Tomás genuinely responded. Adam's job sounded rather important! Pete gave him a look. "What? Some of us do know a little bit about computers! My brother is a programmer."

Adam brightened. "Oh, awesome! What does he do?"

Tomás thought about it. "He builds software for cell phone applications."

"Wow, that's really cool! Mobile application development is an exciting industry because the turnover and growth of technology is occurring at an almost exponential rate," Adam lightly remarked before taking a sip of his drink.

They all looked at him blankly.

"Yeah… That went _way _over my head," Pete told him.

Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't have guessed it, but I think it's kind of cool that you're a nerd," Pete ribbed him. From the pictures of him playing sports on FaceRange he had assumed he was a jock, which was somewhat off putting to him. He was an arts & drama kid, so he didn't have the fondest memories of them back in high school!

Adam and Fiona looked at each other and laughed.

"He was on the Science team, graduated Valedictorian of his high school class, and studied Computer Science in college. I don't think he could escape that label if he tried!" she said in jest.

"Hey, I was kind of cool back then. I was in a band!" he protested.

"You play music?" Simone piped up. She played guitar.

"He plays bass and he's really good," Fiona told her.

Adam grinned. "I started playing back in Junior High, when I discovered Dead Hand."

"No way!" Simone exclaimed. That was one of her favorite bands! She knew all of their songs. "Those guys are awesome! We gotta jam some time!" It came flying out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she figured in this instance what Beth didn't know wouldn't hurt her!

Adam laughed. "Absolutely!" He was excited at the prospect and happy to find some common ground!

Everyone laughed at their shared enthusiasm.

"In high school, I was in a band with my brother. We did some Dead Hand covers, but our direction changed after the first year. We got a female lead singer and developed a more pop punk sound," Adam revealed. He turned to Fiona. "Actually, I spoke to Drew earlier and we might reunite for a gig on Friday."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Really?" This was a new development.

"Yeah. Drew and Sav still play in their spare time, and Taylor's going to be in town as well," Adam informed her.

"Wow, so you're literally getting the band back together?" she noted, amused.

"Yep! This weekend will definitely be a blast from the past," he chuckled.

"You guys are heading to Toronto, right?" Nona asked. Fiona had previously mentioned they were going on another weekend getaway.

The couple nodded, with bright smiles.

"I'm taking her home, again," Adam declared. He had a relaxed grin as he turned to his girlfriend. "My mom is excited to see you."

Fiona softly laughed. From what Adam told her, Mrs. Torres liked her best out of all the girls he had been linked to. It was funny how things turned out after such a rocky beginning!

"That seems like a big step," Debbie noted. She didn't want to be a downer, but she thought they were moving pretty fast!

Pete and Nona shared a look. They both agreed with her sentiment but had decided against voicing their opinion on the matter.

"It's been years, but they already know her," Adam stated. "My best friend and her husband are having a christening for their daughter on Saturday. We decided to make it a long weekend so we'd have more time to hang out with everyone."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, we all attended Degrassi together. It's going to be a like mini reunion."

Adam laughed. "Right, and a bunch of alumni are going to be in town on Friday. They're having farewell bash for Principal Simpson. He's actually retiring!" Drew had just told him this a few hours ago!

She looked at him. "No way!" He had been there so long, he was practically an institution at the school!

Simone looked on with a wry smile. Much had changed in the past month! From hearing them talk and the messages on FaceRange, it was like Fiona had a brand new life! It was slightly disconcerting but alas, nothing stayed the same. She had faith that when the dust settled, they could bridge the old and the new.

"Panang Curry with Beef?"

Simone turned to her left and smiled seeing that servers had arrived with their food. The plate was placed before Raul, who had the biggest smile!

Pete clapped his hands together. "Great, I am starving!" he declared happily.

Adam nodded. "I second that!" he said with a huge grin.

Gretchen playfully shook her head at their comments before adding her own. "And I third it!"

They all laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww. Adam's nerdiness shined through in this one! Nice that Simone is working through her conflicting feelings and bonding with Adam over Dead Hand! (who knew? Lol)

Speaking of music, looks like we'll be seeing the band soon! Can't say if Keyboard guy will be there, but it seems like Drew and Sav will!

**Reviews rock! :D**

In the next chapter… there's bit of Spanish, and some unexpected turns in conversation ahead!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

megGill - Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying this story! :D It's mega long, and I can't believe chapter 75 is around the corner! Anyway, thanks for the kind words about the OCs! It's good that they are being well received. In different ways they kind of reveal more about the established characters. They've certainly been fun to write!

Skipping promos is going well :) I don't seek them out (been avoiding Degrassi related stuff online) so it's been a breeze for the most part. Although sometimes people tell me stuff I don't want to know! But I'm still largely unspoiled. I will tune in when it comes back on. Adam is my favorite character so I wanna see what happens, even though I'm not a fan of the current storylines (ugh), I'm hoping some good stuff happens for him!

* * *

><p><span>Another Note<span>: So, I've been thinking... As much as it would be cool to release them in chronological order, I'm thinking of publishing the **timeline** fics I have in my queue. Probably starting with the finished ones first.

I have a Fadam newlywed fic which is done, and two-shot that takes place after "Long Weekend" - which I was considering expanding to a longer story. But then again, I can always write more about it later! I also have a far future fic in the same vein - it can stand alone as a one-shot, even though I started writing a second chapter *shrugs*.

Still in progress... I have a different multi-chapter fic that occurs a couple of weeks after "Long Weekend" - it's Adam-centric though. And I have about 4 or 5 one-shots written which will be part of the "Summer of Love" series of one-shots I previously mentioned. They all occur between Adam's Sophomore and Junior years at Degrassi (the summer before "Kiss, Kiss" and "Radiate").

Plus I have three other uncompleted far future fics. One is about their engagement (multi-chapter), another takes place during their honeymoon (possible one or two-shot), and the last occurs when their daughter Rory is about a year and half old! (multi-chapter)

Why tell you guys all of this? Because I'm totally torn about which ones to post and in what order! I'm leaning towards the Newlywed fic first because it's complete. The story is Adam-centric and tackles a tricky issue he faces, but it has a bunch of cute Fadam scenes in it! However, I'm also really happy with the engagement fic even though it's not finished yet.

So what do you guys think of publishing uncompleted fics? None of them leave off on cliffhangers (I'm sure that's a relief!), but I can't say for sure when they'll be completed, which could be frustrating...

Anyway, this is the _longest_ note ever! I seriously outdid myself this time, but feedback on this would be appreciated!

-Cheers!


	75. I And Identify

"The One" – Part 75

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Number 75! Eek! In a good way, haha!

As I previously mentioned, there's some Spanish in this chapter but I didn't want to go through translations and all that jazz so… Words spoken in Spanish will be in _italics!_ It should be straightforward! Let me know if there's any confusion!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"_¿Qué piensa tú de su nuevo novio?_"

Adam glanced around upon hearing Spanish spoken. The words 'new boyfriend' clued him in that the question was in regards to him.

Tomás shrugged. "_He seems alright. I think they're a good match_," he answered his friend in Spanish.

"_Nice, safe answer!" _ Raul jeered him._ "No comment on his looks? I would so hit that!_" He thought that Fiona's new boyfriend was gorgeous!

Tomás smirked. "_¿You do realize with him there might not be much to hit?_"

Nona shook her head at their comments. She lived aboard for a semester in Spain, so she understood what they said.

Adam turned to them. "__¿_Did you guys decide what drinks you're going to get yet?"_ They were all done with their first round and were about to order a second. _"Anything mixed with Coconut Rum sounds good._"

Raul and Tomás froze. Nona fought the urge to laugh.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Tomás responded in English. Fiona and a few others looked up.

He shrugged. "My last name is Torres, but I'm used to flying under the radar."

A few people chuckled, catching the connection he made to passing.

"Right. Saw that on FaceRange but I forgot," Tomás recovered. His cheeks were warm with embarrassment.

Nona took a sip of her wine. This was quite entertaining! She always knew their side conversations _en español_ would get them in trouble someday!

Several minutes later Adam left to use the restroom.

Once he was out of earshot Tomás turned to Fiona. "You could have warned us that he speaks Spanish!" he whispered.

Fiona raised an eyebrow, amused. "Why? What did you say?"

Raul and Tomás shared a look.

"Nothing," Raul said quickly.

Pete noted their hesitancy. "Ooh! This I want to know!" he laughed.

Gretchen looked on curiously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Raul repeated, eager to switch to another topic. He took a long sip of his Apple Martini.

Nona shook her head. "That's what you get for the running commentary in Spanish!" she scolded them.

Fiona narrowed her eyes as she studied them. "Out with it!"

Simone nodded in agreement, wanting to know as well! Debbie and Pamela eyed them too!

Tomás sighed. "He probably thinks we're ignorant assholes now," he said dryly, before filling them in on what transpired.

Fiona waved them off. "Adam has a good sense of humor about himself. He's pretty good about letting this kind of stuff roll off his back. You guys need to apologize, but I'm sure he didn't take it to heart."

People commenting on Adam's attractiveness was new to her. People wondering about what his situation was below the belt after learning he was trans, that was as old as the day was long! Was she disappointed that her friends went there? Yes. Was it surprising? No. Tomás and Raul weren't always politically correct. They got away with a lot by speaking in Spanish, however, this time they were busted because Adam understood them!

Raul and Tomás shared a relieved look.

"We will," Tomás vowed. He felt like a jerk.

"Way to make all of us look good," Pete teased. This was their first time meeting Fiona's new beau and dinner had been going well. When Adam left the table he hadn't let on if he was upset. In fact, if the two of them hadn't come clean Pete wouldn't have known anything was amiss!

Tomás gave his boyfriend a look. "Not helping!" His words could be harsh at times, but he wasn't a cruel person by any stretch of the imagination. He genuinely regretted his off-the-cuff remark.

Pete laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Just trying to break the tension!" When things were uncomfortable, he joked. When things weren't uncomfortable, he also joked but that was beside the point! He smiled victoriously when he saw Tomás crack a small grin.

Nona smirked at them before turning to Fiona. "So, all is well?"

Fiona nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She didn't think it would be an issue, but she did have more to say. She looked at Tomás and Raul. "Of course you guys think Adam is hot, because he is!" she quipped.

Everyone laughed at her unexpected words, but they all agreed it was true.

"I swear, every time I see him shirtless or naked it's like I died and went to heaven," she gushed.

Pete grinned as he nodded. "We all saw the beach pictures! Do tell!" he laughed.

"Wow, you guys are ridiculous!" Gretchen said at the sudden turn in conversation.

"But, of course that's not why we're together. He didn't look the way he does now when we previously dated," Fiona reminded them. One thing that was continually misunderstood about her being pansexual was that it was individual that drew her in, not the packaging on the outside.

"Right," Simone agreed. She and the others had seen pictures of Fiona and Adam when they were teenagers. Before he transitioned he looked quite androgynous.

"Adam has such a good heart. I love him for all that he is, and I know that he feels the same way," Fiona declared. "But getting back on topic, he's used to being misidentified and all that it entails so I don't think he's mad or anything."

Pete smiled. He loved the detour she had made! He knew Fiona was in love with Adam, but hearing her speak about him just now, for the first time he really got _them_.

"I know how that feels," Gretchen stated. "When I walk into a room people are usually trying to figure me out!" Her mother was Irish and her father was Thai. People rarely got her ethnicity right! "And because I'm femme most people read me as straight until proven otherwise," she chuckled.

Fiona laughed as well. She got the same treatment in regards to her sexuality.

Nona smirked. She was African American and with her mocha complexion, people rarely got her race or ethnicity wrong! However, in social settings with her friends, her sexuality was constantly misread. "Because I hang out with you guys so much people assume I date women!" she noted in jest.

Everyone laughed.

Pete grinned. Come to think it, she was the only straight person currently sitting at the table! "Well, honey, we're all queer here. Date a girl then you can fully join the club!" he joked.

Fiona shrugged. "I tried to initiate you, but you said no!" she teased, making light of her past crush.

They all laughed harder.

Nona playfully shook her head. "Here we go again! I'm constantly coming out as straight!"

Raul smirked. "For once, the shoe's on the other foot!" He and Simone high-fived.

Adam rejoined them at the table with a bright smile. He sat down and kissed Fiona on the cheek. "What did I miss?" he asked, noting the playful mood of the group.

Fiona glanced around the table before laughing.

"We're here and queer – aside from Nona," Tomás surmised.

Adam raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, and again everyone laughed!

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: People are flawed. Good that Tomás and Raul realized they were in the wrong and are going to make amends! And kudos to Fiona for her handling of the matter!

As for the rest… Quite interesting banter at this dinner, no? Lol.

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

In the next chapter… We're going to wrap up dinner with a roller coaster of emotions… And there's a surprising reveal at the end!

* * *

><p><span>Another Note<span>: Thanks so much for feedback guys! I've made some decisions on which timeline fics to post. There's angst. Fluff. Drama. Love. Tears. And everything in between.

The first one I posted last night. It's a three-shot called "Name". It takes place about a month after "Long Weekend" and touches on Adam's relationship with his biological father. It falls under the categories: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Tonight I will post the first chapter of a Fadam fic that takes place when they're newlyweds! The story is a _far_ future fic called "Out".

"Name" will be updated as well!


	76. Here's To The Night

"The One" – Part 76

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"They changed the venue three times, but it's going to be held at the loft in the Meatpacking District," Gretchen finished. She was telling the group about the long, arduous journey to pin down a date and location for her Book Launch party. Her publisher was a small company, so they didn't have a large budget. Originally it was slated for last week, but it got pushed back when the deposit check for the space they wanted bounced!

It was frustrating and annoying, but she couldn't stay mad at the owners. Rodney and Shane were very passionate about their work and threw their support behind her book a hundred percent! They were doing their best to stay afloat in a bad economy, which meant she had to do more footwork than she would have with a large company. At the end of the day, she was immensely grateful for the opportunity to put her work out there and very happy they were nearing the finish line!

"Very cool, Gretch!" Nona encouraged her. She was proud of her friend and she loved the pictures in the book.

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, this is big! I'm so happy for you!" she smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Gretchen had a huge smile.

"I propose a toast," Pete called out. Everyone raised their glasses. "To the beautiful and talented Gretchen Yongchaiyudh! We're all very happy for you, babe, and proud of what you accomplished! This is a big milestone, _years_ in the making. Lots of hard work. Can't wait to stand beside you at the launch party! I know it's going to be an amazing night, and a celebration well deserved!" He grinned at her. "Cheers!"

They all moved forward and clinked their glasses.

Gretchen was rarely emotional, but she had tears in her eyes. "You guys are awesome!"

Raul shook his head. "You're the awesome one," he insisted with a smile.

Gretchen chuckled. "Are you trying to make me cry?" she said in jest.

"That depends… Is it working?" Fiona teased.

They all laughed.

Their waiter returned to the table with the check. "Here you go guys," he said warmly.

Pete sighed. "I don't want this night to end, but I guess we'll see everyone on Wednesday."

Fiona glanced at Adam.

Gretchen noticed. "Almost everyone," she lightly noted. Things were complicated. It was what it was!

"You're not going?" Pete blurted out. It wasn't his smoothest moment, but the many drinks he had over the evening were at play.

Fiona and Gretchen shared an exasperated look. It wasn't something they wanted to discuss at the table!

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Still deciding," Fiona responded.

"But why wouldn't you come?" Pete said confused. Gretchen was one of her closest friends!

There was a short pause, and Adam shifted uncomfortably as the elephant in the room leaped front and center.

"I think you should come," Simone said definitively. All eyes settled on her. "You guys can't avoid each other forever."

"We could try," Fiona quipped. She was still bitter about the FaceRange thing and it came out in her tone.

Gretchen, Nona, and Debbie grimaced.

Tomás and Raul shared a look. They were tempted to say something in Spanish, but refrained this time around.

Pete sighed. "Sorry I brought it up," he mumbled. He took a long sip of his drink. It was a gin and tonic.

"One of you needs to be the bigger person," Simone pressed, not letting it go.

Fiona resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think it will be Beth anytime soon. You're going to cross paths eventually, so at some point you're going to have to talk," Simone reasoned.

"But eventually doesn't mean Wednesday," Gretchen countered.

She didn't think now was the time or place to discuss this! She could tell Fiona was thoroughly annoyed, and the mood at the table had gone from positive and lighthearted, to tense and slightly uncomfortable. She thought that Simone had a point, but she doubted Beth and Fiona would come to an understanding in the next couple of days, and she didn't want drama at her book launch party!

-oOo-

"Well, that was horribly awkward," Fiona wryly noted as the cab sped away from the curb. She and Adam had just left the restaurant and said their goodbyes. Dinner had been lovely, up until the end!

He gave her a small smile. "It wasn't so bad," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… It was going down in flames," he admitted. "But overall everyone had a great time, right?"

She laughed and moved closer to him. "I love your honestly."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "And I love you."

She grinned. "I love you, too!"

"I'm glad we're on the same page with that!" he chuckled.

"Me too!" she laughed. She looked into her eyes. "So what did you think of my friends?"

He grinned broadly. "I think they're pretty awesome."

"Yes!" she said in an exaggerated manner.

"But I figured they would be, since they're close to you," he continued.

"Yep, I know how to pick 'em!" she joked. "At least with friends…"

Adam raised an eyebrow as he remembered something he wanted to ask about.

"So, you and Pete dated once, right?" he asked. She had mentioned it in passing before, but he hadn't made the connection until dinner was nearly over.

Fiona nodded as she softly laughed. "Yes, for a short while back in college," she confirmed. "It was when he still identified as Bi. He was the last guy I dated before you, again."

"Right," he said. It was hard for him to picture them as a couple! Apparently Pete was one of the two guys she dated in the past seven years. He knew that she had a few casual hook ups under her belt, but when it came to actually dating, she had been involved many more women and two of those relationships had been serious ones.

"He was pretty great boyfriend. We had a ton of common interests, and we both loved shopping," Fiona continued.

Adam smirked. He was a much better dresser these days, but he still hated shopping for clothes. He couldn't see that changing at any point!

"He didn't have any hang ups in bed. We had fun together," she went on to say.

Again, Adam raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I like this story."

She giggled. "Oh, you'll probably like the ending. We dated for a few months, but ultimately decided we were better off as friends. Not long after the split he got a boyfriend and I got a girlfriend. We kind of laughed about it with our friends, joking that we turned each other off from the opposite sex!"

Adam chuckled. That was sort of ironic!

"Of course, Pete and I are still good friends to this day. We dated so long ago that most times I forget that he's technically my Ex!" Fiona concluded. It was the story of her life. With her partners she was usually friends first and in most cases, remained friendly after.

Adam smiled at her. "Things worked out well for you guys."

"Yeah," Fiona grinned. After a moment she added, "It's good that we can actually talk about this!"

Adam shrugged. "Well, you're not into Pete now, are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Then we're cool! I'm not bothered by hearing about your past, and I'm certainly not threatened by other guys. When I was 18, it would probably be a different story. But at 25, I don't worry about how I stack up to cis guys!" He knew what he brought to the table. Also, plenty of girls he hooked up with had told him they had more fun with him than their Exes!

Fiona smiled. "Good to know!"

He kissed the side of her head.

"You missed!" she teased as she looked up at him.

He leaned in and they shared a lingering kiss.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oy! Who do you think is right here? Should Simone have said anything, or should she have kept her thoughts on the matter under wraps?

Anyway, Pete's toast was super sweet! And wow, he and Fiona dated? Nice to see that Exes can indeed get along! Adam thoughts on the matter were progressive, no?

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

In the next chapter… Adam and Fi return to his apartment…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly message:<em>

asdfsdfdsfsdg99a8dfg - It wasn't my intention to offend. I see the words used interchangeably online and bio seemed more descriptive. But cis is the proper term, so I'll use that going forward. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy my stories.


	77. Home Sweet Home

"The One" – Part 77

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Most of you guys sided with Simone. I definitely think she has a point! They can't avoid each other forever. But Gretchen's also right! It doesn't have to be at the book launch!

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! There's some lemon lime ahead…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M** (lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When they walked inside the apartment they saw Gregory was still up. He was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He looked up just as they reached the living room.

"Hey guys! How did dinner go?" he asked with a relaxed grin.

Fiona and Adam exchanged a look as they smiled.

"It went well," she told him.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we had a great time," he affirmed.

"Sweet!" Gregory exclaimed.

The couple chuckled. Fiona turned to Adam.

"Um, I'm going to go wash my hands," she announced.

Adam watched as she walked to the bathroom before turning to his roommate.

Gregory smirked. He recognized that look! "So… Should I head out to the coffee shop?" he teased.

Adam snorted. "You're a regular comedian." He headed towards the kitchen.

Gregory got up deciding now was a good time to refill his cup of soda, and it would allow them to continue their chat. He found Adam at the sink.

"We've got hand soap. Booyah!" his roommate said happily.

Gregory chuckled. "I've never seen a man so ecstatic about soap!" he ribbed him.

Adam shrugged as he washed his hands.

"So, give me the deets about dinner," Gregory pressed.

Adam raised a curious eyebrow. "Deets?"

"You know details?" he explained.

"Oh!" Adam responded with comprehension.

"Quickly, before your lady comes back. Any fights or hair pulling?" Gregory inquired with a laugh.

Adam was going tease him about wanting to hear gossip, but he realized Gregory made a good point. Their time was limited. "There weren't any fights. I was nervous at first, but they were all pretty great. I mean, there were a few uncomfortable moments but nothing to write home about. Her friends seem lovely and we had a good evening."

Gregory initiated a fist bump. "See? I told you that you were worried for nothing."

Adam reluctantly nodded. "Fine, you were right."

"Yep, and now I get to collect a favor," Gregory grinned triumphantly. "But not right this minute. Right now I'm going actually do you a favor, and well, me too."

Adam furrowed his brows.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Gregory told him, deciding to make himself scarce. He was going to take his laptop with him to the local coffee shop.

"Why?" Adam questioned. He knew Gregory was a night owl but it was after 10:30PM. It seemed rather late to venture outside for coffee!

Gregory gave him a knowing look. Yesterday, their middle of the night romp led to him falling asleep with headphones on. They hadn't been especially loud or anything, but their pre-war building had thin walls. From time to time Gregory could hear neighbors laughing or walking around on the floorboards!

"You don't have to," Adam protested. He didn't want Gregory to feel like he had to leave. He was sure that he and Fiona keep the noise level down tonight.

Gregory snorted. "Dude, I know. Have fun." Truthfully, it wasn't a huge deal to him. After all, plenty of his roommates had hooked up in the next room during his college years! But at the moment he was in a dry spell and it only reminded him of how depressing his dating prospects were!

Adam sighed. "Alright, see you later, man," he relented.

"See you in the morning!" Gregory joked.

-oOo-

Adam went to his room and waited for Fiona on the bed. He was already hard and couldn't wait! He debated whether or not to get undressed when the door suddenly opened. He quickly locked eyes with Fiona and she smiled. She closed the door and walked over towards him, where he was seated.

Fiona came to a stop right in front of him before leaning down to kiss him. Adam brought his hands to her waist as he eagerly kissed back. He pulled her into his lap and she giggled.

"You're taking initiative," she teased.

He nodded and brought his lips back to hers. He ran his hand down the length of her thighs and legs. She felt amazing in his arms and he never wanted to let her go.

Adam pouted when she abruptly moved away. She laughed at him.

"Too many clothes!" she declared as she reached for the zipper of her dress. He grinned and kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned his shirt. Moments later he was down to his boxers, and she was wearing just her bra and panties.

He reached for her and she playfully moved away. "Not yet," she grinned. "There's something I want to do."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as she placed her hands on the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips as she yanked them down. His lust surged as realized her eyes were focused on his package. After a few seconds she reached out and gently stroked him. He sighed in pleasure.

"Perfect," he heard her whisper. He smirked. He was happy with his body these days but he would hardly describe himself as 'perfect'! However, her words certainly bolstered his ego, so he had no complaints! The genuine affection and desire in her voice both moved him and turned him on immensely.

She leaned closer and stroked the length of him again, before lingering at the base of his member. She then lightly caressed his balls. "How does that feel?" she inquired.

He grinned broadly. "Very nice," he assured her. He had some erotic sensation there since the skin used in that area had been his labia.

"Should I keep doing that?" she asked playfully as she looked up at him.

He laughed. "Yes, while you suck me off." She was right next to his arousal and he was burning for her!

Adam expected a witty retort but instead she moved forward and wrapped her lips around his sensitive tip. He instantly let out a moan. She then flicked her tongue and he groaned in pleasure. She smiled before taking him in deeper.

-oOo-

Fiona placed soft kisses on her boyfriend's chest as he recovered from an intense climax.

Adam smiled at her, still breathing heavily. "You've got skills," he complimented her.

She chuckled. "Yep, I'm pretty awesome," she said with a wink. She loved exploring him! They had a very adventurous weekend together, but the sexual part of their relationship was still very new.

"You are!" he readily agreed. "And I've got to return the favor." He was tired but he forced himself to sit up, deciding now would be a good time to break out the toy chest.

Fiona furrowed her brows as he got up from the bed. "Where are you going?"

He smirked and continued walking to his dresser. He opened the bottom drawer. "There some stuff I bought for the weekend, but we were so busy we didn't get around to it."

She raised an eyebrow as he returned to the bed with a shoe box. He had a silly grin on his face, which she found adorable. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, before opening the box.

"I got some stuff for us to play with," he told her. He watched for her reaction.

Fiona met his eyes and smiled. "I know. I saw these on Friday," she revealed. She had been waiting around for hours and had gotten bored!

He looked at her amused. "You were snooping?"

"No. Treasure hunting," she responded. Fiona had been curious about what he had in store for their weekend together. When she stumbled upon the box she hadn't been surprised. She knew he kept a stash of toys somewhere! They certainly used them when they were younger. After all, one was involved when the most embarrassing moment of her life occurred…

Adam laughed heartily. He knew she was prone to look through stuff when she was bored but he didn't mind! As far as he was concerned, what was his was hers.

"So, how does the hollow one work? I didn't see a harness," she inquired. This was the one that had caught her interest. She studied it in her hands.

He grinned wickedly. "Well, once it's on, it's a snug fit. The hole at the bottom fits around the balls to help keep it in place, but it's really not needed."

As he transitioned he switched up his toys. Some of his older ones became uncomfortable as he grew down below. "So, do you want to give it try?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe later."

He looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Right now I want to feel your hands on me," Fiona said as she looked into his eyes.

Adam gave her a lusty smile as she took his hand and guided him to her core. He loved feeling how wet she was, and he was more than happy to acquiesce to her request!

"As you wish, princess." He quickly found her most sensitive spot and she moaned. He then brought his lips back to hers as he continued to stroke her.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hmm… The morning was a wash, but it seems like they made up for it at Noon and night!

Aww, Gregory! He seems to be in a dating slump! Perhaps Matchmaker Adam can be of help…

**Reviews rock! :D  
><strong>

Next chapter… I'm gonna post it on Monday instead! It's a lengthy chapter called "Advisors". The end may be a little surprising (or maybe not?)...


	78. Advisors

"The One" – Part 78

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: I'm back ;-) Had a busy but super awesome weekend! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! The line about Fiona's most embarrassing moment was definitely an Easter egg, and I'm surprised that so many of you picked up on it (that's very cool though!). I know I'm evil, but it will come up in due course! Believe me when I say, it's epically bad, and um… Yeah, don't wanna give anything away yet! But it's bad! Haha!

Okay, here's a brand new lengthy chapter! I revised it a few times, but decided to leave the ending as is…

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"I always come up with the best conversations in my head, but when I see her… My mind goes blank. All I can do is smile," Gregory lamented.

Adam frowned as he stirred the eggs.

It was Tuesday morning. The two of them were in the kitchen talking about Gregory's crush. They called her 'Deli girl' because he had yet to get her name. He saw her nearly every day at his usual lunch spot, by his job. They exchanged "Excuse me" a few times. And once, when he was bold, he commented that her meal looked good. Deli girl smiled shyly in response, and he was too nervous to follow up.

Adam looked at him. "That's not good. Smile too hard and you'll come off as creepy."

Gregory sent him an annoyed look. "Thanks for that gem of wisdom!"

Adam chuckled. "Sorry! I'm done with jokes!"

Gregory shook his head unconvinced.

"Really!" Adam insisted. He turned down the flame on the stove burner. "You've got to get the words out somehow. If you don't speak to her, you can't ask her out."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Gregory was pretty good with girls when he was at the club or a bar. There he was armed with liquid courage. However, when it came to pursuing a girl outside of that environment he got tongue-tied! Most of his girlfriends had been the ones to make the first move. Without their boldness, it's likely the relationships wouldn't have started at all! This was something he definitely wanted to change about himself.

Adam smiled at him. "So what do you think is holding you up? Fear of rejection?"

Gregory shrugged. "More like fear I miscalculated. Or fear that I'll make a fool of myself."

Adam nodded with understanding. "When it comes to dating, I think everyone wrestles with that. The thing is, you have to be willing to take a chance. There's risk, but the reward is bigger! I mean, would you rather hang back because you don't want to risk looking like a fool, or have sex?"

Gregory snorted. "What do you think!"

"I think you're actions aren't matching up with your words," Adam noted.

"Well, approaching a girl isn't that easy for all of us," Gregory fired back. He had seen Adam in action and not only was the guy a hunter, but he drew girls to him a moth to a flame. It was really unfair!

"You're right," Adam acknowledged. "But the key is your mindset. If you believe you can do it, you will. If you believe you're going to trip up, you will."

Gregory sighed as he considered his roommate's words. He picked up his empty plate from the table and walked over to the stove.

"I think, instead of scripting the whole conversation, you should hold onto a couple of starters. The next time you see her, push through the feelings of butterflies and go for it! You have much more to gain than to lose," Adam told him. He placed some scrambled eggs on Gregory's plate.

"Thanks, man!" Gregory said. "For the food. The advice isn't half bad either."

"Har har!" Adam said with a grin. He followed him to the table. "So what time did you get back last night?"

"The café closed early last night, so they kicked me out around 11:30PM," Gregory laughed. "You guys were finishing up when I got back," he added with a smirk.

"Thin walls," Adam griped.

They both laughed heartily.

Fiona entered the kitchen. "Morning!" she said brightly. Her eyes fell on their plates. "Ooh, that looks good."

Adam chuckled. "There's more on the stove, and coffee," he informed her. She smiled and walked over to the table. They shared a quick kiss. She then grabbed an empty plate.

-oOo-

"So what are you going to do?"

Fiona sighed heavily. "I haven't decided yet."

She and Holly J were on their lunch break. They had picked up gourmet sandwiches and walked over to Central Park. They were currently sitting on a bench outside the park wall, along Fifth Avenue. The two were catching up. She had already filled in Holly J about her weekend with Adam and their activities yesterday. Now they were talking about last night's dinner with friends, more specifically the talk of Gretchen's upcoming book party at the end.

Holly J gave her a look. "Well, you know what my opinion is on the matter."

Fiona groaned. Holly J wanted her to go and support Gretchen. If she ran into Beth, Holly J proposed that she pull her aside so that they could quietly talk. Fiona wasn't a fan of that plan. It assumed Beth wouldn't make a scene. Fiona was pretty sure they would be serving alcohol, so she couldn't say for sure what would happen! She knew Beth well, but heartbroken Beth was a stranger to her.

"Maybe it would be better if you go on your own?" Holly J suggested.

Fiona shook her head. "Adam is the love of my life. I'm not leaving him behind because it might make some people more comfortable."

Holly J winced. She detected stubbornness and a hint of smugness in that statement. "I know, but you can't expect people to 'get with the program' practically overnight," she said delicately.

Fiona narrowed her eyes a little. Four weeks was a large chunk of time in her opinion! "I'm not budging on this. If I go, he goes," she insisted.

"And if he goes, the chances for drama increase," Holly J countered.

Fiona bristled. "Who's side are you on?"

Holly J laughed. Was it even a question? "I'm not attacking you here. You're being overly sensitive."

Fiona scoffed. "Your words make me even more inclined to see your point of view," she quipped sarcastically.

Holly J sighed. This was getting them nowhere! She decided to change tactics. "If this was a perfect world, what would you like the outcome to be?"

Fiona paused to consider her question. "I would like for Beth and I to be civil. It's a big night for Gretchen. We both know that, and we're both happy for her."

Holly J smiled. "Well then, you just have to figure out how to make it a reality."

Fiona nodded and took a sip of her water.

"So, yesterday… You really got away with your extended lunch break?" Holly J smirked.

Fiona giggled. "Yeah. They were all none the wiser, except Hanna. When I got back to my desk she raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment. About a half hour later she sent a message to my smart phone saying, '_I would say hope you had a good lunch, but you're still practically glowing…_'"

They both laughed.

"I've always liked her," Holly J remarked. Fiona and Hanna had been friends since their college days at FIT, so she had known her for quite awhile.

"The sentiment is mutual," Fiona informed her. She and Hanna had created the bridesmaid dresses for Holly J and Declan's wedding. They were still students at the time, so it was their first major project!

Holly J smiled. "So, are you and Adam going to take regular lunch breaks?" she teased.

"He took comp time yesterday, so I'm going to say 'no'," Fiona pointed out. "But as long as morning and night go well, it should be okay," she shrugged.

Holly J laughed heartily. "Twice a day? You guys are definitely in the new couple phase!"

Fiona smirked. "Any less and we're antsy!"

Holly J raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So this morning?"

Fiona nodded. "We kept the noise down while we went at it, doggie style."

Holly J nearly choked on her water. Now she had that visual in her head! "Thanks for that!"

"Whoops! I guess that's TMI?" Fiona said sheepishly.

Holly J gave her a scolding look, but couldn't hold it for long before laughing. "It _is_, but yay for three inches of love," she said playfully. From what Fiona told her, he definitely knew how to work what he had!

Fiona smiled a little before turning to her friend. "You can't make any kind of reference to that, from here on out. Adam would _kill_ me!"

-oOo-

When she got back to work, Fiona thought about what Holly J said regarding Beth. As much as she didn't want to hear it, her sister-in-law had a point. If she wanted to make things better, it would require action on her part to make it a reality.

She sighed and turned her head to the side. Her eyes fell on the photo of her and Adam, taken at his sixteenth birthday party. They were young, and so completely in love. She loved that picture and wouldn't trade it for anything. But she was acutely aware that a photo of her and Beth used to be on her desk not too long ago. She had no desire to go back, but the past was something she couldn't ignore. No matter how much she'd rather do just that.

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She selected 'Beth' and went to open a new text message.

_** Hey. I think we should talk. – Fiona C. **_

She felt anxious after sending that message. She experienced a hint of regret as she wondered if she had just awoken a sleeping giant… She quickly admonished herself for the thought. Beth was a person, just like her. A good person, who had been hurt. They were lovers for two years. She knew her intimately. She reminded herself she had nothing to fear.

Finally after twenty minutes, she got a reply.

_** Why? – Beth L. **_

Fiona inhaled sharply at the one word response. She quickly wrote back.

_** Meet me tomorrow at the park. You know where. – Fiona C. **_

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Wow! It looks like Fiona and Beth may be meeting after all… Wonder how that will go? And what will Adam think of this?

As for the rest… Yay for Adam's advice to Gregory. Hopefully he takes it to heart, and makes a move with Deli girl! And, wow Fi! Major TMI with Holly J! *shakes head*

**Review! You know you want to! :D**

For the next chapter... I changed my mind. Am going to post one more chapter before moving on to the day of Gretchen's party. There's no Fadam in it, but it should still be interesting for sure. It's called "The Otherside"...

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

FadamFTW - For the answer to your question, see the note at the top. Thanks for the review!

AAe - Haha! Glad you already think so ;-) I guess I'm mean too for hinting about it. Well, it'll be epic for sure! Thank you for review!


	79. The Otherside

"The One" – Part 79

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: In this chapter we'll get the POV of an often referenced character, whose inner thoughts we haven't seen since chapter 4!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Beth stared at her phone again. The words had already been committed to memory, and her short replies sent but she found herself re-reading them again. She snapped her phone shut, disgusted with herself.

Today had been an alright day. She got a lot of work done in the studio during the morning. Around 1:00PM she had a meeting with a prospective buyer, who was interested in one of the pieces in her Fall art show. In the afternoon, she met up with group of fellow artists to discuss a Guerilla-style art project that they were planning for next month. Halfway through the meeting, she received a text message from the last person she expected to hear from.

After a month of radio silence, her Ex of two years asked her to meet up. Beth wasn't stupid. She knew it probably had more to do with smoothing things over for their shared friends than actually making amends. From her words and actions, it was clear to her that Fiona had no regrets. Beth wished she could say the same.

The hardest part of their break up, was that she hadn't seen it coming. Sure they had recently gone through a rough patch, but they had come out on the other side. Their relationship was getting better and they were starting to get on the same page about their future. Then without warning, it all came crashing down.

Beth sighed as she dialed a familiar number. It rang five times before the person on the other line picked up.

"Samantha Lehrer, here. How may I help you?" a calm voice asked.

Beth smirked. After all these years her mother had yet to get caller ID on her office phone! "It's me, Mom. I'm returning your call."

"Oh," Mrs. Lehrer responded. She had called her daughter about an hour ago. "Mary Beth, how are you?"

Beth rolled her eyes at the usage of her full name. "It's just Beth," she reminded her. "And I'm fine. What did you want?"

Her mother paused. "Are you sure? You sound a little sad."

Beth sighed and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair. Beth's mother was a therapist and her father was a chiropractor. Both parents put their skill sets to use at home too. Growing up she and her sister didn't mind their dad's input. It came in handy whenever they were hurt. However, when they reached their teen years, their mother's ability to read people so well was problematic. It was amazing how much she could tell from just the sound of their voice!

"I'm fine, mom," she insisted.

"Okay, then. You know that you can always talk to me," her mother reiterated.

"I know. So what did you want to tell me?" Beth pressed. She was getting impatient. "I have to hop on the train in a few minutes."

"Oh, right. I don't want to hold you up. I wanted to know if you could swing by the house and feed Dottie. Your father and I both have to work late tonight," Mrs. Lehrer informed her. "I would have asked Libby, but she doesn't get out of dance rehearsal until 7:30PM." Beth's schedule was more flexible since she didn't have a 9-to-5 job.

Beth held back a groan. She didn't want to go all the way to Brooklyn, only to turn back around and head uptown to Inwood! "I can't. I have plans tonight."

"You do?" her mother asked.

"I do," Beth asserted. She didn't elaborate. There was no point in getting her mom excited for nothing. "Listen, I need to catch the train. If there isn't anything else…"

"No, it's okay, honey. I was hoping you could stop by since you would get there sooner, but I'll ask Libby."

Beth felt a little guilty, but Libby lived in Brooklyn also so it would be easier for her!

"Have a good day, my darling. I love you," her mother told her.

Beth smiled. "I love you, too."

-oOo-

When Beth got back to the townhouse she immediately went to the kitchen and poured herself a cold glass of water. Today had been pretty warm outside, and the subway had been even warmer! She then went to the Den, looking forward to collapsing on the comfy couch. However, when she got there, she found that she was not alone.

"Hey," her roommate Tami and their friend Simone said at the same time.

Beth threw them a quizzical look before sitting down. "What are you guys up to?"

The two of them exchanged a knowing look. Beth frowned, already knowing what they were going to say.

"I don't want to talk about it," she declared and took a sip of water.

"If she doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't push her," Tami said. "Besides, she has a date to get ready for!"

Beth nodded in agreement. Tami always had her back! However, she was less than thrilled about the blind date tonight that her friend talked her into. She never had any luck with them in the past.

Simone shook her head. "This date is a good step forward, just as making amends with Fiona would be."

Beth and Tami both narrowed their eyes at the mention of the name.

Simone scoffed. "Enough! It's been a month! She can't stay persona non grata forever. You know too many of the same people," she reasoned.

"You don't get to tell me how soon I should get over a two year relationship," Beth countered in an even tone. "Especially one that ended the way that it did."

Tami nodded vigorously.

Simone sighed. "It sucks. Believe me, I've had my share of shitty break ups. But we're all human, and we're all flawed. Sometimes we hurt each oth–"

"Cheating on your longtime partner of two years is a choice. Not a flaw," Tami interjected.

"There's no proof that she cheated," Simone argued.

"No one goes for 'coffee' and magically falls in love with someone else!" Beth refuted. "I'm not stupid! One minute we're trying to sort out our shit, and put together a timetable getting our own place. The next she's out the door and shacking up with some dude!" Fiona told her she wanted to renew the lease at the townhouse for another year and then they could start making concrete plans. It was a compromise because Beth wanted to move sooner.

Her friends looked at her sadly and she hated it. She didn't want to be bitter. But she knew she was. Her heart had been smashed and her hopes had been dashed. The rug had been pulled from under her feet and she was still waiting for her world to settle, whereas her Ex had moved on to greener pastures.

After a long moment Tami broke the silence.

"I don't think you should meet up tomorrow. It's only going to bring up bad feelings."

Beth slowly nodded.

"I disagree," Simone said firmly. "You have a ton of unresolved issues with her. The way things ended so suddenly. I think you two should speak, because if nothing else it will give you answers. The more you talk about it with _us_, the more we continue to talk in circles."

Beth considered her words. "I… I have to get ready." Simone looked at her confused as she started towards her room. "I have a date!"

-oOo-

When Gretchen walked through the door she was a little apprehensive. Her book launch party was tomorrow night. What should be a happy time was marred a little by the feeling of walking on egg shells whenever she was home. It was of course related to their fourth roommate, who had recently flown the coop!

Gretchen had invited Tami and Beth to her dinner party on Monday night, but Beth couldn't go because of a previous engagement. Still, Beth was angry that Gretchen had invited Fiona and her new partner! Tami refused to go because Fiona would be there, and the mood around the townhouse had become a little tense! Gretchen hated it, but this morning the three of them had gotten along fine during breakfast. It finally seemed like the craziness had passed and it was water under the bridge.

"Anyone home?" Gretchen called out as she walked into the Den. She saw Tami and Simone sitting on the couch. They waved hello before turning away. "What are you guys waiting for?" she asked intrigued.

Beth emerged from her room, wearing a short, brown party dress with spaghetti straps.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

Gretchen grinned. It was a long time since she had seen Beth generally giddy. "You look hot!"

They all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"This is for your date, right?" Gretchen asked as she took off her messenger bag and sank into one of the empty chairs.

"Yep!" Beth affirmed.

"It's with this girl I know named Sarah. She's a writer but she works part-time at the coffee shop by my job," Tami revealed.

Everyone involuntarily winced at the mention of 'coffee shop'!

"Sorry," Tami apologized, realizing her faux pas!

Beth sighed as she shook her head. Going to the coffee shop was another thing that Fiona had ruined for her! She often wondered what would have happened if she had said 'yes' and gone with her to meet Adam. Would they still be together? Or would Fiona have eventually left her for him anyway?

"It's okay. I'm not a fragile piece of glass," Beth asserted.

"Well, you could have fooled me," Gretchen told her. She couldn't help being blunt. It was part of who she was.

Beth chuckled. "I admit, I've been a bit of a drama queen lately. But no more."

Gretchen smiled. "I hope so."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: A lot ground was covered in this chapter, and we've learn quite a bit about Beth! Does this change what you think about her? Or not?

They say that there are three sides to every story. Beth and Fiona seemed to remember where their relationship was headed quite differently. Wonder where the truth lies…

**Reviews are like tip jar for writers ;-)**

In the next chapter… Fadam! (like I originally promised yesterday, haha)


	80. Moral Support

"The One" – Part 80

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Very interesting to read the various opinions on Beth! Haha! Back to the Fadam in this chapter :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam squinted as the light hit his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the brightness made that an impossible dream. He turned onto his side, away from the light, and buried his head under a pillow. A moment later, he felt a light kiss on his shoulder. Followed by another, and another. It was soothing and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's time to get up," a soft voice told him.

As tired as he was, he couldn't resist turning over to meet his girlfriend's lovely face. "Morning princess."

Fiona giggled. "You sound so tired!" she teased him.

He smirked. "Well, someone woke me up in the middle of the night!"

She grinned. "You didn't seem to mind," she fired back.

As she recalled it, they had both woken up around the same time. He definitely made the first move by kissing her neck, to gauge her interest!

He looked at her amused. "Yeah, I didn't!" he laughed. He then pulled her into his arms once again. "Can't we just lay here like this?" he asked wistfully.

Fiona gently shook her head. "We should shower now if we want enough time to eat breakfast."

Adam nodded, fully cognizant of where they were. "Right, we have to tell them what we want."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Gertrude already knows. I left a note for her in the kitchen last night. It should be ready when we get there."

He raised an eyebrow. When had she done that? Last night he and Fiona met up after work and came here, to her parents. She needed to pick out a dress for Gretchen's book launch party. However, whether or not she was going was still up in the air. She decided to come to a decision after speaking to her Ex.

Adam frowned a little. He had a weird feeling about her upcoming talk with Beth today.

Fiona scheduled it during her lunch break. On one hand, he felt it was a good thing. Hopefully they could resolve their issues and perhaps Beth would get some closure from the meeting. On the other hand, he was uneasy about her being alone with her Ex!

He trusted Fiona completely, and he knew that what they had was solid. However, it bugged him a little that he wouldn't be there. When he talked to Emily, Fiona had been in view. While she had been too far away to hear their discussion, he hadn't gone to a private location to talk. He understood the circumstances were different here, because Fiona and Beth had a much longer history together and they shared mutual friends. But… He just didn't like it.

However, he hadn't mentioned any of this to her! He didn't want her to feel more stressed out about it than she already did! Instead he stuffed down his feelings and tried to provide her with all the support that he could. This was why he came with her to the Penthouse and volunteered to help her decide what to wear for tonight – tentatively, that is!

It was a long, strenuous process because he thought she looked great in everything! But eventually she picked out a dress that she loved. Afterward, they ate dinner with her parents. He told them about plans for their trip to Toronto, which they were leaving for Thursday afternoon. He had planned to head back to his apartment later that night, but following dinner Fiona asked for his opinion on jewelry so he reluctantly followed his girlfriend back to her suite. When they got there she told him she really didn't his help with it. She just wanted the opportunity to convince him to stay the night! Not surprisingly, changing his mind wasn't all that difficult!

Fiona got up from the bed. "Come on! I'll make it worth your while," she seductively told him as she walked to the bathroom in her suite.

Adam grinned and pulled back the covers. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he followed his naked girlfriend and joined her in the shower. She grinned upon seeing him enter and pulled him close.

-oOo-

"It's going to be fine," Fiona quietly assured Adam, as they walked towards the kitchen, hand in hand.

One of the many perks to living at home – aside from cooks, maid service, and a large bathroom of her own – was that her bedroom was indeed sound proof! There had been no chance of them being overheard, which allowed them to relax and let go. Still, Adam felt uncomfortable seeing her folks first thing in the morning after their activities last night and this morning!

Adam shrugged as they rounded the corner. The first person they saw was Gertrude. She smiled at them and greeted them 'Good Morning'. They continued to the table where Mrs. Coyne was already seated. Mr. Coyne was nowhere in sight.

"Morning Fifi and Adam," she said warmly.

Fiona smiled broadly and gave her mother a hug. "Hi Mom!"

The two of them sat down at the table.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Your father left for the U.N. about ten minutes ago," Mrs. Coyne told her.

Adam knew Fiona's dad was diplomat. Going there was a common occurrence for someone in his position. However, the sentence sounded slightly surreal to him because it was said in such a casual manner!

Gertrude placed two cups of coffee in front of them.

"Thanks!" Fiona said brightly. She needed her Soy Mocha Latte!

Adam was pleasantly surprised when he took a sip of his. It was an Americano, prepared exactly the way he liked it!

"So, did you guys sleep well?" Mrs. Coyne asked innocently.

Adam blinked. Somehow he managed not to spit out his cup of coffee!

"Yeah, it was fine," Fiona responded nonchalantly. She then gave her mother a look, having noted her small mischievous grin! Declan certainly got his sense of humor somewhere!

-oOo-

The morning moved quickly. Fiona was anxious to meet Beth, but there had been some light-hearted moments. Not long after she got in she checked her FaceRange profile and saw that Drew had tagged her in a note, along with Adam, Sav, and a few others. When she realized what he posted she broke out in a huge smile!

Friday night, Adam and his old band mates were slated play a few songs at Principal Simpson's retirement party. A couple of other Degrassi bands were going to play as well. The Degrassi Alumni Association had a hand in organizing it. Adam told her that Clare was on the board and had reached out to Drew. At first they were hesitant, but when they realized Taylor would be passing through town, they were all for it! She had been their singer for the final two years. She was now a professional vocalist and was touring across Canada with her rock band.

Although Fiona and Taylor didn't exactly get along when she initially joined the band, Fiona had to admit that she liked their later stuff much more than their earlier music. Sav was an alright singer, but they really gelled once they became a four person group. Taylor sang. Drew played the drums. Sav focused solely on guitar and his skills soared. And Adam played bass and provided backing vocals. Perhaps the latter change was part of why she liked the reformed group. Adam was a great singer, but for a long time he hated his voice. He sang soprano, which was much higher than he wanted his voice to be! He had a gift and it made her sad that he couldn't see that.

When Taylor joined the group, Sav did most of the backing vocals at first. She was a mezzo soprano and while Sav tried, their harmonies weren't the greatest. As the group focused on new material, Adam began to share more of his song lyrics and his confidence grew as a writer. The first song of his they worked on was called "Playing God". He sang the chorus to Taylor and she insisted that he sing on the track! It took a week for all of them, including Fiona, to wear him down but once they did, it was worth it!

Fiona listened to a few of their songs on repeat. The nostalgia made her smile! She remembered being in the crowd at the many shows they had played. At every single one he never failed to find her eyes and at certain points he would wink or mouth words to her. The memories filled Fiona with happiness and gave her strength to push forward.

She needed to confront her past with Beth. She wanted to close the door on that chapter of her life, because she knew there was no going back. Her future was with Adam, and there was nothing else she wanted more!

"Heading out to lunch?" Hanna asked when she saw Fiona stand up.

Fiona nodded. "Yes."

Hanna sent her a reassuring smile. "You got this."

Fiona chuckled. "I know. I'm just ready to get this over with."

Laura raised an eyebrow as she walked back from the copier. "Are you meeting Beth?" She had overhead something about that this morning.

Fiona held back a groan. Apparently her life was an open book! "I am."

"Remember, no glove, no love!" George teased.

All three women glared at him.

"Oh c'mon! That was an obvious joke!" George insisted. "We all know you're loved up with Adam."

Kai shook his head. "George, just stop talking!"

"If you fire him, can I get his desk?" Tom asked them.

Hanna and Fiona looked at each other.

"We'll have to get back to you about that!" Hanna responded.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww at the Fadam morning ;-) Wow, Mrs. Coyne displayed some rather Declan-like humor! We got a bit of backstory with Adam's band... And it looks like Fiona's off to meet Beth!

**Reviews rock! :D**

The next chapter is called, "This Is It"… And there are some mini lemons...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Updated 630/11 -**_

Summer can be a busy time so I'm going to slow down on the updates. My recent chapters of this story have been rather long, and I want to give folks more time to read (and respond!) before posting the next. There are a lot of nuances and details in them, so I think posting three days a week might work better for this story going forward. I don't want to cut upcoming chapters shorter, because it never quite feels complete when I try to limit it to two scenes *shrugs*

As for the new timeline fics I'm posting, I'm not going to stick to a defined schedule, though I'll probably double post if it's been a few days in between updates.

-Cheers!


	81. This Is It

"The One" – Part 81

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :) Now to find out what happens with Beth and what those mini lemons are about…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona nervously wrung her hands as she sat down on the park bench. She was sitting near a familiar trail, not far from her job. She and Beth had come here many times on her lunch break, and sometimes after work. This was their spot. They would hang out and make out here. It held a lot of memories and once again she found herself questioning the decision to meet here!

Holly J thought it was a bad idea. Fiona saw her point, but she was at a loss for an acceptable alternative! Meeting up for coffee was out. She didn't even have to explain why! Meeting for lunch was also nixed. It was better for them to have their discussion out in the open, where either one of them could easily walk away if things got too heated. And meeting up for Frozen Yogurt with her Ex just sounded all kinds of wrong. Here in the park, they knew the score. It was familiar ground, and while not without its own complications, it was the closest to neutral in her mind.

She folded her hands in her lap. She was wearing a simple green sundress today. She didn't want to dress up per se, but she didn't want to look frumpy either. Before parting ways this morning, Adam had kissed her deeply before looking into her eyes. He told her that he loved her and had faith that things would work out the way they're supposed to. She held on to that thought now, like a lifeline.

-oOo-

Adam took the last bite of his beef brisket sandwich and smiled. That had been good! He was at his desk, finishing his lunch. It had been a busy morning! There was a lot he needed to do before heading out today. He was working a half day tomorrow, since he and Fiona were flying up to Toronto. He barely had any time to reflect on his apprehension about Fiona's conversation with Beth.

It made him more insecure than he wanted to admit. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why. All he knew was love was crazy thing. It wasn't rational and it couldn't be controlled. If seeing Beth revived any feelings Fiona had for her, he wasn't sure what he would do! Perhaps what was really bugging him, was that he knew if he was in Beth's shoes he would do anything and everything he could to win her back!

Adam sighed heavily. This was a fruitless chain of thought! He didn't want to go there. There was no basis for it! Every time he looked into Fiona eyes he could see the love and affection she held for him. He had all of her heart, and she had all of his. Others could try, but they weren't going to get anywhere! He knew this, but on some primal level romantic rivals still bothered him! Adam resolved not dwell on it. He understood it was his issue to work out, and he wasn't going to push this on Fiona.

Besides, last night had been rather incredible! After dinner she asked him to stay the night. He was reluctant to, because he loathed an awkward morning after with her parents, but she told him that she didn't want to wake up in the morning without him. That won him over. They were both tired, so they went to bed not long after. However, at some point in the middle of the night they both woke up and decided to hook up!

He had taken his time, kissing his way down her body. Once he had reached his destination, he spent a _long_ time giving her oral attention. He had been immensely turned on, being there in her bed and knowing how many nights she touched herself while thinking of him during the past four weeks. He wanted to make her fantasy come true. She climaxed several times and he loved hearing her cry out in pleasure! He then placed light, soothing kisses on her stomach and breasts as she recovered. When she was ready, he pulled her hips towards him and placed her legs on his shoulders before pushing his way inside. He had gone on to have one of the best orgasms in recent memory! And he was delighted that he had brought her over the edge with him, one last time!

The next morning he was tired, but he didn't care. They still went on to have quickie in the shower! They didn't expend much energy that time – they had put their hands to good use while making out – but he was amazed they did anything at all, given last night _and_ the limited time they had to get dressed!

Adam chuckled. _'I'm an idiot!'_ he thought. Why was he uneasy about Beth when all signs led to him and Fiona having their 'happily ever after'?

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He glanced at the clock and noted the time. It was likely that Fiona's talk with her Ex had ended. He read the caller ID and saw that his girlfriend was indeed calling! He quickly answered it.

"Fi?"

"Hey," she responded. He could tell by her tone of voice that she was upset.

He stood up and began walking down the hall. He wanted to move to a more private area for this conversation. "Fiona, I love you," he told her. His voice was full of conviction. "Is everything okay?"

"No," she told him.

His heart sank a little, but he pushed through. "I love you," he declared again. "Tell me what's wrong."

On the other end of the line, Fiona smiled. He had known straightaway that she sounded down, and immediately repeated the three words that never failed to lift her spirits! Those words always put whatever she was feeling into perspective!

"I love you, too," she told him.

Adam smiled, happier than words can express to hear her say them back!

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," she continued.

He chuckled a little. "I hope it's the good kind of hurt," he quipped.

"It's the best kind," she laughed. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted this all to be over, so we can move on."

Adam frowned. "What happened with Beth?"

Fiona sighed. "She didn't show."

Perhaps it was petty, but he instantly smirked upon hearing that. He was grateful they were talking over the phone! "Really?" he questioned surprised.

"Yeah! I waited for forty-five minutes before leaving. I sent her a bunch texts, even called a few times, and _nothing_!" Fiona said annoyed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Adam genuinely told her. He didn't like that she sounded frustrated and disappointed. "Did she know what time you were meeting?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the inquiry. "Of course! She was intentionally ignoring me and wasting my time! I guess she got her message across…"

"Something might have come up?" he suggested, giving Beth the benefit of the doubt.

Fiona scoffed. "I know her! This was a passive aggressive move! If she didn't want to meet up, she could have cancelled."

Adam sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"So anyway, I'm almost back at the office," Fiona told him.

He picked up on the defeated tone in her voice. "Fi, you did all you could. Remember that."

"I know," she responded. "I… I was really looking forward to tonight. I wanted to be there for Gretchen."

Adam nodded with understanding. "We can still go. Just say the word."

Fiona had a wry smile. "No. It's clear that Beth doesn't want to resolve this, and I don't want there to be any drama."

"If you change your–"

"I won't," she insisted.

"Well, if you _do_… I'll go wherever you will go," he promised.

Fiona smirked. "That's a song title!"

He laughed. "Well, it fits, right?"

Fiona shook her head as she entered _Coyne Roberts_. "I love you, Adam."

He grinned victoriously, noting her improved mood. "And I love you, Fi."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Lol. You guys know I like twists! And, of course they were Fadam mini lemons ;-)

**Don't be shy! You're reading, so review :D**

So… As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, instead of daily updates I'm going to do so about three days a week. The next chapter should be up on Sunday! Fadam meet up after work and Fiona an important decision.

Off-topic: I added the final chapter of the timeline fic, "Out". Will be posting some more timeline stories soon.

.

_**Update 7/3/11 -**_

So, I'm going to update this tomorrow instead! I have an awesome fic-related reason why. I just completed one of my fadam fics that has been on hiatus for awhile! (Might I state again, holiday weekends are awesome! More free time rocks ;-) It gives me hope that I'll be able to complete my other unfinished stories! It all depends on the muse, but I haven't given up on "Can't Stop" or "Long Weekend".

Anyway, with that said, "The Wedding" will be updated this week :D

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

Thanks for the awesome review Anon! That's really cool to hear. Have a great road trip! :D


	82. Change Your Mind

"The One" – Part 82

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Sorry this part is a little late! I got a bunch of writing done yesterday, including more chapters of this fic. Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam held Fiona close as they looked up at the marquee. "It's your choice, princess. Which one do you want to see?"

Fiona scrunched her nose. There were so many choices. She wasn't sure which one was good!

He looked at her with a small smile. Now she was speechless? "I mean it. Even if it's a chick flick."

This got a response, as she immediately frowned at him. Adam chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

They were standing outside a movie theater. After the workday was over, he met her at her job. Since they weren't going to the book launch, he suggested seeing a movie. Fiona still wasn't quite herself, but she seemed happy enough with the last minute plans.

"That reminds me, the last chick flick we watched we never got to finish," she playfully noted.

He smirked, recalling Saturday. "Would you like a similar interruption this time?"

She giggled. "I don't think we can do that in the theater!"

He shrugged. "Where there's a will, there's a way," he joked.

They both laughed.

Fiona grabbed his hand. "Let's go inside. We'll just pick whichever movie starts the soonest."

He smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan!"

-oOo-

"Are you sure you don't want popcorn?" Adam asked again as the previews ended.

Fiona shook her head. "I'm still full from the pizza."

She and Adam grabbed a quick bite to eat at a Pizzeria before coming here.

"Okay, let me know if you do later," he told her.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks!"

He grinned at her. "I'd do anything for you, princess." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

About twenty minutes into the movie she turned to him and whispered into his ear. "Let's step outside."

Adam looked at her confused. "Are you sure?"

She stood up and he quickly followed suit. Once they exited the door, he turned to her. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"I think we should go," Fiona told him.

"Go where?" he questioned, unsure of her meaning.

"To the book launch. I think we should just go," Fiona clarified.

Adam slowly smiled. "Alright, let's go then!" Though it was sudden, he fully supported her change of heart. "Do you want to stop by your office to grab a change of clothes?" She left the dress she had picked out for Gretchen's event.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Fiona teased.

"What? No," he said quickly.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're cute."

He gave her a look. "You're mean when you want to be!" he responded in jest.

She leaned in and they shared a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart she held his gaze.

"Right now I'm not wearing my usual attire for a night out, but I think we should go directly there. We're already late and… I don't want to second guess going. If we stop somewhere I might," she admitted.

He nodded with understanding and then reached for her hand. "Okay. We'll hail a cab to take us straight there." He smiled as their fingers entwined.

The two of them walked out of the theater.

-oOo-

Fiona stepped out onto the cobblestone street. Adam was right behind her, and slammed the cab door shut. They resumed holding hands as they walked to the sidewalk.

"This is it, right?" Adam asked her. The Meatpacking district was an interesting place. There were a number of warehouses and factory buildings. Quite a few had been converted into clubs or storefronts, but there were plenty of unlit and deserted buildings too. The streets were uneven, and unpaved in many areas. The cobblestone surface was 'old New York' originating from the 1800s.

Fiona nodded as they approached a club with a very modern style façade. She was certain this was the right place. Outside there were a number of people smoking. She could tell they were friends of Gretchen, but they weren't people she knew personally.

Adam slowed to stop and she gave him a questioning look. He smiled broadly. "I love you," he told her. "I think you made the right decision, being here for Gretchen."

They both leaned in and shared a short, yet passionate kiss.

Fiona grinned at him as she pulled away. "Thanks. I love you, too." She reached for his hand and they smiled at each other again before heading inside.

The first thing she noticed was that the interior was setup more like an art gallery than a traditional club. Fiona thought it was an excellent choice. Enlargements of Gretchen's photos were displayed on the walls. She recognized that many of the portraits were in the final edition of the book. The lighting was bright enough to admire the photography, but dim enough to give the space a warm, cozy feel. Several feet in was a wine bar. She turned to Adam with an excited smile.

"Wine?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "As long as there's cheese and crackers," he joked.

They laughed as they made their way to the bar.

"Fiona?" a voice called out.

The couple stopped and turned around. Standing before them were Nona and Raul. Both were dressed up. Nona was wearing a knee length white strapless dress, with a maroon band around the middle. Raul wore a black and gray striped shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. Again, his hair was slicked back.

Nona smiled at them. "We didn't think you were coming!"

They exchanged hugs.

"I didn't want to miss this," Fiona simply stated.

"Gretchen will be thrilled!" Raul assured her. Nona nodded in agreement.

"You have great timing. We're going to do the cake in twenty minutes," Nona revealed.

"Cake?" Fiona questioned.

Raul and Nona nodded with matching grins.

"Gretchen's Mom insisted. Debbie and Tomás found this awesome cake shop last week. Their cupcakes were like _perfect_, so we can't wait to try the cake!" Raul explained.

Fiona and Adam chuckled.

"Sounds awesome," Adam remarked.

"You came!" a voice exclaimed loudly.

Pete walked over excitedly with his boyfriend not far behind. He quickly gave Fiona a hug.

"Gretchen's going to be happy _one_ of you came," he said as he pulled away. He suddenly furrowed his brows. "What are you wearing?"

Nona, Raul, and Tomás immediately laughed as Fiona gave him a pointed look.

"No! I don't mean that in the bad way!" Pete backtracked embarrassed. "I was just expecting couture," he explained.

"Hey! I think she looks lovely," Adam asserted.

Fiona smiled at her boyfriend appreciatively. "Thank you."

"You do!" Pete insisted.

Nona shook her head. "Just stop trying," she laughed. The damage was already done!

"Nice to know what you really think," Fiona joked.

They all laughed.

From across the room, Tami frowned. Simone raised an eyebrow at her and she switched to a neutral expression. "What?" she said innocently.

Simone took a sip of her red wine. "We're going over there to say 'hi'," she decreed.

Tami shook her head. "I have nothing to say to her."

Simone snorted. "Did Fiona break up with _you_?" She still didn't know why her friend was so hostile towards Fiona. Clearly she chose to take Beth's side, but there had to be more to it.

Tami sighed. "If I go over there all chipper after not speaking to her for a month, it will come off as fake," she pointed out.

"I'll be there with you. It's called having good social graces!" Simone countered. "Besides, if it bugs you that much, you can pull her aside for a chat."

Tami took a long sip of her white wine. She was nearly out. "I don't have a problem with Fiona."

"Oh?" Simone said unconvinced. She could have fooled her!

"I just don't like girls _like_ her," Tami continued. Simone looked at her confused. "It's just annoying when people don't know what they want."

Simone frowned a little when she realized what she was getting at. "This isn't a case of someone suddenly switching teams. Fiona has dated more women than men, but she's always been upfront about being pansexual."

"I know that," Tami responded. "But I still find it strange that she's only dated women since college, yet now that she's ready to settle down she's with a man! I've seen so many so-called 'bi' girls do that and it's annoying."

"Nice little biphobic rant," Simone retorted with heavy sarcasm. She identified as a lesbian, but she had heard plenty of people both gay and straight express similar views. It didn't sit well with her.

"I just don't think it's fair," Tami replied.

"There's a lot that happens in the world that isn't 'fair'," Simone told her. "Like the assumptions you made about Fiona and her relationship with Adam. I don't think that's fair."

"Like I said. Going over to say 'hi' would be fake," Tami reiterated and took one last sip of her wine.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday! Simone and Tami continue their conversation – that ended on a tense note, right? – and there's more Fadam interaction!

Happy 4th July to US readers! Happy Monday all around, lol :D

Off topic: I'm updating "The Wedding" today too!


	83. Make It Right

"The One" – Part 83

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! There's some interesting convos in this part…

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Simone rolled her eyes. "So you're only going to be Fiona's friend if she dates women? That's not bigoted at all," she quipped.

Tami shook her head. "I didn't say that!"

Simone gave her an appraising look.

Tami sighed. "I didn't mean to be so harsh," she relented.

"Well, you were," Simone pushed back.

"It's just that… Beth and Fiona's break up reminds me a lot of something I went through," she admitted quietly.

Simone raised an eyebrow. She was fairly certain she hadn't heard this story before.

"My junior year of college, I fell in love with this girl who worked in student government. She was the treasurer and I was newly appointed as secretary. We did everything together. I had no doubt that we would spend the rest of our lives together." Tami paused.

Simone softened a little. Clearly this wasn't easy for her friend to talk about, but it was a familiar story of young love.

"The summer after we graduated, I had to move back home to New Jersey and get a job. We wanted to get an apartment here in New York, but I needed to save money. Her family was well off, so she already had enough. Instead of getting a job she went backpacking through Europe with friends. She was gone for about a month. When she came back, everything was like it was. Her parents were okay with me staying with them, so I continued to work but was able to see her every day. We were about to make the big move when she started getting sick. I was concerned that she was throwing up so regularly. She was resistant about going to the doctor but I didn't put two and two together."

"Oh no," Simone said as she deduced where this was going.

Tami nodded. "She cheated on me with Richard, her childhood friend who had gone along on the trip."

"That's horrible. Did she have the baby?" Simone asked.

Tami took a deep breath. "She swore to me it was a onetime thing. I was so in love, I wanted to believe her. I promised to stand beside her, no matter what, and eventually we decided to raise the baby together. My family and friends were against the idea but I didn't listen. We moved to a crappy one bedroom in Brooklyn, but it was home. A few months later Richard showed up on our door step. He said he wanted to be involved and it was all downhill from there. Fast forward another couple of months and she moves out to be with him. They're married and live in Scarsdale now. They had another kid a few years back." Her voice was emotionless, but Tami wiped away a tear.

Simone pulled her friend in for a hug. "That's an awful story," she told her as they pulled away.

Tami nodded. She hated that she had been so young and naïve, but it was her truth.

"I'm so sorry you went through all of that," Simone told her. She could only imagine how painful that must have been. "But, Fiona isn't the girl you fell in love with. And Adam, isn't Richard," she gently reminded her.

Tami nodded again.

"Not all bi girls are going to cheat and marry men!" Simone laughed. The notion was ridiculous and she wanted to Tami to see that her experience couldn't be used to stereotype a whole group!

"I know that…" Tami affirmed. "I just had a kneejerk reaction when the break up happened, and it just spiraled from there. Now I don't even know how to make things right!" It was far easier to stay mad at Fiona.

Simone held out her arm. "Well then, be thankful that you have a friend like me."

-oOo-

"This cheese is awesome!" Adam declared before taking another bite.

Fiona laughed at the overjoyed expression on his face. They were at the wine bar and both had a glass of white wine. A waiter brought out a platter with various cheeses and crackers, and the two were enjoying what they placed onto their plates.

"You're so cute," she giggled. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

Adam grinned broadly. "Say that again? I didn't hear you," he joked.

She smiled knowingly. "I said you're cute." As she leaned in for another kiss she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey Fiona," Simone greeted her. Tami was at her side with a neutral expression. "Adam, it's good to see you again," she added.

Fiona and Adam shared a brief look.

"Um, hey," she said awkwardly.

Simone smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that you came," she told her sincerely.

Fiona nodded. "Me too."

Adam stood up and gave Simone a brief hug. Tami raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to bombard you with emails this afternoon, but they're playing a secret show just for fans in Brooklyn next month! It's going to be epic!" Adam told her excitedly.

Simone waved him off. "No, I'm glad that you did! I wouldn't have known. I'm not on that fan listing," she insisted.

Adam smiled broadly. He was relieved that she didn't think he was a weirdo for messaging her so much!

"We have to go!" he exclaimed. Gregory was the only other Dead Hand fan he knew in the city, and he was going to be out of town that weekend!

Fiona watched their exchange, thoroughly amused. She turned to Tami. "They're speaking Dead Hand," she informed her.

Tami chuckled. "I surmised as much," she responded.

Adam and Simone turned to them.

"Don't mind us!" Fiona teased. She and Tami laughed.

Adam and Simone shared a look.

Tami turned to Fiona. "Can we talk?" she asked her.

Fiona nodded. "Sure. Lead the way."

-oOo-

Adam watched as Fiona and Tami settled on one of the couches by the back wall. He looked at Simone. "That's a good thing, right?"

Simone threw him a quizzical expression. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because after we got together, she called Fi a bitch on FaceRange," he said matter-of-factly.

Simone winced. She wasn't aware that he knew about that!

"Fiona feels terrible that Beth got hurt. I do too," Adam leveled with her. "She's doing her hardest to make things right, so if Tami's just going to shit on her, I don't think that's fair."

Simone had a wry smile. Clearly there was more to him than she realized when they first met! "Tami wants to smooth things over. A lot of her hostility towards Fiona was misplaced anger," she revealed.

Adam slowly nodded. "I hope that she does."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh man… That's a horrible story. Poor Tami :( It doesn't excuse her coldness towards Fiona though… Simone and Adam have been emailing? The power of Dead Hand! Lol! Hmm… So Tami and Fiona are gonna talk one on one? Interesting… And wow, Adam really knows what's up! ;-)

**Reviews are like ice cream on a really hot day. Hint, hint :D**

In the next chapter… there will be CAKE! And it will be posted on Friday!

Off-topic: Am also updating "The Wedding" later today!


	84. Letting Go

"The One" – Part 84

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming ;-) More of Gretchen's party in this chapter, and there's plenty of fluff. Enjoy!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Fiona and Tami shared another hug.

"I'm so sorry," Tami told her again. Their conversation had been short and straight to the point.

Fiona smiled at her. "I'm ready to move forward if you are." She wanted to put an end to the drama! She was humbled by Tami's honesty about her past heartbreak and was thrilled that she seemed genuine about making amends.

"I am!" Tami affirmed with a smile. She felt infinitely lighter, now that she knew things between her and Fiona were going to be okay. She thought things between them were damaged beyond repair after all the disparaging remarks she made in the past month about Fiona and her new relationship.

"Good!" Fiona had been so mad at Tami, but as they talked she realized she didn't want to stay angry. She was willing to be the bigger person and to forgive.

From across the room, Gretchen smiled. She was happy that her roommate and her former roommate had finally buried the hatchet! Now if only she could get through to Beth…

"Do you want this glass?" a familiar voice asked her.

"What?" she asked distracted.

Her younger brother, Pete, smiled at her. Like her he had wavy black hair and dark eyes. Unlike her, his hair was cropped short. "I got you some more wine," he told her.

She turned to him and grinned. "Thanks Young Pete," she said as she took it from him.

He frowned. That's how she referred to him around her friends, since there was already a Pete in their group! The other Pete was British, so he wondered why they couldn't refer to them by nationality. He didn't mind being known as American Pete, but at 25 he didn't think he was young!

He followed her line of sight and smirked when he saw Fiona and Tami. He thought they were both hot! "Girls hugging," he grinned.

Gretchen sent him an annoyed look. "Can you try to not act like a frat boy for just _one_ night?"

Her brother chuckled. "Okay." He watched as two people walked over to her friends. One was a woman, he recognized as Simone, and the other was a guy with brown hair. The dude seemed to be around his age.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously as the guy sat on the arm rest, right next to Fiona.

"Oh, that's Adam. He's Fiona's new boyfriend," Gretchen told him.

Young Pete crinkled his face. "What?" he blurted out confused. "She dates guys?"

Gretchen laughed heartily. Every straight guy she knew who also knew Fiona had the same disappointed reaction! They all responded like they missed the boat, as if they all had a chance and found out too late. Their faulty leaps of logic were absurd, but it was entertaining to watch!

-oOo-

"There it is!" Simone said with a huge grin. The cake had finally been brought out.

Fiona, Adam, Simone, and Tami moved through the crowd as they went to join the Nona, Raul, British Pete and the rest. The owners of company that published Gretchen's book said a few words before handing the mic over to Gretchen.

She was overwhelmed by the support as everyone in the room applauded.

"I, uh… don't know what to say!" Gretchen laughed. "Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you all came out tonight to celebrate this milestone with me. As many as you know, I've been taking pictures since I was a little girl. When I was six I found my father's old Polaroid camera and every since then I've been hooked!"

Everyone laughed.

"This book was both incredibly frustrating and incredibly easy to work on," she noted with a wry smile. "A lot of it was working on instinct. I didn't have overthink taking pictures, lining up shots and angles, or using different camera filters. Editing myself, and knowing when 'less is more' – that was hard to do! I appreciate the input from Rodney and Shane." She glanced over at the two men.

Rodney was a tall guy, with short salt and pepper hair and black framed glass. Shane was of average height, and wore his balding light brown hair cut very low. Almost in a buzz cut. Both were in their forties. They smiled warmly at her.

"Also, the feedback from friends was invaluable," Gretchen stated. She glanced over at her closest friends. Debbie waved, which made her chuckle. She then met Fiona's eyes and the two friends nodded at each other. "Some of you braved the crazy streets of New York with me as I found subjects for this book. And even conversed with pirates!" She paused to chuckle.

"I really appreciate every word of encouragement because it helped me to keep pushing forward, and check off a pretty major life goal from my list – publishing a book!" Gretchen finished.

Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Following her words they cut the cake. It was a large Coconut cake with the image of Gretchen's book cover on top.

Fiona looked at Debbie and Tomás as they waited while holding dessert plates. "You two definitely outdid yourselves!" she complimented them.

They laughed.

"Hey, I helped too!" Pamela chimed in.

"Right, she was our tie breaking vote," Debbie stated. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, the three of you rocked it!" Gretchen happily noted as she approached her friends. She had taken a few bites and already knew she was going to grab seconds. And possibly thirds!

They all laughed.

Several minutes later everyone had cake and they were taking it easy.

"So when did you and Adam get here?" Gretchen asked Fiona.

Her friend smiled. "We got here before the speeches," Fiona answered playfully.

"I know, I saw you with Tami earlier," Gretchen revealed. She took another bite of cake. "So you guys are cool now?"

Fiona glanced over at Tami. She was locked in conversation with Pamela, Raul, and Nona. "Yeah, we're good."

Gretchen smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too," Fiona said sincerely. She took a sip of her water before digging in for another forkful of cake.

"Now to work things out with Beth," Gretchen stated. She had to admit, that was going to be quite a project!

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I tried meeting up with her today. She was no-show."

"You told me," Gretchen reminded her. "And she wasn't here tonight."

Fiona frowned. "Do you know what's up with her?" she asked.

Gretchen shrugged. "I think she probably needs more time." She received a brief text from her roommate shortly before the event began. Beth told her that she just wasn't up to coming out tonight.

Fiona looked away. She was trying her hardest not to get annoyed. Her eyes settled on Adam. He was excitedly talking with Simone, Tomás, and Debbie. She wasn't sure what about.

"So anyway, guess who else apparently had a secret crush on you and is unhappy that you're dating Adam?" Gretchen asked an upbeat tone, switching to a much lighter topic.

Fiona chuckled. It was a running joke between them. She wasn't surprised that so many people had a reaction about who she was dating! It was rather predictable, as she dealt with the attention that her looks garnered practically all her life. "Who?"

"Young Pete," Gretchen told her.

Fiona laughed. "Your little brother?" From what Gretchen told her, he was a kind of a player but he seemed so reserved whenever they interacted. In hindsight, perhaps that was nervousness.

Gretchen nodded. "According to him, I was withholding relevant information!"

The two of them laughed. They both knew it would not have made a difference!

British Pete sat down next to them. "What's so funny?"

-oOo-

As the night came to a close Fiona was all smiles. She had a great time and was happy that she decided to come after all.

Adam snaked his arm around her waist. "You ready to go?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I am, but I kind of don't want to."

He smiled at her. "I know the feeling." He kissed her cheek.

Nona came up to them. "So tomorrow you guys are flying up to Toronto?"

The couple nodded.

"Meeting the folks, eh?" Raul said, attempting a Canadian accent. He failed miserably, causing everyone to laugh.

"I hope you're embarrassed, because I'm embarrassed for you!" Tomás snarked.

Raul lowered his head and again, everyone laughed.

"It's all good. I take no offense," Adam grinned. "We _are_ the land of hockey and socialized health care," he asserted. "In Toronto we've got streetcars and instead of Starbucks there's a Tim Horton's on every corner – and it's how the world _should_ be," he proudly proclaimed in jest.

"Oh no, those are fighting words!" Debbie fired back with a grin. Pamela quickly nodded, backing her up.

"Bring it on!" Adam chuckled.

"I'm putting my money on the Canadian," Pete declared. They all looked at the Brit. "What? They've got streetcars. Streetcars are pretty damn cool!"

The rest of them grumbled in mock protest as Adam and Pete bumped fists.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Canadian pride! Hehe! Last year I visited Toronto and seriously, every time I turned around there was Tim Horton's! Here in NYC, the only one I've seen is in Times Square…

To back up… Tami and Fi made amends! Yay! And, aww, Gretchen's speech was nice. Her brother – also named Pete? Hope that wasn't too confusing, lol – is a trip, hehe. And man, now I really want Coconut cake! *shrugs*

**Don't be shy! Reviews = very cool ;-)**

In the next chapter… It'll be Thursday in this story, which means… Adam and Fi are going to be heading to Toronto! We're one step closer to seeing Drew, Clare, Eli, Alli, and the rest of the gang all grown up! Btw, the next update to this story should be Sunday!

* * *

><p>Off-topic: Well, I guess maybe not really. I re-read an upcoming scene in this story that takes place at Principal Simpson's party and it's rather hilarious! I don't want to spoil anything. But two words: word vomit…<p>

And, this is *actually* off topic... But I am posting the final chapter of "The Wedding" soon! :D


	85. Going Away

"The One" – Part 85

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It's good to see that opinions on Tami have changed for the better, haha.

Anyway, this chapter kicks off a new arc! Enjoy! – Oh, almost forgot to say, somewhat mini lemons ahead!

Author's Note # 2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Music Credit: I am totally 'borrowing' Paramore's songs! The one featured in this chapter is called "Playing God". You may want to Google it to 'hear' what Adam's band sounds like!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam grinned as his girlfriend pushed him against the tile wall. Their mouths met and he eagerly caressed her tongue with his own. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her wet, naked body in his arms. After a long moment they finally came up for air.

"This shower is too small!" he laughed as he looked into her eyes. He had been spoiled! Yesterday they were at Fiona's and her bathroom was massive compared to the tiny one in his apartment!

Fiona giggled. "There isn't much room to maneuver," she acknowledged. "But we can still cover the basics," she said in a playful tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She smiled wickedly at him before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

-oOo-

Fiona placed a soft kiss on her boyfriend's shoulder. "See you in a bit!"

Adam nodded. "Later princess!" He was staying behind, to finish shaving his face.

She secured the knot that held her towel in place before heading out the door. She carefully closed it behind her as she ventured towards the room. She was almost at Adam's door when a familiar voice called to her.

"Morning Fiona!" Gregory greeted her in an upbeat voice. He was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, and was en route to the kitchen.

"Good morning," she responded with a polite smile.

"I'm going to put on a pot of coffee," he told her.

"Great." She nodded in approval. "See you shortly," she added as she reached for the door knob. She slipped into Adam's room and quickly closed the door behind her.

Fiona let out a wry laugh as she walked towards the bed. Their living situation was just like dorm life in college! Gregory was a great guy, but there were times when she wished it was just her and Adam here. Like _now_. She sighed as she reminded herself that she and Adam had only been dating for a month! It was probably too soon to talk about moving in together. However, they rarely spent a night apart. She hated waking up alone and she knew that he did too, so maybe it was a conversation they should have…

The door suddenly opened and Adam walked inside. She looked at him with a bright smile.

"That was quick! Are you sure you don't have razor burn?" she teased.

He looked at her amused. "No, I was almost done when you left!" he pointed out and wasted little time closing the distance between them.

"Why do you still have this on?" he remarked in jest as his hands came to her towel. He went to loosen the knot, but she placed her hands over his, stopping him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

She shook her head. "No," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "It's just…"

He looked at her concerned and she felt her resolve fade away. They had such a good morning, she didn't want to drag them into a heavy conversation!

"I think you should go first!" Fiona told him, adopting a playful smirk.

Adam studied her for a moment, seemingly unconvinced. "You know you can always talk to me, right?" he gently prodded. If there was something weighing on her mind, he wanted her to feel comfortable confiding in him.

"I know," she assured him. She then leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. When she pulled away she surprised him by reaching for his towel!

Adam laughed as it fell to the floor. He promptly loosened the knot holding hers in place.

"You do realize this is third time we've seen each other undressed this morning?" he pointed out as he cupped her cheek. He rested his other hand on her waist.

She shrugged. "I'm starting to associate the morning with nudity," she joked. "It's a not a bad thing though!"

They both laughed before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

Ten minutes later the couple emerged from the room fully dressed and ready for the day ahead! Together they marched towards the kitchen, in need of food. They spotted Gregory sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning dude!" Adam told him happily.

Gregory grinned broadly. "Morning! Glad you're finally back." Adam left for work on Tuesday morning and didn't return to late last night. Here it was Thursday morning and they finally had a chance to speak in person!

Adam nodded. "Yeah, this place has its charm," he quipped. "But I'm leaving this afternoon and won't be back until Monday," he noted. Today he was working a half day, and he had taken Friday and Monday off as vacation days so he could have more time in Toronto to spend with his family and friends.

"I've got some great news to share, but I didn't want to text you about it!" Gregory revealed.

Adam and Fiona shared a brief curious look.

"Well?" Adam pressed.

"Her name is Piper," Gregory said excitedly. He had a huge smile.

Fiona furrowed her brows, unsure what he was talking about.

Adam, however, instantly broke out into a huge grin. He walked over to Gregory they bumped fists. "That's what I'm talking about!" he laughed.

"A little background here?" Fiona inquired, still lost.

Gregory and Adam looked up.

"He got Deli girl's name!" Adam filled her in.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Fiona responded encouragingly. "So, details! What happened?" She joined the boys at the table.

"Well, yesterday I went to lunch at the Deli. I ordered a Santa Fe Chicken Panini," Gregory began. "As I was waiting, Deli girl entered the shop. She went for a cold sandwich and we were both standing there. She took out her phone and started browsing or texting – I'm not sure. Anyway, so I noticed she had an Android smart phone so I made a comment about that, saying my roommate has one and it's a pretty cool phone."

Fiona laughed and gave Gregory a look. "Tech speak?" she teased.

"Hey, sometimes it works!" Adam defended him as he chuckled.

Gregory nodded. "She told me she just got it and was still trying to figure it out. I agreed it takes time to get used to it and I bit the bullet, and introduced myself. She then told me her name is Piper. She works as a paralegal at the courthouse. It's right down the block from where I work."

"Well, well!" Adam said proudly. "That's great, man! Did you get her digits?"

Gregory paused. "Not yet, but I plan to ask next time I see her," he insisted.

Adam grinned. "That's fine. Small steps, right?"

Gregory nodded and all three of them laughed.

-oOo-

The morning moved ahead quickly. Before she knew it, Fiona had only a half hour left before she would be leaving the office to meet Adam. Fortunately, she had finished everything she needed to do before leaving town. Feeling slightly bored, she decided to check FaceRange. She went to her profile page and saw that Drew had tagged her in a note, along with Adam, Sav, and a few others. She broke into a huge smile when she realized what he posted!

Fiona called her co-workers over, eager to share. Laura was the first one at her desk.

"You had me at FaceRange!" the businesswoman joked.

They all laughed.

"So this afternoon, Adam and I are flying up to Toronto," Fiona reminded them.

"Ah, the trip is finally here," Hanna said with a grin.

Fiona nodded. "Yep. And tomorrow he and his old band mates are playing a gig. I was looking for their old tapes without any luck–"

"Tapes?" George teased.

She gave him a look. "Old CDs. I definitely lost track of any mp3s I had back then."

He nodded with approval. "That's better. You may continue!"

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, to bring it back to FaceRange, his brother posted some of their music last night," Fiona revealed.

"Cool! You have to play it!" Laura said excitedly. The others nodded in agreement.

Fiona chuckled at their enthusiasm. She turned to her computer screen and debated which song to play. She smiled as she clicked one of her favorites.

"Adam played bass in the band. He also wrote some of the song lyrics and did backing vocals," she informed them. "This was one of the first songs of his that they made. He wrote it about his brother."

"No love songs?" Laura teased.

Fiona chuckled. "He wrote some songs about me, too. But in this one, there's no love lost."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm intrigued!" A few of the others nodded.

Fiona pressed play.

_I can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well, maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<em>

_You say that I've been changing_  
><em>That I'm not just simply aging<em>  
><em>Yeah, how could that be logical?<em>  
><em>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<em>

_Woah…_

_You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror_

"Wait a second, is that Adam singing the higher voice?" George asked surprised at the harmonies.

Fiona nodded.

"No way!" George remarked. Adam had such a deep voice, it was hard to imagine him sounding so 'girlie'.

Fiona chuckled. "He was a soprano," she informed them.

Laura playfully shook her head. There were times when she also forgot that Adam had been born a girl. The picture on Fiona's desk showed how different her boyfriend used to look, but moments like these reminded her that Fiona was definitely in love with the person he was inside. Not the outside packaging.

"He sounds pretty mad at his brother," Kai commented, taking notice of the lyrics. It definitely reminded him of Gwen Stefani's angry words towards Tony Kanal on No Doubt's album _Tragic Kingdom_.

Fiona shrugged. "He was. At the time Drew was interfering in our relationship, but they got over it. Drew thought it was an awesome song and there were no hard feelings by the time they played it."

Hanna smiled. "That's good."

As the song came to the bridge, Taylor and Adam sang together opposite Sav's vocals.

_This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret  
>I'll hold you to it<em>

"I like it," Tom commented as the song moved into the final chorus.

They all laughed.

"Me too. Are they going to play this one?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I think so," Fiona responded. "I'm not sure of the final set list though."

"You've got to play another one after this!" Laura told her. She wanted hear what their other songs sounded like.

Fiona smiled. "Sure."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: I know I've stated this before, but Paramore is definitely the soundtrack to this fic and "Bury The Castle"! I'll do my best to avoid song fic territory at Adam and Drew's gig.

To back up… Hmm, looks like Fadam's due for a serious talk soon… but, yay! Gregory's making progress on the dating scene!

In the next chapter… TORONTO! (only took 85 chapters, haha! And four folks will be welcoming Fadam at the airport. Let the guesses commence ;-)

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**


	86. Homecoming

"The One" – Part 86

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad to see the love for Paramore :D

In this chapter, we're finally going to see some familiar faces in person!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam smiled broadly as the seat belt light turned off. He and Fiona had landed in Toronto and the plane had just finished its journey to the gate.

"Welcome home," she told him with a playful smile.

"It's good to be home!" he laughed. He brought his hand to her cheek. "And I'm glad you're here with me."

Adam then stood up and carefully moved towards the aisle. He reached up, into the overhead bin and grabbed his and Fiona's carryon bags. He had a duffel bag filled with clothes for the next several days. She had a bag packed with make up and clothes. However, she also brought along a suitcase that they needed to pick up from baggage claim.

"I've got everything," he told her, once he placed one on each shoulder. "Let's go."

Fiona smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

He shook his head and laughed. "This is nothing, princess!" he boasted.

She got up from her seat and joined him in the aisle. It was crowded, as everyone else was lining up to leave as well. When she reached him she leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"Thank you, my prince," she said warmly as she looked into his eyes.

Adam grinned before bringing his lips back to hers.

Twenty minutes later they made it through Immigration and met up on the other side. As a Canadian citizen, Adam had got through first and promptly checked his phone. He had received a message from his brother and quickly texted him back, telling him they would be at baggage claim shortly.

As Fiona came near, Adam held out his hand. "Shall we?"

-oOo-

Eli furrowed his brows. "Hey, are we going the right way? I think we missed a turn at the last corridor."

Drew rolled his eyes. "You know, you really didn't have to come," he griped as they made their way through the airport.

His wife Abigail Torres shook her head. Drew and Abby, as everyone called her, had been married for three years. She was well attuned with his moods. Her husband had a slight frown as he carried their two year old daughter, Haylie, in his arms. Their little girl was blissfully unaware as she excitedly observed her surroundings. Abby wanted to take credit, but clearly she had inherited Drew's normally lighthearted demeanor!

"Drew," Abby said in a warning tone, slightly exasperated with his rudeness towards their friend. She darted her eyes to Eli, who then smirked as he gave her a knowing look.

Drew turned to her. "What?" he asked innocently.

Eli couldn't help but chuckle at the difference in Drew's tone when talking to his wife versus talking to him!

"I haven't seen Adam in over two months! And I haven't seen Fiona in like forever. I just want to say 'hi'," Eli reminded him. He didn't think it was that big of a deal! "Don't worry, we're hanging out tomorrow so I won't intrude too much on your precious 'bro time'," he added sarcastically.

Abby had a small smile at his response. She loved her husband dearly, but he had been snippy every since Eli insisted on accompanying them to the airport! Her brother-in-law usually visited Toronto every three to four weeks. However, with his recent move to New York City and his renewed relationship with Fiona, Adam hadn't been home in close to two months! She knew that Drew was looking forward to spending time with his younger brother and was thrilled he would be staying them for most of his stay. However, he viewed Eli as an infringer on 'their' day. It was kind of childish in her opinion!

Drew sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to win this argument! Since they lived in different countries, he didn't get to see his brother all that much. He planned out the rest of the day as a family one. Their parents were coming over this evening and they were all going to share a meal together. He helped Abby in the kitchen and the two of them put together a fine feast! Haylie had been delighted to watch her parents cook together, as she played in the corner with her own kitchen themed toys. There had been a lot of smiles and laughter, and he was certain that good energy had found its way into the food!

He had known Eli for ten years and generally they got along well! While they were nowhere as close as Adam and Eli were, the two had established a genuine friendship over the years. However, right now he found himself slightly annoyed by the guy! Eli and Adam were slated to spend most of the day together tomorrow at Clare's, so he wasn't happy that Eli decided to tag along with him and Abby at the airport too.

"Look, we're all happy to see Adam! Let's just focus on the positive," Abby suggested, attempting to smooth over the tension between the two men.

"Uncle Adam!" Haylie repeated happily.

All three adults laughed.

Drew snuggled his daughter close and smiled. "Yes, you'll see him soon enough!" he assured her. He then kissed her forehead, causing the toddler to giggle.

When they reached Departures and Baggage Claim they looked around for any sign of Adam and Fiona.

"He cut his hair since last time," Drew reminded his wife.

Abby nodded. "Right." She remembered seeing recent pictures of him with shorter hair on FaceRange.

"And when it comes to Fiona, believe me you'll know her when you see her," Eli pointed out as he laughed.

Drew chuckled as well. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Drew and Eli shared a look.

"She looks like a model," Eli explained. "Even though she designs clothes, and doesn't model them."

Drew grinned, amused at Eli's wording. Eli frowned at him, knowing his description sounded rather one dimensional.

"Okay…" Abby teased him. She and Drew both laughed. "Hey, I think I see them!"

Drew and Eli immediately followed her line of sight. In the distance they spotted Adam holding hands with a tall, slender woman with wavy dark brown hair. They immediately recognized her as Fiona Coyne. Seven years hadn't made much of a difference! She was still stunningly beautiful, and wore a simple yet eye-catching white and pink sundress. Adam was wearing blue jeans and a light button down shirt. He was carrying a duffel bag on one shoulder and a smaller bag on the other.

"Alright, I see what you mean," Abby told them in jest. Her brother-in-law had been linked to many gorgeous women in the past, but his current girlfriend had them all beat!

Eli snorted. "Vindicated!" he declared with a lopsided grin.

-oOo-

"Ah, the bags on are the conveyor belt," Fiona observed, relieved.

Adam smiled at her. "See! No worries." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She giggled as she turned to him. "You missed!"

Adam raised an eyebrow. He decided to sneak in one last kiss before meeting up with his family. He leaned in again and captured her lips in a short, yet passionate kiss.

-oOo-

"And now they're making out," Eli noted amused. "It's just like old times!"

Drew laughed heartily and initiated a fist bump.

Abby shook her head. "How old are you guys?"

-oOo-

"Let's go find your fam," Fiona said happily as she pulled away.

Adam grinned as he looked into her eyes. "One more." The couple shared another lingering kiss. He chuckled as they pulled apart. "Okay, I'll give Drew a call."

Fiona nodded as she looked around, scanning the crowd for familiar faces.

On the third ring Drew answered his phone.

"Yes, we're here and we saw you guys making out," Drew immediately told him and laughed.

Adam groaned. Fiona looked at him concerned. He quickly sent her a reassuring smile. "They're already here," he informed her.

She turned around and quickly spotted Drew on his cell phone, in the distance. He was waving at them. She and Adam exchanged a look as they made their way over to the small group.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Haha! Drew and Eli seemed to be bickering like an old married couple! Good of Abby to remind them they'll all have time to hang out ;-) - btw, what do you think of Drew's wife so far?

And yay, little Haylie Torres made an appearance! We'll be seeing more of her. Also, there wasn't much description of appearances here, but Fiona's observations of them in the next chapter will fill us in!

**Reviews are lovely.**

FYI: So, there's _one_ more update slated for this week. I'm going on vacation next week and while I'll have internet (thanks to my Droid :), I won't be able to update until I'm back.

.

_Update 7/14/11 - Today's my usual update day for this story, but I've been busy this week so it's not ready yet. However, I'm going to update "Love In The City". Still deciding which one-shot to post because all three have angst!_


	87. Torres Familia

"The One" – Part 87

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little late! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Adam smiled at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Here we go," he whispered playfully. She laughed as they made their way over to Drew and the others.

Drew had a huge grin. "Come here bro!"

Abby, Eli, and Fiona laughed.

Adam had a sarcastic quip ready, but recognizing his older brother's sincerity he decided against it. "Andrew!" he said warmly as they came near. "And you're holding my little angel!"

Haylie's bright smile matched her dad's. Adam pulled them both into a gentle hug.

Fiona nearly melted at the scene.

"I know, it's sickeningly sweet," a familiar voice remarked. She glanced in the direction of the speaker and found Elijah Goldsworthy looking back at her, with a lopsided grin.

"Eli!" she said happily. He nodded and they shared a hug.

Eli looked exactly like she expected him to look! He was tall, somewhat thin, and still wore lots of black. He had on black jeans, an olive colored graphic t-shirt, and wore rocker style black cuffs around his wrists. The main difference between now and his younger days was his hair. Gone was the long, shaggy cut. Instead his hair was cropped short, in an intentionally messy style. It suited him. Also his jaw was broader but he had the same playful green eyes of his youth.

She smiled at him as they pulled away from their hug. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise," he told her good-naturedly. "It's been a long time!"

"Only seven years," she noted lightly.

They both laughed.

"You look well," Eli complimented her. She appeared to be radiating with happiness and had a hunch that Adam had much to do with that! "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks!" She glanced over at Adam and saw he was already holding his niece. He was locked in conversation with his sister-in-law, Abby.

Drew suddenly turned to her and their eyes met.

"Fiona," he said with a friendly smile.

Drew was a football star back in high school. Senior year he bulked up more and went on to play in college. He landed a full scholarship to Eastern University, where he joined fellow Degrassi alum Riley Starvos. These days he worked as a physical trainer. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, dark denim jeans and white sneakers. His hair was styled in a short and spiky cut, similar to his younger days, but now he had sported stubble on his face.

He and Fiona shared a small hug.

"You have a lovely family," she told him sincerely.

Drew grinned. "Thank you. They're my world." He glanced at Abby, who was smiling broadly as she watched Haylie and Adam interact. "Let me introduce you."

As if on cue Adam and Abby turned to them.

"Fiona, this is my wife, Abby," he said.

Abby, who was wearing a light green sundress, gave Fiona a warm smile. She was slender woman of average height. She had a heart shaped face and long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were brown but mixed with hazel, and like Drew she had an olive complexion.

She pulled Fiona into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, in person!" Abby laughed.

Fiona nodded as she chuckled. The two had been conversing on FaceRange for the past two weeks! "It's good to meet you too!"

"And here's the most adorable girl you'll ever meet," Drew said proudly as he looked at his daughter.

"I call her my angel," Adam added. He placed another kiss on the little girl's cheek and Haylie giggled.

Abby playfully sighed. "Geez, you men spoil her!" she teased them.

Drew and Adam shrugged. It was true but it didn't matter to them one bit!

Fiona and Abby laughed. Eli smirked.

Adam smiled at Fiona and then turned his niece. "Haylie, this is Fiona," he told her.

"Hi Fiona," the little girl said shyly.

Fiona grinned broadly. She thought Haylie was too cute for words! Like her Momma she had wavy hair, although it was a few shades lighter than either of her parents. She had big brown eyes, and was dressed in a white shirt and a pink jersey skirt with sequins. Fiona definitely got the sense that she was a girly-girl.

"Hello. It's wonderful to meet you," Fiona told her.

-oOo-

"So, how was your flight?" Eli asked as they exited the airport and walked out into the parking lot.

Adam shared a look with Fiona and grinned. "It was pretty cool. I never took it first class before." He had flown home a million times, and though he could afford it on his current salary, it had never crossed his mind to purchase a first class ticket. Now that he was with Fiona, he had taken Drew's advice to heart about elevating his style!

Fiona softly laughed. "Apparently wine, spacious seating, and in flight meals that taste like actual food aren't readily available in coach," she quipped, teasing him about some of his comments during the flight.

Adam feigned offense. "Hey!" He had been rather green though.

"Well, not for us mere mortals," Eli deadpanned. "So we appreciate the occasional taste of ambrosia."

Fiona shrugged, surmising she wasn't going to win this round.

"I'm all for luxury," Drew chimed in. "If you can afford it, why not treat yourself sometimes? There's no harm in it. Work hard, play hard is my philosophy."

"True," Eli conceded.

"So, are you coming with us to the house?" Adam asked his friend as they approached the cars.

Drew glanced at his wife. Abby shook her head at him.

"Um, I don't think so. I just wanted to see that you guys got in alright," Eli explained.

Adam furrowed his brows. "What? Oh come on, we just got here. You can't go yet!" He hadn't seen his good friend in over two months! "We have tons to catch up on!"

Eli paused.

"One beer!" Adam insisted.

"But then he can't drive home," Drew quipped.

Abby resisted the urge to swat his arm.

Eli smirked, debating whether to say yes just to stick it to Drew! "I know it's lame, but I got some work stuff to catch up on. I left a little early and I'm taking all day tomorrow off."

Adam and Fiona nodded with understanding.

"I know how that is," Fiona commiserated.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Well, I'm glad you came, man."

Eli genuinely smiled. "Me too."

The two bumped fists.

-oOo-

As they pulled up to Drew and Abby's house, Fiona smiled. It was a cozy three bedroom home with a nice green yard and a small porch out front. Spanning sides there was a small garden where Abby grew herbs and fresh tomatoes. A small walkway of sandstone led from the sidewalk directly to the porch.

On the left side of the house was a garage. Drew came up the driveway and placed their PT Cruiser into park. "We're here!" he announced happily.

"Thanks for the obvious," Abby teased him. She laughed as she opened the passenger door.

In the back seat, Haylie was strapped into a car seat with Adam and Fiona sitting on either side of her. All throughout the ride she had been full of energy! She and Adam had played a number of games and sung songs. Now that she was home she was starting to show signs of sleepiness!

"I'll get her," Adam told Abby. He took Haylie out of her seat. "Let's go munchkin!"

The little girl giggled.

"Abby, you have a lovely home," Fiona commented as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you," Abby smiled. "It's been an on-going project, but we've had fun every step along the way."

"Really? You thought remodeling the basement was fun?" Drew joked as he came up behind them. He was carrying Fiona's suitcase.

Adam laughed. That seemed to drag on _forever_ and of course every time he was in town Drew would enlist him to help!

Abby choose to ignore the remark as she open the door. "Welcome to _Casa Torres_," she told Fiona.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww. Sweet homecoming! We got some descriptions of Drew and Eli 'all growed up' as well as Abby and Haylie! Drew and Abby's house sounds nice, no?

In the next chapter, we'll see Mama Torres in person! Mr. Torres too! Will post when I get back.

**Reviews = Awesome :D**

Off topic: Update "Long Weekend" today too!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

MegGil – That's a great one-shot idea :) I think so. I updated "Love In The City" recently. I'm going today as well. Thanks for the review!


	88. Settling In

"The One" – Part 88

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Hello all! I'm back from vacation. It was awesome :D

Thanks for the reviews this past week! Here's a new lengthy chapter. There are _mini lemons_ and mentions of food. Enjoy!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"You're back?" Fiona lightly noted as she went through her suitcase. She was looking for dress she wanted to change into.

Adam walked over to the bed and plopped down. "Yep." About twenty minutes ago he went to read Haylie a bedtime story before her afternoon nap.

Fiona looked at him and smirked. "Are you going to take a nap too?" He looked tired.

He chuckled and turned onto his side. "No." His gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips, before coming to rest at her chest.

Fiona chuckled at his lack of subtly. "That's not happening," she deadpanned.

Adam laughed as he sat up. "What?" he asked innocently.

She gave him a look. "We're at your brother's house," she reminded him. "And your parents are coming soon."

He scooted closer to her and smiled. "They're not going to be here for another hour." He reached for her hand and she looked back at him skeptically. "And it might be awhile before we have another shot."

Both of them had felt frisky on the plane but Adam shot down Fiona's idea of escalating things. He didn't think they could pull it off without arousing suspicion with given the size of the plane!

Fiona paused to consider his words.

"I already locked the door," he added with a grin and pulled her close.

She giggled as she brought a hand to his cheek. They both leaned in and shared a lingering kiss.

-oOo-

Abby Torres smiled as she put the finishing touches on her layered _Pico de Gallo_ dip. She had just added chopped avocados and was now placing tortillas chips on a nearby plate.

"_Bellísimo_," she whispered.

Drew came up behind his wife and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She turned around startled and he laughed. "I agree!"

Abby eased into a grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "Appetizers are ready," she told him. "It should hold us over until your parents get here."

"Right," he nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were due to arrive in about thirty minutes. He loosened his grip on her as she turned around to face him. He smiled and eagerly brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a long moment.

"We shouldn't do this now," Abby chuckled as she pulled away. It was easy to get lost in him, especially with their daughter quietly sleeping upstairs, but now wasn't a good time!

Drew grinned at her. "Why not?" he lightly teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Because we have guests!" she chided him. "They're settling in, but I'm sure Adam and Fiona will join us any minute."

Drew instantly smirked. "I don't know about that…"

She studied him for a moment. "Know something I don't?" she questioned.

He laughed as he reached for a tortilla chip. "They're currently preoccupied," he revealed.

Abby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Adam told me he wanted some alone time," Drew answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

She shook her head at his response. "You guys are way too close!" she quipped in jest.

Drew laughed. "It was better for him to give me a heads up than to risk being interrupted later on!" he pointed out. At the time he had expressed his doubts, but since he hadn't seen the couple for the last twenty minutes or so he _assumed_ all went well!

Abby thought about it. "I guess that's true, but I still think it's an overshare!" She couldn't imagine Fiona being okay with her and Drew casually discussing the couple's hook up in the kitchen!

Drew shrugged. "He's my baby bro. We've confided in each other about so much over the years. Crushes, heartbreaks, hook ups. I was the first person he came out to _twice_."

Abby threw him a quizzical expression.

"First about liking girls, and then about really being a guy," he explained. She nodded with understanding.

"Anyway, I don't think anything could be an overshare between us!" Drew remarked confidently. His brother knew all of his secrets and he knew about everything of importance to Adam! "Like when he began transitioning, he called me right after he got his first erection. He was like, 'So this is what it's like?'"

Abby let out a laugh. "Come on, Drew! That's definite TMI!" she countered, fairly certain she had won this argument!

Drew chuckled as he nodded. "Okay, maybe that one was!" he conceded. If Adam had heard him, he would definitely be giving him a death glare right now…

"And I doubt that your brother would be happy to know you told me that!" she pointed out.

Drew shook his head. "He knows the deal! Right before our wedding, I told him that I couldn't promise to keep any secrets to myself. I'm an open book with you," he said softly as he looked into his wife's eyes.

Abby smiled at him. "Aww, that's sweet and disturbing at the same time," she teased him.

He grinned and gently pulled her towards him. "That's exactly what I was going for!" he joked.

They both laughed, before sharing a sweet kiss.

-oOo-

As she leisurely ran her hand down Adam's toned chest, Fiona had a content smile. She would be happy to lay here forever in his arms, but she knew they would have to get dressed in a few moments. Still, she was delighted they managed to pull off a quickie – and it was _good_. Very good!

The two had heavily made out for a time before she got onto the bed. He entered her from behind and quickly built up a rhythm. They urgently moved together as he also caressed her most sensitive spot. It hadn't taken long for them to reach a climax!

Adam kissed the side of his girlfriend's head. He felt worn out but he wouldn't have changed a thing! They scratched a rather persistent itch, and now they could make it through dinner without being on edge. A short while later he reluctantly moved to sit up.

"Do we have to?" Fiona asked with a teasing grin as she followed suit.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I suppose we can say we're feeling under the weather, but I doubt anyone would buy that excuse!" he joked.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" she affirmed as she stretched her arms. "Good thing we didn't get fully undressed," she noted in jest.

Adam smirked. He was shirtless, but his pants were bunched around his legs! Fiona's dress had been pushed up and out of the way! She was just taking off it now! Before their sudden hook up she had settled on a different one to wear at dinner.

"I'm amazed we pulled this off," Fiona noted as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

Adam shrugged as he pulled up his pants. "We're guests not prisoners!" he playfully quipped. She sent him a look of mock annoyance. He laughed and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Besides, we've just passed the month mark so there's no way sex _isn't_ happening in this room!"

She laughed. "We're at five weeks and my, isn't someone cocky!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a realist," he retorted. "And, you're rounding up that number but I'm cool with it!"

Ten minutes and a quick trip to the bathroom later, the couple headed down the stairs hand in hand. As they came to the bottom of the steps they spotted Drew walking to the front door. Abby was close behind him, holding Haylie who was now fully awake.

Adam turned to Fiona. Apparently his parents arrived early! "Perfect timing," he whispered with a grin.

She playfully bumped his shoulder as they watched Drew open the door. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were standing on the other side. Audra quickly pulled her older son into a hug. Omar hugged his daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

Adam and Fiona walked towards the group with bright smiles.

"Adam!" his mother called out happily. He chuckled as they shared a hug.

"Why is everyone acting like they haven't seen me in ages?" he joked when they pulled apart.

"Seven weeks is a long time!" Audra insisted. Drew nodded in agreement.

Abby and Fiona shared a look as they laughed. Omar smiled at them, agreeing that his wife and son were being neurotic!

"We're glad that you're home, Adam," Omar stated. He pulled his younger son into a hug. "Fiona, it's been a long time! We're very happy to see you again," he said jovially, addressing his son's girlfriend.

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Torres." They shared a small hug.

"Call me Omar," he told her.

Adam's mother also pulled her into a hug. "Same here. Call me Audra," she said with a friendly smile. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Fiona chuckled. "Indeed!" she agreed. She glanced at Adam who sent her an encouraging look. He had told her that his mom liked her the best out of all of the girls he had been involved with over the years, and now she really saw that it was true! The first meeting with Mrs. Torres had been quite rocky, but as Fiona's relationship with Adam progressed, his mother had warmed up to her. Still, she never treated her quite this nice! It was a welcomed change!

"The food is on the table, so let's all dig in!" Drew announced happily.

Abby grinned at her husband. "Let me place Haylie in her chair," Drew told his dad. Omar had been holding his granddaughter.

A few minutes later they were all settled around the table.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well played Adam! Then again, it seems like Fiona didn't need much convincing (*cough*the plane?*cough*)

Oh, Drew! I'm with Abby. TMI! Lol. The dip his wife made sounds delicious though. And, yay! Mr. and Mrs. Torres finally make an appearance. Surprise, surprise – Audra's being nice?

In the next part… the dinner commences and there's lots of fluff!

(By the way, TMI means "too much information")

* * *

><p><strong><span>Off topic<span>: Still haven't seen the new eps yet, so please don't give anything away! Thanks :D**


	89. Family Reunion

"The One" – Part 89

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the happy vacation wishes! I'm totally missing it already, but it's back to the grind *shrug*

Lots of dialogue and Torres Family time in this one! Though Fiona is also front and center! Now, without further ado, more Fadam and Dabby! (kudos to DegrassiloverRe on the shipper name! Lol!)

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Do you want to bless the food, mom?" Drew asked.

Audra smiled at him. "I'd be honored." Words fell short of expressing the happiness and warmth she felt sitting here with her family! Her husband was by her side. Her elder son, Drew, was nearby with his wife and baby daughter. She loved them all so much. Adam, her younger son, was finally back home in Toronto. He had brought the woman he loved, and she was certain Fiona would be her daughter-in-law someday soon! Everything was perfect.

Adam squeezed Fiona's hand. He was incredibly happy at the moment and was overjoyed that she was here! She looked at him and smiled.

"This food looks delicious!" she told him.

He readily nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to dig in," he replied. He looked at Abby. "You really outdid yourself this time!" he complimented his sister-in-law.

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Hey! I helped too!" Drew noted.

Abby nodded. "He did," she affirmed. "He was an excellent sous chef. He didn't burn the rice and beans this time!"

They all laughed.

"Wow, that was one time!" he said amused. Generally he was a decent cook, but that particular night he was tired! Haylie had been much younger at the time and she kept waking up every fifteen minutes!

"Right…" Adam responded sarcastically, causing another round of laughter.

Suddenly Drew's phone beeped. It was clipped to his belt, so he easily took it off and checked the Caller ID. He frowned a little and silenced it.

"Are you going to answer that?" Abby asked him as she piled some salad onto her plate.

He shook his head. "No, it's not important."

Adam glanced at him from across the table.

"Okay, let's say grace," Audra suggested. She was ready to eat!

Drew nodded and turned to Haylie. "Put your hands together," he instructed her. Abby smiled broadly as their little girl followed suit.

"That's adorable!" Fiona exclaimed. Her family didn't usually say prayers before eating food, but she was familiar with it from years of shared meals in the Torres home. She turned to Adam. "Hey, where did you go?" she lightly teased.

He blinked. "Sorry. Guess I spaced for a moment," he told her.

She softly laughed. "It happens to the best of us!"

He smiled at her before turning to his Mom as she began to speak.

-oOo-

"I'll go get the flan!" Abby said happily. Dinner had gone wonderfully and they were all ready for dessert.

"I'll help, dear," Audra offered. She stood up.

"Thanks!" Abby grinned.

"I'll join you guys," Fiona told them with a smile. She glanced at Adam and he sent her an encouraging look.

"Well, I guess it's just us guys at the table," Omar noted once the women left.

Adam nodded. "Three men and a baby!" he joked.

Drew cracked a small smile as the two of them laughed.

"Drew, she seems about ready to conk out on us," his father chuckled.

He glanced at his daughter and smiled. "Yeah, it's close to her bedtime but she's going to fight it."

Adam came around the table and picked her up. "You can stay up as long as you'd like!" he told his niece.

Haylie giggled in his arms.

"Well, you'll be the one watching her!" Drew quipped.

Adam kissed the little girl's cheek. "I don't mind."

Drew grinned. "Good!"

The three elder Torres' all laughed.

A few minutes later, Abby, Audra, and Fiona returned from the kitchen.

"So you're already starting designs for Fashion Week?" Audra asked, continuing their conversation.

Fiona nodded. "Yes. We debut our line for the upcoming year at the show, so the summer is when we begin preliminary sketches and jotting down ideas. In the months following Fashion Week there's a lot of promotion and selling of what was shown. We have a development cycle of roughly nine months preceding it," she explained.

"Wow, that sounds complicated," Omar noted.

They all smiled.

"I'm happy hear about your success!" Audra genuinely told her. She always thought Fiona would do well!

"Thank you," Fiona responded.

Adam grinned at his girlfriend. "You should see her boutique. Her clothes are amazing!" he gushed.

"I saw the website. Everything on there looks lovely!" Abby agreed.

"My offer still stands. Let me know what items you'd like and I'll send them," Fiona said warmly.

Abby grinned broadly. She didn't own any dresses or accessories as high end as the clothing on Fiona's website! She glanced at Drew and he smiled at her.

"You too, Audra," Fiona added.

The older woman smiled. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother…" she started.

Fiona shook her head. "Not at all! What fun is it being a fashion designer if you can't give gifts to your nearest and dearest?" Her mom and Holly J had countless _Coyne Roberts_ items in their closets!

"That's an excellent point!" Adam laughed, backing her up.

Fiona smiled at him. "I would give some pieces to Adam too, but unfortunately I don't have anything flattering in his size," she joked.

They all laughed.

-oOo-

When the night ended, Fiona was sad to see Audra and Omar go! She had such a good time with them at dinner! It was quite different from her teen years. Ten years ago, back when she and Adam began dating, his mother was downright hostile towards her. As time went on, the woman's attitude towards their relationship softened but Fiona always had the sense that she was merely tolerated.

This time around, there was genuine warmth behind Audra's demeanor! She could tell the woman was not just going through the motions and asking polite questions. Adam's step dad had always been kind to her, so Fiona enjoyed seeing him again! His parents looked pretty much the same. They just had a few more wrinkles. Plus Audra's hair was shorter now and there was a touch of gray in the sides of Omar's.

After biding them goodnight, Adam and Fiona returned to the guest room. About ten minutes ago, he elected to go get more flan and had Fiona stayed. After checking messages on her smart phone and responding to two work related emails, she reconsidered.

Fiona put her phone on the nightstand and stood up. She glanced in the mirror and remembered she had already changed into her night clothes.

"Crap," she muttered. She was wearing her usual thin tank top with shorts combo, and the shorts were quite skimpy! She walked over to her suitcase and took out some cropped work out sweat pants. She quickly changed into them and put on a thin black sweater, to cover up her nipples. She did not want to inadvertently give her hosts a show!

Fiona then carefully crept down the stairs. Adam had told her a few of the steps were creaky. Haylie's room was close to the stairs and she did not want to wake the sleeping toddler! Once Fiona reached the main level, she picked up speed and continued towards to the kitchen. However, she slowed down at the sound voices talking inside.

"You need to be responsible," she heard someone say in a quiet, yet determined tone. She instantly recognized the speaker. It was Adam.

"I don't need a lecture," another deep voice hastily responded. She quickly surmised it belonged to his brother, Drew.

There was a short pause before her boyfriend spoke again.

"Then do what you say you will, Andrew. Or this is going to blow up in your face," he warned.

Fiona immediately furrowed her brows. His words came out calm and collected, but she could detect sadness and perhaps disappointment in his tone. It troubled her. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop on the brothers' conversation, but she wanted to know what they were discussing!

Suddenly she heard someone come up behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Hey Fiona! I didn't mean to startle you," Abby greeted her. She spoke at regular volume, so it was no surprise that the chatter from in the kitchen promptly halted. "Looks like we had the same idea! I decided to get more flan too."

Fiona gave her a small smile. "You caught me," she lightly remarked. "It was really delicious."

Abby grinned. "Thank you!" She stepped forward and linked arms with Fiona. "Let's head inside! The boys have already beaten us to it but hopefully there's some still left!"

Fiona nodded, ignoring the sense of foreboding she felt just a moment ago. "We'll see," she quipped as the two women walked into the kitchen.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Could have warned you guys about the tension at the end, but then what fun would that be? What are your theories on Drew and Adam's talk?

To back up, dinner was lovely, no? Lots of happy banter and Haylie's a sweetie pie!

**Review! You know you wanna :D**

In the next chapter… We'll find out what happens after Fiona and Abby join the guys in the kitchen! Also, Fiona and Adam will talk (won't leave you guys hanging for _too_ long!)…

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

Anon - Thanks for the review on the last chapter! Haha. Yeah, I totally had fun. Was nice spending time with the fam and actually enjoying the summer weather! Dude, I've actually never had pico de gallo before but I do wanna try it. It looks like tasty dish! I think we're on first name basis with Adam's folks now (sweet, right?). Drew doesn't always edit his words, but the sentiment of sharing so much with his wife is endearing!


	90. As It Seems

"The One" – Part 90

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Ah! Reading the theories about Adam and Drew's talk was interesting! I can't say one way or the other – why spoil it? Haha.

And, whoa! Chapter 90? Insane… but here we go! This is a super long chapter, and there are lemon limes at the end!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Rating: **M** (lemons!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Is there any left?" Abby asked in jest as she and Fiona entered the room.

Drew, who was sitting at the kitchen table, haplessly shrugged. Adam, however, was actively perusing the fridge, with his back turned towards them.

"Adam?" Drew called out, not wanting to get up. After a moment his younger brother finally looked up. He was relieved that Adam seemed willing to put their conversation behind them for now.

"There's a little left," Adam told them. He took the container out of the fridge, along with a bottle of water, and brought it to the table. He looked at his girlfriend. "Fi, you can have mine. I don't have much of an appetite."

Across from Drew, he had a bowl of the stuff. It was barely touched. Adam had only taken a few bites before confronting his brother about the phone call he silenced at dinner.

Fiona furrowed her brows. His eyes seemed a little sad.

Abby sat down next to Drew. She had just grabbed an empty bowl and a spoon from the dish drying rack on the counter. She looked at her brother-in-law amused.

"Really? You're usually like a human garbage disposal!" she ribbed him. "Honestly, between you and Drew, it's no wonder we rarely have leftovers during your visits!"

Drew let out a laugh, and despite his melancholy mood Adam cracked a small smile. There certainly truth in that statement!

Adam glanced at his brother and his wife. They were sitting side by side and on the surface all seemed well. As he briefly reviewed the events of today, he acknowledged that life wasn't perfect. There were times when it could kick you in the teeth! But he felt that the couple in front of him was well suited for one another. If anyone could get through this, they could. They just needed time.

Fiona placed her hand on top of his and he abruptly looked up. When his eyes met hers, Adam instantly smiled. "Well, maybe we could share, princess?" he lightly remarked, resolving to do his best to cast his troubled thoughts aside in the interim.

Abby grinned at the two of them.

"There you go!" Drew chuckled. "Who can say no to flan?"

The two couples conversed in the kitchen for an additional twenty minutes before finally calling it a night.

-oOo-

"That was fun," Fiona noted as Adam closed the door to their room. He smiled at her.

"It was," he agreed. He walked over to the chair that held his carryon suitcase. He opened it and looked for his night clothes.

She studied him for a moment. All of his focus was directed towards this task. It was a small thing, but she felt that he was a little closed off. She knew something was weighing on his mind, given what she overheard earlier. She briefly debated whether or not she should ask about it.

"Adam," she said softly.

"Yeah," he responded. After waiting several seconds for her to continue, he looked up and their eyes met. She wore a pensive expression.

"Is everything okay?" she inquired.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of course," he told her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Earlier when I came down for more flan… I heard you and Drew talking," she paused to gauge his reaction. He didn't say anything and his expression gave nothing away, so she continued. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," she assured him.

He cracked a small smile and stepped towards her. "I know, Fi." He didn't think she would!

Seeing him smile lifted her spirits! She took a deep breath before saying her next words. When she looked back on dinner and snippets of conversations they had with the married couple, there was one scenario that seemed to make the most sense. It added up with the brothers' talk in her estimation, so she forged ahead.

"Are Drew and Abby having money problems?" she asked delicately. Her voice held concern.

Adam paused.

Money was generally a touchy subject! She never had to worry about it because her family was wealthy, and now she was wealthy in her own right with the success of _Coyne Roberts_! She didn't think twice about making large purchases, taking expensive vacations, or travelling in luxury. Often she had to remind herself that most people were not as fortunate! When she thought about some of her comments earlier in the day she cringed. If Drew and Abby were struggling financially, hearing her tease Adam about flying first class must have been like rubbing salt in the wound!

Adam saw the worry on his girlfriend's face and quickly shook his head. "Fi, everything is going to be fine," he proclaimed. She looked back at him unconvinced and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm serious. Don't worry about it."

She frowned a little, noting he still hadn't reveal any specifics about exactly what situation Drew and Abby were in. She didn't want to pry, but since had she already guessed… "Maybe I could help?" she suggested. She held his gaze, silently inviting him to share more about it.

"Fi," he said hesitantly.

"It wouldn't be a hand out," she added, knowing the issues he had in the past with accepting money from her.

One of the major reasons he decided to go to Syracuse University was because of its close proximity to the Canadian border. It allowed him to keep his doctor appointments and at home he had free health care. In the US he didn't and he certainly didn't have the money to cover the cost of transitioning – hormone replacement therapy and multiple surgeries – out of pocket! She wanted him to go to college near New York City and offered to cover the cost of his care, but Adam refused.

"I know some great financial advisors that could help them turn things around," Fiona explained.

Adam gently caressed her cheek. "I love that you care so much for others and want to help," he said as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled. "It's your brother," she replied softly. "He's a good guy."

After seeing Drew interact with his wife and daughter today, she could finally make that statement in earnest.

Adam looked away and sighed. "I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. Everything is going to work itself out," he insisted. He looked up again and noticed her slight frown. "I promise," he assured her.

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled away they were both smiling.

"I'm going to get my pajama pants," he announced and started towards his suitcase. Fiona surprised him by tugging on his hand. He stopped and turned to her.

"I don't think that's necessary," she declared suggestively, co-opting a word from his earlier speech.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he responded on reflex before lightly shaking his head, chiding himself. "It's been a long day," he backtracked.

As much as he loved being with her, right now he wasn't in the mood. While he wasn't tired physically, mentally he felt drained!

Fiona raised both eyebrows at his words. Was he actually turning her down? This was one for the record books! But she wasn't going to give up that easily! She could tell Adam was still feeling a little down and she wanted to cheer him up.

She flashed him a wicked grin. "Then let me do all the work."

He paused to consider her offer and she took the opportunity to lead him to the bed. She pulled off her sweater and then reached for the bottom his t-shirt.

"Let's get this off," she whispered. He briefly looked into her eyes before lifting his arms. She smirked upon recognizing the desire in his gaze. Once it was off, she brought her hands to his belt.

Adam gently placed his hands on top of hers. "You don't have to…" he trailed off.

Fiona leaned in and kissed him deeply. He eagerly responded and their tongues passionately caressed. After a long moment she pulled away.

"I know. I want to," she affirmed. She brought her hands back to his pants and quickly undid his belt. Together they worked his jeans and got them off, along with his boxers.

He was standing at attention as he looked at her with lustful eyes. "Hey, why am I the only one naked here?"

"My bad!" she laughed.

He looked on with a wicked smile as she pulled off her tank top and stepped out of her sweat pants. He was ready to go when he saw her take off her panties. He quickly pulled her into his arms and hungrily kissed her.

"Let's grind," he suggested with urgency when they came up for air. She was sitting in his lap. He could feel how wet she was getting and longed to rub himself against her.

Fiona abruptly moved away from him. He threw her a questioning look as she stood before him.

"In a minute," she answered. She placed her hands on his shoulders before travelling down to his chest. "You're going to like this."

He watched her curiously as she came near and gently kissed his neck. He let out a small sound of pleasure and he could feel her smile against his skin. Her kisses travelled lower and he thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her lips. He had a good sense of where this was headed, and he was content to let her take her time!

Fiona was having fun with this! She loved exploring his body, particularly his torso and chest. They were areas that were largely "no-fly" zones when they dated in their younger years. She loved cuddling and skin to skin contact, so she was thrilled that there were no more restrictions or discomfort on his end. She loved his body in its previous state, and she loved it in its current state too! It felt good expressing that, and tonight she planned to slowly build things up.

When she reached his groin area, he immediately sucked in a breath. She placed small kisses around his member, and Adam was burning for direct contact!

"Fi," he groaned as she moved on to place light, teasing kisses on his upper thighs.

"Yes?" she murmured innocently.

He was on fire as he took in the erotic sight before him. His naked girlfriend was kneeling between his legs, and she was _thisclose_ to his package!

Their eyes met again, and he found himself almost literally boiling with anticipation. Without warning, she leaned forward. He gasped in pleasure as she slowly licked the length of him! He looked at her in wonder and she then repeated the action again, and again.

Adam lightly raised his hips when she finally took him into her mouth. He couldn't help thrusting upwards a little. Her mouth felt so good! It wasn't long before he felt his climax building.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, I certainly think Fi cheered him up!

To back up… Hmm. From Adam's thoughts, it seems like Drew and Abby may be facing a crisis of some sort. The details of which were absent from his talk with Fiona… Interesting how as she felt emotional distance from him, she sought physical closeness. Though, it's understandable I think. She just wants him to know when he's ready to open up, she'll be there to listen.

**Reviews are lovely.**

In the next chapter… We leave the angst behind - Fluff and laughter take center stage! Fiona and Abby bond, we learn some bits about Drew and Abby's past, and the Torres brothers have some bro time! There's also Fadam _and_ Haylie cuteness!

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM:<em>

FadamFTW - Thanks for the review on the last chapter! Given his avoidance on the call, it was rather suspect but the jury's still out!

* * *

><p>Off-topic (sort of): This is a random observation… but these are some really <em>long<em> days! This chapter continues on Thursday night in the story. Saturday and Sunday were Fadam's big weekend. Monday was Gretchen's dinner party. And Wednesday was the book launch! It has been nearly 30 chapters between Saturday and Thursday in this story! O_o


	91. Follow The Light

"The One" – Part 91

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Light mentions of food!

Author's Note #2:** This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

When Fiona woke up the following morning she was dismayed to find Adam's side of the bed empty. She turned onto her side and sighed. From the clock on the nightstand she saw that it was only 8:33AM, so she was surprised that he wasn't here.

She waited for a few minutes before deciding to get up. Perhaps he was in the shower or downstairs. Either way it didn't look like their usual morning hook up would be happening! It might seem selfish, because she knew how much spending time with his family meant to Adam, but she couldn't deny that she was disappointed. They had a long day ahead of them! They were heading Clare's later this morning and this evening they were all going to Mr. Simpson's retirement party. It was going to be a long time before she and Adam would have the chance to be alone together!

Fiona walked over to her suitcase and took out the dress she had pre-selected for today. It was a tier sundress with a sweetheart neckline. It featured a mix of patterns and solid colors – most prominently white, sky blue, and maroon. She grabbed a small bag with her toiletries and a towel before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

-oOo-

Fiona could detect the delicious smell of eggs and bacon in the air. It made her all the more hungry! She entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Abby greeted her brightly. She was at the stove, cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Fiona responded. "Wow, that smells heavenly!" she remarked.

Abby smiled. "Take a seat. It will all be ready shortly."

"Great!" Fiona said as she sat down. She then glanced around, taking note of her surroundings. It was just the two of them. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Haylie is in the living room, playing with her toys. Drew and Adam went out for a run," Abby informed her.

Fiona looked at her surprised. Adam occasionally ran but he was more of a gym rat, however, he never usually went this early in the day!

"Drew lives, eats, and breathes for the gym," Abby stated. "He's a personal trainer, so even on his days off he has to get his exercise in."

Fiona nodded. "Has to?" she questioned with a smile.

Abby snorted. "He's grumpy without it!" she laughed.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Fiona inquired. Adam didn't leave a note.

Abby shrugged. "They left awhile ago, so they should be returning soon."

She turned back towards the stove, and the two of them settled into a short amiable silence.

"So you guys really didn't speak for seven years before getting back together?" Abby asked her.

From what Drew told her, Fiona and Adam randomly ran into one another on the subway. The next day they met up for coffee and that very same night Fiona broke up with her girlfriend of two years!

Fiona looked up and smiled. "Yeah," she affirmed with a small chuckle. "I know how it sounds, but we just knew."

Abby grinned. "I'm not judging!" she assured. "I think it's a sweet story."

"Really?" Fiona responded surprised. Most people questioned her sanity or harbored doubts about the timetable for their relationship!

Abby softly laughed. "I do! Sometimes when you know, you know. It was like that for me and Drew. We weren't together for long before things got intense."

Fiona nodded. Adam had told her that Drew and Abby met, married, and had a baby all within a year!

"My family was split about how quickly things moved for us," Abby admitted. "But not being together wasn't an option."

Fiona grinned. "I'm more than familiar with that sentiment!"

The two women laughed.

-oOo-

"There you guys are!" Abby said happily as her husband and brother-in-law joined her and Fiona in the kitchen.

"Missed us?" Drew teased.

"Tons," Abby deadpanned.

He walked over to his wife, to give her a hug.

"Drew!" she said as she squirmed away from him. "You're all sweaty!" she complained.

He laughed heartily. "That makes me untouchable?"

Fiona shared a look with Adam as they laughed. She loved the playfulness between the married couple! They seemed to be a good match.

"What about me?" Adam inquired, looking into her eyes.

Fiona softly laughed. "I don't mind," she lightly remarked.

He moved closer to her. "You like it, don't you?" he asked with a teasing grin before leaning in to kiss her. She brought her hand to his cheek.

"You guys have a room upstairs for that!" Abby heckled them.

Adam and Fiona abruptly broke apart while Drew and Abby laughed. Fiona looked down slightly embarrassed, but to her surprise she heard Adam chuckle. She gave him a look.

"Our bad!" he told Drew and Abby, but it was clear that all three parties weren't serious. Fiona relaxed at the realization.

"Honestly, I'm still in disbelief that you guys managed to hold off for a whole month!" Abby declared in jest. Drew nodded in agreement.

Adam shrugged. "It was hard." Drew cracked a grin. "But we persevered."

"Yeah, I'd bet!" Drew teased him.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes before turning Fiona. "See the level of immaturity I have to deal with?"

She laughed as she shook her head.

"Um, who made a fart joke when we were driving back to the house?" Drew called him out.

Abby looked at Fiona and grinned. "When Adam comes to visit I have three kids in the house!"

"Hey!" Drew and Adam said at the same time.

Abby and Fiona both laughed.

-oOo-

After breakfast Fiona and Adam headed upstairs.

"I missed you this morning," she told him as they walked down the hall.

He grinned and gave her a sideways glance. "Sorry, princess. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," he explained. And if he had, he certainly would have skipped going for a run!

She smiled. "It's okay."

They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Adam went to his suitcase to grab toiletries and a fresh pair of boxers.

"I don't like waking up alone either," he acknowledged. In the past month they rarely spent a night apart! Waking up next to her filled his heart with so much joy! He smiled at the thought as he took off his shirt.

Fiona smirked. "What are you doing?"

He furrowed his brows. "Getting ready to take a shower?" He instantly grinned when he realized she was teasing him. "Want to join me?" he asked, while looking into her eyes. He was game, if she was!

She gave him a look and shook her head. "I don't think that's going to fly!" Drew and Abby were cool with them spending time together in the room, but taking their activities to the shower seemed like a stretch!

He chuckled. "I was only joking!"

"Yeah, right," she playfully fired back, unconvinced.

The two of them laughed. She walked him to the door. He stepped outside but lingered by the doorway.

"I love you, Fiona," he told her.

She smiled broadly at his words. They both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Adam leaned in again, and captured her lips in a more passionate, lingering kiss.

"Room!" Drew playfully cajoled them from further down the hall. He had just walked up the stairs and was carrying Haylie in his arms. "I've got to protect baby eyes!"

Adam cracked a grin. "Very funny."

Drew grinned. "I thought it was!"

Fiona and Adam shared a look. "See you later?" she softly said to him.

He nodded. "Absolutely." He watched her return to the room before walking towards the bathroom, which was by Drew's neck of the woods.

As he came close Drew spoke to his daughter. "Don't mind him. Uncle Adam is insatiable," he chuckled.

"Drew!" Adam said annoyed.

"What?" his brother responded innocently. "She has no idea what that word means."

"Ints bull," Haylie said, trying to repeat it.

Drew laughed. Despite himself, Adam chuckled as well.

"I'm not the one responsible for corrupting her!" he quipped before walking into the bathroom.

"Uh huh. Just tone down the 'grabby hands' in front of my kid!" Drew heckled him as his brother closed the door.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yay! Looks like Abby is definitely on team Fadam! But wow, her and Drew got together pretty fast, no?

To back up… As promised, there was plenty of fluff as well as playfulness in the interaction between the two couples.

**Reviews make the world go 'round! ;-)  
><strong>


	92. Fences

"The One" – Part 92

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: There's a flashback in italics!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"It wasn't that bad, princess," Adam assured his girlfriend. They were at a red light, so he turned to face her. They were on their way to Eli's place. From there, the three of them were driving to Clare and Dave's house.

Fiona looked at him with a small smile. "You're right, but I still feel bad."

He reached over and lightly rubbed her shoulder. "Don't," he said softly.

She smiled a bit brighter, enjoying his touch.

When they were getting ready to leave Drew and Abby's house, she made a comment that she wished she could take back. She was aware that the two brothers had gone on an early morning run. Drew mentioned at breakfast they drove back, but she hadn't realized they initially set out on foot!

"_We took a long path, and let me tell you, Drew's a machine! I was winded by the time we reached our destination," Adam laughed._

"_Thanks bro!" Drew said with a grin._

"_Where did you end up?" Fiona asked curiously._

"_At a relatively nearby car dealership," Adam answered. It took them almost an hour to reach it! "I picked up a rental car for us to use during our stay," he revealed._

"_You did?" Fiona responded surprised._

_He nodded. "Yeah, I placed a reservation for it online last week." Having their own car would definitely be convenient! They could go where they wanted without relying on rides from family and friends._

"_He got a BMW!" Drew added excitedly. The car his brother rented looked like a sweet ride. He was a little jealous!_

_Fiona frowned a little. "That sounds expensive." She paused and fought the urge to cringe after the words left her mouth!_

"_I'm sure you guys can afford it!" Drew laughed heartily. He was happy that his brother listened to his advice to 'elevate' his style!_

_Fiona glanced at Adam apologetically. He sent her a reassuring look._

"_Besides, I'll be borrowing it a lot while you're here!" Drew added._

_Abby playfully shook her head at her husband. "Of course!" she laughed. She had expected no less!_

Adam returned his eyes to road once the light changed. He was happy to focus on something else. Truth was, he was feeling guilty. He hated keeping things from Fiona. She had made an assumption last night and he allowed her to believe it.

He was always an open book with her because he had nothing to hide! But what he discussed with his brother, he wasn't at liberty to share... By the end of the long weekend it should be a moot point anyway, he reminded himself. He had faith that Fiona would understand he was between a rock and a hard place in this instance.

As he pulled into the parking lot of Eli's apartment complex he sighed.

"So this is where Eli lives?" Fiona noted with a playful grin.

"Yeah. What you do think?" Adam teased her. He turned off the engine.

She gave him a look. "I think it's nice. It's so interesting to see everyone as adults." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

Adam nodded. "I can imagine!" he agreed as he also exited the car. He regularly kept in touch with his high school friends, so it wasn't weird for him. However, tonight there were going to be a bunch of people he hadn't seen in awhile at Simpson's retirement party, so he understood the feeling!

Eli lived on a tree-lined street with rows of duplexes. Behind them were a few tall residential buildings. They all had about fifteen floors and many of the apartments had balconies. Adam led the way as they walked towards the middle one, hand in hand.

"Which floor?" Fiona asked as they entered the elevator.

"He's on the fourth one," Adam answered. In no time they were there and knocked on his friend's door. After a few moments it swung open.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Elijah Goldsworthy said with a smirk. He stepped aside to let them in. He was wearing a green rock band t-shirt and a pair of loose fit blue jeans. It was actually the most colorful outfit Fiona had ever seen him wear!

"Sorry the place looks a mess. It was Jen's turn to clean but she didn't!" Eli added.

Fiona glanced around. It didn't look bad at all to her eyes. Sure there were a few coffee mugs and scattered papers around, but she had seen much worse back in college.

Adam snorted. "Right, shifting the blame!" he ribbed his friend.

Fiona spotted some framed pictures of Eli and their mutual friends over the years. She smiled as she recognized Adam, Clare, Dave, Alli, Drew and others. A few of the photos featured a woman with dyed black hair, worn in a choppy bob.

"I didn't realize you live with your girlfriend!" Fiona remarked excitedly. She knew Eli and Clare had been engaged at one point and had a painful break up during their senior year of college. Clare was now married with a child, so it was good to see that Eli had also found happiness with someone!

Adam and Eli looked at her, and then glanced at each other before laughing.

"Jen and I are just friends," Eli clarified. She was his roommate! He had known her for years – they both worked at the same crappy record store following college – but they were completely platonic. Despite having a lot in common, there were times when they could drive each other up the wall! Even if they entertained the idea, they both knew a relationship between them would never work!

Adam laughed. "Can you imagine? That would epic!"

Eli glared at him. "Just as wonderful as you dating Naomi would be!" he fired back.

Adam cringed at the weirdness. "Okay, not funny…" he conceded. It wasn't a slight. Although Naomi and Jen were both pretty girls, some people stayed solidly in the 'friends' category. He was certain all parties would be in agreement about this!

"Guess I stepped on a landmine here…" Fiona joked.

"No!" Eli and Adam responded at the same time.

Fiona laughed.

"Okay, let's head to Clare's," Adam suggested, ready to move on.

Eli smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

When they got to the parking lot, Eli whistled when he saw their rental car.

"Nice!" he grinned and initiated a fist bump with Adam. "Dude, this must have cost you a pretty penny! I'm not mad at you though!" he laughed. "Can I ride shotgun?"

Adam chuckled as he shook his head at Eli's enthusiasm. "No, but you can sit in the back!" he replied in jest.

"That's cold, bro!" Eli noted with playful frown.

Adam shrugged and they both laughed.

"You can sit in the front," Fiona interjected. She didn't mind. Besides she knew they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

"No, that's alright," Eli waved her off. He didn't want to come between the lovebirds!

Fiona shook her head. "Really, it's fine," she insisted and opened one of the back doors.

Adam threw her a quizzical expression. She met his eyes and smiled, reassuring him that it was okay.

-oOo-

Clare and Dave lived in a single family home in the neighborhood of Riverdale. It actually wasn't too far from Degrassi Community School! Like Eli, they also were also on a tree lined street, through the section they resided in look much more like a typical suburban area.

"We're here!" Adam announced as they came to a stop in front of a two level house with a blue painted front door. It had an open green lawn. Parked in the driveway was a gray family sedan. The three of them got out of the car and walked up the steps.

"It's going to be serious cuteness overload!" Eli exclaimed as he smiled at Fiona.

They all chuckled.

"He's right. She's my munchkin!" Adam grinned.

Fiona looked between the two of them amused. "She must have you both wrapped about her finger!" It warmed her heart how attached they were to the little girls in their lives!

Adam nodded. "It's true!"

Again, they all laughed.

After Clare had given birth, the first few weeks with Sierra at home had been a major adjustment for her and Dave. Clare found it hard to establish a new routine with people constantly dropping by, however she was elated to have Adam's help. He seemed to know when she was getting overwhelmed and pulled back when they needed time to themselves as a family. Somehow it all worked out. When it was time for him to return to Boston, all three Turners were sad to see him go, as was he.

Eli knocked on the door and moments later a familiar face answered.

"Hey guys!" Dave Turner greeted them with a bright smile. He was wearing long khaki shorts and a pale orange t-shirt. In his arms was his baby daughter, Sierra, who giggled excitedly upon seeing the guests at the door.

They all had huge smiles as they exchanged 'hellos' and hugs.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Here's where I do my usual chapter comments, but looks like we're having to wait and see what happening… Some interesting reveals, no? Aww, Adam and Eli reunited. Once we see Clare it'll be an official Misfits reunion!

**Reviews are like tip jars for writers :D**

Next update will be tomorrow, 8/19! It's a flashback... and yes, we'll see Clare!**  
><strong>


	93. Ties That Bind

"The One" – Part 93

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! This one starts off with a _long_ flashback in italics! Btw, heavy doses of Dare (or Clave?) ahead! Haha.

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

*10 Months Earlier*

.

_Adam had a good feeling about today as he skipped up the steps and knocked on the Turners' door. He was happy to be back in Toronto and looked forward to spending time with them. Clare told him to swing by the first chance he got. She had something she wanted to discuss. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't have to be asked twice. Clare was his best friend. He considered her the sister he never had._

"_Adam!" a voice he knew all too well happily exclaimed._

"_Clare!" he responded with a huge grin as he carefully pulled her into a hug. "You look great! You're glowing!" he told her when they pulled apart._

_She and Dave were expecting their first child. Clare __was four months along. It was hard to believe it had been almost a year since their wedding! It had been such a glorious day. Everyone in attendance had beamed with happiness. He was single at the time and went with Alli as his 'date'. Both had been in the wedding party._

"_Thanks!" Clare said with a laugh. "You don't have to humor me, though."_

_Despite the numerous compliments she received, these days__ she always felt frumpy and fat! She was wearing a green, flowy maternity shirt with a denim skirt. Her curly auburn hair was loose and fell to her shoulders. Her husband assured her that she looked beautiful this morning but she had shrugged him off._

_Adam gave her a look. "I mean that Clare!" he insisted. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise."_

"_Right…" she motioned for him to follow her inside. "So, how was your flight?"_

_He snorted at her quick change of subject. "It was alright. My folks met me at the airport when I got __in. They're babysitting Kaylie and the four of us grabbed breakfast."_

_Adam and Clare sat down on the couch._

"_I hope you didn't eat too much!" she playfully scolded. She had prepared lunch_.

_Adam chuckled. "I didn't. I was saving space for meeting you guys!" He glanced around the room. "Where is Dave by the way?"_

"_Right here," Dave answered as he walked into the room. He was fiddling with a digital camera. "Just replaced the SD card," he informed his wife. "We didn't lose any photos because everything was already backed up."_

_Clare nodded. "Good!" They had photos from a recent dinner with both sets of parents that she didn't want to lose. __Last month they disclosed that they were expecting, having passed the first trimester._

_Dave walked over to Adam and they shared a small hug. "Good to see you, man!"_

_Adam nodded. "Same here, bro!"_

_Their friendship was solid, but it hadn't always been that way. There had been tension between the two for years __dating back to the 'threesome incident'. Adam wasn't happy when Clare and Dave first began dating, but he remained cordial for her sake. However, after the couple got engaged Clare pushed both men to resolve their differences for good. She refused to have Dave, the man she chose to share the rest of her life with, and Adam, her best friend who was like a brother to her, just barely tolerating each other due a misunderstanding and hurt pride! Surprisingly, once they finally put the past to rest, Dave and Adam realized they had quite a lot in common!_

_Dave took a seat next to his wife and kissed her cheek._

_Adam smiled at them. "Now that we're all assembled, what did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously. Clare had been irritatingly vague on the phone._

_The married couple shared a look._

"_So, we're making plans for the baby shower," Clare started. Adam nodded. She had mentioned that before. "And getting everything else in order as well."_

"_Do you guys need any help with that?" Adam asked. Boston was a long way from Toronto, but he was willing to provide any assistance he could._

_Dave shook his head. "We got it covered." His cousin Chantay was an event planner and she offered to throw their party._

"_Cool," Adam responded._

"_You know how excited we are for this baby," Clare continued. She looked at her husband and he sent her a knowing smile. They couldn't wait to be parents! Starting a family was something they talked about within first handful dates they shared! At the time, they did so in very general terms but Clare knew he was right guy for her after their fifth date._

_Adam grinned. __"No, really?" he joked._

"_However, there are a lot of important and sometime__s difficult decisions that come along with it," she noted. "Things we'd rather not think about, but we have to."_

_Adam took on a more reserved expression. "Right," he acknowledged. He knew having a kid wasn't all fun and games. There was a lot of responsibility involved too._

"_Like, if something happens to us who would look after the baby." Clare paused. Her next of kin was her sister Darcy, who lived in Ottawa with her husband and three children. "It's not fun to consider, but it led us to think about all the loving people in our lives, and those who we know will look out for our baby and provide support and guidance as the years go on."_

_Dave glanced at his wife. She was stretching this out. He loved her prose – he thought she was an excellent writer – but he preferred to get to the point. He could tell Adam had no idea where they were going with this!_

"_We want you to be our baby's godfather!" Dave proclaimed._

_Adam blinked. "Really?"_

_Dave smiled. "You're already going to be an uncle, twice over," he chuckled. "We have no doubts that you're the best man for the job."_

_Adam grinned broadly. "I… I don't know what to say!" he laughed. He was elated at the prospect!_

"_Say yes!" Clare playfully urged him._

"_Of course!" He gently pulled her into a hug. Dave wrapped his arms around them making it a group hug._

_They were all laughing when they pulled away._

"_How did you get Dave to agree to this?" Adam teased her. It was amazing how far they had come. This time last year Dave balked at including him as one of his groomsmen!_

_Dave and Clare laughed._

"_He knows what I know. You'd move heaven and earth to protect our little girl," Clare stated._

_Initially for godparents she was going to pick one close friend and Dave was slated to pick the other, but ultimately they went with who trusted would be there for their daughter, no matter what. Adam and Alli were at the top of that list._

"_You know I would!" Adam affirmed with conviction. Clare was family to him, and so was this baby. "Wait, did you say you're having a girl?" he __questioned with a huge smile._

-oOo-

"Oh, what's this? We're falling again!"

Adam softly laughed as he held Sierra tightly in his arms and executed a small drop. She giggled happily in response. All of the adults laughed at the sight.

Fiona turned to Clare. The two women were relaxing on the couch, looking on as Adam and Eli took delight in entertaining the baby. Dave had left to meet relatives at the airport not long ago, whom had flown in for the christening this weekend.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Fiona stated once again. She knew she sounded like a broken record, but she couldn't help herself! It was the truth! Sierra had adorable chubby cheeks, bright brown eyes, curly black hair, and she loved to laugh.

Clare smiled at her. "Not to be smug, but I wholeheartedly agree!"

Fiona grinned. "You have every right to be!" she remarked in jest.

They both laughed.

Fiona, Adam, and Eli had arrived about two hours ago. She was thoroughly enjoying their visit. It was fun catching up with Clare after so many years, and she adored her baby daughter!

Between spending time with Haylie and Sierra, Fiona could almost envision what motherhood would be like for her someday! However, her mind wouldn't let her fully travel down that road yet. She was grateful for the mental block, because she felt it was way too early to go there. She and Adam still needed to sort out their living arrangements!

"So, how does it feel to be back in Toronto after all these years?" Clare inquired. Their days at Degrassi had been such a long time ago! It was funny how much things had changed...

Sophomore year she held quite a bit of hostility towards the woman sitting next to her. Fiona had broken her best friend's heart and Clare didn't trust her as far as she could throw her! Yet, over time Fiona proved she truly cared about Adam. Once Clare saw that the love between them was real, she was open to giving Fiona a chance and they became genuine friends.

The two lost touch a couple of years after Adam and Fiona broke up. They hadn't seen each other in over five years, but they easily struck up a good rapport this time around!

Fiona smiled as her eyes fell on Adam. He was making silly faces at Sierra as Eli held the little girl in his arms. "It feels right," she responded.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Oh, I think Eli called it in the last chapter - cuteness overload, indeed!

We got some interesting bits of backstory in here - revisiting past tensions between Adam and Dave, tidbits about Clare and Dave's early relationship, and updates on fellow Degrassi alums Chantay and Darcy! - and we witnessed some heartwarming moments as well!

I've been AWOL as of late, but I'll update this fic soon. **Reviews are lovely to read, y'all!**

In the next chapter - _**updated 8/22/11**_:

Okay, finished writing chapter 94! Will post it on Tuesday! We'll learn what prompted Adam to leave Toronto, see more Degrassi characters (!), and there's lots of backstory! Plus some Fadam kisses! :D

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot directly PM...<em>

MeganGil - Thanks so much for the review! And for other stories too. I usually respond in the next chapter, but I haven't updated in awhile :) Anyway, I appreciate the kind words on the last chapter. I am still writing Fadam stuff and will publish when they're ready. Though, I can't keep up daily updates anymore. (Fell behind after I went on vacation and offline life has be hectic this month!). Cheers!


	94. Like Old Times

"The One" – Part 94

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :D We're onto part 94! Enjoy!

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"So how are you holding up at _Casa_ Torres?" Eli inquired, joining the two women on the couch.

Fiona turned to him with a bright smile. "It's been great! Abby and Drew are excellent hosts."

Eli smirked. "Abby's a sweetheart," he agreed. She was a good person and he knew Drew had lucked out! "Though Drew can be rather militant about having his bro time!"

Clare and Eli laughed. Adam shook his head.

"He's not so bad!" he defended his brother.

Eli looked at him unconvinced. "Uh huh..."

Adam looked at Clare for back up. She laughed and turned to Fiona.

"Drew can be dramatic at times," she reasoned. "But he just misses his brother. He took it hard when Adam moved away."

Eli snorted and sent Clare a knowing look. "We _all_ did."

Adam sighed and sat down in the arm chair with Sierra. He didn't want to rehash this subject again. At the time he needed a change and working in the States was an opportunity he couldn't pass up! All around him everyone else had been moving forward in their lives. Drew and Abby were engaged. Clare had a new job and a new boyfriend. Eli had relocated to Calgary, Alberta for spell. Meanwhile, he felt like he was treading water as he tried to figure out what he wanted for himself.

"You're one to talk," Adam ribbed his friend. Eli had been gone for almost a year and entertained making his stay permanent before ultimately deciding to return to Toronto.

Eli smirked. "Touché," he conceded. He needed the distance at the time. Seeing Clare with Dave initially cut like a knife. Although his relationship with Clare ended over a year earlier, Eli hadn't been prepared for her to get serious with another guy so quickly.

Fiona looked on curiously. She and Adam hadn't discussed this much. She knew he returned home after graduating from Syracuse University, and then left for Boston under a year later. With all of his family and so many close friends here, she could understand it being a difficult transition for everyone all around.

"Anyway, don't you have a rehearsal to get to?" Eli reminded Adam, happy to move on from thoughts of the past.

Adam glanced at the cable box and took note of the time. "Yeah, I do," he said solemnly. He didn't want to leave! Drew had scheduled a quick afternoon rehearsal with Sav and Taylor. The four of them were performing tonight so it was essential!

He carefully stood up and walked over to Clare.

"Uncle Adam loves you, munchkin. I'll be back tomorrow!" he told Sierra. He kissed her cheek before gently handing the little girl back to her mother.

"Clare, this was great," he smiled. He had an awesome visit. "I'll see you tonight at Simpson's party."

"I can't believe you guys are performing!" she laughed. The boys played music together here and there, but reprising their high school band was going to be a blast from the past!

Adam grinned. "We're gonna rock it!" he proclaimed confidently. Eli laughed and initiated a fist bump. "You coming, man?" Adam wasn't sure if Eli wanted to tag along to their band practice or not.

Eli shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to hang out here for bit."

Adam nodded. "That's cool." His eyes fell on Fiona. "Walk me to the door?"

She chuckled at his lack of subtly, but Clare and Eli seemed not to notice. "Sure."

He reached for her hand once she was near and the two of them walked to the foyer. "So, are you having a good time?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I am. It's really good to see those guys again!" She hadn't realized how much she missed hanging out with them. There was no awkwardness or drama, even after years apart and painful break ups!

Adam stopped at the door. "Glad to hear that, princess." He let go of her hand and brought his to her cheek. "See you in a few hours."

He then leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He started to move away, but Fiona deepened it. He eagerly responded and brought his other hand to her waist as their tongues caressed.

A few minutes later Fiona returned to the living room. Eli looked up and smirked.

"A long kiss goodbye?" he teased.

Clare swatted his arm.

"Ouch!" he feigned hurt. "How do you hit so hard when you have a baby in your arms?"

-oOo-

Adam grinned as he entered the garage. He had driven to Sav's house and was pleasantly surprised when Abby had answered the door. They shared a quick hug before walking further inside.

He quickly spotted his brother adjusting the height of the cymbals for his drum set. Drew looked up and smiled. "Hey bro!"

"Andrew," he replied with a nod.

Sav was standing a few feet away, connecting his guitar cable to his amp. His dark hair was cropped close on the sides and slightly longer on the top.

"Dude!" Adam greeted him as he walked over. They bumped fists. "Good to see you, man! I see that you upgraded the place some."

The garage doubled as both a practice space and a home studio. It was Sav's pride and joy! He worked as studio engineer for the Canadian division of a major record label and often played guitar on tracks for their signed acts. However, he still loved playing his original stuff! He didn't have his own band at the moment - nor did he have enough time to dedicate to one - but he regularly jammed with Drew and other musicians. Adam joined them from time to time.

Sav nodded. "Yeah, we replaced the speakers," he told him. He recently got a bonus from work. He and his wife, Farrah, agreed to put two thirds of it in their savings. The rest she joked was his early birthday present! She was the one who usually managed the couple's finances.

"That's cool," Adam told him. It looked like a nice one. "Where's Taylor?"

"She's on her way and should be here soon," Drew answered.

"Sweet!" Adam was looking forward to seeing her. They ran into each other about five months ago, when he was still living in Boston. Her current band had been on tour and had a few gigs in the area.

"Adam, I already connected your bass," Sav told him. They were almost ready, save for their lead singer!

Farrah Bhandari walked in holding a tray of delicious smelling snacks. She was a slender woman of average height, and had long black hair. Farrah and Sav had been married for two years. They had known each other as kids because their families were friendly. Although their parents thought they would be a good match, and even made them attend junior prom together, she and Sav never dated in their younger years. They met again as adults when Farrah moved back to Toronto after finishing graduate school in the UK. This time around, free from any parental meddling, the two hit it off.

Farrah smiled when she saw Adam. "Hi," she said warmly and set the food down on the table.

"Hey Farrah." He grinned as he eyed the mini mimosas. "Those look good."

Abby snorted as she joined Farrah on the couch. "Those are for the audience. Besides, you guys need to keep your hands clean!"

Farrah had offered to warm up leftovers for her and she didn't particularly want to share!

Both Adam and Drew slightly frowned, disappointed.

Sav shrugged. "She's got a point." Dirty hands and guitar strings were two things that did not mix!

Drew smirked. "I've got drum sticks, so I'm good," he reasoned. Abby gave him a look. "Or you could feed me," he suggested with a grin.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes. "What happened to the 'no girlfriends' rule?" he asked in jest.

It had been instated his Junior year at Degrassi, after Drew's off and on relationship with Bianca ended. They all agreed it would be easier to focus on practice without 'distractions'. Adam didn't mind because by then Fiona was attending college in New York City. Sav, who had enrolled in a local university, didn't raise any objections either since his relationship with Holly J was long over. Drew was the only one to protest because he quickly began dating a new girl.

"I don't see any girlfriends here," Abby quipped as she reached for a mimosa. Farrah nodded in approval.

Sav chuckled in response, whereas Drew openly laughed. "Burn!" he teased his little brother.

-oOo-

Fiona smiled as she looked at the pictures on the bookcase. She was in the living room, waiting for Clare to return. Clare left several minutes ago to put Sierra down for a nap.

It was slightly surreal seeing the years she had missed unfold in pictures. There were ones of Clare, Alli, Adam, Eli, and Drew in their college days. Photos of Clare and Dave from when they first began dating. Wedding photos with the couple along with family and friends. More recent photos of Clare with a very pregnant belly.

Fiona's eyes fell on one photo and she slightly frowned.

"The ghosts of girlfriends past."

She looked up startled, and saw that Eli had come up beside her. He had gone to the kitchen for more coffee and unceremoniously returned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he quickly apologized.

"No, it's fine," she waved him off.

His eyes returned to the photo and she followed suit.

"That one was taken about eight months ago. In it is Drew and Abby, Clare and Dave, my roommate Jen and her Ex," Eli detailed. "She's bi," he preemptively answered.

"Oh, yeah? Represent," she chuckled. She was always happy to see other members of the LGBT community.

Eli grinned. "Yeah, Kelly was pretty alright, but she had to move away for work," he noted. "Anyway, there's me with my Ex, Jeanine."

Fiona sent him a sympathetic look.

He continued, "And on the end there's Adam with his Ex, Emily."

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Just when you thought you'd never see that name again! There's more to Eli's tale in the next part…

To back up, good to see Misfits banter again, right? Aww, it seems like Adam moving away was hard for everyone… Did anyone guess Sav turning up? He, Drew, and Adam still jam! Nice. And the wives get along too. Yay!

**Reviews = mad cool :D**

In the next part… Eli and Fiona have an enlightening chat! As for the rest, you'll have to wait and see!

* * *

><p>Off topic: Whoa! We recently had an earthquake here in New York! Insane. I definitely felt it! Apparently the last one we had was in 1985! We're not California, so this definitely doesn't happen often!<p> 


	95. Clarity

"The One" – Part 95

Summary and additional notes in part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next part! Enjoy :D

**This is not related to my Degrassi timeline fics.** (See my Author's profile for details!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Sure enough, in the photo Adam was smiling with his left arm wrapped around Emily's waist. She wore a tight fitting black dress and rested her hand affectionately on his chest. Fiona couldn't help narrowing her eyes a little in distaste.

"The married folks were okay, of course, but the only singleton that was spared was Alli, and probably because she was behind the camera," Eli deadpanned. "He's not pictured, but she was there with her boyfriend, Chris."

Fiona smiled, amused. "Good for her!"

Eli slightly shrugged. "Yeah, they've been together for almost a year." Both of them travelled quite a bit for work, so he estimated they spent about half of that time apart. "Anyway, after Jeanine and I split up a couple of months ago, Adam declared this photo was a bad omen! Clare refused to get rid of it though, claiming it's one of the few photos where she doesn't look like 'a whale' while pregnant." Eli shook his head at her logic.

Fiona laughed heartily. "Wow. One photo, so many failed relationships," she lightly remarked in awe.

Eli nodded as he laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty sad."

"What happened with you and Jeanine?" Fiona asked curiously. Eli grimaced. "Nevermind," she quickly backtracked, sensing it was a touchy subject.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We just weren't on the same page," he responded diplomatically.

"Right," Fiona said awkwardly. Now she regretted bringing this topic up!

"I mean, she's not a bad person or anything. We ended things on amicable terms," Eli explained. He glanced at Fiona and could tell she was still uncomfortable, so he resolved to move onto lighter fare. "I mean that. Obviously I can get along with my Exes," he remarked in an upbeat tone.

Fiona smiled. "That's true." She was amazed that Eli and Clare were on such good terms! There was no weirdness between them, nor any between Eli and Dave.

Eli grinned.

"I'm the same way with my Exes," Fiona told him. "Well, generally," she added, thinking about Beth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Every relationship is different. Sometimes you need space, whether it's months or years apart before you can try for friendship," he said knowingly. Adam had previously filled him in about her Ex drama!

Fiona slowly nodded. She glanced around the room. Seeing that it was still just the two of them, she forged ahead with a question she was dying to ask. "How did you and Clare get to the point you are now?"

Eli let out a deep breath as he contemplated the past. "Well, as you probably know, Clare and I were engaged. I asked her to marry me during my senior year at university."

"I heard," Fiona affirmed.

Eli continued, "Our problems started before then, but I was confident we could overcome them. We both were." He paused. "But as Clare finished her final year of studies, I felt her slipping away and I just didn't handle it the way I should have. I'm not proud of it. I should have given her space, but instead I got possessive and controlling…"

After a brief pause he turned to her. "You know, the thing I really admired about you and Adam is when things started to unravel, you guys let go. I know it was really painful for you to do so, but you didn't let it get to the point where what you had was forever damaged."

Fiona looked at him with sad eyes. She hated thinking of her break up with Adam. It was a mutual one, but it devastated her all the same.

"Anyway, I didn't handle our break up so well. I was kind of lost for awhile, trying to figure out my next move. I focused on work and threw myself back into the dating scene. As Adam mentioned earlier, I left town for a bit. I took a temporary assignment in Calgary and extended it after I learned about Clare and Dave." He ran a hand through his hair. He hated how that sounded, but it was his truth. "When I finally came back I realized this place was truly home. I missed everyone, and I didn't want to be this bitter, self-isolating person, you know? Clare and I met up for coffee–"

He smirked at the irony of his words. "Just coffee!" he added with a laugh.

Fiona shot him an annoyed look. That joke was getting old!

"We realized that we both missed our friendship and decided to repair it. After that, everything else seemed to fall into place. I reached an understanding with Dave and it was all cool," he finished.

"I'm happy it worked out for you guys," Fiona genuinely expressed.

"Thanks." Eli hoped his story would provide her with some perspective on her own situation. "It is tricky when you share mutual friends, but if you both are committed to making it work, you can," he asserted.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey guys," Clare said as she entered the room. "She's finally sleeping!" she informed them. "I think she was riled up from all the extra attention today."

Fiona and Eli turned to her. "That's great," he commented.

"So, we have a bit of time before Dave gets back with his Uncle and Aunt," Clare excitedly told them. The older couple was going to watch Sierra while she, Dave, Eli, and Fiona headed to Simpson's party. "Do you guys want more food?"

The budget the Alumni Association had for the party was rather limited. There were only going to be party snacks available - chips, pretzels, assorted drinks.

Eli shrugged. "Why not?"

-oOo-

Taylor smiled as she glanced over at Adam.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She softly laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Taylor was a slender woman of average height, though with her purple streaked light blonde hair, she looked every bit the part of a rock singer!

"It's been awhile, you know? Us singing together on stage, not doing karaoke!" she noted. Her hazel eyes twinkled with amusement.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, true."

Their group formally disbanded after Adam and Taylor graduated from high school, however the two played a few gigs together over the years. Taylor was always in band and had invited him to join her on stage before, but this time was different. The band was literally back together and they were doing a full set their old songs. It was exciting!

Sav glanced at them from the rear view mirror. Having loaded their gear, the four of them along with Farrah and Abby had piled into his van and were en route to Degrassi Community School.

"I just want my money!" Sav ribbed Adam. Drew nodded and laughed.

"Same here!" Taylor grinned.

Adam frowned at them. "Oh ye of little faith!" he declared in jest.

Everyone laughed.

During rehearsal they were practicing a song that called for Adam to hit some rather high notes in his backing vocals at the end. Before he transitioned this was no problem because his singing range had been higher than Taylor's. They spent time this afternoon reworking their harmonies, so that Adam could sing along in a lower key, but he claimed he could still manage this part in a falsetto. They all had been skeptical.

"I stand corrected!" Drew proclaimed when Adam proved that he could. "But I still don't think you'll actually sing it on stage!" Though he thought it would be a sight to see!

"Try me," Adam had replied, agreeing to the challenge and a bet was born!

Sav made a left turn at the corner. "We're gonna pull up at the student parking lot," he reminded everyone. They had made decent time, but the party was already underway.

"Guess we're one step closer!" Abby playfully noted. Drew had boasted quite a bit about his 'glory days' with football and playing in the band. It would be fun to see him in his element.

Drew glanced at Adam. "Let's do this!" he said in an exaggerated tone, recalling a rather enthusiastic former band mate from their pre-Taylor days!

The two brothers laughed.

.

tbc

* * *

><p><span>AN: Haha! Emily's in the past y'all! Though Eli's past revisited was quite interesting, no?

Yay! Looks like we're almost at Simpson's party. And, we've finally met Taylor, the often referenced fourth band member and lead singer. It's about time to rock and roll...

**Review! You know you wanna! :D**

Up next… Familiar faces and plenty of flashbacks ;-)

Off-topic: Am glad I was able to get this part up before the storm hits, because I'm pretty sure we're gonna lose internet at some point! But I think the phones might be alright, if so I've got my droid :D

* * *

><p><em>To the folks I cannot PM:<em>

AAe – It was crazy, right? But I'm very glad it turned out fine, with no real damage. But what a week we're having! First earthquakes, now a hurricane! Not sure if you're near the coast, but either way stay safe! Thanks for the review!


End file.
